


Malleus Maleficarum

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Political Alliances, Romance, Underworld, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 128,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Eleven years after the war with the Unseelie Jareth and Sarah still fight for the Underground's independence from Avalon but a darker power threatens them as Jareth finds out his history isn't as he had once believed.





	1. Boudicca

**Author's Note:**

> I am preparing to continue this story (no posting date as yet). For those who have read before, welcome back, for those who haven't I hope you enjoy. This is the sequel to Guardian Angels and you will need to have read that to understand this story. Contains strong violence, sex, and some issues that may cause distress.

Boudicca slunk along the thin wall, her feet silent on the ancient stones as her soft elvish boots offered no noise with each step. She kept her breathing low and even, slowing her heart with a practised ease after years of keeping herself hidden in attempts to gain information to aid her master. She finally found a small niche she knew provided a good vantage point to the throne room and peered in, noticing only two sleepy looking guards but she knew it wouldn't be long until her true quarry arrived. She did not have to wait long; she knew the timings of the Court before her as she knew any other, the king entering with his usual arrogance ahead of his reluctant queen and ardent followers. She narrowed her eyes to better see the state of the queen, too thin and pale where she had once been so beautiful, a formidable warrior. She wanted to go to her aid but to blow her cover meant more than death to just her.

She kept silent, only taking a soft breath when it was needed as she held herself as still as a statue. She pressed her back to the stones, forgoing sight for sound as she pressed her ear to the niche, hoping today's expedition gleaned information that would be useful for those she worked for. She heard the door finally shut and the familiar swish of robes on the marbled floor. She smirked at the simpering tone of voice as the last arrival greeted the monarch before him.

"My most mighty Lord Oberon, King of all Faeries," he said, his voice dripping with honey, "I bring thee word once more of the unrest in the Underground."

"Spare us your grovelling Erinesso, we have no desire for it today," said Oberon, "Tell us what our nephew next plans."

"An attack sir, the armies of Osiris in the Underground and his fleet of Guardians to press upon this isle within the week," he said, "Preparations are being done in secret but I managed to secrete myself within the household of Khonsu-Amun as the Labyrinth remains closed to all but a chosen few. Prince Aten attended upon his brother with his queen and children and talk turned soon to their plans when the servants were dismissed. The Prince bid his brother prepare and await a code word to be sent. He revealed that this word would be Macbeth at which point his brother hushed him and no more was said."

"That insufferable writer, I never understand Aten's fascination for it. Every code word for this campaign of his relates to that creature but never mind," spat Oberon, before he recovered himself, "You have done well Erinesso, return to the Underground and keep us informed of any more information you find."

"Yes Your Majesty," slimed Erinesso before silence reigned and Boudicca could imagine the simpering bow and creep as the useless spy exited the room.

The Goblin King and his brother had known well of the spy in their midst and had acted accordingly, Boudicca pleased to know her king's plan had gone through without a hitch. She heard the door close and pricked up her ears once more to listen to the conversation of those below.

"Titania!" barked Oberon, "Leave us. You are expected at table at six and be you not late woman."

"Yes sir," said the woman lowly before she passed beneath the alcove.

Boudicca risked looking down on her, wondering at the eleven years that had reduced the once proud and beautiful queen to one so low. She remembered when she had been a formidable force, her teacher and her friend after she had joined the Court of Avalon but Oberon had not easily forgotten her treachery in aiding the Goblin King in his exile and the punishment of Titania continued many years after his return to power. Boudicca knew there was little to be done, despite many wishing there was, the Avalonian Queen bearing her fate as a duty to the King she had betrayed. She hated the honour that bound many to fates such as hers, the warriors' oath to stand for Avalon and for the Sovereign.

The door closed once more and another voice rang out, soft, lilting and painful to her ears as it brought back several unwanted memories.

"So Jareth goes to war at last," said Mizumi, "A development indeed."

"He has been planning to for some time," said Oberon, "He masses support with his campaigns, plays ancient lines of history against the very Scrolls of Avalon, he has been building to war."

"I can glean nothing from either Anubis or Horus," said Isis, "Both support him fully and ask not for their father to pass the Underground to them."

"The fact that this choice of war is come makes me believe that Osiris is close to relinquishing his control, it is a year over his decreed length of reign prior to his bastards' inheritance," said Oberon, "We should move more into the field, find what information we can to counter him. In the meanwhile I will send out troops to meet him, protect Avalon's borders and show him we are not to be trifled with."

"He would not win my Lord, should he choose to fight," said Mizumi, her voice all sugar that made Boudicca want to gag, "He plays only with stories and shadow. Avalon is rife with talk of his silent assassin, they say the she-elf was trained by bandits in the mountains."

Boudicca smiled to herself, trained in the mountains indeed, she loved the new twists that daily joined her myth. She was glad of the disbelief the rumour caused amongst those in power, the whole of Avalon unsure of who really was the cloaked figure that walked the Underground on silent feet when she did not run with the wolf pack of Karee-Nala. Her smile failed as she thought of the lost Forest Queen, a sacrifice many were still trying to repay so long after her demise.

"Jareth seeks to scare us with the belief he holds such powerful friends but he has none beyond his small sphere," said Oberon, "If he has a spy at all I would bet upon it being that ridiculous dwarf of his in a glamour with his face cloaked. I had hoped once to use Hoggle but he is stupidly loyal to the brat and now even more so to the human."

"Jareth was bound to revert to type Oberon," said Isis, "Be glad he pollutes none of our girls with his seed and instead plays house with his dear Sarah. I do not know what he hopes to achieve in petitioning every year for her vile family to come to us and share the gifts of the Fae, we should be over run by humans."

Boudicca shook her head at the familiar conversation, wondering at the boredom of the palace when the three below had only one subject to discuss each time she listened in. She knew she would glean little more useful information from their vicious mouths and knew her time was running short before she was due to report to her king. She crept down the slim cavity with the grace of a cat, her feet disturbing not one beam or stone to give her away. She pulled the scarf tighter around her face, even her eyes hidden beneath a gossamer patch that allowed her to see but none to identify her. She kept to the walls and secret passageways she had learned by heart years before and swiftly made her way out of the palace, moving upwards into the mountains.

She found her small camp, her guide awaiting her patiently. He nodded without a word, acknowledging her as had become their custom in this silent world of the shadows before getting to his feet. Boudicca waved a hand, conjuring a crystal on her fingers before tossing it in the air and allowing it to fall at her feet. The crystal shattered as she wrapped her cape around herself, her form changing to that of a sleek black wolf, fierce and strong. Then they took to the run, two wolves one white, one black, racing through the growing dark towards the shores of Avalon. Those who saw instantly dismissed it, legend in this world of myth and so they passed unhindered. Boudicca, the Goblin King's personal assassin, and Kai, his faithful guardian.

xxxx

Jareth tapped his riding crop on his boot as he lounged in his throne pretending to listen to the incessant droning of his subjects as they squabbled over something he was sure they had forgotten about in the course of the fight. He looked up at the clock, the hands reading ten to thirteen and he smiled to himself. He let his gaze wander onto the young girl, no more than twelve who had been wished away by her vile elder sister and wondered what form she'd take when she became goblin-kind. She sat quite happily amongst the rowdy throng, befriending several goblins and negating Jareth's need to place her under the watchful eye of Nanny Shee in the nursery. He was sure the old Banshee would have given him a flea in his ear and then some had he asked so of her today, her hands already full enough with children.

He conjured a crystal and checked on his questor, seeing her still sitting at the bottom of the oubliette she had fallen into, sulking. Hoggle had gone to aid her, or take her back to the beginning, Jareth couldn't remember which command he had issued or whether Hoggle would do it anyway, but the girl had ignored the dwarf entirely before stamping her feet for half an hour until he departed. Her audience gone she had settled down to sulk and had been there for a good seven hours, Jareth's victory was certain.

The hands slowly ticked down until it read thirteen and he got to his feet.

"Right then you lot!" he said, loud enough catch their attention, "Party in the Courtyard and make sure it stays there. I refuse to rescue any idiot who chooses to venture into the Firey Forest this time."

The goblins all stared up at him, wide eyed and slack jawed, "Well go on," he said.

The command was enough and all the goblins scampered in joyful cacophony from the throne room, dragging their new playmate with them. Jareth drew his cape around himself and disappeared from the room. He returned not long after, his questor sent home with no memory of ever having a sister and found the Goblin City in loud celebration outside the throne room window. A familiar scent caught his senses and he turned to see a black-cowled figure languishing on his throne.

"You're late," he said to his trusted spy, "I was beginning to think you'd defected."

"Oberon has increased patrols on the shores, we struggled to find a place to cross," said Boudicca, swinging up onto her feet, "He's getting nervous."

Jareth frowned, "When Oberon is nervous he's dangerous," he said, "I want you to wait a while before going on your next trip."

Boudicca nodded, "He's taken the bait anyway, he has enough to keep him busy," she said, "He believes project Macbeth to be military plot to raise forces on Avalon, Erinesso was within the building when you spoke with Khonsu as we knew he would be."

"Hopefully now he will raise arms and we may enter with our harmless petition," said Jareth, "He will have all of Avalon on guard and all we shall offer in attack is a parchment. He will be so mad."

"Well you love to make a scene Your Majesty," said Boudicca, "I listened also to Mizumi and Isis speaking with him. You are still their obsession, as is my fabled training in the Aqua Mountains beyond the city."

Jareth laughed, "Indeed my dear," he said, before holding out a hand to her which she willingly took, "My Boudicca, my warrior queen. I've missed you."

He reached up and loosened the scarf over her face before he bent down to kiss her, her arms coming instinctively about him as the kiss grew in passion. He loosed her long hair from the braids she had fastened it into and ran the strands through his fingers, marvelling at the silken length. He always held her so when she returned from her missions, missions he begged her not to go on but knowing there was none other whose magic was so concealed that it set off no Fae sense on Avalon to alert them to her presence. She still retained a little enough of her mortal self to suppress the power that now marked her as an immortal. It faded year by year though and he feared that one day she would be discovered.

"Sarah," he said as he released her, "Its been barely two days and it feels like you've been gone a month."

"I know," she said, one hand coming to the back of his neck and kneading the tight muscles there, "I tried to get back sooner."

Jareth smiled and kissed her once more, "You're back now," he said, "The children have missed you. They've barely slept waiting up for you to return and Nanny has had her hands full with Anna and I being so needed by Father before the hand over."

"I've missed them too," she said, "I know it's late but I should wake them, let them know that I'm home."

"I think they will sleep better to know it," said Jareth, "Come, I'll go with you."

Sarah took her husband's arm, knowing for the rest of the night she would refuse to relinquish her hold of him. Jareth waved a hand to extinguish the lights in the throne room and conjured a crystal before him, briefly telling Hoggle through its magic to liberate the new arrival from the goblins and take her to the nursery so she would be safe for the transformation. The dwarf had grumbled before he had heard Sarah's laugh and wished her a warm welcome home. When Jareth released the magic Sarah let her hand drift in the glitter of it before following him from the room, neither of them needing a candle on the familiar paths.

They climbed the stairs rather than taking the large, Victorian lift that Jareth had installed for his sister, its pistons powered by the warm air from the springs that ran beneath the castle floor. It was a feat of engineering that had had many coming to view it, human technology amalgamated to Fae. Jareth had been immensely proud of its success but happily allowing his young assistant as much credit, Toby having been a visitor over several weeks to help him with its construction.

They passed several rooms, Anna's silent and dark, the princess no doubt exhausted from the lessons she took with her father to prepare her magic for the rigours of Underground rule, while Nanny's echoed with the sound of snoring. They shared an indulgent smile as they realised all was right with their small world within the walls of the castle and continued on to the private nursery, a good way from where their new wish away would be sleeping.

Jareth opened the door, careful to silence the hinges before they both crept into the darkened room, littered with toys. Dolls and dresses dominated one side while the other showed the growing obsession with Aboveground tractors that often amused Jareth at his son's human traits. Sarah smiled at the organised chaos that had become their home since first Lilly then Freddie had learned to get about under their own steam. Jareth of course had blamed the influence of the goblins while Sarah blamed him and his apparent need to turn a neatly appointed room into a hurricane site whenever he entered. The accusation always earned her a wicked smile and a question as to whether she truly minded him messing up the sheets.

She was so distracted in her musings that she failed to notice the stuffed duck on the floor until the room rang out with an off key quack. She cursed her stepmother's ridiculous gifts, as both silent beds became movement and noise at the sound. It was her son's voice that first rang out, sleep filled and close to tears at being woken before his eyes lighted on her.

"Mama!" he cried out, reaching for her as he tried to push his way out of the tangle of blankets.

Sarah quickly sat down on the bed, liberating him before pulling him into her lap and hugging him close, "Hello baby," she cooed over him as one of his small hands curled into the length of her hair.

Freddie stared up at her, big blue eyes sleepy as he brushed at his forehead with his free hand, trying to save himself from the onslaught of his wild black hair, "Yous been gone long time," he said, his three year old vocabulary so reminiscent of the goblins.

"I know, I'm sorry but I had work to do," said Sarah rocking him as he admitted defeat to his fringe and stuck his thumb in his mouth, "Have you been a good boy though?"

He smiled, his grin nearly as wicked as his father's, and nodded, "Yes Mama," he said around his mouthful of thumb.

"He has not," came the protest from above and Sarah looked up to see her daughter in her father's arms, messy plaits near unravelled from their ties, "He bit me today."

Sarah frowned down at her son, "Freddie, did you bite?"

He grinned just as wickedly and nodded again, forcing Sarah to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing at his defiance.

"She bits me first," he said.

Sarah looked up to her husband, "Jareth?"

"They decided to have a barney earlier over, ugh I can't even remember what over but when I arrived it was pandemonium," he said before turning to his daughter, "But that's all forgotten now isn't it Lilijana-Karee? Everyone said their sorrys."

Lilly stilled her protests, "Yes Papa."

"Good girl," said Jareth as the young girl buried her face in his shoulder, "Why don't you give Mama a hug hello?"

Sarah shifted Freddie onto one arm while holding the other open for her daughter as Jareth lowered her onto the bed. He crossed before them when she was settled, sitting down beside his wife to better support the younger of the two as he began to doze once more in his mother's arms. He soon had the boy sleeping cradled in his arms as Lilly chatted to Sarah, her voice growing slower by the moment as her own tiredness caught her. Sarah rocked her as Jareth sang softly over the pair, his voice the one to always soothe them back to rest whenever they woke.

Sarah carried her daughter over to her bed, setting the covers around her before pressing a kiss to her wild curls. She met Jareth at the door, both of them watching over their sleeping brood briefly, wondering how long it had been since they last had a chance to stand together and just watch them sleep.

When they had finally returned to the Underground as husband and wife eleven years before they had never realised the extent of the fight before them, Jareth's campaign for the freedom of the Underground barely in its conception, let alone its infancy. Sarah had joined him in the fight as soon as her immortality ceremony had been performed, her work dictated for her in her first years beside him as she learned not only to be a queen but also to control the magic Avalon had bestowed upon her. The fight was worth it though, each day bringing them a little closer to the freedom they so desired. It had become even more worth it when Lilijana and then Freddie had been brought into their lives, their future freedom a catalyst for their parents' efforts.

The myth of Boudicca had come into existence long before their births though; barely a year after coming to Avalon Sarah had stumbled upon a conversation amongst several members of Court who were discussing Oberon's reaction to the rumours of Jareth's efforts. She had reported the news straight back to him and he had wondered how they had not sensed her so near. Several experiments later had revealed that her previous mortal state dulled the sense of her magic to the Fae, allowing her to walk amongst them without being noticed by them magically. Her first furore into the palace had been a secret even from Jareth. She had dressed in her armour, minus the crest of their kingdom, and covered her face with a scarf. She had found her way inside and heard little of value but knew she could find some news if she timed her trips right.

The rage Jareth had met her with had near terrified her when she returned and confessed what she did but she soon calmed him, pleading to be allowed to continue as part of their fight. He had been unable to refuse, her co-regency leaving him no leverage as her king and her power as a wife far overshadowing any power he could have as a husband. It had been Jareth who had spread the rumour of Boudicca, a young feral elven girl from the mountains he had caught within the Labyrinth but allowed free from captivity when she had pledged her service to him. She became his fabled body guard, managing to appear in public with both him and his queen, glamours used often within the Goblin Kingdom to deceive those who were not amongst the trusted few. Only those who both Jareth and Sarah trusted completely knew the true identity of the dark assassin who walked the day as an elf and the night as a wolf, running with Kai's pack, and they would take the knowledge to the Beyond with them.

Sarah's changeling abilities had not surprised Jareth in the least, her growing affinity with Kai as she began her training alerting him to the possible identity of her favoured animal. Her first transformation though had astounded even him, his beautiful, lithe queen stood before him as a fearsome, black wolf, far larger than Kai and even rivalling Miyaku in height when she revealed her transformation to their friends in the forest. Her ability only augmented the myth of Boudicca and Jareth was glad of the swiftness that came with her new form.

Sarah looked up at him, away from the study of her sleeping children and smiled, "This is why I do it," she said, "They're worth the risk."

Jareth stroked their hair, "They need a mother more than they need politics," he said, "Freedom will come but not at the risk of you."

"I won't give in Jareth," she said, "I will hold back a while from my crosses to Avalon while the forces are high but I won't stop completely."

Jareth nodded his ascent, knowing he would not win the age-old argument, "We should go before we wake them again," he said, taking her hand.

Sarah closed the door softly behind her before following him to their own rooms not far removed from the nursery. She still missed the bounding greetings of Tibs and Cal as they crossed the threshold, even four years after they both had gone Beyond to rest. Their cushion still sat in the corner of the living room; neither of them having the heart to remove it though they both knew none would ever replace the beloved wolfhounds. Jareth seemed to share her thoughts and smiled at her a little sadly as they passed by into the bedroom.

Sarah felt the tension of her expedition leave her as she stepped into the chamber, the space completely their own, away from duty, family and politics. The children were allowed in of a morning if they woke before their parents but dared not venture in in the evenings, even their young minds understanding their parents' need to escape from the rigours of the Kingdom. She headed to the closet, snagging one of Jareth's shirts, as was her custom for nightwear, the Goblin King not even batting an eyelid at the action.

"I'm going to wash the sea off me," said Sarah as she went to the adjoining bathroom, "Join me?"

Jareth smiled, "Tempting love but I've just had thirteen hours of a pest and a half of a questor which pulled me from work," he said, "I have few letters to answer."

Sarah pouted, "I've missed you."

Jareth crossed the room in only a few strides and pulled her fast to him, kissing her with a fierce passion that had never dimmed in eleven years of marriage. He was pleased to note she still looked as dazed at his kiss as she had at their first as he released her.

"I've missed you too and thoroughly intend to show you what you have missed being so truant recently," he said, his hands wandering unhindered over her black uniform, "But you shall have to wait, while you go gallivanting I have a kingdom to run."

Sarah frowned playfully; "You spend more time in the nursery playing with Freddie's train set than you do on that throne Your Majesty."

Jareth smiled and gave her a gentle shove towards the bathroom, "Get on with you wench, I have work to do."

Sarah raised herself on her toes and kissed him once more, "Love you," she said softly.

"Love you too," said Jareth as she finally left his side.

He watched her go before picking up several papers from the dresser and returning to the living room, lighting a candle or two to allow him to see by but no more, the June air warmth enough to negate the need for a fire and a breeze flowed through the open window, making the drapes sway as though they were dancing to their own music. He set to work, letters from his brothers and various political allies assisting him from the Underground and Avalon in his attempts to gain independence from the isle. He had cursed the afternoon's questor, his full attention needed on both her and the wish away, as they pulled him away from his work. On most occasions he would have deferred either job to Sarah, the Goblin Queen as formidable an opponent as the King to any questor or as good a politician as he in answering the Royal correspondence. Without her though he had been forced to ignore paperwork to watch over his new charges, spending the day missing his queen and worrying for her safety on her dangerous quest. He refused to muse longer on her stubborn refusal to relinquish her secret ventures and got on to his work, knowing one of the goblins he trusted not to be a complete imbecile would be waiting at early morning to despatch the letters.

He was soon so mired in propaganda that he didn't hear the pad of bare feet on the wooden floors and didn't even raise his head to his name, it was only the fragrant damp body clad only in his shirt that caught his attention as his current letter to Anubis was replaced by his wife. She smiled down at him wickedly, knowing full well she had his attention, before giving him a look of affected innocence.

"Busy?" she said.

Jareth smiled, "Not anymore, clearly," he said taking her hand and raising it chastely to his lips, "Are you not tired my sweet after your long journey?"

"Not at all," said Sarah slipping from the table to sit astride him, "I've slept well each night, dreaming of home, of you."

Jareth brushed the long damp hair back from her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her neck, "What kind of dreams?"

"You and me in the orchard, behind the stables, in the throne room, in the library, in the sandstone maze."

"Mmm," murmured Jareth against her skin, "I did enjoy the sandstone maze."

Sarah giggled, "Such a pervert," she said as she began working loose the few buttons of his shirt he bothered to fasten, "Jareth?"

"Yes precious?"

"Take me to bed," she said.

"As my lady commands," he said getting to his feet and sweeping her easily into his arms.

He extinguished the candles with a wave of his hand, plunging them into darkness as he carried her back into the room beyond.

xxxx

Jareth opened one eye as he heard the sound of tiny bare feet on the floor outside the bedroom. He tightened his arms around the woman next to him, glad that four years of near misses since Lilly had learnt to open doors had meant they ensured they were suitably clothed before falling asleep.

"Our brood awakes, precious," he said, his voice still rough from sleep.

"I heard," said Sarah sleepily as the door handle rattled then clicked open. She quickly covered a laugh with her hand as Lilly hushed Freddie so loudly it would have woken them regardless but still she played at sleep, as did Jareth beside her. The bed dipped first with Freddie's slight weight as his sister deposited him up beside his father before scrambling up herself, the bed far taller than the ones in the nursery. Sarah was glad Jareth's side was nearer the door as both children crawled over him to get into the middle of the bed.

"Pests," he muttered, "What are you doing up so early Lilliputian?"

"Its riding day," said Lilly, wriggling until she had secured herself a space between her parents.

"So it is," said Jareth, grabbing hold of Freddie as he teetered on the covers in an attempt to crawl over them, "Hello Toady."

Freddie smiled at the nickname and snuggled happily into his father's arms as Sarah rolled onto her side to wrap an arm around her daughter.

"Does Nanny know you left the nursery?" said Sarah.

"Nanny was snoring," said Lilly, "Mama are you going to watch me ride today?"

"Of course I am," said Sarah, sharing a smile with her husband, "Its always fun watching Daddy chase you up and down the paddock."

Lilly giggled, Freddie copying her, his eyes full of no one but his sister, "When can I go riding with Uncle Ama?"

"Not until you're a lot older," said Jareth, "And Freddie needs to learn too."

Freddie shook his head, "No horses."

"Aww baby, they're not all scary," said Sarah reaching over to ruffle his hair, knowing he still carried the memory of a month before when Lilly had broken from Nanny when she had heard hooves in the courtyard, dragging her brother with her to greet her father and spooking the new stallion Jareth had taken out on his first run with her sudden appearance. The horse had reared and snorted so fiercely it was only Jareth's strong command that had kept it from bolting but the sight had been enough to keep Freddie far enough away from horses from then on.

"No horses," said Freddie with determination.

Jareth ran a hand through the fly-away black hair that stuck up every which way on his son's head, "No horses then," he said, "You can play with Aunty Anne while we're outside if you like."

Freddie grinned as Lilly groaned in protest.

"But I want to play with Aunty Anne too!"

Sarah smiled at her husband with a look that left the common fight to him, Lilly notoriously stubborn and demanding whenever she perceived herself treated unfairly. Sarah tried and failed on a regular basis to calm her, Jareth the only one able to keep a rein on the personality so similar to his own.

"You get to go riding Lilijana and you'll both see Anne later," said Jareth firmly, "I don't want any drama from you or you won't go out riding at all."

Lilly pouted but relented easily, "Sorry Papa," she said solemnly before turning into her mother's arms, "Mama can I wear my blue dress."

"I can't see why not," said Sarah, "How about you and I go and get ready now and give Daddy and Freddie a surprise at how lovely we can look for breakfast?"

Lilly grinned widely, "Will you wear a blue dress too?"

"Your mother looks beautiful in blue," said Jareth, one hand idly curling his daughter's hair on the sheets before him, "Both my girls do."

Sarah smiled, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead before swinging herself out of bed, pulling on a long black dressing robe before she turned to pick Lilly up off the covers, huffing slightly under her weight.

"You're getting too big for me little lady," she said before turning back to the bed, "We'll see you downstairs."

Jareth lazily waved her off, Freddie already dozing once more on the bed beside him letting Sarah know they would have plenty of time to change. She set Lilly on her feet and went to the closet to fetch her own clothes, turning back as someone knocked loudly on the outer door. She heard Jareth grumble as he sat up in the bed before calling out.

"Enter!"

The door clicked and Sarah recognised Hoggle's familiar gait as he crossed the living room to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway.

"What do you want Hoghead?" said Jareth with his best kingly air.

"Hoggle," corrected Sarah before going back to her rummaging.

"I's sorry to come early but this came from King Horus this morning," said Hoggle, producing a letter from his pocket, "Envoy says it was urgent."

Jareth beckoned him over to the bed and took the letter from him. He opened it and scanned the page with a scowl.

Sarah sat down on the ottoman at the end of the bed, pulling Lilly onto her lap, "What's wrong?" she said.

Jareth frowned, "Seems perhaps Boudicca didn't get as much information as we hoped," he said, "Horus has his own informers and it seems that Oberon is looking to put sanctions upon Underground exports to Avalon. He does not yet know the extent but he fears he will attempt to cripple the trade links."

"Damn!" said Sarah, "I...she should have stayed."

Jareth managed a half smile, "She did what she could," he said, lifting Freddie up off the bed as he climbed out, "I should go to my brother, see what we can discover. Will you be alright here?"

Sarah nodded, "Will you be back tonight?"

"Don't count on it," said Jareth, "Hoggle, pack up some things for me to take, and let Anna know to prepare to accompany me."

"Yes Yer Majesty," said the dwarf, "Will yer be wanting the carriage then?"

"The unmarked one," said Jareth, "We'll travel as civilians in case the roads are being watched. I'll instruct Didymus and Borghis to have the troops on hand while I am away."

"There's no need for that," said Sarah, "The Labyrinth will protect us."

"I'm not taking any risks leaving you here, not with tensions so high on Avalon," he said, "I know your resilience love but I can't leave the children without the guard on alert."

"I understand," said Sarah, "Hoggle, tell Didymus I want hourly reports on the defences, please."

Hoggle nodded before turning back to Jareth, "Is that all Yer Majesty?"

"Will you take Lilly and Freddie back to the nursery on your way?" said Jareth, "Wake Nanny, let her know what's happened and ask her to watch them a while, I need to talk to Sarah."

Hoggle took Freddie's hand as Jareth kissed the boy before lowering him to the floor. Freddie looked up at him with liquid eyes, clearly understanding the shift in the atmosphere of the room. Jareth ruffled his hair.

"I'll be back soon Toady," he said.

Lilly slipped from Sarah's lap and ran to her father, gripping tightly around his waist, "Don't go Papa," she pleaded.

Jareth loosed her hands and crouched to her level, "I have to, Uncle Horus sent for me," he said.

"But I want to go riding with you," she said.

"We will when I get back," said Jareth, "But for now I need you to look after Mama and Freddie for me."

Lilly threw her arms around his neck, "Its not fair," she said.

"I know," said Jareth, "But the sooner I go, the sooner I can come back so how about you go with Hoggle and find Nanny. Mama will come down after."

Lilly pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I love you."

"And I you little princess," he said before getting reluctantly to his feet, "Go on now."

Lilly reluctantly took Hoggle's free hand as the dwarf led them from the room, looking back only briefly to wave to her father before the door closed behind them. Sarah crawled onto the bed as Jareth slumped down onto the edge, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"I hate it when she gives me that face," said Jareth, "Of all the days."

"Hey," said Sarah, "She'll understand, if Horus has information its only right that you and Anne go, you need to make sure the Underground doesn't suffer. I wish I'd stayed longer Jareth, perhaps I would have heard something."

"Or been discovered," he said patting her arm, "Its only right you came home when you did. I think though it is time we put Macbeth into action, go to the King with the demands."

"If you think it's the right time," said Sarah, "You know I trust your judgement."

"I'll have Hoggle send the word out, loud enough to reach Oberon's ears and have him on his guard. If he wants to start playing dirty then I'll have to up the ante," said Jareth, "I'll ask father to let me take a band of the Host and have each of my brother's bring their guards. The army will march with us, a show of force as any king has the right to travel with. I think perhaps it will be best if Boudicca is at my side."

"She'll be there," said Sarah, pressing a kiss to his temple, "Hey, sanctions or no the Underground can survive and the people will still support you. Perhaps Horus' spies have misheard anyway. When things quiet, if nothing has come of it before, Boudicca can go to Avalon with the pack and see what information there truly is."

Jareth turned to her, "I don't want you putting yourself in danger," he said cupping her cheek, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you Sarah."

"Or I you but they're risks we have to take Jack, you know that," she said kissing him, "You'd better get ready, Horus will be waiting and its a long journey by carriage."

Jareth laid his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry to desert you like this," he said, "Especially with so much to be done. The new goblin will need naming and fostering, could you make the arrangements?"

"Of course," said Sarah, "Any preferences?"

"Whoever you think best love," he said, "I shan't be away for more than one night, I promise."

Sarah nodded, "Alright but take Kai with you, even if you are travelling as civilians."

"But..."

"I have the army and I would be happier knowing he is with you, he is your Guardian after all."

"Alright," said Jareth conceding defeat, "But only because I know you'll have him follow me regardless of whether I agree or not."

Sarah smiled, "You know me too well," she said, slipping from his arms, "I should get to the children and help Nanny get them ready for the day."

"Why do I feel my relationship with them is nothing but absence and heartbreak?" said Jareth sadly, "I lost one son being absent."

"Lilly and Freddie aren't going anywhere and in their way they understand," said Sarah, "They know you love them. Regardless of how far away you have to go, for however long, you're always going to be their dad."

Jareth rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Never realised this parent thing was so hard," he said, before he got to his feet, "I should get moving."

They dressed in silence, the familiar ritual something of a comfort when they suffered so much absence from one another. Sarah relented without argument as he sat her down before the mirror, brushing out her long hair for her. She knew the action relaxed him and let him continue without protest, even when she knew he had long since removed all the tangles. He finally pressed a kiss to her head, setting the brush on the dressing table, taking her hand in his as he raised her to her feet, his finger idly tracing the band of her wedding ring.

She turned to him, her Goblin King in his familiar clothes, his wild hair slightly lengthened over the years but still as chaotic as the day she met him. She knotted a strand around her finger.

"Walk me to the nursery?"

He nodded and they turned from the room, the locks clicking shut behind them, protecting their private sanctuary from any without their express permission to enter. They walked the long corridor in silence; Jareth's collection of Akhen's art having grown over the years but each piece did little to heal the pain of the loss of the young Pharaoh. They visited Egypt when they could, using Khonsu's dial to assist the walks but the days remaining were rapidly dwindling and Sarah knew soon there would be no period of Akhenaten's brief life span left that Jareth could attend without meeting with his younger self. They still kept his true identity from the children, fearing youthful enthusiasm would reveal the closely guarded secret and do irrevocable damage to history and time. It was only in private where Jareth had the chance to mourn his lost family but Sarah felt no jealousy in it, her heart as taken by her step-son as though he were her own.

They soon reached the nursery and Jareth pressed a kiss to her cheek, stilling her before she could open the door.

"I'd best not go in, it would only upset them," he said, "I will put everything in order in the archives, ready for you to name the new goblin, is there anything else you need?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'll have Hoggle with me and I think I know this place well enough by now," she said, "When will you leave?"

"Within the hour, as soon as everything is ready," he said, "I'll send for you and the children."

"Alright," said Sarah, "Send me word when you get there ok? Let me know you're safe."

Jareth kissed her, "All will be well," he said, "I have to go."

Sarah loosed his hand, "I'll see you in a while," she said, watching as he headed down the corridor before turning a corner out of sight.

She sighed, composing herself before she opened the door into the nursery. The sun streamed in through the large windows and she smiled to see her daughter sat in a pool of its light, her doll on her knee as she dressed it in a dress similar to hers. Her hair was neatly plaited in two but Sarah knew it wouldn't last long, several strands already flying loose and glinting gold in the sunlight. She could hear the familiar protests behind the screen, Freddie squealing as Nanny Shee washed his face for him.

Lilly looked up and smiled prettily as Sarah crossed the room to her, gathering up her skirts to sit cross legged on the floor.

"Susie's wearing a pretty dress today," she said, smoothing the lace trim around the doll's collar between her fingers.

"She's not called Susie," said Lilly.

"Oh, and what is her new name then?" said Sarah, amazed at how often the doll was re-christened to whatever took her daughter's fancy.

"Ankhasunamen," said Lilly, "Like Akhen's little girl."

Sarah smiled, "Well it's a very lovely name," she said, "I'm sure Daddy will love it too."

Lilly frowned, "Mama?" she said setting her doll on the floor in front of her, "Why does Papa always have to go away to see Uncle Horus or Uncle Nu?"

Sarah stroked her hair, "Its grown up stuff honey," she said, "Papa has to do lots to make sure we're all safe here, its hard work being a king."

"Will it be hard work when I'm a queen?" Lilly asked.

"Not as hard, by then Papa will have everything sorted out," said Sarah, "But you don't need to worry, you don't have to be a queen for a long, long time yet."

"No Frederick!" came Nanny's cry, breaking the atmosphere.

Sarah looked up to see her son race across the floor, not a stitch on him as Nanny tried to chase him down, the little boy fleet on his feet as he dodged her, giggling all the time. Sarah got to her feet, grabbing a blanket off the bed before joining in the chase, Freddie allowing himself to be caught and wrapped up in the blanket as she held her arms open to him. She picked him up, laughing at the joy on his face from raising such anarchy.

Nanny came to a stop before them, out of breath, "Sure he's as bad as his father," she said, "Mischief in the blood I swear."

Freddie flashed her a cheeky grin that had the old banshee suppressing a grin.

"Come on then young master," she said taking him from Sarah, "Let's see if we can't get you half decent before lunchtime."

Sarah fussed his hair, "Behave young man," she said seeing the wicked glint in his blue eyes, "Little monster."

Lilly came to her side and tugged on the blanket to get her brother's attention. He looked down and she growled at him, her hands held in pretend claws. Freddie growled back just as loudly and began to wriggle in Nanny's arms.

"Oh no," said Nanny, "No more of that."

Freddie pouted but settled at his mother's look, letting Nanny carry him back behind the screen with one final growl at his sister.

"You sound like Kai with all that growling," said Sarah picking up the doll from the floor and setting her back in the wicker crib, "I wonder with you at times Lilly."

"Wonder what?" said the little girl, taking her hand.

"What you'll be when you're old enough to have changeling lessons," said Sarah leading her to the door, "I'm taking Lilly down to breakfast Nana."

"We won't be far behind yer Mum," said Nanny from behind the screen, Freddie clearly being slightly more co-operative.

"When will I be old enough?" said Lilly, scrunching her eyes as she focused on the end of her fingers, finally creating a small, clear crystal on their tips, "I can do my crystals now, aunty Anna says I'm very good."

Sarah smiled, "You are very good but you're still to young to try and change into anything," she said, "You might get stuck and then what would Papa and I do? You might have to live in the pond, or in the stable."

Lilly giggled, "I'll be a horse like Samson or Blitzen."

"Or a goat like Bin Bag and Tin Can!"

Lilly giggled at the names, "Papa is so silly," she said, "He gives everything silly names."

Sarah swept her up to sit on her hip as she headed down the stairs, "Papa is silly," she said, "Daft as a brush."

"That's grandpa Osiris' words," said Lilly waving at several of the goblins as they descended into the main part of the castle, "Hello Mossy."

"Hey princess," said the little goblin with a wave, "Is pretty dress!"

Lilly laughed and hid her face in her mother's shoulder as she played the coquette at the compliment. The little goblin beamed, all of them fond of the royal family, especially the children.

"You're looking very handsome today too Mossy," said Sarah, "That is a rather dashing coat."

Mossy grinned a lopsided smile, "Thanks you Her Majesty," he preened, running a hand down the mud stained jacket he'd clearly pulled straight from the junk pile, "Queenie is His Majesty going away again?"

"What makes you think that?" said Sarah.

Mossy pulled a scrappy piece of parchment from his dog eared pocket, "Is only been ten minutes since His Majesty comes downstairs and he been kicking three goblins and smashing five crystals whilst shouting at Hoggle and Sir Didymus."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "He has some business to attend to outside the Kingdom but I will make sure everything is kept under control," she said, "And I have a special job for you and your lists today Mossy."

"Yes Majestyness?"

Sarah smiled at the enthusiasm on his face, "I would like very much if you would go into the city and make a list of anyone who would like to be put on the list of parents for new goblins. Could you do that for me?"

Mossy saluted regally, "I's can, I's can Her Majesty," he said scampering off before remembering himself and turning a half turn to bow to his queen and her daughter.

Lilly giggled at the sight, "I like Mossy," she said as she watched him go.

"And so you should," said Sarah, "Its our job to love all the goblins, we have to look after them all."

Lilly frowned, "Daddy sends them to the Bog!"

Sarah set her daughter back on her feet as she lead her through the halls to breakfast, "Daddy shouldn't and he only does it when the goblins have been particularly naughty," she said, "Also, though I'll never understand why, the goblins seem to like the Bog."

Lilly wrinkled her nose, "Like the Bog?"

Sarah laughed, "Well they are goblins, they're different to the Fae in some ways and that's one of them."

"Mama?" said Lilly, "Why are they different?"

Sarah smiled to herself as she opened the heavy door to let her daughter through, the young girl at an age where she wanted to know the whys and wherefores of everything.

"They just are Lil," she said softly, "Like apples are apples and oranges are oranges."

"But why?"

Sarah let the door swing shut behind her as she attempted to answer the incessant questions.

xxxx

Sarah fought back the tears as Jareth passed the softly crying Lilly into Nanny Shee's arms, the little girl having to be prized from the lapel of his jacket as she begged him to stay. Freddie stared on a little blankly, holding on to Hoggle's hand, as he seemed more concerned by the two horses at the front of the carriage than his father's departure. Anna watched from the coach, her eyes sympathetic as she caught Sarah's gaze before she spoke.

"Jack we must get on, Horus is expecting us," she said softly.

"In a minute Anne," said Jareth, his tone soft despite his words, giving no pain to his twin, "Sarah are you sure you have everything that you need?"

Sarah fastened a button on his coat, "I'll be fine," she said, "I have Hoggle and I do know how to run this place you know."

"I know," said Jareth, with a sigh, "I'll be a swift as I may, I promise."

"Take what time you need," said Sarah hugging him tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said pressing a quick kiss to her lips, mindful of the goblins and other members of the household gathered nearby, "Send for me if you need anything."

"I will," said Sarah, "Safe journey."

She stepped back as he climbed into the coach with his sister, the driver one of the servants he had brought home so long ago from Avalon awaiting his call to proceed. Kai padded up to the coach, setting his paws on the window frame as he spoke to the king.

"I sense a good wind little Osiran, it will be a swift running to the lands of your brother," he said.

Jareth nodded, "In that case, if you would take the point Master Kai, we will be on our way."

Kai dropped from the side of the coach and stood before Sarah, bowing his head, "Call for Miyaku if you are in need most beloved Queen," he said as Sarah reached out to stroke the course white fur of his muzzle.

"I shall call for him if there is a need my friend," she said, "Take care of Jareth and Anna for me."

Kai bowed again before hurrying to the front of the carriage. With a snap of his jaws and a howl the carriage lurched and pulled away from the castle steps towards the gates of the city. Sarah waved the carriage away with her children and those gathered until it was out of sight. She watched the gates close before forcing a smile.

"Well then, best we get on," she said with a feigned happiness as she turned back to those gathered. She forced a smile at her children, "Daddy will be home soon."

She led them all back up the steps, her head held high against her tears, any separation from Jareth a worry as the threat of Oberon loomed like a shadow over the lands of the Underground.

xxxx

The morning passed quietly, Sarah naming the new goblin and finding him suitable foster parents before she turned her attention to other matters she handled in Jareth's absence. She kept the children with her, not wanting to abandon them to the nursery with both of them hurting over their father's sudden departure and she was often distracted from her work in watching their innocent games, Freddie following his elder sister's every whim regardless of how ridiculous the request.

The emotion of the day however soon got to them and both grew ratty, the games turning into little battles that Sarah found herself having to break up more and more often. The final straw however came when she saw the flicker of a crystal on Lilly's fingertips after Freddie had pushed her away from the toys he had been playing with. She hurried across the room, scattering papers as she went and grabbed her daughter's wrist, closing her hand over the fledgling crystal.

"Don't even think about it young lady," she said firmly, "You are not allowed to do magic without Daddy being here."

"I wasn't," protested Lilly.

"Don't lie to me Lilly," said Sarah, "You are no where near good enough to do anything without Daddy here, you could hurt someone."

Lilly snatched her hand away, "No I wouldn't," she said, "I'm good."

"Lilijana!" warned Sarah, "One more word and I'll have you in that nursery faster than you can blink."

Lilly remained silent but stared her mother point blank in the face and blinked with deliberate purpose. Sarah took hold of her hand and led her swiftly from the room, sending the guard outside the office inside to mind Freddie. Lilly marched sullenly behind her mother as she was led along the winding corridors to the nursery. Nanny looked up from a pile of sewing as Sarah opened the door. Frowning as she saw the familiar inmate shuffle in.

"Is everything alright Your Majesty?" said the nurse.

"Lilly is not leave here till I come for her," said Sarah, "And she is to read the book her father gave her on the dangers of magic. If she so much as creates one spark, send for me."

Nanny looked concerned as Lilly huffed passed her and threw herself face down on the bed with a sob. She crossed to the queen, her voice low as Lilly cried into her pillow.

"My Lady, what this time?" said the Banshee.

"She deliberately conjured a crystal to use against her brother," said Sarah, "If I hadn't have been there…oh I dread to think. She does not have enough control; any spell she casts could prove fatal either to Freddie or to her. I just wish I knew what to do Nana."

Nanny offered a consoling smile, "She is young but strong Sarah, magic is in her very veins and she finds it hard not to call upon it," she said, "Still, she must learn. I will see it that she reads. She is much the same as her father at that age, she will grow out of it."

Sarah nodded, "Call me if you need to," she said, before looking over her shoulder distractedly, "I have to go, I left Freddie with the guard. I'll be back later."

Nanny gave a small curtsey as Sarah left the room, closing the door behind her. Sarah leaned back against the woodwork, running a hand wearily over her eyes and wishing furtively for her husband's return. She had all but summoned a crystal to her fingertips when she thought better of calling for him and instead allowed the orb to form before smashing it against the nearest wall. The shards disappeared upon impact with the floor and Sarah tried to let her frustrations dissolve along with them. She pushed off from the door and headed back to the study, the passing antics of her subjects once she left the private wing enough to improve her mood and she greeted her son with a smile as she returned to her work.

More than an hour had passed in relative peace, Freddie happily scribbling away on a spare piece of parchment as he copied his mother's actions until he looked up with a frown as Sarah froze in position, her face blank as she listened to the hush of the room. She shook her head and cursed, causing Freddie to giggle.

"Mama said bad word!" he crowed with a wicked laugh.

Sarah smiled mournfully down at him, "And Mama is very naughty for doing so," she said as the door ahead flew open, Hoggle standing out of puff in the frame.

"Hog-head!" cried Freddie happily, "Mama said a bad word."

Hoggle didn't pause to correct the child, "Did yer hear it girly?"

Sarah nodded, "I heard," she said, "Would you take Freddie to the nursery while I go to the runner?"

"Of course," said the dwarf.

"Thank you," said Sarah getting to her feet, "Head for the gate afterwards, I want you with them on this one, my concentration is shot today and I do not need to be plucking questors out of swamps because they're idiots. I wish Jareth were here."

With a final sigh Sarah snapped her fingers in the air and a cloud of smoke flew from the fire to wrapped around her. As the smoke dispersed to the air the space she was once in stood empty, only the glitter of crystal shards enough to show anyone had been there. Freddie clapped happily at the sight before smiling up at the dwarf beside him.

Hoggle smiled back, "Come on then young man, let's get yer to Nanny Shee before you find all manner of mischief."

Freddie grinned up at him wickedly.

"Just like yer father," said Hoggle as they headed to the door.

xxxx

Jareth lounged in the growing night, leaning back against the stone bench as the clean, fresh smell of the hedgerows danced on the light breeze around him. His mind buzzed with all he had spoken of with Horus and Anubis at Horus' palace, the news of Oberon's growing force worrying him as he thought of trying to battle an invasion in the Underground. He knew they would have to pre-empt the strike, attend Oberon in a show of unity and remind Avalon that the sons of Osiris were none to be trifled with. The trade sanctions were still just rumour and he refused to let concern grow too highly, knowing the Underground was fertile enough to support itself should it be required. He was glad he had arrived home before midnight but knew he would be better taking a few moments alone than heading straight to the castle, he had no desire to see his children whilst still bearing the weight of politics and kingship.

He sat up as he heard the faint sound of footsteps and then Hoggle's gruff voice cutting through the hedge maze.

"I's telling yer matey, yer's going the wrong way round 'ere. The Queen ain't one for giving out directions like that, she ain't got no business in wanting yer to win."

"And what would you know?" came a shrill, teenage voice, "You've not exactly been much help, you got me dumped in that Oublie-thingy. Perhaps the Queen doesn't want my brother anymore or perhaps she just liked me."

Jareth chuckled to himself at the overt male teenage confidence, he could almost see the large, italicised neon letters of 'liked', as obvious as a Vegas advertisement, "Teasing the boys again Sarah?" he said to thin air.

The footsteps grew closer and he feigned a pose of indifference, his dusty riding boots propped up on the wall beside him as he twiddled a fallen twig between his fingers. The footsteps rounded the corner before coming to a sudden stop. Jareth smiled to himself.

"Yer..." Hoggle began only to be cut off by the young upstart beside him.

"Who are you?" demanded the teen.

Hoggle shushed him, "Watch yer mouth, that's..."

"No one of consequence," said Jareth with affected nonchalance, failing to even turn and face them, "Just a humble servant of Her Majesty up yonder."

He knew the boy's eyes would follow his finger as he pointed to the castle on the distant horizon. He laid a hand on the stones beneath him and knew the boy had far too little time left to make the distance. He felt no pity for him and wondered at the new acquisition that was probably upsetting Nanny or being fussed over by Sarah in the throne room. He smiled to himself once more, deciding a little evening diversion would improve his mood from a day of politics.

"Did you wish someone away?" he asked, finally sitting up and looking at the boy, a scrawny, greasy youth with matted dull blond hair and a complexion that made the moon's surface appear smooth.

"My kid brother," said the boy, "He wouldn't stopped wailing and I just...I don't even know what I said what I did but then this woman, the Queen, she just showed up in all this wind and next thing I knew I was standing at the gates to the Labyrinth with her laughing at me. I didn't think she was very nice but then she said she'd give me some directions to help me along because I'd impressed her at how well I'd done."

Jareth risked a quick glance at Hoggle who stood out of the boy's eye line. The dwarf shook his head and Jareth had to suppress a smile as he realised a victim of one of Sarah's favourite tricks. She had done it first on only her second attempt at playing master of the Labyrinth, he had watched her from the castle as she had appeared before her terrified runner and offered them the challenge of the Labyrinth. She had known he was watching and had aped him impressively but he saw the change when she found her own stride, her act varying between icy and seductive depending on the runner. She was a force to be reckoned with and almost as devious as he. On her second run she had appeared before the questor after he had quite impressively navigated a tricky part of the maze she had set him. Whether it was an act of desperation or a pre-planned move she soon had him convinced that she was impressed with him and the youth's ego had been flattered by praise from such a beautiful woman. She had soon offered him directions she said would assist him in completing the Labyrinth and he had taken them not realising she had led him a full loop closer to the beginning than he had been going on alone. Her ingenuity had impressed him so much that he had often passed a questor on to her only to watch how she handled the act.

"She can be generous," said Jareth, getting to her feet, "You'll need to hurry though, if you want to reach the centre. Maybe I could help, I know these paths well if you choose to follow me."

Hoggle merely rolled his eyes, already guessing the mischief the king wanted to create. His expression turned to one of a frown though when the teenager jerked a thumb in his direction.

"You'll probably be more help than he is," he said, "What's your name anyway?"

Jareth tried to look down trodden, "She calls me Dogsbody."

Hoggle snorted but covered it with a cough.

"Seriously?" said the boy.

"I'm the Labyrinth's GDB," said Jareth seeing the boy's eyes narrow at the Aboveground slang.

"Well I'm Michael," said the teen, "And the kid she took is called Charlie."

"Charlie," said Jareth as if he were testing the sound of the name before he smiled. He stuck out an arm, closed his eyes and span himself round, coming to a stop pointing down one passage way, "That way."

"Seriously?"

"Oh you are going to get tedious with that one I can see it," said Jareth, "Come along, not far to the castle from here."

xxxx

The castle of course was nowhere in sight by the time the discordant chime of thirteen hours rang out from nowhere in the midst of a rice grass maze. Jareth leaned back against the matting walls as the wind blew up around them and Sarah soon stood before them, her clothes midnight black with a mantle of fur about her shoulders. She looked every inch the terrifying queen but her eyes softened as she took in the sight of the man behind the questor.

"Hello darling," Jareth purred softly, "Didn't mean to interrupt you at work."

"Darling!" squeaked Michael, "What on..."

Jareth pushed away from the wall, his simple travelling clothes melting to his black armour as he crossed to his wife's side, "You are quite honoured, my young friend, to be attended upon not only by the Goblin Queen but the Goblin King also."

"You...you..."

"Articulate isn't he?" said Jareth, smiling down at his wife.

"You tricked me," sputtered the boy.

"I did nothing of the sort, you simply chose to follow me."

"But the time, my brother..."

"Is ours now," said Sarah stepping towards him, "You wished him away and you failed the Labyrinth. He will remain with us forever, as one of us. You will return Above and you will forget he ever existed."

Jareth feared a repeat of Mount St Helen's as the boy's face grew red with rage, "But you can't. I'll remember and I'll tell people, I'll tell them you took him, that you kidnapped him."

"People who will not remember the child while you rave about goblins and Labyrinths and an Underground Queen," said Sarah, forming a crystal in her palm, "I think not."

She blew softly on the shining orb and it flew to the boy, dissolving as it touched him. The boy fell sleepily to the ground, another questor unworthy of the child they wished away. Hoggle shook his head at the sight.

"He didn't stand a chance did 'e?"

"His heart was not in the fight," said Sarah, "I knew the second I met him that he would fail."

"And the child?" said Jareth.

"A much sweeter temper, he is only five, I think he will do well with the right parents," she said, looking down at the sleeping teen, "I should get him home."

Hoggle didn't need a second glance from Jareth to realise his job, "Don't yer be worryin' nothin' about that girly, I'll gets 'im 'ome for yer."

Sarah smiled at her friend, "Thank you Hoggle, I'd appreciate it."

The dwarf ambled over to the sleeping boy and took hold of his arm. He shut his eyes tight and muttered to himself before he and the boy disappeared into the ether. Sarah turned from the place they had been as she felt gloved fingers wind themselves into her hair. She hugged her husband tightly; glad as she felt the hard breastplate beneath her cheek fade to the soft velvet of his coat.

"I didn't think you'd be home tonight," she said.

"Horus had barely any more information than you returned with, he fears Avalon plans to move against us and agrees that we should go there in peace before he makes any further plans," he said, "I came home on the wing, Father wanted me to stay but I felt bad for leaving so suddenly this morning. Anna remained, I left the carriage and Kai with her, the others will see her back tomorrow, they are coming for the day before we go to Avalon."

Sarah smiled, "It will be nice to have everyone under the same roof, the children will be excited," she said before raising herself up on her toes to kiss him, "They'll be glad to see you too. Lilly has been ratty as anything since you left, when the questor called I felt dreadful for leaving Nanny alone with them."

Jareth smiled, "Nanny dealt with my temper Sarah, Lilly is barely a patch on that," he said, before he caught his wife's glance, "I have every intention of speaking to our daughter about her behaviour though."

"Thank you," said Sarah a touch wearily, "I can't seem to ever get through to her."

Jareth stroked her hair, knowing how hard the burden of parenthood rested on them both at times, "Its a phase love, she'll grow out of it."

"Sometimes I think she hates me."

"Nonsense," said Jareth, "She adores you beyond anything, its just I'm away from them so much I receive less of her temper. Precious you are a wonderful mother and she will be your best friend one day, she's still so young."

Sarah pressed her face into his shoulder for a moment, breathing in the scent of an evening on the wind, "Let's go home," she said softly.

Jareth held her a little tighter and Sarah felt the world shift around her as he transported them to the castle. They landed just outside the main doors, overlooking the city and the Labyrinth beyond. She smiled up at him, knowing it was one of his favourite views from their home. Some of the goblins looked up from the city below and waved to their monarchs but soon went back to their lives, a contented peace Sarah was glad of. The large doors opened with a wave of Jareth's hand and they crossed the threshold arm in arm, the inside of the castle cool and welcoming from the heat of the evening outside. Sarah led him up the stairs, her clothes melting from the terrifying mantle of the Goblin Queen to a soft summer yellow dress that halted just above a white petticoat at her ankles. Her hair fell in waves down her back and she smiled as she felt Jareth step behind her, gathering the smallest amount and wrapping it in a ribbon he plucked from thin air.

They passed the wish away nursery; little Charlie happily playing with several of the younger goblins while another goblin Jareth did not recognise was being dressed by two proud looking parents.

"Feathers," said Sarah by way of explanation, the former wish away bearing a beak like face and feathery soft hair.

"A good choice," said Jareth as they left the goblins to their charges.

The nursery echoed with the sounds of Nanny's snores and Lilly's voice as she sang softly to herself. They crossed the threshold to see her dancing with several marionettes, no one holding up their strings for them.

"She's strong," said Jareth, bringing another puppet into the dance with a wave of his hand, startling his daughter for a moment before she beamed up at him and ran to his arms.

"Daddy!" she cried as he lifted her from the floor, cuddling her tightly.

"There's my Lilliputian," said Jareth smoothing down her hair, "You look half wild Lilly."

Lilly simply grinned up at him, her tongue pressing against one of her prized wobbly teeth. Sarah smiled at the scene before turning to the pile of blankets in the small bed. She lay a hand on it and spoke softly.

"Freddie? Wakey wakey darling, Daddy's home," she said before frowning, "Freddie?"

She pulled back the covers, seeing only a large teddy beneath. She got to her feet, panic already seeping into her voice.

"Freddie?"

Jareth set Lilly on her feet at his wife's tone, "What's wrong?"

Sarah attempted to smile, "Freddie's hiding I think," she said, "Freddie? Freddie baby come out now, Daddy's home."

Her calls were enough to rouse Nanny and she slowly got out of her rocking chair, nursing her back and neck with her hands, "Good evening Ma'am, Your Majesty," she said as Lilly went to hold on to her skirts.

"Nana have you seen Freddie?" said Jareth as Sarah continued to search around the room, her actions becoming more and more frantic.

"He were tucked up tight in his bed last time I checked," said the Banshee.

Sarah threw open the cupboard doors, "Frederick! Freddie answer me please," she called, "Where is he?"

Jareth took hold of her arms, "Sarah, don't panic, he probably went to hide somewhere and fell asleep."

Sarah shook her head, "No," she said, "Jareth, he's...something happened. I know something's happened."

"Sarah," he said, "What?"

"Just find him," she begged.

The tone of her voice was enough and before long the castle was in uproar, goblins, servants and the family alike searching high and low in the cavernous building. The night was dark and chill, the search proving little use after several hours. Sarah stood overlooking the Escher Room, her hands wringing in front of her in agitation as she tried to work out if she had missed any of the well-known paths. She felt a rush of air as Jareth appeared behind her and knew just by the tension in the room that his search had been as useless. She let out a desperate sob and turned in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Where is he? Where's my baby?"

"I don't know," said Jareth his voice strained, "We've looked everywhere he could have reached on foot. Scrying is useless, his magic is still too small to get a lock on and my concentration is shot with worry. I'm going to fly out, I can't believe he got into the Labyrinth alone but if he did I'll find him or one of the gate keeper's will and bring him home. You keep looking here, goodness knows he can squeeze himself into the smallest gaps."

Sarah nodded, "He's fine, he'll be alright," she said more to herself than anyone, "Its just not like him to do this."

Jareth hugged her tighter, "We'll find him," he said, "I promise you, we'll find him."


	2. For Family

They continued their search for Freddie well into the night, Sarah growing more and more frantic as she paced the castle corridors, her ears and eyes ever on alert for the presence of her son. She could only hope that Jareth's search was more fruitful. She glanced out of the large window and saw the small white pinprick of his owl form swooping over the distant reaches of the Labyrinth, a distance Freddie could never have achieved under his own steam. She tried once more the form a crystal through which to see him but his still developing magic and her own worry meant the spell would not properly form. Sarah cursed and cast the crystal against the nearest wall, startling several of the goblin guards from their dozing at the sound. She resumed her pacing, occasionally passing one of the servants who shook their heads sadly when her eyes questioned them.

She all but pulled apart her bedroom, trying to think of any place he could have hidden himself. It was only when she stepped back out into the corridor that she heard the cacophony from below, goblins all calling out their own variations on her title or name. She fetched up her skirts and hurried down the steps to the entrance hall, seeing a small party gathered that parted like a sea as she hurried to the centre. She fell to her knees with a desperate cry as she saw Didymus leading Ambrosias who carried a scruffy, dirty but unhurt little boy on his back.

Sarah gathered her son to her, pressing kisses over his face until he squirmed, caring not for the somewhat unpleasant scent of his clothes. She regained herself for barely a moment to form a crystal and tossed it out of the open doorway, the Labyrinth lighting up beyond as though someone had sent up a flair. It was barely moments before she heard the sound of talons and then boots on the flagstone floor. She got to her feet, Freddie held so tightly to her that nothing could separate them. Jareth was soon beside her, hands and eyes checking the boy for injuries. He pressed a kiss to the wild black hair stuck up every which way and choked back a sob.

"Oh thank the gods," he said, "Where did you find him?"

"It wasn't me," said Sarah, "Didymus brought him home."

Jareth looked down at the little knight who bowed proudly, "Where did you find him?"

"By the Bog Sire," said Didymus, "I heard him crying from my abode and thought at first that it was a wild animal. I immediately went to face it and came across the young prince in the bushes. He was quite shaken but none the worse for wear. We have traveled back together since and he has been most companionable."

Sarah shared a quizzical look with her husband, "The Bog? How on earth did he end up there?"

Jareth shook his head, "I have no idea," he said before turning once more to his faithful servant, "Sir Didymus you have my undying thanks, I had feared the worst."

"Think nothing of it Sire, I am simply glad the young prince was not hurt and that I might bring him home to you upon my faithful stead," said Didymus, puffed up with pride.

"I should get him upstairs," said Sarah as the young boy seemed a heart beat from sleep in her arms.

Jareth nodded before turning to his subjects, "Thank you all for your search this evening," he said, "Let everyone know the prince is safe and I will speak fully in the morning. Didymus, thank you once again my friend, your service shall not be forgotten."

Didymus bowed once more as the goblins waved their monarchs off, all of them returning to their homes happy that their prince was safe. Jareth followed Sarah up the stairs, hearing the soft sniffs as his wife attempted to fight back the tears at her son's return. He laid a comforting arm around her shoulders as he led her towards the nursery. Nanny beamed to see the prince and immediately began to fuss but Sarah refused to relinquish the child to anyone. Understanding in her eyes Nanny bid them a goodnight, pressing a kiss to Lilly's hair as she stood away from the group, her doll hanging limply in her hand.

Sarah sat down on the bed, rousing Freddie who was just about dozing in her arms, "Baby what happened?" she said, "How did you end up by the Bog?"

"Thank Fate it wasn't in the Bog," said Jareth as he settled himself beside them, chucking Freddie under the chin, "How did you end up so far from home little man?"

Freddie looked up at them with tired, watery eyes, "Lilly did it," he said brokenly, "Lilly made a bubble and threw it at me. It was all dark and then I was by Uncle Didy's house. Its smelly."

"Lilly?" said Jareth, "How..."

He turned and sighed as he saw an empty space where his daughter had been standing, "Oh Lilly-Karee, whatever am I to do with you?" he said wearily to thin air.

"How could she have..." began Sarah, trailing off in astonishment, "Jareth, she couldn't could she? She's only six."

"And clearly stronger than we have given her credit for," he said getting to his feet, "Can you see to him? I think I need to have a word with our wayward magick."

Sarah nodded, stroking her son's hair, "Don't be too hard on her," she said, "Freddie's fine and I...I'm mostly to blame for this."

"How could you possibly be to blame," said Jareth, "She knows her own mind and acts as she pleases."

"Even so," said Sarah, "I shouted at her earlier. She wove a spell and I stopped her halfway, telling her she wasn't good enough to do anything like that yet. A red rag to a bull, she was trying to prove herself."

Jareth managed half a smile, "She must also learn responsibility. Her powers are dangerous and she has to learn that," he said, "See the little man to bed. I will speak with her, when I find her."

Sarah nodded as Jareth headed to the door. He stepped out into the corridor and conjured a crystal, his daughter not hard to locate in its depths, her magic far more pronounced than her brother's and her disappearance not nearly as worrying when she was clearly still in the castle. He smiled as he saw two small stockinged feet sticking out from beneath the heavy drapes of the library, a common hiding place whenever Lilly knew she had stepped out of line. He walked the short distance from the nursery to the library, deliberately making as much noise as possible as he opened the door. He saw the two feet disappear and heard his daughter's breathing halt; her heartbeat however betrayed her loudly to his ears.

He set himself down in a chair, one foot propped up on his knee as he pulled his gloves off with his teeth, tossing them down onto the table beside him. He heard the continuing hitch in Lilly's heartbeat before her body forced her to recoil and take a breath. She quickly stifled it once more but Jareth dropped the pretence, fearing she would stubbornly allow herself to faint before admitting her own presence.

"Lilijana," he said, his voice neutral, "Come here my child."

The curtains twitched before opening, the little girl sliding forlornly to the floor, her eyes trained on her feet. She shuffled forward, stopping when she was still far enough out of reach even from her father's grasp.

Jareth kept his expression stern, "Would you like to tell me what you thought you were doing today?"

Lilly remained silent, the only sound being the barely audible splash of her tears on the floorboards.

"It's a cold night Lilijana," said Jareth, "If Freddie had been out there all alone you might not have had a little brother come morning. He was very lucky Didymus found him and brought him home. Your mother has been beside herself all night and I have been searching every turn of the Labyrinth while you have kept silent. Why did you not tell us what you'd done?"

Lilly hiccupped before scrubbing at her face with her sleeve, "I didn't mean to," she said softly.

Jareth got to his feet, seeing the slight flinch she tried to cover behind a façade of courage, "Magic of that magnitude takes intent," he said circling her, his boots deliberately louder on the floorboards than they had to be, "You had to will it."

"I didn't mean for him to go so far," said Lilly, "But the crystal got too big and then I couldn't hold it. I'm sorry Papa, I'm sorry. I didn't want Freddie to go so far."

Jareth watched with a crack in his solemn mood as she crumpled to her knees, crying all the harder into her tiny hands. He was beside her in a second, his arms tightly around her as she clung around his neck. He swept her up and carried her over to the chair he had previously vacated, settling her on his lap as he rocked her gently. She gradually quieted; hiccupping softly against his shoulder as he stroked the wild curls rolling down her back.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said softly, "I didn't mean it, I tried to get him back but I was tired. He wouldn't let me play and he made me mad and when I'm mad all my crystals want to go pop and I…I…"

Jareth smiled to himself as she struggled to find words to describe the affliction he had so suffered with as a child, "I know poppet," he said softly, rubbing her back, "You will learn to control it though. I promise you."

"I didn't mean to hurt Freddie or make Mama sad," she said, her little face pressed into his shoulder.

Jareth got to his feet, lifting her easily with him, "I think you'd best tell them that Lilly-Karee," he said, "You're going to come with me now and apologise to your brother and Mama and you're not going to have a riding lesson for the next month, do you understand?"

Lilly nodded silently against his shoulder and he knew from her silence that she was truly repentant, accepting the punishment handed down to her.

"And I am going to find you a tutor, someone to help you control your magic," he said, recognising his own failings as a teacher to her.

He carried her slowly back to the nursery, feeling her cling all the tighter around his neck as he pushed open the door to the quiet room. Sarah looked up from her perch on Freddie's bed, the little boy sleeping peacefully; his arms wrapped tightly around one of the numerous teddies his mortal grandmother bought him.

"Lilly has something she wants to say to you," said Jareth, setting the little girl on her feet though she clung tightly to his thigh until he'd prised her free, "Lilijana, what do you say to your mother?"

Lilly's face crumpled once more, "I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean it, I didn't," she said, "I didn't want Freddie to be so far away."

Sarah looked to her husband, his nod enough to convince her that their daughter was sorry and not putting on one of her truly remarkable acts of repentance that would fade as soon as their backs were turned. She crossed the room to her and knelt down, taking her small hands in hers.

"You need to learn to be more careful baby," she said, massaging her fingers in hers, "You're such a powerful little girl and you will do amazing things one day but you need to wait until you're older. You must try not to call on your magic when you're angry, I know its hard but you could hurt someone very badly Lilly, do you understand?"

Lilly looked up at her, her green eyes swimming with tears that Sarah swiftly wiped away with her sleeve, "I'll try Mama," she said as Sarah dropped her hands.

The little girl padded softly over to her sleeping brother's bed, Sarah getting to her feet and stepping to Jareth's side as they watched their daughter bend over him and kiss him unprompted by either of them.

"I'm sorry Freddie," she said copying her mother's often unconscious action of smoothing out the blankets over him.

"Time for you to be in bed I think," said Jareth as she looked back up at them.

She came to them obediently, Sarah scooping her up from the floor and cuddling her close.

"I'll see to her," she said, "Why don't you get on to bed?"

Jareth kissed his daughter, tucking her wayward hair behind one of her small ears, "You promise to be good from now on, don't you?" he said.

"Yes Papa," she said honestly.

"Good girl," he said, "Sleep well then. Don't be too long Sarah."

"I won't," she said as he went to the door, Lilly giving him a small wave before he disappeared from view.

He wondered slowly through the corridor that separated their chambers from the nursery, wondering how his father had ever coped with eight magically born children as the exhaustion of the evening finally caught up with him. He prayed silently to Ra and his angels that no questor would disturb them that night, feeling the pull of his bed more so than he had in many years. He traced the ancient artefacts that lined the walls, the odd asymmetrical images of Akhenaten and Nefertiti so unlike the people he loved but a constant reminder that he was never far from his other family as they lived out their lives in the heat of Egypt centuries before the mortal time he inhabited by rule now.

He reached the main door to the room and pushed it open, the cool air reminding him that summer had not fully taken hold despite the early June days. He crossed the living room, not needing a candle after centuries of rule; the nursery meaning their floors remained blissfully toy free each day. He reached the bedroom but stopped as an odd chill traced slowly up his spine, the strange feeling that he was being watched making him wish he had his sword at his side.

"Higgle?" he called into the dark, "Are you lurking in here?"

No answer met him, Hoggle never able to disguise the squeak of surprise when Jareth startled him. He kept to the wall, keeping as much of the room as he could in view as he edge to the nearest table, striking a flint and lighting the candle. The little light chased the shadows to the corner of the room, the dark patches retreating further as he lit several more on the mantle. He could see no one in the low light but the feeling remained and he could not shake it. He summoned a crystal with a wave of his hand, silently commanding it to show whoever dared enter his private rooms where even the goblins knew not to tread. The crystal filled but he could see no image merely a mist that flowed within the clear orb.

"What in the Seven Circles..."

"Jareth?"

The voice was enough to startle him and he dropped the crystal, the orb smashing at his feet as he spun round to face his assailant, a hand coming up to cover his heart.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Sarah, as she saw the shock slowly leave his face, "What's got you so jumpy?"

Jareth shook his head, "Nothing, tiredness I guess," he said, "Its been a long day."

"An understatement to say the least," said Sarah making her way over to him, running her hands up his firm chest and onto his shoulders and feeling the tension he carried there, "You need to relax."

Jareth smiled ruefully, "The chance would be a fine thing," he said, "Lilly seems on a path to destroy me all on her own."

Sarah laughed, "She's small, she doesn't understand," she said rubbing her hands in small circles, "They're both asleep now though and we're alone, let me help you relax."

"I love you Sarah but tonight I fear even the delights of your arms are beyond me," he said tiredly, "I couldn't even raise a smile if I tried."

Sarah kissed him softly, "You have a one tracked mind Mister Alba," she said softly, "Not everything I do for you needs to lead to sex you know."

Jareth huffed out a laugh, "But its so much fun."

"See, one tracked mind," said Sarah leading him to the bed, "Clothes off and keep the clever remarks."

"Now that takes me back," said Jareth doing as she said and shedding the raiment's of his rule, letting them fall forgotten to the floor, "You used to have a penchant for demanding I strip and then neglecting to do the same."

Sarah laughed, pulling on her nightdress before retrieving a small bottle from her dresser and climbing onto the bed beside him, "You're just so pretty to look at," she said, glad to see the slight preen that still took him whenever she complimented him, "On your stomach dear and stop looking so smug."

He did as he was told, whimpering in mock pain as she sat astride his hips and receiving a slap on his shoulder in retaliation. He heard her remove the stopper from the bottle, glass scraping against glass before the scent of sandalwood and oak permeated the air, the deep earthy tones always prone to relaxing him when rule became too much. He knew she was warming the oil in her hands but he still startled at the remaining chill as her hands met his skin. She worked the knots from his muscles, her hands used to the task but far from stoking the flames of his desire for her as they usually did, he was soon feeling the heady pull of sleep and was hard pressed not to give in to it.

He was glad of how well his wife knew him, her hands ceasing their caress when his shoulders had relaxed and her magic cleansing the remnants of the oil from his skin. She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, climbing off him and moving him gently beneath the bed covers. He was aware of her moving in the bed beside him, settling the room before she lay down beside him. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, sleepily pressing a kiss to the top of her head, sleep taking him as soon as he placed his head back on the pillow.

xxxx

Sarah stirred as she felt her husband toss beside her, their covers long since kicked away through the warmth of the room and the dream that had taken him. She rolled over to face him, marveling at the play of the moonlight over his bare skin. Another thrash though reminded her of what had woken her, his nightmares a frequent companion since they had been reunited, but despite his movement his face was undisturbed, graced instead with a warm loving smile. She knew that look well, the unconditional love he bore for her and their children so often demonstrated by the expression. She reached out to him, hoping to rouse him enough to enable her to slip back into his arms and return to sleep there but the words that left his lips startled her. She searched her mind, filtering through the myriad of words that made up the languages often used by the Fae but it made no sense in none save as a name in her own native tongue.

"Claudia," he murmured once more, "Claudia, come to me."

Sarah froze; they knew no one bearing such a name. There were many similar names amongst their shared acquaintance but his words were so clear that she could not rationally attribute them to anyone else. He said the name again, this time with such longing that it made Sarah's heart stop in her chest.

Her mind began to work then, piecing together in the darkness the months before. She was often away spying on Avalon and Jareth would be summoned to any part of the Underground in an instant and leave without hesitation. His attentions had dimmed, many-a night falling asleep beside her without even a kiss goodnight. She tried to shake off the thoughts but as the name came to her husband's lips once more she felt the tears spring to her eyes and had to bite her lip to stifle a sob.

She slipped quietly from the bed, the night outside only just beginning to wane, still promising several hours before dawn. She dressed hurriedly, simple clothes she often wore around the city when she wasn't on official business, carrying her shoes to the door before slipping them on her feet and exiting the chambers that had once proved her sanctuary. She set herself no path but knew that she would not leave the castle, the Labyrinth still a hazardous place in the dark even to those with magical ability. She walked the corridors for hours until she heard the sounds of the castle waking but despite all her thoughts she could not reconcile to any point save for wanting the truth from her husband.

xxxx

Jareth woke with a start, throwing the pillow that had become his assailant away from him. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, dispelling the dreadful images of the drowned, upturned faces of the souls that floated in the Styx. He was glad his father had never found a role for him involving the mortal souls they carried daily across the waters. The Styx had terrified him as a boy, one of his first memories he held of his life as a Fae being the sightless white eyes that peered up at him from the moaning depths. His father had explained its purpose and Jareth had often wondered at the deeds they had committed to make them so afraid of the judgement of the Beyond to choose such a hellish purgatory. He was sure he would prefer the oblivion given to those unworthy of eternal life than endless floating in the cold and dark of the river.

He shook off the thoughts, turning his still sleepy eyes to the space beside him and frowning as he found it empty and the sheets cold to the touch.

"Up so early Precious?" he said but receiving no reply, "Sarah are you here?"

He heard a noise from the adjoining chamber and smiled to himself, his wife often getting up to read when she found she couldn't sleep only to fall asleep with the book still in her hands. He got up, wrapping himself in a robe as he padded into the vast living area. He rubbed his eyes as the sunlight seemed to cast a white mist before the main door but as he watched it, it seemed to change shape, filling out and solidifying until he was sure a figure stood silently in the sunlit room.

"Who are you?" he said reaching to his hip on instinct despite there being no sword hung there.

The figure was silent, featureless and his lingering dream took hold of him once more, his heart seizing with thoughts of the Styx. He stepped towards it, hoping to allay his own fears in the way he had been taught as a soldier. The closer he got however, the paler the figure became and by the time he reached out to take hold of it, it had faded entirely from view. He looked around the room for any sign that it had slipped past him but the room stood empty even the shadows seeming merry as they danced with the yellow June sun that kissed at the room. He slumped down in a nearby chair and conjured a crystal, checking first for intruders and finding none. To put to rest his fears he conjured the images of his family, the children harassing Nanny Shee in the kitchen as she fixed their breakfast whilst Sarah sat in the archive room, busily updating the records of their previous questors in a large leather-bound book. The crystal faded from his hand and he closed his eyes, forcing them open quickly as the feeling of being watched crept up his spine.

The room remained unchanged but a cold sweat still beaded on his brow, the sensation not entirely dismissed even by reality. An even greater fear crept into his mind then, a memory of his maternal grandfather who had once terrified him so much with his behaviour. Mad, they had called him, Lunatic. Jareth found himself questioning whether the wild cackles and spasms of violence he had witnessed as a child had begun with misted visions and feelings of dread. He wondered if even Fae magic could heal him if something so destructive had taken hold of his mind.

He dressed quickly, needing more than anything to retreat from the rooms but as he did he thought on the turns of fate that had already befallen him; orphaned young, beaten by his step-mother, banished from his own home, the list went on farther than he would ever wish and by the time he reached the throne room his mood was black. The first goblin to even address him met with the toe of his boot and the others swiftly learned from example and kept to the edge of the room.

Jareth could already feel the headache brewing at his temples and shut his eyes, knowing that he needed to clear that and his foul mood before he could present himself to his wife and children. The thought of his brothers' imminent arrival didn't do anything to ease his tension, the day soon to be given over to planning before they marched to see Oberon on Avalon. The thought of the Faerie King set Jareth's mood entirely, several of the usually chattering goblins warily leaving the room as he took his riding crop soundly to the leather of his boot.

He didn't even register another presence enter the room until he heard his wife's voice over the silence.

"Borghis came to find me," she said, "He said you were unwell."

"Borghis was mistaken," said Jareth, knowing he had no reason to project his temper onto her but failing to resist all the same.

"The children have been asking for you," said Sarah, "And I…I need to talk to you about something."

Jareth gestured to the quiet goblins, "I don't appear to be occupied," he said, "What's on your mind?"

Sarah frowned, "Perhaps we could take this somewhere a little more private," she said, "I wouldn't exactly call this a matter of state."

"Simple minded fools will forget what you've said the moment you've said it."

"Jareth!" cried Sarah, "That's a dreadful thing to say. These are our people."

"By Oberon's decree," said Jareth vehemently, "I never asked for the things."

"Of all the selfish…" began Sarah before she bit back a sob, "Do you know what? She can have you because right now I want nothing to do with you."

"She? Whose she?" said Jareth, the look of dejection on her face enough to alarm him.

"Oh you know," said Sarah, "You've been calling her name often enough in your sleep."

"Sarah what are you talking about?"

"I don't want to talk to you," she said turning her back on him, "Don't go near the children, not until you've remembered that you're a father and an example to them."

She swiftly left the room and Jareth made to follow, only to see the sleek black tail of her lupine form disappear from view. He could match her for speed in his owl form but her shift was a clear indication that she wished to be alone, Jareth knowing he would have to address her strange words when they had both calmed down. He returned to his throne and conjured a crystal, calling on his servant.

"Higgle, whatever you're doing is probably disgusting so stop it and listen to me."

"What d'yer want now?" came the disembodied reply.

Jareth sighed, "I appear to have upset the queen," he said, "Let her be but keep an eye on her for me…please."

"Yes Your Majesty," said Hoggle before Jareth let the crystal fade, his cantankerous servant always the first to assist when it came to the safety of the queen.

Jareth threw an arm over his eyes as he sat back on his throne once more, trying to force the fog of the morning that lingered around him to lift.

"Raise some pandemonium will you?" he said to the goblins who still remained in the throne room, "Its entirely too quiet in here."

Silence continued to reign and he raised his arm to see the confused faces staring up at him.

"That means make noise," he said, managing a small smile as the room erupted into its traditional chaos once more.

xxxx

Sarah lay back on the stone bench she had commandeered several hours before, having chased off the Wiseman and his ever sarcastic hat into another part of the hedge maze when their chatter and advice had proved too much. The only things that dared bother her now were one or two bold fairies who she swiftly batted away, unwilling to endure their vicious bite however attractive they were to watch. Despite her relaxed position her brain was still agitated, Jareth's words and his random bursts of temper or melancholy only fueling her thoughts that he had finally grown tired of his mortal-born wife.

She didn't want to believe it and had almost chased away the demon within her once or twice, reminding herself of the moments when he had met her with a passion that had not dimmed since they had first avowed their love to one another. The thoughts were fleeting though, her mind wondering if the passion he had shown her was not meant for someone else, that in the moments when his eyes closed seemingly in bliss he was not thinking of some beautiful Fae or new mortal plaything.

She thought of resigning herself to it, becoming a woman who stood by a cheating husband for her love alone, the kind of woman she had always imagined she almost alone could be in the Fae realms. She thought of her children, wondering at how many half brothers and sisters they would have should Jareth follow the example of his father and keep several women at once within the castle walls. She had got as far as the thought of where they could be roomed when a familiar sweet voice floated through the silence.

"Forgive my intrusion, dear sister," said Anna softly, "But I grew concerned when you were not at the castle to welcome my brothers and I."

Sarah sat up, trying to school her features to mask her previous thoughts, "I'm sorry Anne, I lost track of the time," she said, "Are all your brothers here?"

"And their guards," said Anna, "We move to Avalon tomorrow morning if all stays to plan. If Ra smiles on us your family could be with us within a week."

Sarah forced a smile though it failed to reach her voice, "Great," she said, "Toby will love it."

"Sarah," said Anna gently, "Tell me what's wrong. You are near tears and my brother is in a blacker mood than I have seen for many-a moon. It takes no Fae-sense to realize that something is amiss in the Goblin Kingdom."

Sarah wanted to keep her secrets but Anna's gentle, open face and the fact that she had become as dear as any blood sister forced her tears to break forth.

"Oh Anne, its all such a mess," she said, taking her outstretched hand before falling to her knees in front of her chair and crying into her silk-clad lap.

Anna, ever patient, allowed her to cry herself out before she spoke, her fingers carding gently through Sarah's black hair.

"Tell me what distresses you," she said, "What could be so terrible?"

"Jareth," said Sarah, "He…last night, while he was sleeping…Anna I think he's having an affair. He was calling her name in his sleep."

"Claudia," said Anna, without pause, "He said Claudia didn't he?"

Sarah bristled at the now too familiar name, "You knew!" she said, her eyes flooding with tears once more, "You know about her?"

Anna's laugh was gentle as it cut through her cries, "Peace Sarah, there is no conspiracy and there is no affair," she said, "Jareth loves you so desperately, as he has since you were a girl. He would never take another and Claudia need not concern you unless this perceived romance has lasted since my brother was in his infancy."

"I don't understand," said Sarah, "Who is this Claudia?"

"I don't know and neither does Jareth," said Anna, "When we were children his dreams would often wake me in the night and more often than not it was the name Claudia that he was calling. We assumed she was someone we knew from our previous life, our life with Mama though Papa and Hoggle do not recall anyone by the name. As we grew older the dreams lessened and only struck when Jareth was under great strain and there's no denying he is right now."

"So there is no Claudia?"

"Not so as to be a threat to you dear sister," said Anna stroking her cheek, "But there is more to this than a dream you would have once teased him for. That conversation though you need to have with Jareth, not me."

"I don't know if I can put it into words," said Sarah.

"You will find them," said Anna, "Let me go to Jareth and I will send him to you. Don't think about tonight, the children and the kingdom will be well taken care of with so many of us here."

Sarah returned to her seat on the bench, retrieving a handkerchief from her pocket to nurse her red eyes, "Thank you for coming to find me Anne," she said.

"Its what we sisters do," said Anna deftly manoeuvring her chair towards the hedge maze once more, "If you ever need me again, send for me, do not suffer when comfort is always near."

"I won't, I promise," said Sarah watching her go, her thoughts turning inward as she disappeared back into the Labyrinth.

She was glad she had time to collect her thoughts before she heard the sound of sharp talons on the stones behind her. Two strong hands curled around her shoulders, soft lips brushing her hair as he spoke.

"I will never love another Sarah," said Jareth as she reached up to take hold of his hand, "Know that, upon all I hold dear, I will never betray you."

"I know," she said, her tears breaking once more, "But you make it so hard for me at times."

"However I have wronged you, I will put it right," said Jareth, rounding to face her and kneeling at her feet, "Tell me what has brought all this on."

"I don't know how to explain it," said Sarah, "Sometimes its so wonderful but other times I feel as thought I'm walking on eggshells with you. You get so distant and half the time it feels as though you don't want me. When one of those moods settle on you I'm scared, for myself and for the children, and I can't help but think that you care more about fighting Oberon than you do about us at times."

"Never," said Jareth, his tone brokering no argument, "I stand against Oberon so that you and the children can enjoy the freedoms he wants to deny us all. I would give anything to push the fight outside and spend my days as no more than a husband and a father."

Sarah lowered her head, regarding the contrast of his black gloves against her pale hands, "They're only to going to be children for so long Jareth and I'm scared you're going to miss it," she said, "Either I'm away or you're busy, we're always at the will of a summons or your father and somewhere in between all that we're becoming no more than a group of people who happen to live together."

Two strong arms came about her, pulling her down into his embrace until they sat wrapped around one another, Jareth cradling her as gently as he could.

"I forget with all the years that have passed, how short our courtship truly was," he said, "A few short weeks and you became a soldier and a queen. We've moved from one struggle to another and its become habit, a habit I should have broken but I failed to, I'm sorry."

Sarah shook her head, "You've never failed me Jareth but we have lost our way," she said, "Just promise me when we've gone to Avalon tomorrow that we'll have some time as a family."

"I promise," said Jareth, "So long as you promise to tell me whenever I forget that the Goblin Queen is a woman and my beloved wife. Sarah, I love you and all I do is for you and our children but I don't want to lose you in the task."

"You won't," she said accepting his almost chaste kiss, a reverence in it that reminded her of their first years together.

"My brothers and I are well prepared for tomorrow and we have more than enough babysitters at the castle tonight," said Jareth, "And we do have a house Above."

Sarah couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she caught the look in his eyes, "And what exactly are you planning, Mister Alba?"

"Well Mrs Alba," he said, summoning a crystal to his palm, "I say we send Anna and Hoggle a message to let them know that they may take care of any questors tonight while you and I play hookie in London."

"Aren't you forgetting two small people who might fret a little if we simply disappear?"

"If you are referring to Princess Lilijana and Prince Frederick, they were last seen attaching themselves to their uncle Anubis' ankles and raising merry hell," said Jareth, "I doubt they'd realize even if we were gone a week."

Sarah laughed, glad for once to be able to throw caution to the wind as Jareth helped her to her feet, "I think we should be okay for one night then, so long as were contactable."

"Take all the fun out of it why don't you woman?" he said though his kiss made a lie of his words as he absently tossed the crystal in the direction of the castle, "Where to my dear; shopping in Harrods, a peddalo on the Serpentine?"

"Our house," said Sarah, "Grosvenor Square. The master bedroom."

"Your wish is my command."

Sarah placed her hand on his cheek, pulling his focus as he made to transport them Above, "I prefer fear me, love me…" she said.

"The terms of that were for you to do as I say," said Jareth.

"And I will," said Sarah, summoning her own magic to begin the spell, "Tonight."

The crystal shattered at their feet before Jareth could answer, the only evidence of their presence being the shards that dissolved like dew into the stones.

xxxx

The Avalonian sea was still and tranquil as the ship cut through the water to the Fae isle. Mermaids tapped occasionally at the hull, their low voices offering their siren song to anyone who would listen. Sarah watched as the captains of the guards on the other ships had to pull their less experienced soldiers from the edge, reminding them of the fate that awaited them in the watery depths. Their fleet had grown in size since the single ship that had first borne her to the heart of the Fae world. The first ship, the Royal ship, flew the flags of the seven kingdoms it brought to the shores. The other four ships carried their private guards, a hundred strong apiece, overseen by the most experienced of their captains.

Sarah tightened the scarf across her face as the wind caught it, ensuring her identity was well hidden even among friends who knew the disguise. She knew somewhere in the depths of the ship Queen Sarah was being carefully disguised, her own unidentifiable magic having been used to leave the glamour undetected. She felt the slight pang once more that she would be denied the chance to speak at Jareth's side but knew she was more use to him as Boudicca, close to his side as an extra blade should Oberon forget diplomacy.

She reached down and set her hand on the soft white head beside her, "What do you think of our march old friend?" she said, "Have we any hope?"

"Of bringing your parents to our world?" said Kai, "No. It is not yet time and Oberon is like redwood, he does not easily bend. Our show though and the support we bear, it is another step in the path that we lay."

"I often wonder where that path is leading," said Sarah.

"Where it must Lady Boudicca, you can trust in Ra for that."

"Ra has long been absent from these lands Master Kai," said Khepri as he crossed to join them, "We make our own fates now."

"As he lets you believe," said Kai, inclining his head to them both, "I must to the pack, the shore is not far off and the Guardians must prepare."

"Wait for me on the shore," said Sarah, "Will you carry me to the palace? The Queen has my horse."

"It would be my honour, Lady Boudicca," said Kai before he headed to the ship's stern where the wolves had gathered to await him.

"Wild girl," said Khepri, "Riding wolves to the court of Avalon."

"Boudicca is one of the pack," said Sarah, "And I would hate to tarnish the image. How did the glamour go?"

"So long as Hoggle keeps silent he will portray you excellently, despite his grumbling now," said Khepri, "Jareth of course is doing all he can to avoid looking at him, for some reason especially when he took up his riding crop."

Sarah was glad for the scarf covering her face as they hid the blush on her cheeks, "Ask nothing Kip," she said.

The half-elf grinned, "I need ask nothing to know that the Goblin King and Queen fled their kingdom yesterday afternoon and look ill-rested but radiant this morning," he said, "I often wonder if Tana and I should not just disappear Above for several days. I grow tired of politics."

"A necessary evil," said Sarah as they approached the shore; the beacons lit to welcome them in, "I should go to Jareth."

"Guard him well Boudicca."

"I always do," she said, checking the blade at her side as she headed into the depths of the ship, finding the two goblin guards who dutifully protected her family within.

They parted for her, Boudicca a familiar image to them despite them never having seen her face. She took in the sight of her children playing with their aunt, well schooled in their mother's sudden headaches whenever Boudicca was around, leaving her in need of total silence on both their part and her own. They had toyed with telling them both of Boudicca's true identity and Hoggle's convincing glamours but they could not trust their youthful exuberance not to let slip to those who should not hear. Instead they accepted their mother's silence as a familiar trait, the silent figure of Boudicca known to them and ignored.

Sarah dipped into a well-rehearsed bow as Jareth's gaze fell on her, having to resist going to him as she saw the tension in his face.

"There already?" he said.

Sarah nodded silently, gesturing to the door and allowing the royal family to proceed her, quickly goosing Hoggle as he passed if only to hear the gruff squeak that emanated from her own image. He scowled back at her and Sarah once more grew convinced she had not always borne so many lines on her brow.

They descended the ship and assembled under the banners of their kingdom, Anna taking the children in the carriage while the Goblin King and Queen rode at the front of the group. Sarah swung herself easily onto Kai's back, curling her fingers into the coarse white fur at his neck as Thoth, Keeper of Avalon's shores, welcomed them to the isle. Jareth took the point, leading the large party of kings and warriors up the steep slope to Avalon's mainland. Sarah and Kai kept a steady pace to his right side, the sensation still odd when as queen she would always ride to his left as formality dictated. She turned her eyes to the top of the cliff and saw the flags of Osiris fluttering in the breeze, ready to greet them.

She could faintly hear Anna quieting the children as they crested the slope, anxious to greet their grandfather but relenting as they accepted that the time for family would come after they'd seen Oberon. Jareth dismounted as they reached Osiris' golden chariot, Sarah leaving Kai's back to join him. Their greeting was formal, Osiris by protocol all but ignoring his son's bodyguard but Sarah felt a warmth settle in her mind, a common greeting from her father-in-law when he could not acknowledge her.

"Does Oberon expect us?" said Jareth.

"Of course," said Osiris, sharing an indulgent smile with his son, "You will find the palace guarded at least a hundred soldiers deep, her doors warded with charms. He has the whole of Avalon believing you lead an invasion force yet few have left the city, seems Oberon's hyperbole is losing power with the masses."

"Then we should attend him and quickly in case he offers any more statements to further discredit himself," said Jareth, "Boudicca, take the point. Our invasion should demonstrate that we march with the servants of the Lady Karee-Nala."

Kai came to her side, lowering himself to ease her climb onto his back before he headed to the front of Osiris' soldiers. They began to march to the citadel, their pace unhurried and often pausing to allow the lords of the Underground to better greet their Avalonian brethren. Sarah knew Jareth would be enjoying the spectacle they were creating, ever the showman even at the most trying of times.

Oberon's palace came into clear view as they rounded onto the main street, the atmosphere of the group dramatically changing as they saw the extent of the Fae King's response to their arrival. The guard stood nearly a hundred deep on all pathways that could lead to the main gate, their swords drawn and glinting from the fiery beacons that lit the castle ramparts despite the light of the day. They had planned to approach with solemnity but the vista now demanded it, even the force of their combined royal guard ill matched against Avalon's display of force.

"You'd do well to bring the pack to the front, Lady Boudicca," said Kai, "We are guardians to our kings."

Sarah raised a fist and was soon surrounded by the familiar white figures of the wolf pack. She reached out a hand to Niko, Khepri's guardian, stroking his fur as they came to a halt feet from the Avalonian army.

"We have come to seek an audience with Lord Oberon, King of Avalon," said Jareth, the Underground long since having refused to acknowledge him as the King of all the Fae.

"You have sent no envoy, Goblin King, to request an audience with my master," came a familiar simpering voice, "You are on these lands without authority."

"I was not aware, Counsellor Erinesso, that I was required to seek permission to set foot on my home isle," said Jareth, pulling a scroll from Blitzen's saddle, "And as for seeking an audience, I was under the impression that was unnecessary for a humble petition."

"A petition?" said Erinesso, clearly paling.

"Why else would we be here Counsellor?" said Jareth with an affected innocence, "Did you believe we had come to wage war?"

"What is in this petition?" said Erinesso, trying to recover a semblance of control.

"Thirty thousand signatures in Elvish and a further five combined in the native languages of the people of the Underground, a majority request from the Fae population to allow Queen Sarah's family leave to live as and with the Fae in the Underground," said Jareth, "For did your master not decree that he would grant my request if I brought him a majority vote?"

Erinesso's face twisted into the semblance of a welcoming smile as he bowed, "Then by all means bring your parchment to our King," he said before he raised his hands, "The sons of Osiris and the Lord of the Underground only."

"You forget your protocol Erinesso," said Osiris, "My sons and I will not come alone but with an elected bodyguard as is their right as sovereigns."

"Very well," he said, "But you will disarm before you enter the throne room and allow yourselves to be magically bound."

"As you wish," said Osiris, stepping from his chariot as his sons stepped forward to join him.

"Boudicca," said Jareth helping her from Kai's back, "Stay close."

Sarah nodded silently, wanting no more than to take his hand as the prospect of entering the palace reminded her of their separation years before. Jareth seemed to notice her hesitation, used to it after their years of visiting as the heads of the Goblin Kingdom, and secretly laid his hand on her back as they joined Osiris. Sarah smiled beneath her veil, knowing that Oberon could not harm her with so many of her friends nearby. She kept close to Jareth's side as the soldiers before them parted, allowing them to access the palace.

The halls were quiet, a study in opulence that had Sarah longing for the straw and chickens of home. The sound of hard leather jackboots was all that could be heard as they followed Erinesso to the throne room. Oberon's fear that they had brought battle to the city was only more clearly heightened by the ten strong group of guards that awaited them outside the great gilded doors. They disarmed on instinct, leaving their weapons on the nearby bench before allowing the guards to place the iron-based bracelets around their wrists. Sarah felt the familiar sickness settle in the pit of her stomach, her magic suppressed to a point that it could only be used by inflicting great pain upon herself.

Completely vulnerable to the King's will they entered the throne room, Osiris and Jareth taking the point, reaffirming Jareth's position as his Father's heir apparent. Isis sat in a gilded chair to Oberon's left while Titania was forced to perch on a low stool at his feet, her eyes downcast as Mizumi sat brazenly across the King's lap. Sarah's hands balled into fists at the sight of her, wishing that Titania would ignore Mab's commands to remain at Oberon's side and drag Mizumi to the Styx by her hair.

Mizumi only played her role all the better as they approached, stroking Oberon's dark beard as she giggled at whatever he had taken to whispering in her ear.

"My dear, I do believe we have guests," she said airily as she slipped from his arms, her white chiffon dress only enhancing her pale beauty, "Jareth darling, it has been too long since we saw you on Avalon and you bring your pet to us rather than your queen."

"The sons of Osiris alone were asked to attend," said Jareth refusing to rise to her, "And Boudicca comes as my bodyguard."

"Then surely she should present herself to your Lord King for I have never once heard her utter any expected words of deference to her true master."

"It is beyond my magic Lady Mizumi, to grant those rendered mute by Ra the power of speech," said Jareth.

"As it is beyond Our power to grant every mortal the privileges of the Fae," said Mizumi as though the mantle of Avalon's queen was hers to bear, "Yet you wish it still."

"Our request is only for three who are by marriage members of the Avalonian royal family," said Jareth.

"Only by the very thinnest trickle of blood," said Isis cruelly, "And even that is debatable when that connection comes through the son of a drab."

"Peace dear sister," said Oberon, "Allow the Prince to speak, he has shown such effort in approaching us, it is only fair."

Despite his words, his tone demonstrated his disdain and displeasure, clearly aggravated by his own response to a simple petition. Jareth kept his composure, stepping passed Mizumi to place the sealed scroll in Oberon's hands.

"A plea from the Underground and Avalon," he said, "For Sarah's parents and brother to be granted life with the Fae. It is a majority plea, Your Majesty, as you requested."

Oberon broke the seal, deliberately uttering noises of regard over the list that rolled onto his lap and then onto the floor, "You have collected a fair few names, Jareth, a yet this is still not a majority," he said, letting the scroll fall onto the floor.

"There are thirty-five thousand names before you, several hundred over what may be considered a majority," said Jareth.

"But We requested that the count be fair, a true reflection of Our peoples' desire to welcome yet more mortals to Our lands," said Oberon, "It would be unjust therefore for Us to count any vote cast by any member of your own family and with six brothers, each with children and even great grandchildren in their majority, your list grows shorter."

Oberon waved a hand, names disappearing from the list as the parchment shrank before them. Sarah saw Jareth's hand clench at is side and was glad when Osiris reached out to calm him, wishing she could do so herself.

"Your list dwindles nephew," said Oberon with a smirk, "And your majority is lost, so our bargain does not stand. The mortal relations of your mongrel queen will have to remain Above."

"A just ruling brother," said Isis though her eyes remained on the snake she held as it rasped its forked tongue against her lips, "It is bad enough that we have so many mortal-born living amongst us as it is."

"Some of your great grandchildren are mortal-born," said Anubis, "Do you despise them too?"

"Your father influenced their parents' choices for it is he who has often expressed an interest in lesser forms. I am only glad Mab saw it fit to only welcome two of the gypsy drab's offspring into our world, else you would have had to endure the burden of yet another mortal brother and sister my son."

"Isis no!" said Osiris quickly but Jareth had already heard her words.

"My mother had other children?" he said.

"Your younger brother and sister of course," said Isis before she feigned surprise, "You cannot tell me that you did not know of them."

"You're lying," said Jareth, "You're lying to me."

"A true Fae cannot lie," said Isis, "Save perhaps your father. Now would be the time to test him."

"Father what does she mean?" said Khepri hurrying to Jareth's side, "Were there others, not just Jareth and Anna?"

"Do not ask me questions that it will pain all to hear the answers to, Khepri-Amun," said Osiris, "Jareth come with me to the Pyramid, we can talk there. The children are waiting outside for you."

Sarah longed for shouting and magic to be thrown, anything other than the frozen look in her husband's eyes as he regarded his father and the defeated tone of his voice.

"Are her words true, Osiris?" he said, "Did I have a younger brother and sister?"

Osiris' face had never looked as lost as the expression that took it at Jareth's question, even the thought of attempting a lie clearly paining him. Finally he sighed, allowing his head to hang, his voice quiet as he spoke.

"There were two others, younger then you," he said, "A boy and a girl. Your brother and sister. I'm sorry Jareth."


	3. Discovering Truth

Sarah caught her husband's hand as he paced the large Oriental rug that covered the floor of the Pyramid's main drawing room. It had been several hours since they had left Oberon's palace, Sarah glad she had had the support of Jareth's six brothers when it came to holding him back from Osiris' throat. Oberon had swiftly dismissed them from his sight, more than contented with what his sister's words had done. Horus had ordered the guards back to the Underground as they reached Avalon's streets, the family and their Guardians alone heading onwards to the Pyramid.

Osiris had barricaded himself in his study despite the magic Jareth tried to employ to stop him, only Anna's pleas for peace and the children's terrified cries pacifying him enough to allow Sarah to pull him from the door. They had all waited for hours for him to re-emerge but to no avail, dropping off one by one until none but the seven brothers, Anna, Sarah and Hoggle remained. Sarah had been glad for all her sisters-in-law when Tana and Elfrida had taken her exhausted children to their beds, knowing she could not leave her husband's side until Isis' words had been explained.

"Jareth, please sit down," she said, "Time won't pass any faster whether you put a hole in the carpet or not."

He reluctantly sat, his grip on her hand seemingly all that kept him from a fit of temper or worse. She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand, soothing the velvet smooth skin and calming her own nerves with the action. She had grown used to the secrecy that was almost as much a part of a Fae's life as was their magic but she had hoped that Osiris had long since learned to be honest with his two youngest children. She mentally corrected herself, wondering what Isis' assertion of Lilijana bearing two other children would mean for her family. She regarded each of those in the room, all of them yet to know the extent of the truth.

Dimitry sat at his scrolls, seeking ancient words and philosophy from which to build the bones of some comfort, no doubt knowing in his own mind how ineffective they would be no matter how well phrased they were. Amadeus stood by the door, the family's youngest save for Jareth and Anna but its staunchest protector, ever ready for battle. Khepri sat at his twin brother's back, diligently rebinding his damaged wing that still bore the injuries from their battle with the Unseelie years before, no magic yet able to heal the damage inflicted by the shadow. The two eldest sons sat by their well loved chess board but while Horus had grown interested in the game, Anubis continued to glance at the study door, clearly more anxious than any of the others to hear his father's words.

Only Anna seemed utterly serene but it was a countenance that never failed her, a constant calm to her twin's storm though Sarah knew she would be as anxious as them all beneath. Hoggle kept close to her side, the two of them almost constant companions with the dwarf acting as Anna's aide whenever Nanny Shee was too engaged with the children.

"He lives to make me suffer," muttered Jareth, pulling Sarah from her reverie, "He swore he would keep no more secrets."

"I'm sure he has good reason," said Sarah, "And however misguided his actions, your father has always tried his hardest to protect you."

"Or control me," said Jareth bitterly, "He must have known that we would find out if Isis knew."

"But perhaps he did not realise how she would use the information for her own gains," said Sarah, "If we begin to fight amongst ourselves we might as well hand Oberon the Underground now. They want us at each other's throats."

Jareth sighed, "You're right of course," he said patting her hand where it rested over his, "I only wish that we had no reason to be so."

The door they were all waiting on finally opened, Osiris stood in its frame with the candles from behind glinting off the gold circlet that held the simple Egyptian veil over his black hair.

"You were never meant to know of the children your step mother spoke of," he said, "Not for any reason other than I wanted to save you from anymore pain. You had already lost your mother."

"So we had siblings," said Jareth, "A brother and sister?"

Osiris nodded, "Younger than you," he said, "A sister two years your junior and a brother a year younger than that."

"But we have never remembered any siblings," said Anna, "I know my memory is weak of that time but Jareth remembers more of our mother and he has never spoken of other children."

"Neither of you will remember them," said Osiris, "As soon as you were brought to Avalon, Mab and I ensured your memories of them were suppressed."

"I remember that day," said Anubis, "I often wondered why Mab was so involved in the welcoming of two mortal born children, regardless of who they were the children of."

"Only Mab's magic could have suppressed such potent memories," said Osiris, "And yet even then their memory has bled through. You even named your son for one of them Jareth. Your younger brother was called Friedrich."

"And our sister was called Claudia, wasn't she Papa?" said Anna, "She was no simple acquaintance that Jareth calls for in his dreams."

"Yes she was called Claudia and you were both very fond of her."

"Then why are they not here with us?" said Jareth, "Why do we live with only shadowed memories of them?"

"Because they met the same fate as your mother," said Osiris, his voice offering up a small tremor, "You lived as they died and I would not force you to live with that memory when I had the power to remove it."

"But we remember Mama's death," said Anna.

"Oh my darling Bassey," said Osiris gently, "I doubt even Ra himself could deny you your memories of your mother."

"Yet you deny us the memories of our siblings," said Jareth, "You deny your own children."

Osiris closed his eyes, forcing down the emotion that accompanied the accusation, "They were none of mine. Claudia and Friedrich were born of Lilijana but they had no Fae blood in their veins."

"But how…" began Anna, "You and she were devoted to one another."

"Dedication alone does not feed hungry mouths," said Osiris sadly, "I was absent and could not provide for you. She could not be expected to be kept by her people and so she fed you with what means a young woman of her time had. Claudia and Friedrich were the product of that."

"So Isis was right," said Jareth bitterly, "The children of a mortal drab."

Osiris called out to him but Sarah let him go, knowing there'd be no chance to reason with him so soon after such a revelation. She was glad when Anubis held his father back from pursuing, Horus and Amadeus soon aiding him as the twins and Dimitry joined Hoggle at Anna's side. Sarah joined the latter group, finding Anna forcing a smile at her brothers' attentions but seeing the tears that pricked her eyes. Sarah met her gaze before bending and hugging her tightly.

"Oh Anne, I'm sorry," she said softly, "Your mother…"

"Could not have expected to live on fresh air alone," said Anna, one pale hand wiping away a rogue tear, "We have romanticised her since our youth despite knowing her station and situation. I only wish we could have come to know without such a shock. Two younger siblings? No wonder Jack and I felt so often incomplete, our love should have been further shared and instead they burned on the pyre that should have taken us."

"Don't say that Anna," said Khepri, "I thank Ra daily that you and Jareth were saved."

"But for such a sacrifice," said Anna, "I would never have asked for such, it was pain enough that our mother paid such a price."

"One she did so willingly Anastasia," said Osiris, finally released from his sons' grip, "Your mother knew her death would bring you safely to Avalon."

"And why did she not save our brother and sister as she did us?"

"She knew you and Jareth would fare better alone. Jareth could not bear you and two far younger and expect to escape what awaited you," said Osiris reaching out to her, "Darling child, never believe that I sought to pain you in the concealment of the others, all I wanted to do was spare you from an even greater loss."

"You may have spared us a loss Papa," said Anna, "But you also robbed us of a richness that would have come from their memory when the pain had eased and you have taken from them the immortality our hearts could have offered in remembrance of them."

"They are remembered Anna, daily, and they are loved as I loved your mother for they were a part of her, however begotten."

"And yet they are not your blood, their line forced to an end as yours continues," she said, turning her chair towards the door, "I'd like to be alone now, if you do not mind. I will come to you all when I am ready. Sarah, you should see to Jareth soon, he will need you."

"I'll go to him," said Sarah, laying a hand on Hoggle's shoulder as he made to follow the princess, "Send for us if you need us."

"I will," said Anna as she took herself from the room.

Though her concern for both Jareth and his sister lingered it retreated from the forefront of her mind, a new emotion now playing on her raw nerves and before she could think on her actions she had spun on her heal, striking Osiris' cheek with a resounding slap. She knew she should be terrified, her given powers nothing compared to the inherent gifts of the ancient Fae but her anger made her bold and she shoved him firmly in the chest.

"For someone who is meant to be wise you really are a prize idiot," she said, even his height failing to intimidate her, "Didn't you even stop to consider that Isis would do everything in her power to break this family? Surely you must have realised that rather large skeleton would have come crashing out of the closet at some point or did you think that your children hadn't suffered enough? I have always been so proud to be your daughter-in-law but now I couldn't be more ashamed of you."

As she ended her tirade she paused, realising she had all but pushed him into the fireplace, the mantle at his back as she stood toe to toe with him. She didn't dare turn around to see the reactions of her friends, staring resolutely instead into the fiery dark eyes before her. She had never seen anyone but Isis truly argue with Osiris and her mind took the opportunity to remind her that she had chosen to insult the God of the Dead. Her anger was such though that she resisted the urge to cower and beg for forgiveness, hoping courage could outweigh her stupidity.

For a moment she saw the power rise in Osiris' eyes but it swiftly faded to be replaced by remorse, his head dropping as his hands came to cover hers where they still lay one his chest.

"You have every right to be ashamed of me," he said, "I am more than ashamed of myself. They did not deserve to discover the truth that way and I was a fool to think Isis would keep her silence, whatever promises she made."

Sarah's expression softened, "I know you acted as you thought best when you took their memories, Anna and Jareth will see that in time," she said, "But please Osiris, no more lies. Jareth has so few of us that he can trust, please don't give him cause to remove you from that list."

Osiris nodded but remained silent, his hands tightening briefly around hers before he released them, Sarah stepping back from him on instinct.

"Go to Jareth," he said quietly, "He needs you more than even he knows right now."

"I will," she said, pausing briefly to lay a hand on Anubis' arm as she passed to the door, "If Jareth agrees, we'll leave for home tonight, he will do better away from Avalon. Will you speak to Apis, if he wishes to join us later he may?"

"I'll speak to him directly," said Anubis patting her hand before he let her to the door.

Sarah waited until she was alone in the corridors before she summoned a crystal, not even needing to give it her husband's name for it to offer her his position. She smiled as she realised where he had taken himself, glad there was yet one place he could still find comfort in his father's home. She climbed the stairs upwards towards the pinnacle of the pyramid until she reached the final ladder that led to the topmost room. She climbed slowly, opening the hatch and peering over the edge, allowing herself the opportunity to duck out of the way of any low flying crystals.

"I know you're there Precious," came the voice from above, "You are safe to come up but I'm afraid I shan't be much company."

"You never are Jackie boy," said Sarah as she climbed into the small attic space that was littered with ancient childhood toys.

"Wench," muttered Jareth as he held out his hand to her, "Come here."

Sarah took his hand, joining him on the blanket that he'd spread out on the floor. She noticed the small chest open beside him, the mementos of their brief mortal years spilling out to pool around him.

"Talk to me," she said.

Jareth forced a laugh, "What more is there to say? My mother was a whore and my father is a liar, that's my parentage," he said bitterly.

"Your mother was a young woman who sacrificed so much to give you and your sister all she could," said Sarah, "I know that if I were in her position and I had the choice between letting my children starve or giving myself up to the highest bidder so they could eat, I would always choose the latter."

Jareth's eyes darkened, "You will never be in that position," he said, "I would never abandon you to that fate."

"I know that but the sentiment remains," said Sarah, "You're hurting right now and you're looking for someone to blame but don't place it on your mother for something she had to do. Don't doubt her love for you or your father, I'm sure it never faltered."

"I know her love never died…" began Jareth tracing the edge of one of the small children's shoes that sat before him, "Well, as much as I can trust my memories I know it. I still don't understand why Father kept our brother and sister secret from us though."

"Your father thinks too often with heart," said Sarah, "And his heart's a bit short sighted. He wanted to spare you as much pain as he could, I do truly believe that."

Jareth sighed, laying his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes, "Seems once I believe I understand this world and my place in it something else needs to come along and blow that all out of the water. No wonder I'm going mad."

Sarah laughed at the serious tone to his voice, "Now you're over dramatising," she said stroking his hair, "Besides, it's best to be a little mad, bearing in who we rule over."

"You're right of course," said Jareth, "Seems this is the week for dramas. I'm sorry we failed again to bring your parents and Toby Underground."

"We knew it wouldn't work," said Sarah, "But we achieved enough in showing up Oberon's paranoia once more. His position on Avalon is weakening, that much is obvious but there's little more we can do here for the time being. Let's go home."

"Its almost nightfall," said Jareth.

"Then we'll light lamps and the children can sleep in the carriage. I don't think now's the best time for you and your father to be in the same house."

Jareth nodded, returning his childhood mementos to the box with a wave of his hand as he got to his feet and helped her to hers.

"At least we have the guards on the boats," said Jareth, "I doubt there will be many bandits in the Underground willing to take on so many even in the dark."

"Nor with a Forest Guardian at the point and we'll have an extra to our number if Apis joins us tonight."

"I wonder what Lilly will make of school come tomorrow," said Jareth, "I'll wager three days until the novelty wears off."

"Such faith?" said Sarah playing along as he fought to lighten the mood, "Two at best. Loser gets every runner for a whole week."

"You're on," said Jareth as he followed her down the ladder to the floor below.

"And no using Hoggle as a deputy," said Sarah, laughing at her husband's groan as she realised his plan.

xxxx

Sarah stifled a laugh with the back of her hand as Lilly threw another crystal away in frustration, her tutor only narrowly missing being struck by the magic it unleashed. When she and Jareth had first told their daughter she was to be tutored in magic she had met them with enthusiasm, clearly believing she would be her father's rival within the week. Their choice of tutor had been obvious when they first truly put thought into the idea, Anubis' youngest grandson, Apis, always having proved to be a calming influence on the children whenever they visited the elven realm. At eight hundred years old he was young by Fae standards but had already proved himself an accomplished magick and had tutored many of his own nieces and nephews in the arts of their people.

Sarah was glad of their choice as he patiently shook the crystal shards from his hair before calming Lilly's rage with a simple trick that soon had her giggling and her concentration restored. He reminded her greatly of Anubis in his appearance, dark and handsome though without the gravity that constantly accompanied the Jackal God. Content her daughter was not about to blow up their home she turned her eyes to her son, still too young to be schooled, the boy happy enough scribbling away on the large pieces of parchment she had brought him from the records room.

She had just picked the threads of her embroidery once more when the Labyrinth lit up and a collective groan echoed from the courtyard below. The sound was familiar, signalling that a questor had beaten their trials and won the right to reclaim the person they had wished away. The result of the run did not come as a surprise, Jareth having stepped in briefly during his duties to check on his daughter's progress and inform his queen that they would not be expecting a new addition to the goblins that evening, their runner far too dedicated to lose. She knew the goblins would be disappointed but she was glad there were still people from the mortal realm who cared enough for their wish-aways to rectify their mistake, their recent intake of goblins having been higher than Jareth could remember it ever being before. She hoped whoever their questor had been would learn as much as she had from her time in the Labyrinth, the ever changing maze and its challenges teaching more in thirteen hours than most learned in a lifetime.

Sarah got to her feet and headed to the window, looking down to see the goblins getting back to their daily lives in the city below, an industrious people despite their mischief. Her pride grew daily in their achievements, her rule with Jareth having brought a new prosperity to their small part of the Underground.

The Labyrinth glowed in the warm afternoon sunshine, their vast protective sentinel silent now its task was complete. She frowned however as she saw the dark smudge in the sky overhead, rain meaning cranky children and mud in the throne room. It took her a moment to realise, however, that the rest of the sky was a vibrant blue with little breeze yet the cloud moved swiftly. She leaned closer to the glass, an unease spreading through her as she closed her eyes to better see what hovered over the Labyrinth.

"Apis," she said distractedly, "Watch Freddie for me."

"Of course," he said, stilling Lilly's hands as she spun a crystal between them, "Is everything alright my Lady?"

"I don't know," said Sarah, heading to the door, "Stay here until I come for you and make sure you pull the drapes."

Sarah left the room, summoning a crystal and calling on several of her subjects to meet her by the main doors, unsurprised when they were there to meet her.

"Yer saw it too then missy?" said Hoggle.

Sarah nodded, "I've been trying to call Jareth but I can't reach him."

"The Princess has been trying too," said the dwarf, "She's a-worrying about him."

"He'll be Above with the questor," said Sarah, "Borghis, take your soldiers and put a guard up around the city. Sir Didymus, take a detachment and make sure that the Princess and the children are protected, Apis will assist you."

Borghis offered her a bow and scurried off while Didymus launched into a diatribe of how he would defend his charges, only a snap from Kai's jaws as he approached them silencing him.

"What do your eyes see old friend?" said Sarah as Didymus hurried into the castle.

"Black shapes," said Kai, "Winged and large and I hear their cries even now. Birds of some kind but they are malevolent."

"Yes I can feel it, the Labyrinth is growing restless," said Sarah, her clothes shifting by magic to her armour, her long Egyptian blade at her side, "Hoggle, ride with Kai, we'll track them from the ground. Take the west route to the main gates, I'll take the east and collect the Fireys along the way, they'll do anything for mouthful of rook for their dinner. I'm leaving the goblins to guard the city."

Kai lowered himself to allow Hoggle to climb onto his back, bearing the dwarf's grip as he knotted his thick fingers into the fur at his neck.

"Take care Sarah," said Hoggle, casting his eyes towards the black cloud as it grew nearer.

"You too," she said, before she ran into the city.

She headed to the gates and out into the Plain of Lost Things, easily navigating her way through the junkyard of childish toys despite the goblins who inhabited the space trying desperately to grab her attention. She kept her eyes skyward when she could, trying to make out what was truly flying towards her lands and hoping she had the power to defend them. She flew through the hidden passageways from zone to zone, bypassing the trials that would challenge the questors, until she reached the Firey Forest.

The main clearing was deserted but she knew the wood's crazed occupants wouldn't be far away.

"Ignis? Incendres? Varme? Are you there?" she called, "The Labyrinth is in danger and I need your help."

A sudden cry was all that warned her of the hunting party as the Fireys leapt into view, babbling wildly as they made to pull at their mistress' limbs. They had regained their excitable natures when Jareth had returned from exile years before, even the massacre that befell them unable to quench their spirits. Sarah usually indulged the tendencies but time was against her and a swift burst of her magic froze her subjects in place.

"Apologies," she said as their eyes blinked at her in surprise, "But our lands are under attack as I need the help of your hunting party. Ignis will you help me?"

Their leader made an odd squeaking noise at the back of his throat as his lips refused to move and Sarah took it as his affirmative, releasing the spell that bound them. She braced herself against another onslaught but none came, her wild soldiers awaiting her commands.

"We need to get out of the trees and keep our eyes to the sky," she said, "According to Kai whatever has come has done so on wings."

Even before her words had left her and the Fireys had had the chance to get excited she heard a cacophony of cries from above, the sunlight that had been diluted by the trees all but blocked out. She gave no command, knowing the Fireys would follow as she ran back towards the castle, breaking once more into the Labyrinth to see the birds circling above. The Fireys leapt onto the walls, trying all they could to grab the birds, aggravating the intruders enough to have some of them swoop down only to be caught by the sharp Firey claws and swiftly disposed of. The murder of crows continued to circle but the few that had broken off left a gap in their numbers, revealing the small white bird in the centre of them that was being bombarded by their attack.

It took a moment for the shape to register in Sarah's eyes but her first attempt to cry his name stuck in her throat.

"Jareth!" she finally cried as one of the great black crows flew at him, claws outstretched. Sarah didn't hesitate, summoning all her magic, not even weaving it into a crystal as she let it fly into the birds. The crow broke off its attack and the group broke in shock, fluttering wildly and allowing the Fireys to pick off more of them. Clearly realising that they were in greater danger than they offered they broke off their attack with a caw of displeasure, scattering to the four winds and leaving their prey. The Fireys pursued the stragglers, the taste of bird working them into a hunting frenzy, running over the Labyrinth walls with their heads bouncing from their shoulders and their ears flapping in an attempt to reach the height of the birds.

Sarah paid them little mind, concerned instead with the snowy white barn owl that struggled to glide down to her. She raised her arm, glad for the armoured gauntlet she wore as the sharp talons closed around it. She quickly brought her hand up to steady him as she saw the bloody tears along his left wing, easing him to the ground and continuing to hold him as he reverted back to his natural form. She gently brushed away the fine feathery strands of his collar from the deep lacerations on his arm, the pure white of the outfit he wore rapidly staining crimson with his blood.

"What were those things?" she said.

"A species I do not know, crows of some kind," said Jareth as Sarah tore the material of his cape to a rag and bound his arm with it, stemming the bleeding, "I had just crossed back from the Above when they came from nowhere. They ripped my wing before I knew what was happening and I couldn't shift to any other form."

"You could have been killed," said Sarah, "If we hadn't have seen the cloud from the window…"

"They were not sent to kill me Sarah," said Jareth, "They had every chance to do so but they didn't strike, my injuries are only minor if a little bloody."

"What did they want then?" said Sarah, hearing the heavy pad of lupine feet behind her.

"Late for the battle as always Hog-head," said Jareth as Kai settled beside him, allowing Hoggle to slip from his back, "Do you have the entire kingdom on alert my Queen?"

"Her Majesty reacted as we would to any threat little Osiran," said Kai, "The malevolence of those birds was palpable even from a distance. A warning of some sort from Oberon perhaps?"

Jareth frowned, "It seems too subtle for Oberon," he said, "His threats are always grandiose and public. He gained no notoriety from this and the message wasn't clear."

"Then who was it?" said Sarah, "There are none save Avalon and the Moraine that stand against us."

"Could be one of Isis' tricks," said Hoggle, "Or that wretch Mizumi. Ain't no reason they wouldn't do it just for sport."

"It would be Mizumi's style," said Jareth, "Unprovoked, unnecessary and without a point."

"Sounds like Mizumi alright," said Sarah getting to her feet, "Let's get you back to the castle."

Jareth pulled himself up, waving away Kai's offer to bear him but having to lean a little on Sarah's shoulder as the blood loss left him light headed, "Run on ahead the both of you, Sarah and I will follow," he said, "Stand down the guard and reassure everyone that all is well. I'll speak to them when I don't look as though I've been in a battle."

"I'll see him safely back to the castle," said Sarah, noticing the concern on both their faces, "I promise."

They were reluctantly left alone, Hoggle's grumbles echoing back to them until they reached a portal. Sarah took hold of Jareth's arm before reaching out to press her hand to the Labyrinth wall, the power of the stones often augmenting her own still developing magic. She closed her eyes and visualised their rooms, finding herself there when she opened them once more. She sat Jareth down beside the dresser, swiftly gathering together the medical stores she always kept to hand as he eased his injured arm out of his sleeve, removing the bandages Sarah had tied.

"How's it feeling?" said Sarah kneeling beside the stool as she soaked a cloth in a basin of water and began to wash away the drying blood to better reveal the cuts themselves.

"Well it doesn't tickle," said Jareth, wincing as she caught the edge of one of the lacerations, "How bad is it?"

"They're not as deep as they look which is good because I don't fancy having to sew you up again," said Sarah, "Still wish I knew who did this to you though."

"The list is endless and right now you can probably add Osiris to it."

"Jareth!" Sarah admonished, "Stop it. I know you and your dad are on the outs but he'd never do something like that. I know you're hurting but this has to stop, even the children know something isn't right. This in-fighting is getting us nowhere, especially with the threat from Avalon growing, we have no idea what Oberon will try next."

Jareth frowned as she bound his arm, "I just wish I knew more about them; who they were, what my relationship was like with them."

"I know sweetheart but that's just something you can't know. They died so long ago."

"I don't even know what they looked like," said Jareth, getting to his feet and stepping away from her.

Sarah kept silent as she watched him wage war with his feelings before he pushed them to one side, turning back to her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Jareth?"

"It was a long time ago," he said quickly, "And I have other things to focus on. We should see how Lil's magic lessons are going."

"I left her with Freddie and Apis when I came for you," said Sarah, "Why don't you get changed and we can head down there?"

Jareth reached out to fuss her hair fondly, the gesture more one reserved for their children than her but Sarah leant into it all the same, knowing he needed the contact however the gesture could be perceived.

"I'll only be a minute," he said as he disappeared into their adjoining bathroom to remove the remaining blood from his arm.

Sarah changed from her armour into a dress more suited to the castle, never liking to mix the dark side of her rule with her home life. Despite the both of them having the magical capability to change their clothes on a whim, they both only reserved the power for emergencies, being mortal born lingering in their conventions regardless of many years spent in the world of the Fae.

She tutted as she heard the faint plink of glass from beyond the bedroom, Jareth notorious for sending items flying whenever anything delicate was nearby. His voice however soon followed the sound but his words were not of apology.

"Desist in your yobbery wife!" he called from the bathroom, "Why are you breaking up the place?"

Sarah paused in lacing her boots, "You're the one breaking up the place," she said, "Don't try and blame me."

She looked over as Jareth appeared around the door, his black waistcoat still unfastened.

"I heard the sound come from in here."

Sarah frowned, "Wasn't in here," she said, "I just assumed it was you."

Jareth shook his head, "I was nowhere near any glass."

Sarah got to her feet and headed to the living room door, passing through as she spoke, "Perhaps one of the goblins got brave and decided to explore," she said, "Wouldn't be the first time they've…Jeez!"

"What is it?" said Jareth hurrying through to meet her, the cold that had clearly shocked her hitting him as he crossed the threshold of the door, "Has the fire gone out?"

"Its June, it shouldn't be this cold even if the fire had gone out," said Sarah looking over to the fireplace to see it still happily crackling away but she noticed something out of place on the flagging in front of it and hurried to pick it up, "The picture broke."

Jareth came to her side, taking the ancient drawing of his mother from her hand as she rescued it from the shards of broken glass. He brushed the remaining specks from it as Sarah swept up the ruined frame and tossed it into the fire.

"You're lucky it didn't catch alight," said Sarah, "I wonder why it fell, it wasn't close to the edge."

"Mmm," said Jareth noncommittally as he scrutinised the picture where he had been brushing it. He got to his feet, hurrying to his desk and picking up a magnifying glass to better study it.

"What's the matter?" said Sarah following him to the desk and standing at his side.

"There's something on here," he said picking up a letter opener and using the blade to lift the thin sliver of paper that had been laid over the original design, "This was stuck on it, I don't…"

"Oh God!" said Sarah as he removed the paper revealing the damaged yet clear image of two younger children stood to the left of Jareth as a boy, "Friedrich and Claudia?"

"I never took the picture from its frame since Father gave it to me," said Jareth, "I could have seen their faces at any time."

Sarah smiled at the happy faces of the two children, seeing much of Jareth and their own two children in them despite their differing parentage, "Kinda spooky that we've found this now," she said, "If it wasn't for our relations and knowing what happens to all souls after death, I'd say we had a ghost."

Jareth scoffed, "If there's anything haunting this castle then I'm the tooth fairy," he said setting the picture on his desk, "Its just coincidence, that's all."

"Well at least you know what they look like now," said Sarah rubbing his shoulder, "That's something."

"It just makes me want to know them more."

"Then start speaking to your dad again, he can fill in a few gaps," said Sarah, "It's the only way."

Jareth reached up and covered her hand with his, "You're right Precious," he said before he forced himself to brighten, "Come on, let's see if Lilly's managed to blow anything up yet or worse, drive Apis away."

Sarah smiled as he got to his feet, "Oh I doubt it," she said, "He's quite determined to make a proficient magick of her. I think he wants to prove himself with a notoriously difficult pupil to gain support for the school he wants to open."

"It would do the Underground some good to have a school of its own, not everyone in the Kingdoms have the means or connections to have personal tutors and I dislike sending any of our own to be indoctrinated on Avalon," said Jareth as they left the room.

"Then perhaps you should support Apis' venture sooner rather than later," said Sarah, "I'm sure your brothers would support the idea and there are so many people idle now that Oberon has banned the Underground born from the army. We have an abundance of tutors at our disposal and it would be a positive start to your reign when your father finally hands power to you and Anna."

"You seem quite passionate about this my love, perhaps you should be the one to liase with my brothers," said Jareth.

"Gladly," said Sarah taking his arm, "If I'm honest, I've already got some ideas."

"I've no doubt that you'll open in under a week," sad Jareth as they descended the stairs, the sounds of their children's laughter echoing from the room Sarah had left them in, "Seems Hoggle and Kai got our message back."

Sarah smiled as she pushed open the door, revealing the books flying around the room whilst the children tried to catch them despite Apis having them fly too high over their heads. Anna was the first to notice their entrance, shooting her brother a concerned glance but his smile soon relaxed her. They were soon accosted by both their children, both talking at a hundred miles an hour as they informed them of Apis' abilities. The afternoon was spent with all of them, teaching the children the fundamentals of magic though Anna and Apis soon bid them a farewell, realising Sarah and Jareth's need to be with their children. All formality was forgotten by the four of them when they were alone, Jareth calling for one of his beloved picnics for dinner rather than retiring to the formal dining room. The novelty of dining on the floor however was the final moment of excitement for the children; both of them falling asleep on the large Persian rug by the fire before they even reached dessert.

Sarah had soon covered them both with a blanket before joining her husband on the chaise that faced the hearth. At first she enjoyed the quiet but as she glance up at him she saw him staring into the flames, his expression grim.

"Jack, tell me what's wrong?" she said, "You're not yourself."

Jareth looked down at her, stroking her cheek gently, "Just realising how much I have now," he said.

"I can hear a but coming."

"But I don't feel complete," he said, "Now I know about Friedrich and Claudia, I feel cheated that I have no memory of them. Even thought the most vivid memory I have of my mother is of her death at least I may honour her with that. No one remembers my brother and sister dying."

"Oh darling," said Sarah moving to take his face in her hands, "If I could change things I would but there's no way to see such things. The laws forbid it. We may see Akhen but we must do so when your younger self is not there. To go back to your family's death we couldn't help but encounter you as a child, we'd alter the timeline."

"Not necessarily," said Jareth getting to his feet and moving to the window, leaning against the frame as he stared out at the darkening city below, "I know my powers are growing. I may not have yet reached two millennia but I know that I'm changing, I'm stronger. The walks are easier now and I need not think to call on my magic. It acts as part of me rather than at my command."

"Have you told your Father?" said Sarah, "Your magic shouldn't be changing at all, you're not old enough. Why haven't you mentioned this to me?"

"I've been working it out myself," said Jareth, "Because sometimes it scares me but if I tell Osiris he will curb this, as he always has done and something tells me this shouldn't be stopped."

"But it could hurt you."

"I need to know Sarah, as I need to know Friedrich and Claudia's fate, I need that memory," he said, "I really believe I can walk there, to sixteen forty-five, and that I can mask my magic well enough to hide from any Fae who may be there. My memory of that time was all but erased so should the boy I was meet the man I am, I would not remember."

Sarah crossed to him, sitting on the window ledge and folding one of his hands in both of hers, "I've known you a long time Jareth and one thing I know best is that at times you fail to think before you act. You're proposing to go back to the time when your mother, your beloved mother was imprisoned, tried, tortured and executed for witchcraft. No human is a match for you, nor is a simple lock or fire. Can you swear to me that you wouldn't try to save her? Every part of you will want to save her and you'll forget how delicately we have to tread to preserve history."

"Then come with me, be my conscience as you have always been," said Jareth.

"Sweetheart once your mind is set I wouldn't have the power to stop you."

"You're wrong precious," he said kneeling down before her, "Of all the people in this world, you are the one with power over me. If you are there then you can stop me."

"This is too dangerous," she said, "We'd break so many laws."

"Do we not daily in our stand against Avalon?" said Jareth, "I need to do this Sarah and I will, with or without you, because if I don't those children lying there will only have half a father. I need to know the truth once and for all and my answers are there."

Sarah shook her head, "You cannot do this alone but to leave the children… there is no easy path for me Jareth," she said, "I'm a mother and I don't know if I can abandon them."

"Then don't but understand that I must go without you."

"Then take Kai."

"A wolf who stands four feet high in Puritan England? A little conspicuous," said Jareth.

"Then one of your brothers, Hoggle in a glamour, anyone."

Jareth shook his head, "This is mine and mine alone."

Sarah laughed weakly, "I have a feeling we've had this conversation before, perhaps Titania will appear and talk sense into you again."

"Sarah, tell me you understand."

She nodded, "I do, that's the problem. I know you have to go but I don't want you to," she said leaning down to rest her forehead against his, "Just promise me you'll come home."

"I will always come home to you Precious," he said, "But I will come back with the gaps in my past filled in and I will be a better person for it."

Sarah took a shuddering breath, steadying her nerves as she sat back from him, catching an escaped tear with her fingertips, "Help me put the children to bed, then we need to talk to the others. They'll need to know what's happening."

Jareth got to his feet and helped her to hers, stilling her as she made to turn to the children. She gladly met his kiss, the touch reminding her of a battlefield long before when they had feared that each touch would be the last.

"Promise me that you understand Precious."

"I understand my love," she said, "I still wish I could argue against you though."

"Makes a change that you aren't," said Jareth, smiling as she tried to hide her own, "Come on, no time like the present to get vital body parts hacked off by my sister."

Sarah laughed, "If she can get passed Kai," she said, "They won't relent as easily as I did."

"I know but they will understand, Anna especially," said Jareth as he lifted Freddie into Sarah's arms before cradling Lilly in his own, "She does not speak of it but I know she is as desperate as I to know their fate."

Anna had not understood and neither had the rest of the household. Sarah had soon found herself a referee between the twins, a banshee, a wolf and a dwarf; fearing they would all soon come to magical blows and the Goblin City would be left as no more than a dark stain on the map of the Underground. They had thankfully put the children to bed before broaching the subject of Jareth's trip with their most trusted friends, the information first being met with disbelief before the arguments had started.

Sarah finally calmed them all down enough that their voices no longer shook the eaves but an agreement was still far from being reached. They had debated long into the night, Sarah being forced to shift to her lupine form and offer a snap of jaws more suited to Kai to persuade them all to bed.

She had woken alone several hours later but it hadn't taken her long to find her husband; Jareth sat silently on their daughter's bed as he watched her sleeping. She had left them without making them aware of her presence, knowing he was still struggling with the path he had chosen despite his need to follow it.

Morning dawned too quickly for her liking and she sat reluctantly in her bed as Jareth dressed in the simple peasant's garb that would be his disguise in the Above. She watched as he pulled back his long wild hair, a simple spell hiding the Fae traits from his face and leaving him as mortal looking as he had done in his banishment. She saw his hesitation as he regarded his own reflection but then his eyes fell on the picture he had propped on the dresser and shook away his fears, the faces of the hitherto unknown children enough to spur him on.

He turned to his wife, holding his arms out to his side in anticipation of her appraisal, "Mortal enough?"

Sarah nodded, her eyes welling with tears, "You'll do," she said before frowning as he reached up to rub his arm, "What's wrong?"

"My arm's still a little sore, its nothing," he said.

"Where you're going won't be good for any injury, especially if it opens," said Sarah getting out of bed and opening a chest by the window. She took up a small Hessian sack, filling it with a mix of dried herbs from the pots the chest contained. Tying it tightly shut, she got to her feet and handed it to him.

"Here," she said, "If it causes you any problems this will stop you getting sick, even so you should come home if…"

"I'll be fine Precious," said Jareth closing his hands around hers, "And I'll be back before you know it."

"I doubt that," said Sarah, "I'm going to feel every second like a year."

Jareth kissed her softly, "Two days and I'll be home," he said, "I need to go and say goodbye to the children. I'll see you in the Key Room, it'll take me a while to set the dial."

Sarah nodded, "Make it as easy as you can for them," she said, "Though Lilly will see right through you."

"She always does," said Jareth releasing her hands and heading to the door, "Don't be too long Precious, the sooner I'm away, the sooner I'm back."

"I'll be sure to beat you to the Key Room."

Sarah watched him leave before she looked over to the elegant day dress laid out for her on a nearby chair, her chosen outfit for the day, indicative enough of her rank without offering her too much restriction.

"But too fine for a commoner," she said picking up the picture that had turned her family on its head, gently touching the image of her husband as a boy.

She felt a chill run up her spine and it strengthened her resolve. Setting down the picture, she hurried to the closet to find a dress more suited to her task.

xxxx

"Jack, please, for the last time I'm begging you to reconsider this or at least send for Father. He may yet go with you or better yet persuade you out of this madness."

"The Princess is right lad," said Hoggle, "Yer Father has walked more than you, yer'd need him if anything went wrong."

"If Father knew what I was doing Hoghead, he would stop me not help me," said Jareth concentrating on the alignment of the great wheeled dial that would aid his travel to the year of his mother's death.

"If you are sensible of that then that should add weight to your reasons to stay," said Anna, "Please dearest, this is too dangerous for you to do alone."

"Your sister is right Jareth, this is too dangerous for you to do alone," said Sarah, raising their attention to where she stood in the doorway, "Which is why I'm going with you."

"Sarah?" said Jareth taking in her commoner's clothes.

"It will be too dangerous for you to go alone and as we are keeping this from the rest of the family, it falls to me to make sure you come back in one piece."

Jareth extended his hand to her, "If you're sure, I would be glad of your company Precious."

"I've spoken with Kai and Nanny Shee," said Sarah, turning to Anna and Hoggle, "They are not happy but they understand. Nanny will take charge of the children, unless Lilly is with Apis, and Kai will manage the defences. Can you manage any questors who may come to the Labyrinth?"

Anna nodded in resignation, "We can," she said placing a hand on Hoggle's shoulder to still any argument, "See that you take all care. If two days pass and you are not home, I will send for Father."

"I understand," said Jareth holding Sarah at his side as he summoned a crystal, the magic calling on the complex symbology of the dial to guide it.

Sarah gripped all the tighter onto Jareth's jacket as they spun through the corridors of time that bore them towards his past. Despite the number of times she had travelled to Egypt by the same means, the magic still left her fretful and nauseous, grateful of the solid presence that held her.

Finally she felt a bump and dared to open her eyes, seeing at first only the light brown weave of Jareth's jacket before she stepped back from him, the reality of the world developing around them. She was immediately assaulted by the sounds and smells of the world beyond the alleyway they had appeared in. The day was warm, unfortunately punctuating the scents of the day-to-day equine traffic that was part of the market town.

"Everything arrived as it should have done?" said Jareth catching her attention.

Sarah smiled, "Everything is where it was when we left the Kingdom," she said, stepping back, "I guess we should make a start. Does anything seem familiar?"

"Not yet," said Jareth, "Perhaps things will become clearer as we go."

Sarah kept close to his side as they left the alleyway and joined the main roads, the town going about its business with little concern towards their newest residents. At first Sarah feared they had arrived in the wrong time or place as she saw little evidence of the street entertainers Jareth remembered his people being but as they rounded onto the main square the were met with a riot of colour.

"And I always thought the flamboyance came from your father's side," said Sarah as they stepped on the periphery of the stalls selling exotic goods and the square where the dancers and illusionists entertained the people of Manningtree.

"Me too," said Jareth leading her into the melee, both of them looking for a familiar face amongst the gypsies.

Sarah found herself distracted at every turn, her focus pulled to the jugglers and illusionists who could have easily rivalled the Fae she lived with in the tricks they performed despite having no magical abilities. Jareth however was intently focused on searching for his mother in the crowd and growing more and more frustrated as he struggled to find her. Sarah continued to follow him, knowing that their search could prove fruitless but knowing her stopping would not dampen Jareth's zeal.

She persuaded him to eat after several hours of searching, the pair of them sat to the side of the square as they shared the meagre meal of bread and cheese that they'd purchased from one of the traders. Sarah kept her eyes to the crowds, hoping to glimpse anyone who even resembled her mother-in-law but Jareth's sigh pulled her attention away.

"I fear it will be two days of searching and no answers," said Jareth, "I can't remember there being so many of us."

"I suppose you only remember the people you were closest to and there's nothing to say the spell your dad used to remove your memories hasn't altered so much more," said Sarah, "I would suggest asking questions but I think ranks would more likely close if we ask the wrong people."

"One thing I do remember my mother telling me was that I was only to trust those of our band," said Jareth, his eyes looking over the people before them, "I did as she said, I think, it wasn't until after that I realised the danger she'd kept me from."

Sarah covered his hand with hers, stroking his knuckles, "Come on, let's keep moving," she said, "We're not going to find anything just sitting here."

"Tell your fortune lady?"

"I'm sorry?" said Sarah turning to see the young woman stood beside her, holding out a stack of cards, "Oh, thank you but no. We have to be going."

"You may read my fortune, if you wish," said Jareth, quieting Sarah's protest with a wave before pressing three silver coins into the young gypsy's hand.

The young woman pocketed the money before tossing her long black hair over her shoulder and kneeling in the dust at Jareth's feet, spreading the cards in two wide arcs before him, "Pick just three traveller. Just three."

Jareth crouched and did as he was instructed, tapping the backs of three of the down turned cards to indicate his choices. The girl seized his hand before he could take it back, turning it palm up and tracing the lines she found there.

"You have lived a long life," she said, "And have suffered many trials. You seek answers to questions long asked, answers you have not the craft to answer alone."

"Do you have those answers Sister?" said Jareth as she freed his hand to take the cards he had indicated.

"The cards do not answer questions traveller," she said, "But they can highlight a path. Your first card, the Castle, upturned. Much of what is known will change, some for good and some for evil but you will understand better your path for it."

Sarah looked on as the girl turned over the second of the cards, the depiction of a woman in stately dress holding a sceptre looking back at them.

"The Empress," said the girl, "A powerful female ruler, she is a part of your future though an altered state from what you know now. She will be a rock to cling to for many in turbulent times."

The crowd seemed to be growing in noise behind them but neither Sarah nor Jareth paid it any mind as they waited for the final card. The gypsy turned it first to her own eyes, her gaze widening as she looked up to regard the man before her.

"What a path lies before you traveller," she said, "I…"

Her words were cut short by the group that barrelled into them, the street entertainers of moments before wearing faces of concern as they collected up their cohort and hurried from the square, several armed men in pursuit. The movement was so quick it took Sarah a moment to realise she and Jareth were once more alone, the town's people barely batting an eyelid at the commotion.

"Puritan soldiers," said Jareth, "They came before Hopkins. I remember being chased by them once or twice."

"That poor girl, she wasn't doing any harm," said Sarah looking over to where the gypsy band had headed, "At least her friends came to warn her."

"Honour amongst thieves," said Jareth flippantly, before he bent to pick something up from the floor, "She dropped one of her cards."

Sarah looked at the image and shuddered, "Hope that wasn't your last one."

Jareth smoothed the card between his fingers, "The Death card is a transition card, it doesn't always mean bad fortune. It can mean change and you never know, we may head home to another Karee-Nala inspired miracle."

"Or we find Lilly spent a day without almost blowing up the castle," said Sarah, glad when he shared her laughter, "We should look into take a room for the night. The town's busy and I don't want to end up with nowhere to stay."

"Perhaps we'll have better luck with the night entertainers, especially if what Osiris says about my mother is true."

Sarah lay a hand on his arm as she heard the catch in his voice, "Jareth…" she began before a tug at her waist caught her attention, "What?"

She looked down to see a flash of dirty blond hair and coloured scarves speed away from her, the purse that had hung at her waist in the grip of the quick fingers. She gave chase without a thought, weaving through the streets with Jareth following at her back. She feared she would lose the far quicker child in the crowds before a nearby trader grabbed him as he passed, holding him still until Sarah had taken hold of him. The boy struggled and cried out in her grip but she finally stilled him enough to allow her to crouch down at his eye level.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you, " she said catching his gaze, "I… my God."

"What is it?" said Jareth, lowering himself to their level, the boy before them trembling all the more at his proximity.

"Recognise him?" said Sarah, pushing the long blond fringe back from the boy's face to reveal two crystal blue eyes.

"You're joking," said Jareth, "The chances…"

"Sometimes our paths are laid before us," said Sarah before she turned her attention back to the boy, "There's no need to be scared. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The child nodded, "Please don't call guard, lady," he pleaded, his English broken but understandable as he held out her purse, "Only took because children is hungry."

"Are you hungry?" said Sarah, stroking the tatty blond hair as he nodded, "Tell me your name little one?"

He frowned at question, "Why know?"

"Because I'm looking for a little boy called Jareth so I can buy food for him and his brother and sisters," she said, watching the surprise in the familiar blue eyes, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"I called Jareth," he said, "And have Friedrich, Claudia and Anna."

Sarah smiled, "Then you're just the boy I'm looking for," she said, "I need to speak to your mother about buying you your dinner, could you take me to her?"

"Not guard? Not General?"

"No sweet thing, I'm a friend."

The boy seemed satisfied with the explanation, holding out his hand, "Then come. Is outside town."

"We'll follow you," said Sarah taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead her through the crowds. She looked over her shoulder to the Jareth she knew as he followed behind, offering him a playful wink and a whisper, "So cute!"

"The child's a simpleton," said Jareth bitterly, "I never recall talking like a fool."

"It's hardly his first language," whispered Sarah, "And he's six at most. Would you expect Lilly to speak languages that aren't her own perfectly after no formal tuition? She can still barely grasp Latin."

Jareth frowned at the small boy in front of them, "Its all very disconcerting," he said.

"If it gets too much we'll leave them," said Sarah as they turned towards the outskirts of town.

They had soon left the bustle of the centre of the town behind, breaking onto open ground that was littered with one or two meagre homesteads but nothing of grandeur. A small city of tents and wagons stood in a field ahead of them, smoke rising here and there from the fires that burned to keep the travellers warm and fed. The younger Jareth led them into the midst of the settlement and Sarah focused on his path rather than the curious and occasionally hostile stares they received from those who watched them pass by. She wondered at the mentality of wandering unannounced into a gypsy encampment but knew that their answers lay with Lilijana and their strict time frame offered them no opportunity for caution.

She stopped as the young boy loosed her hand and ran up the wooden steps of a painted wagon, his small fists knocking on the door. Sarah felt her husband's hand press to her back, knowing he was seeking as much comfort in the gesture as he offered in reassurance. It seemed an age until the door opened but Jareth's intake of breath told Sarah that they had found the woman they sought.

The woman who stood in the doorway was as beautiful as her painted image though a little worn and frayed, her eyes tired as she balanced a small boy on her hip while listening to her other son as he drew her attention to the strangers he'd brought to her. She questioned him in a language Sarah didn't understand before hurriedly passing the child to him, heading towards her newest guests.

"You are strangers to me and not welcome here," she said, her body a guard between them and her children, "Whatever promises you have made my son, you must break them. Leave this place."

Sarah knew her husband could not answer, his mother stood before him after over a millennia enough to render him speechless and she stepped forward in his stead.

"We mean no harm," she said, holding up her empty hands, "We only want to help. Your son told us he was hungry and I want to help. I have a daughter no older than he is and I would hope someone would offer help if she ever needed it."

"How do I know you're not one of them?" said Lilijana, her English far clearer than her son's, "No one has offered us help before, only chase us away when we try to earn money of our own."

"We aren't from the town," said Jareth moving from Sarah's back to stand beside her, "We only want to help but we can leave if you wish us to."

Lilijana's eyes narrowed as she regarded the man before her, clearly seeing her own crystalline blue eyes but failing to make the connection in reality. Her hand moved as though to reach for his face before she took hold of his hand, turning it palm up and studying it closely. Sarah watched as the simple touch forced her husband to bite back his reaction, knowing the power she felt whenever she connected with her own children and seeing its reverse effects played before her. Lilijana finally raised her head from her study, her eyes narrowing before she closed his fingers.

"Your lines tell me you are honest and there is no lie in your eyes," she said, "If you truly mean to help us, we will accept for I would have them eat tonight."

"Thank you," said Sarah, "I know this must be strange for you, too few are generous now."

"What are your names?" said Lilijana.

"I'm Sarah," she said before she lad her hand on her husband's arm, "And this is Toby."

"I am Lilijana and my son you have met is Jareth," said the younger woman, "The child in his arms is Friedrich. My daughters and my father are inside. Will you come?"

Sarah nodded, nudging Jareth forward as he had grown distracted in watching his younger self with his baby brother. They climbed the few steps into the wagon, Lilijana ushering the small boys before her as she led them in. The wagon was small, a nest of blankets serving as a bed at one end, the rest of the space given over to all the family would need to survive and a curtained area furthest from the door. Sarah's eyes fell upon the two young girls sat upon the makeshift bed, immediately recognising Anna's blond hair but shocked by her skinny, sickly appearance, the girl far smaller than her sister despite being older. Claudia, dark haired and healthy, seemed her close attendant, her small face bearing a seriousness far beyond her age. Sarah felt Jareth stiffen beneath her hand, his memory of Anna's childhood clearly differing from the reality before him.

"Are you alright?" she said, switching to Avalonian Elvish to hide her words.

"Overwhelmed," said Jareth in the same tongue, "I have no memory of it being this way. My mother…"

"Is as beautiful as her image," said Sarah gently but further comment was cut short as a terrible wracking cough echoed from behind the curtain.

Lilijana muttered something bitterly in her own tongue before she turned to her children, issuing some direction to her eldest son that he quickly obeyed. Sarah watched as he headed to the bed and sat down with the other children as Lilijana headed to the partition. Claudia got to her feet to follow her mother but the boy swiftly called her back. Sarah couldn't understand the words he said but knew they word mimic the words her husband had spoken in his dream.

The reason for Lilijana's command became apparent as she pulled back the curtain, a man lunging from beyond that she had to use all her strength to repel. Sarah moved forward to help on instinct, Jareth at her side but Lilijana's command stopped them, her struggle easing as she coaxed the man back to his bed.

"He's my father," said Lilijana as the man settled, his laboured breathing a struggle as she calmed him, "He is unwell. He does not recognise my children and he fears strangers."

"You're hurt," said Jareth, pointing to her bloodied arm but respecting her request not to approach.

"It is nothing," said Lilijana holding a cup to the old man's lips and helping him to drink, "He does not know what he does when his mind leaves him."

"I remember," whispered Jareth, "I was always frightened."

Sarah was glad Lilijana was too engrossed in her father to hear his words but scolded him all the same, "Careful what you say," she said before she looked over to the four frightened children, "They're terrified. Why don't you take them out and buy food as we promised. I'll stay with Lilijana and help if I can."

Jareth looked between his mother and the children before nodding solemnly, "Maybe its best," he said, "This place makes me recall things I wish I hadn't remembered."

"Then go," said Sarah before she slowly approached the bedside, Lilijana's father seemingly sleeping, "Lilijana, if you are happy with the thought, Ja…Toby can take the children to get food and if you'll let me I'd like to help you here."

Lilijana frowned but the fitful yelp from her father seemed to make up her mind, "Anastasia cannot walk and she must stay. The others you may take with you. Jareth knows well the places where you can get food. You will be watched when you leave and followed, we keep an eye on our own."

The woman once more spoke to her son in her native tongue, the boy soon holding out Friedrich for Jareth to carry and taking Claudia's hand when he did so. Anna looked on sadly from the bed but seemed resigned to her fate, picking up a ragged doll and entering her own little world with it. Jareth seemed to hesitate at the thought of taking only three of the children but his younger self's tug on his trousers persuaded him to the door.

Sarah watched him go before turning her attention back to Lilijana's patient, his laboured breathing concerning her as he struggled even in sleep.

"Has he seen a doctor?" she asked.

"A doctor costs money and we have none," said Lilijana, "The others helped at first but now he is too sick for help."

Sarah reached to her belt, releasing the bag of herbs she had tied there should Jareth's arm need treatment, "Will you let me help?" she said, "His mind I can't cure but his breathing can be helped. My people believe greatly in the power of herbs."

Lilijana peered into the bag, picking up several grains and letting them fall from her fingers, recognition coming to her eyes, "My mother used these once," she said, "She knew the power of herbs but she died before I could learn. You know the Craft?"

Sarah nodded at the term, mortals known to the Court of Avalon often using it to describe their magic; seeing them as much as witches and wizards as they did goblins and fairies.

"Yes I know the Craft," she said softly, "And I can teach you part of the same, enough at least to ease your father's suffering."

"If it will help him, I will learn," said Lilijana, "I do not fear the old ways as they do in the town."

"Then I'm glad we have met," said Sarah sharing a smile with the young woman, "We must boil some water and work from there."

Lilijana nodded, a determined look in her eyes that Sarah knew well in her son, getting to her feet to fetch what they would need.

xxxx

Sarah watched over her sleeping patient, his breathing far easier since he had drunk the potion she had made and they had placed the warming poultice at his throat. Lilijana sat at the large black pot they had used, ladelling the remainder of the potion into bottles she could use if her father sickened again. With a black shawl about her shoulders she looked far more the witch that she would shortly be accused of being, Sarah feeling a pang in her heart that she could not spare her the fate.

She returned her attention to her patient, wishing she could do something to aid the malady in his mind as she had his body but she knew the time's medicine would favour either the stake or the asylum for those afflicted so a doctor would be of little use. She checked the poultice at his throat once more as she heard the door to the wagon open. She turned, expecting to see Jareth returning with the children but froze at the equally familiar figure who had taken the young Lilijana into his arms before he swept his young daughter from the bed, as doting as he often was with his grandchildren in the Underground.

The sight of Osiris struck fear inside her, a fear that one of their confidantes had betrayed their quest but as she watched him greet the woman he loved she knew she was seeing someone far younger than the Fae she knew. She was glad her mortal blood hid her magic from his Fae-sight, his presence a threat to her if he knew others of his kind were close to his family. Sarah got to her feet, the movement catching the Fae's attention and she recognised the defensive look in his eyes as his grip tightened on his daughter.

"Who are you?" he said, Sarah realising as he grew closer that his features bore a more human glamour than she was used to.

"I'm a friend and I came to help Lilijana's father, he was ailing," said Sarah handing Lilijana the last of the bagged herbs, "I should go. We're staying in the town should you need us. I'll leave you and wait for Toby outside."

"You must stay," said Lilijana taking her hand firmly, "You have been so kind. This is Gabriel, he is my children's father, please do not feel the need to leave as he is here."

"Gabriel?" said Sarah, a chill running her blood at the alias, "Well it is my pleasure to meet you but the hour grows late and we must go. I'll leave you in peace."

Osiris offered no protest, clearly distrusting of strangers and Sarah feared she gave off some aura that marked her as Fae as his eyes narrowed.

"Take care on the roads to the town," he said before he spoke to Lilijana in the same language she spoke to her children.

Lilijana answered before she offered Sarah a warm smile, "If you will not be persuaded then goodbye and thank you," she said, "Please come to us again."

"I'll try," said Sarah, knowing it was a hollow promise before she heard her husband's voice from beyond, knowing that she could not allow him to meet his father face-to-face, "Goodbye Lilijana."

She left the wagon, closing the door behind as she saw Jareth and the children growing closer. She was glad to see the smiles on their faces and the bundles of food the two elder children bore, enough to feed the family for a week rather than a night but she knew she would have to break the mood for her husband at least. She forced a smile to her own face, not wanting to cause the children any concerns as she approached them.

"Did you get what you wanted?" she said, crouching down to the height of the children, glad at the smiles they greeted her with.

"Is much food," said the young Jareth, "You eat now with us."

Sarah smiled, "I just need to speak to Toby," she said, "Why don't you take the food into your mother, can you take Friedrich?"

He took the hand of the smaller boy as Jareth lowered him to the ground, helping him to toddle towards the wagon. Sarah lay a hand on her husband's chest to keep him quiet until they had entered the dwelling. She let the pretence fall from her face as the door closed, taking hold of his hand and heading towards the exit of the settlement.

"Where are we going?" said Jareth, trying to slow her pace but not forcing her to stop as she continued onwards.

"We have to go," said Sarah, "Every minute we stay here gets more dangerous."

"Sarah, Sarah stop," said Jareth taking hold of her more firmly, his hands on her shoulders as he looked over her for injuries, "What happened? Did my grandfather hurt you? One of the gypsies? What happened?"

Sarah closed her eyes briefly before she looked up at him, "I'm fine, I'm not hurt," she said, "But we have to go."

"Not until you tell me why," said Jareth, "Sarah what's wrong?"

"Your dad," she said quietly, "Your dad's in that wagon."

"He found us?" said Jareth paling.

"No, he's younger," said Sarah, "As young as he was when you were children. He didn't recognise me."

"But he never was…we hadn't seen him for years," said Jareth, "When Mama died she hadn't seen him for ages, he found us weeks later."

"And he altered your memories to erase your brother and sister," said Sarah, "Jareth I'm beginning to think we've opened up a whole can of worms that didn't need opening by coming here and if Osiris, young as he is now, meets you then we could put so much in jeopardy."

Jareth turned, heading back to the wagon but Sarah stopped him, holding onto him as she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Sweetheart please," she begged, "I know this is hard, I know this is all messed up but come away for now. Please come away. We can't risk the timeline, if you're seen and Osiris acts then all we have could be lost."

Jareth looked back over his shoulder, "How can he be here?"

"We can answer that in the morning," said Sarah, "In the morning darling."

Jareth looked set to protest but then nodded slowly, letting her lead him away from the camp with more questions in both their minds than they had come to the place with.


	4. 1645

Anna cursed softly as she dropped the thread of her embroidery once more, the third attempt at threading her needle proving fruitless as her concentration wondered even in the few seconds it took to complete the task. She stabbed the needle back into the hooped linen and tossed the craft onto the table in front of her, turning her attention once more to the clock on the wall. The time held little comfort, not even twenty-four hours since Sarah and Jareth left and her honour would not allow her to call for help sooner, no matter how much she wanted to. She rubbed her tired eyes, the night spent sleepless and forcing her to rise long before dawn, not surprised to find Hoggle already busy in the records room as he attempted to tidy away some of the vast tomes that littered the room. They had sat until the sun rose, debating whether to break the trust of their family and send for Osiris but Hoggle's loyalty and Anna's belief in her brother, however they questioned it, won out.

"Jareth never said we ain't allowed to send for one of his brothers," said Hoggle from his place by the window.

"They'd just send for Father anyway," said Anna with a sigh, "I wish I knew what was happening. They could be in all sorts of trouble."

"Sarah'll keep an eye on him," said Hoggle, "Yer know he'd-a only been miserable if he hadn't have gone."

"Even so…" said Anna, "I'm scared he'll find out more than he wants to know. This could make things so much worse."

Hoggle left his seat and headed to her, covering her small hands with his large one, "Or it could get better," he said, "Ain't no point in worrying. Ain't like Jareth ain't been in no scraps before, he's got as many lives as a cat."

"But just how many has he used?" said Anna before she forced a smile, "We both know we won't do anything until the time is up but I can't bear to be cooped up in here all day, I'll only work myself into a frenzy."

"Nanny-Shee has the Prince while the Princess is in her lessons with Apis," said Hoggle, "We could head out into the city or to the farmlands. We can always comes back if there's a questor."

Anna smiled, "It would be nice to go out to the farm lands. We could take the carriage out and a picnic, make a day of it but I would feel bad going on an outing with the children. They know something is wrong and they wouldn't want to be left out. Do you think Jareth would be dreadfully angry if we took Lilly out of her classes today?"

"He left us in charge didn't he?" said Hoggle.

"Yes I suppose he did," said Anna, "Well then how about you go and liberate Lilly from her class and I'll see Nanny about getting us a picnic. Should Freddie and I meet you in the courtyard?"

"I'll get the carriage ready," said Hoggle loosing her hand and heading towards to door, throwing a smile back over his shoulder at her as she tidied up her sewing.

Anna smiled back; glad she had such a friend to ground her when she was facing such turmoil. She headed down to the kitchen when she was content she had not left the room in a mess, finding Freddie up to his elbows in flour and dough as he 'helped' his minder in her duties. Anna always found the sight amusing, reminding her of her brother as a child, the young prince never happier than when he was in a mess and making more of it. She had washed Freddie's sticky hands and dusted him down as Nanny had prepared their picnic for them, offering to carry it out to the carriage as the boy insisted on being sat upon his aunt's lap and wheeled out of the castle.

The distraction of cleaning up Freddie's mess had given Hoggle a head start and the small carriage stood saddled at the front of the castle and already bearing Lilly as she called out to them to hurry to join her. Apis and Kai stood to the side of the carriage, the wolf conversing quietly with Hoggle while Apis helped Freddie and then Anna into the carriage, quickly attaching her chair to the back platform along with the picnic basket.

"Would you like me to accompany you my Lady?" he said, as he closed the low carriage door for them.

"You take the time off," said Anna, "Work on the plans for your school, have something to show Jareth when he and Sarah return from the Above."

"I will my Lady, thank you," he said, before he leant further into the carriage, "Remember what I told you about your magic Lilly, there's no need to call on it when you don't need it."

"Yes Apis," said Lilly happily, "I remember."

"Good girl," he said, "Have a fun afternoon."

"We will," said Anna, ensuring both children were sat back in the carriage as Hoggle climbed to the front and took the reins.

"Remember Master Dwarf," said Kai as he put his large paws up on the foot plate, "Not beyond the lands and within sight of the castle."

"I already promised didn' I?" said Hoggle, "We ain't gonna go nowhere where the children would be in danger. We'll be close to the villages."

"Send for me should you need me," said Kai, "I will be on watch."

"You worry too much dear guardian," said Anna, opening a parasol to keep the sun off her and the children in the open chaise, "We shall be quite fine."

"There is no harm in caution, Your Highness," said the wolf stepping down once more, "Enjoy your day."

"Thank you," said Anna, "Drive on Hoggle or we'll reach nowhere of interest before lunchtime."

Hoggle clicked the ponies onwards, the children giggling happily as they headed out of the city, several of the goblins running alongside the carriage and waving at them as they passed. They trailed off before too long though, leaving them to travel through the fields beyond the city that led out into the farmlands, Anna keeping the children entertained with songs and stories as Hoggle kept the ponies on the right path. As they reached a small hamlet the goblins that lived there ran out to greet them, begging Hoggle to stop the carriage so they could greet their royal family. Anna soon requested the stop and Hoggle obeyed, the goblins bringing their crafts and produce to the carriage as gifts to them. They politely refused the more extravagant gifts but Anna appeased them by agreeing to take their lunch with them all.

They were soon seated on the roughly mown grass, the picnic blanket covered with the food Nanny Shee had prepared and the simple dishes the goblins had brought them. The children revelled in the attention, Lilly proving to her aunt that she would one day prove to be a wonderful queen despite her temperament, her love for the goblins apparent to all as she happily spoke to the elders of the hamlet and played with the children.

They chose not to move on from their situation, the children too happy to be moved and Anna was only too happy to be able to sit out in the sunshine away from the bustle of the city.

"Aunty Anne! Aunty Anne!" called Lilly as she rummaged in the picnic basket, "We need a ball."

"A ball?" said Anna, "What do you need a ball for?"

"To throw," said Lilly matter-of-factly, "I'm going to teach the goblins basket ball."

Anna laughed, the children having taken to the game when their uncle Toby had visited from the Above, "Well you won't just need a ball, you'll need a net too," she said scanning the hamlet for a suitable location and smiling as she spotted a nearby tree.

Summoning her magic she soon had a netted hoop hanging low enough for the children and the goblins on the tree before she handed a ball to her niece. Lilly smiled, taking the ball and hugging it to her before she kissed her aunt's cheek.

"Thank you Aunty Anne," she said.

"Just mind you don't play too rough now," said Anna, "And help your brother to get a few points, he's a lot smaller than you."

Lilly had soon hurried back to her goblin friends, keeping tight hold of her ball as she instructed them on the rules with military precision.

"She'll make a good leader one day," said Anna, leaning back on her arms, "She has all the best parts of Jareth and Sarah except maybe her temper."

"Ain't as bad as Jareth's were," said Hoggle, "And they ain't gonna have his upbringing. You and he never had no aunt like you neither."

"Oh Hoggle that's so sweet," said Anna, "But I doubt I do everything as I should and they're only ever mine part time."

"When yer has yer own Princess, yer'll see that yer'll be a good mother."

Anna sighed, "I'm afraid aunt Anna may be the only role for me," she said, "I am well beyond the age most Fae girls would wed and there is hardly much interest towards me either in the Underground or on Avalon."

"Always said them Avalon lot is idiots," said Hoggle, "Ain't many as pretty as you there."

"If only there were more people as kind as you my friend," said Anna as she kissed his cheek, "You're too generous to me."

"Well I…err…" said Hoggle, his cheeks flushing pink, "I's gotta check on the ponies."

Anna masked a smile as the small dwarf hurried to his feet and headed towards the horses, silently wishing once more that more of the people she knew could be as kind and caring as he was to her.

xxxx

"If you head to the camp he won't recognise you. Just find out why he's there and then come on back."

Sarah rubbed her tired eyes, the argument having lasted for hours and neither of them proving willing to back down, "Jareth we've been through this; I got the message loud and clear that I wasn't welcome," she said, "Osiris did not want me there and if I go sniffing about or if the younger you has said something about me knowing his name, he's going to begin to suspect something. If he suspects he'll start looking for problems and your father is a blood hound at the best of times, even with the cloak my mortal blood gives me he'll sniff out a Fae and then what do you think will happen?"

Jareth threw his arms in the air in exasperation before leaning down on the wooden table she sat at, "It's a risk that needs to be taken," he said, "And I need your help Sarah. I can't come this far and not know. Osiris should not be here, he should be long gone else why were we taken, imprisoned and my mother and siblings killed? I cannot see if he was that involved how they died. For all I know now the memory of my mother burning may be as false as everything else in my life."

"As everything else?" said Sarah, fatigue giving his words an extra sting, "I'll be sure to tell your children that when we get home."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"No?" said Sarah, "Then what did you mean? You are letting yourself be blinded by all these questions and the person who should answer them is Osiris, if they should be answered at all. What's done is done Jareth; you taught me that years ago. What good can come of knowing when it won't bring them back? Lilijana is doomed to die, as are her children and we may force that doom on you and Anna if we interrupt the timeline and then I lose you. Don't ask me to risk that. Don't ask me to risk all we have because I will have to defy you."

"Sarah if I don't know…"

"You'll still be Jareth, still my husband and the Goblin King, everything you were before," said Sarah laying her hand on his shoulder, her finger tracing over the material that covered the scars Oberon's whips had left on him years before, "Everything we've fought for and suffered for could be undone if we interfere. You have seen your brother and sister and Lilijana, you hold their memory with you now and can tell Anna all about them. Can watching them die really offer you anything but pain? Why force that on yourself when you could be sitting in a chair by the fire in the drawing room at home with your children in your arms, Kai at your feet as Hoggle fusses and faffs that everything is out of place? Please, let's just go home."

Jareth sank into the chair opposite her, dropping his head into his hands as he tried to calm his raging thoughts, the sleepless night they had spent at the inn not aiding his raw nerves. Sarah kept her silence, knowing the pain he was feeling and wishing she could offer some comfort but knowing she had to stand her ground, the whole idea of her coming meant to preserve the delicate timeline.

"Why did they die Sarah?" he said quietly, "Why did he let them die?"

"Perhaps they had to," she said, "Your father would have known. The Osiris in that camp would reveal nothing to me, however I tried to question him. He would either see me as some bizarre mortal, unworthy of his time or he would recognise a Fae and fear I was an agent of Oberon or Mab sent forbid him from seeing his mortal children. We've learnt all we can here Jareth, let's go home."

Jareth shook his head, his fingers knotting into the strands of his hair that had come loose, "I don't know if I can leave them to die," he said.

Sarah took hold of his hands; taking them from his face and forcing him to meet her eyes, "Don't start thinking that, you can't do anything on that score."

Jareth closed his eyes, a frustrated sound halfway between a sigh and a sob leaving him, "I know," he said, "But it doesn't stop me wishing."

They both looked up as the main door to the inn slammed back on its hinges, all the patrons of the bar falling silent and looking up to see the men that stood in the doorway. Sarah felt Jareth's hands tighten around her own as she took in their uniforms and the prominent crosses they carried.

"Hopkins' men?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Today is the day they truly arrived and the day my family were taken prisoner," he said, "It will take all my strength to pass them and not kill them."

"We're barely armed," said Sarah, knowing they both carried only small knives for protection rather than their usual armaments, "And magic could bring Avalon down on us. Let's just get up and leave, they're not interested in us."

Sarah took his hand firmly in hers as they both made for the door, the soldiers paying them no mind as they headed towards the bar with loud demands for ale. They continued their pace until they were way beyond the inn and closer to the market square, the number of people offering them some comfort as the soldiers appeared all the more apparent in the area.

"You have to choose Jareth," she said when they finally stopped, "Home or stay? Safety or risk? I can't make the walk without you so whatever you choose affects us both."

Jareth looked down the road that led the to gypsy camp, emotions warring on his face as he knew how close he was too saving all that he had once loved. Sarah stepped back as he loosed her hand and watched as his fingers went unbidden to his pocket, pulling out the ancient gypsy scarf she had seen his younger self wearing the night before. He smoothed the material between his fingers before he balled it in his fist, his finger running over his wedding ring.

"Home," he said quietly, his voice catching on the word as he returned the scarf to his pocket, "Let's go home."

Sarah took his hand once more, "This is their fate Jareth," she said as his gaze remained on the road, "Brutal as it may seem, this is what must happen so that the world as we know it happens."

"At least I got to see them," he said, "At least I'll always have the sound of their voices."

"She'd be proud of you, so proud," said Sarah, "Come on, we shouldn't linger."

She kept tight hold of his hand as she led him back through the crowds to the alleyway they had entered the time from. She paused briefly at the entrance, looking back at the market town behind and knowing it would be mere hours until its history was forever changed.

"Its as it should be Sarah," said Jareth, "Its as it should be."

She nodded, turning to follow him.

"Lady, lady!" came the cry behind them, "Lady, lady!"

Sarah froze at the familiar voice, feeling Jareth still also. She felt the magic swell around them, realising he meant to transport them despite their being seen but the small form that crashed into their legs broke the spell, the power of the incomplete magic sending Jareth sprawling into the wall with its force.

"Jareth!" cried Sarah without thinking, realising her error as the small boy who clung to her dress began to cry.

"What I do?"

"Oh no sweetheart, I'm not angry," she said quickly patting his head, "You startled me is all. Toby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said her husband as he got to his feet, "Just remind me never to attempt that kind of magic when there are small children in the vicinity again."

"Is alright?" said Jareth's younger form heading to him and taking his face in hands, "Is hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt."

"Eye is still hurt. Eye is hurt in night time too."

Jareth smiled, "Observant little bugger," he said, getting to his feet as another figure appeared in the alleyway entrance.

"I'm sorry, he ran as soon as he saw you and I couldn't stop him," said Lilijana, "We've been searching for you all morning."

"Whatever for?" said Sarah, bending to pick up the boy as he fussed around her skirts.

"To thank you, for all the food," said Lilijana, "I can't remember when the children ate so well. I wish you hadn't left so suddenly, we wanted to thank you last night."

"There's no thanks needed," said Jareth, "We were happy to help."

"Then Gabriel scared you off. He does not like strangers," said Lilijana.

"Mama make present," said the boy, his hand knotting into several stray strands of Sarah's hair.

Lilijana smiled at her son, "He was so worried we would not see you," she said, "And he's been anxious you should have these."

She reached into the basket she carried and pulled out two corn dollies, both tied with coloured ribbons. She handed one to each of them, a blush staining her cheeks as she did so.

"Not much but for luck," she said.

"And remember by," said the boy.

"Remember you by?" said Jareth, absently tracing the bow tied around the dolly's neck with a finger.

"We leave tonight," said Lilijana, "The town grows weary and we must move on, it is our way."

"Good luck then," said Sarah, "We were leaving shortly ourselves."

"No go yet Lady," said the boy in her arms, "Stay and sell bracelets."

"Sell bracelets?"

Lilijana lifted the basket she carried, "In the market place, to get some money for the road. The towns people seem to like them."

"Perhaps you should prepare to leave a little earlier," said Jareth, "There's…"

Sarah pretended to be shifting the child in her arms as she elbowed her husband in the ribs, stilling the warning she knew he was about to offer the woman before them.

"I'm afraid we can't tarry long," she said but the tug on her hair told her otherwise.

"No Lady, please stay."

"We will leave the square long before nightfall, barely two hours work," said Lilijana, "And Jareth seems to want the company."

"Then we'd love to help," came the response before Sarah could answer.

Masking her exasperation she followed Lilijana and Jareth from the alley, the child in her arms the only reason she had not taken her husband by his hair and dragged him to a place where they could cast the spell to take them home. The market was as buzzing as it was the day before, the entertainers and vendors plying their trade to all who had gathered there. Lilijana soon found a suitable spot and her bracelets proved to be as popular as she had told them, the people of the town often paying her handsomely for the wares. Occasionally she would offer up a song, her son drawing the crowds as he danced to her music. The scene was enough to calm even Sarah's nerves, the smile on her husband's face as he watched the scene at least giving her hope that he had gained one more happy memory before they would be forced to leave.

"Seems you got your voice from your mother too," she whispered in his ear.

"I remember doing this," he said, "I remember dancing whenever she sang. The dust always got in my shoes but I didn't care because she was singing."

"You were such a happy child," said Sarah before Lilijana finished her song and took two of the bracelets from her basket, fastening one around Sarah's wrist before doing the same around Jareth's.

"For friends," she said quietly before turning back to her customers.

It was the darkening of the sky and the orange of the horizon that first made Sarah think they had sat for many more hours than they had intended but as she got to her feet to offer their excuses for leaving she realised that it was no sunset she saw but fires springing up from the outskirts of town, the darkening of the sky the black smoke that billowed from the burning tents and wagons.

"The camp is on fire!" she cried, those about her falling silent and turning to behold the sight.

She heard the gypsies begin to cry out abandoning their wares to run towards the settlement. Lilijana however stood frozen, he son clasped at her side as she saw the flames reach higher and higher from the campsite.

"The children," she said quietly before she scooped up the boy and began to run from the square.

Jareth however reached out and grabbed her, "Stop, please stop," he said, "If you head there, there will be guards waiting. They'll take you prisoner."

"My children are at their mercy," she said pulling away and running into the crowd of her brethren that were making for the camp.

Jareth made to follow but Sarah held him back, using all her strength to stop him as he tried to throw her off.

"You can't," she said, "You can't stop her. You promised you wouldn't interfere."

"I can't let her die," said Jareth, "She's my mother!"

"I know and I'm sorry but if you go after her you might be lost to," said Sarah, "Please Jareth I know this hurts but please."

"No!" he said finally freeing himself from her grip, "Avalon can hang, I'm not letting her die."

Sarah felt the anger rise in her, outweighing the fear she felt as he ran towards the retreating group, "Then go alone!" she cried, "Die alone and kill us all for it."

She looked on as he continued his run, knowing in her heart that it was the greatest mistake he had ever made but that she did not have the power to prevent it.

xxxx

Anna smiled as she watched one of the goblins successfully pass the ball through the hoop she had set up on the oak tree for her niece, the little girl having coached them for hours when they had proved a little slow in the uptake of the rules of the game. Freddie, who had swiftly tired of all the rough housing Lilly's version of the game seemed to involve, dozed quietly in her arms, his little thumb stuck in his mouth as he smoothed her hair between his fingers. She hated to break the happy atmosphere but knew they would shortly need to be heading back to reach the castle before nightfall. She realised that Hoggle had had the same thought as she saw him cross from where he had been tending the ponies for the fourth time that afternoon to interrupt Lilly before play could start again.

The little girl's protest was as predictable as the coming nightfall and he almost seemed to relent before one of the goblins stepped forward. They were too far off for Anna to hear the conversation but she saw when her friend's countenance changed and she woke Freddie quickly. It was not often the dwarf would take the six-year-old princess into his arms, her height almost equal to his as she grew but he swept her up from the grass with an ease borne of determination and hurried with her to the chaise.

Anna set Freddie onto his feet and heaved herself up into her chair, using her magic to command the picnic goods back into the basket. She hurried to join Hoggle as he shouted her name, knowing that the matter was urgent as he offered no title or genuflection.

"What's the matter?" she said over Lilly's screams as she protested at being kept in the chaise.

"One of them goblins, he ain't right for the princess to be around," said Hoggle, lifting Freddie into the carriage beside his squalling sister, the sound alone soon having the boy in equal hysterics.

"I don't understand, they all seem perfectly amiable," said Anna as he took the basket from her and attached it to the back of the cab.

"He might be friendly now but ain't no way Sarah woulda wanted Lilly playing with him," said the dwarf, "His name is Mus and he was once that rat that tried to hurt her when the girly and Jareth was stuck in the Above. He ain't no right sort to be with the princess, memories or not."

"But Sarah said Jareth offered him a second chance here so surely we should…"

"Ain't no business what Jareth thought, I's been knowing Sarah longer than you and I know she ain't gonna want him anywhere near the princess," said Hoggle, before he blushed at his tone, "I's sorry Princess, I's don't mean to talk outta turn but I ain't gonna offer Sarah no more pain when she gets home."

Anna smiled, "If you think its best," she said, holding out her hand, "Would you help me to step into the carriage, I have strength enough for a few steps and I've worn my magic out for today in creating those toys for Lilly."

Hoggle took her hand, before letting her lean on him as she raised herself onto her feet, taking the few small steps to the carriage and turning to sit on the lowest of the foot plates. She eased herself up the three plates as elegantly as she could before swinging her legs into the carriage and lifting herself onto the seat between the children, immediately trying to calm them as Hoggle closed the door behind her.

Lilly's fit only grew all the louder as Anna bid their hosts as polite a goodbye as she could manage in Hoggle's haste, the dwarf having the ponies moving before the last words had even left her mouth. Anna soon had Freddie quieted, the little boy often only giving over to tears because his sister had but Lilly continued her tirade as they travelled onwards, even promises of treats and gifts failing to silence her. She wriggled and kicked in her aunt's grip, knowing that of all her relations she had the least strength to hold her but Anna was not willing to give up the struggle and it was only the blossoming crystal in Lilly's hand that had her resorting to magic.

To often had Isis immobilised her with a charm as a child and Anna was loathed to do it to her own niece but she knew that her untrained magic was dangerous and had to be swiftly controlled.

"Lilijana-Karee, I'm sorry I had to do that," she said to the frozen girl, "But you mustn't use your magic and these tantrums must stop, they are not becoming of a young lady. Now you promised your mother and father that you would behave and I've never had you act so poorly for me, I'm disappointed in you. You are not being a very nice little girl."

Lilly's eyes filled with tears anew, despite the charm on her but Anna could see the remorse rather than the anger in them.

"I'm going to turn you loose Lilly but you are going to behave like the princess you are all the way home or I will have to tell Nanny-Shee that you won't be needing your dinner tonight, am I understood?"

Anna waved her hand and released the charm, feeling the ache in her limbs as she did so. Lilly remained still in her seat for a moment, wavering between actions before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her aunt's middle, burying her face in the silk of her dress.

Hoggle looked back over his shoulder as quiet reigned once more, "All sorted then?"

"Yes," said Anna stroking the little girl's fine blonde hair, "It's all sorted."

"Ain't gonna be long to the castle now," said Hoggle before he raised his voice a notch, "And I reckon Princess Lilijana-Karee can behave the best all the way there."

Anna smiled as the only sound she heard from her niece was her quiet breathing, looking down to her other side to see Freddie already asleep against her side despite the noise.

"A little slower maybe Hoggle," she said, "The road is bumpy."

"Yer Highness," he said in an affirmative, slowing the ponies to a gentle trot and turning his attention back to the road.

By the time the top of the castle came into view Anna had both children asleep in her arms and the movement of the coach was gently lulling her into slumber though she kept forcing her eyes to stay open, not wanting to appear rude by leaving Hoggle the only one awake. She felt the carriage jerk and cursed the bumpy roads, hoping the jolt hadn't woken the children.

"We are nearly home Hoggle so…"

Another jolt cut her off and she opened her eyes as one of the ponies reared up, an arrow having pierced its flank. Hoggle fought to keep the ponies under control as they panicked and bolted, the chaise leaving the road every time the wheels hit a stone. Anna held the children tightly to her, both of them screaming as they awoke to the turmoil. She turned in her seat as another arrow sailed passed her ear, missing Hoggle by an inch. Three men rode at a pace towards them, their faces covered by scarves so only their eyes could be seen.

"Faster Hoggle!" she cried in desperation, "They're gaining."

"There's a bow under the seat," called Hoggle, "Kai weren't letting us go nowhere unarmed."

Anna pushed the children to the floor of the coach as the arrows continued to fly towards them, both of them rolling under the seat and she pulled the bow free.

"Keep hold of your brother Lilijana," she said as she pulled one of the arrows from the wood rather than from the quiver she had found.

She strung it to the bow, waiting until she was certain she could pull off the shot before she left the safety of the chaise floor and raised herself up. Taking aim she let the arrow fly, missing her target but seeing the bandits that followed them move out of its way all the same.

"I'm not a good enough shot to hold them off," she cried, "And they're gaining. Hoggle use your magic and go to Kai."

"I ain't leaving yer Princess!" he said as the ponies began to tire despite the whip at their backs, the black horses that followed behind gaining rapidly despite Anna picking off several more shots at them.

"Hoggle don't be a fool!"

"Yer ain't strong enough to face them alone."

"I am I…"

The carriage lurched onto one wheel, teetering dangerously and Anna knew she only had a moment to act. She summoned a crystal and threw it into the air, able to see it fly skywards before she threw herself down into the carriage, shielding the space beneath the chairs where the children hid with her own body. The chaise toppled, crashing to the ground and splintering all around them as the ponies dragged them along the stony ground. She heard the children's screams ringing in her ears, punctuated here and there by the hammer of the hooves of the black horses as they surrounded the chaise. She heard the twang of a bow as two shots were fired off in quick succession before the ponies screamed, the pace of the chaise slowing before the sickening thump of their bodies hitting the floor hailed their stop.

She curled in on herself, the pain in her body nothing next to the pain in her heart as she heard the children's whimpers, knowing they would bring their attackers but knowing that hushing them would do little good. Her thoughts turned to Hoggle, wondering if the crash had thrown him clear and how much damage it had done to him in doing so. Her answer came in the gruff voice of one of their attackers, further down the path to where they were.

"This one's still alive!" he shouted, "Get that carriage up and see if the other scum is still breathing."

"Aunty Anne!" cried Lilly as the chaise began to rock as the bandits tried to lever it off them.

"Its alright Lilly," she said, feeling the hot sticky liquid against her leg and praying to Ra that it was her own blood that she felt, "We'll be alright. Kai will come. Be brave and Kai will come."

"I want my Papa!"

"Your Papa isn't here little girl," said the leader of the band as the chaise was finally thrown back to reveal him, "Come here!"

Anna tried to grab the child but the man was too quick and she was forced to hear her crying out but only for a moment as the hilt of a sword was brought to bear at that back of her head, sweeping her into oblivion.

xxxx

Apis bit back as laugh as Kai lay by the fireside, his legs moving of their own accord as he whimpered like a pup in his sleep. For all his fierceness when he was awake he looked harmless asleep, chasing whatever quarry his dreams had created for him. When he had first been offered the position of tutor in the Goblin Kingdom, he had feared that every room would be overrun by the chattering noise that filled the throne room and the city but he had been pleased to find a more serene interior. His young pupil's youthful outbursts aside he was glad he had accepted Sarah's offer and found himself in such a home; being one of the youngest of so many grandchildren he had often felt overlooked and forgotten in his grandfather's household.

The opportunity to work so closely with the future Underground Overseers offered him more chances to make a name for himself than anywhere else, the chance to open his own school only one of his hopes for the betterment of his people. He had long wondered at his grandfather's younger brother when they had been estranged by Isis' words and was glad to know him all the better since their reconciliation. Knowing that he would be a good overseer when tempered by his sister's goodness.

Musings aside he returned to his work, several pages in to the proposal he would present to the Goblin King on his return from their visit to the Above. He hoped that one day he would be considered a close enough member of the family to be invited to the London property they held as a home from home, his visits Above being few and far between and on his father's coat tails in his childhood. He knew it would be a place he would have to become familiar with, Jareth already proclaiming that he would offer sanctuary to mortal-born children of the Fae in the Underground when their independence was achieved.

He raised his head from his work as Kai gruffled and then sneezed, waking himself from his dream. He scratched at his long nose with his paw before he stretched on the rug, yawning widely.

"Has Princess Anna returned with the children and the dwarf, young one?" he said, getting to his feet.

"Not as yet Master Kai," said Apis, "But it is not yet dark."

"They would do well to see they are home before twilight," said Kai, "Those Fireys find much mischief when the sun goes down."

"They would not harm them," said Apis, "From all I have heard they are mischievous but not vicious."

"They are wild Master Tutor," said Kai, "And the wild things should be respected for what they are. I shall follow the trail of the carriage and hurry them home."

Apis set his quill in its holder, folding his hands on the desk and looking over it at the wolf, "The Princess will not be happy that you are coddling her."

"Even so…" said Kai, heading to the window and placing his paws on the ledge.

He used his claws to pull the catch and open the window, the air ruffling his snowy fur as it blew in. He sniffed the breeze, his lips curling with a low growl.

"Something is not right abroad tonight."

"How do you know that?" said Apis, not used to the cryptic speech of the Guardian.

"Years of reading this world young one," said Kai, "And the crystal that floats yet towards us."

Apis got to his feet and joined the wolf at the window, seeing the faint outline of the crystal as it grew closer. He reached out and took it gently, careful not to burst it as he brought it into the room. He tossed it into the air once it was safely inside, Anna's voice ringing out in desperation.

"Kai, please help us!"

Apis waited for more of the message but none was forthcoming, "What does that mean?"

"Just as it says," said Kai, "The princess needs help and that means that the young one's do too. Send for your great uncles, have them come to the city and send out the goblins to search."

"Put the whole of the Underground on alert?"

"The Underground and the Above," said Kai, "Tell Sir Didymus to send for the Queen's brother, he is a resourceful young one."

"And the King and Queen?"

"They are beyond our reach, do as I say Apis. Time is of the essence."

"Where are you going?" said Apis as Kai went to the window once more.

"To find them," he said, giving a great howl into the air before he leapt the four floors from the tower to the ground, the sound of howls sailing on the wind from the rest of the Underground.

Apis ran to the window, not believing the wolf had landed safely until he saw him streak out into the night. He paused a moment before he realised he had a task to perform, summoning his own magic and pulling the fire from the grate. It formed great bolts that shot from his hands and out into the night, stretching out to the other six Kingdoms of the Underground with summons for the kings. He left the room; hurrying down to the main door and throwing it open, seeing the little dog he needed to find already waiting for him.

"I heard the Guardian's howl, my Lord, what happens in the Kingdom?" he said, his sword already drawn.

"Princess Anna, the children and Hoggle are in trouble," he said.

"Then we shall hunt whoever has placed them in danger and we shall cut them down," said Didymus, "I shall go after them my Lord, I fear no danger, for I will fight anyone, anywhere, any place, any time."

Apis stepped back as Didymus worked himself into a frenzy, barely avoiding being struck by his blade and he sought his quarry in thin air.

"Didymus!" he said though the effort was futile, "Didymus! Didymus please."

He finally reached out to him, grabbing him and keeping hold despite the blade that nicked the skin of his forearm. The little dog stilled as he shouted his name once more, his eyebrows rising in question at why his zeal was being quieted.

"Didymus I know that you're brave," said Apis, "But before you set off to save them I need you to help me. I know that the Queen has a way to contact her brother Above and I need you to show me how. He can help with the search."

"Call upon Master Toby?" said Didymus, "My Lord, dost thou not know how to use a mirror?"

"A mirror?" said Apis, "I don't understand."

"Verily thine teaching in the elven realm must have been very poor indeed," he said, hurrying up the steps of the castle, "Well hurry my Lord, we must make haste if Master Toby is needed to assist in the search."

Apis followed him, having to slow his pace despite the dog running ahead of him, anxious that they weren't reaching their destination quick enough. Didymus finally led him into a room with a mirror, leaping onto various pieces of furniture to reach its height. He pressed his paws to it and closed his eyes.

"Toby," he said quietly, "Show me Toby."

The mirror shimmered to reveal a young man, his head bent studiously over some task, the sound of tapping echoing through the glass.

"Master Toby can thou hear me?"

The man leapt in surprise, scattering papers as he fumbled for purchase on the table in his shock.

"Didymus?" he said in question before he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I'm on campus little dude, I can't be talking to the computer screen. Didn't Sarah tell you I can only be contacted at night, when I'm in my room?"

"I'm sorry sir," said Apis, stepping into view of the mirror, "It was I who asked Didymus to contact you."

"And just who are you?" said Toby, setting several of his textbooks open on their bindings to hide his screen.

"My name is Apis, grandson of Anubis, I am tutoring your niece and nephew," he said.

"Well nice to meet you be we've gotta chat later, ok?"

"We cannot wait until later," said Apis, "Princess Anna and the children are in danger and your sister and Jareth are Above and cannot be contacted."

Toby paled, "Alright I'm on my way. I'll have to use the mirror in my room so give me five minutes and I'll come through. Dids my sword is in the armoury, fetch it before I get there."

"Of course, young master," said the dog as Toby tapped the screen, the mirror turning to a reflection once more, "Wilt thou await Master Toby?"

"Yes I'll wait for him," said Apis, as Didymus leapt down from the mantle and ran from the room, his voice echoing through the halls as he called for several of the goblin guards to assist him.

Apis paced the carpet in agitation, his eyes moving back and forth to the mirror in the hope that the mortal man he knew only by reputation would soon appear. Before the mirror changed however he heard a familiar flap of large wings and went to open the window. He leaned out, seeing his grandfather land on a balcony several floors above.

"My Lord Anubis," he called up.

"Apis?" he said before he swooped down and entered the castle, "You sent for me boy."

"Yes sir, it is your sister sir," he said, "She went abroad with the children and Hoggle this morning and sent an alarm to us this afternoon. She offered no words of where she was though Kai and his pack are already seeking her. He bid me send for you and your brothers to aid in the search."

"What efforts has Jareth made to recover them?" said Anubis, "We must coordinate our efforts."

"Sir, the King and Queen are not here. They went Above, to London I believe but Kai seems to think they cannot be reached," said Apis.

"They would want word of this," said Anubis, his eyes falling closed before he shook his head, "But they are veiled to me, both Sarah and Jareth. What commands gave the Guardian?"

"To send for you all and for Master Toby so that a search may be begun."

Anubis nodded, "Then help the goblins to form search parties, my brothers will arrive swiftly if you sent as urgent word to them as you sent me," he said, "We may travel by less conventional means when our families are threatened. I will await them here, go to your task."

Apis hesitated, "I said to Sir Didymus that I would await Master Toby, he comes hence from the mirror from the Above I believe."

"He does," said Anubis, "And I will await him. We cannot spare time. Go into the city and arrange the goblins. Have them armed and tell them to strike out in all directions to cover more ground. When Toby arrives I will go Above and find the King and Queen."

"Yes sir," said Apis before he headed to the door, urgency in his pace borne of his obedience to his forebear.

Anubis did not have long to wait until he heard the magic take the mirror behind him, turning to see the familiar figure of Sarah's younger brother lower himself from the mantle. He smiled in greeting, offering his hand and shaking the young man's fondly as he stepped towards him.

"Anubis, its good to see you," said Toby, "I was expecting…your grandson, I forget his name."

"Apis and he left only moments before," said Anubis, "Are you aware of why they brought you?"

"Something about Anna and the kids being in trouble. Apis said that they couldn't get hold of Sarah and Jareth so I tried calling the house in London and I rang Mom and Dad to see if they'd heard from them but nothing," said Toby, straightening the hood of his college sweater as he righted himself from his trip through the mirror.

"Their spirits are veiled," said Anubis, "A strange sense. I shall go to the Above, see if I can seek them in London and bring them home. Some dread fills me Toby, something isn't right."

Toby nodded, "I've felt creepy since Dids and Apis called on me," he said, "Anne isn't one to get into trouble."

"Master Toby!" came the breathless cry from the door, "Your sword!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Toby had to mask a laugh as Didymus, aided only by one goblin, carried the sword Jareth had given him on his eighteenth birthday into the room. He hurried forward and took it, patting the little dog fondly before he fastened it around his waist.

"I'll help with things here," he said, "Let me know if you find anything Above."

"I will," said Anubis, "Be strong of heart and we will find them."

"I hope so," said Toby, "Good luck."

"And you," said Anubis heading back to the window, his large wings appearing once more on his back as he took to the air.

Toby heard the howl of the wolves in the distance, knowing Kai was already on the hunt with the pack of Karee-Nala at his side but he still worried even the skills of the Guardians would not be enough.

"Sir Didymus, let's get out there and find them," he said, "Anubis will find Sarah and Jareth."

Didymus offered him a courtly bow before leading him from the room, the pair of them heading out of the castle to join the others in the search.

xxxx

"The dwarf ain't no use to us. The Master only wanted the brats because they could be bartered with and I bet he'd be happy that we got the crippled one and all."

"Even so I ain't doing away with none of them until we've had word. I reckon that dwarf's the one that keeps house for the King and he might be as valuable as the others yet."

Hoggle's blood ran cold as he heard the words of the two bandits sat by the mouth of the cave, their faces half hidden by the shadows created by the campfire. He had woken to find himself bound in the damp, cold cave an hour or so before but he had yet to alert them to his presence, his body still aching from the crash their attack had caused. Anna lay unconscious beside him, her white dress bloodied from wounds he could not see and he checked as often as he could that she still breathed. The children had woken not long after him, both of them struck dumb by fear and pressed close to one another as they stared out to the night beyond the cave. Hoggle wanted to comfort them but feared the noise would provoke their guard, their words only aiding his resolve as they waited for their third companion to return with news.

He leaned down a little once more; glad to feel Anna's breath, however shallow against his cheek before he looked over to the children. Freddie still sat awake but Lilly's eyes were closed, her head lolling over her bound hands and Hoggle was worried that she had fallen unconscious once more. He began to move as silently as he could but the words of the bandits stopped him once more.

"I doubt even the Goblin King would care much for a damn housekeeper," said one, "And there ain't no food to be had around here. Ain't no one gonna miss him and the Master ain't gonna care."

"You ain't gonna be eating no one," said the other, "Not until we've had word from the Master."

"His soul will be small but it will be sweet."

"Think of the others," said his companion, "Once we have word from the Master, he may only want the heir and then we'll have the dwarf, the boy and the cripple. She ain't married and she ain't got any suitors what with no legs, she'll be pure."

Hoggle felt the bile rise along with his anger at their words, knowing that none of Avalon's soldiers, however loyal to Oberon would speak of souls as though they were pondering a brace of rabbits. He leant down to the princess once more as she stirred softly, oblivion still keeping its hold on her despite her fight for consciousness.

"Don't yer be scared princess," he said softly, "I ain't gonna let nothing harm yer. I's never have. Yer knows that I would give all I have to see yer safe home and I will if it comes to it. You ain't ever gonna hear it, 'cause I ain't never gonna say it when yer can, but I loves yer more than I loves anyone. Ain't the same as I loves the boy, or Sarah or the young 'uns. Yer gotta keep fighting Anna because ain't no reason for me to go on if yer give up now."

Emboldened only by her unconscious state he leant down and kissed the tangled blonde hair on her head, caring nothing for the blood and mud that marred it.

"Don't yer give up, we're getting home."

He returned his attention to the bandits once more, failing to notice the blue eyes that watched him in curiosity as the heiress to the Goblin Kingdom began to work her hands free of her bonds.

xxxx

Sarah wondered at the reasoning that came with staying in one place if you were lost in the hope that someone would find you. She wasn't lost, she knew exactly where she was but the reasoning still prevailed as she stood in the alleyway that had been their door to Manningtree, hoping every time she heard footsteps that it would be Jareth returning to her. She had heard the screaming from the camp even from the market square and had watched the guards dragging some of the gypsy band back to the town only to throw them into caged wagons that were soon taken away with a whip to the horses' backs. She had fought with the urge to follow her husband into the fray but knew she could not, his path enough to endanger himself but should she join him she would endanger the lives of her children back home by increasing his chances of saving his mother's life.

She hated that she longed for the sacrifice to be made, knowing Lilijana's life had to be the price so her own children had the chance to come into existence. It was a dreadful fate but one that she knew had to occur, no matter the pain she knew it would cause Jareth. Every soldier that passed with prisoners caught her attention, waiting to see the familiar blonde hair of Lilijana and fearing that Jareth would be amongst those dragged to the cages. She had failed in her task to keep him from trying to alter history and only hoped that he did not resort to his magic and alert Avalon to their folly. She had never truly felt the power of Avalon upon her, sheltered as she was in the Underground but to know that one false move from either of them could bring magic far fiercer than Oberon's wrath upon them made her life, even as a Fae, seem so small and fleeting in comparison to the ancient magic of the old gods.

She heard the sound of marching once more and edged to the alleyway entrance to watch the soldiers pass. She recognised several of the street entertainers but Lilijana or any of her children were not among them. It went against all her principles to stand back as they were forced, kicking and screaming into the cages like animals, the whips of the carriage drivers coming into play if they failed to cooperate. She looked on as the young gypsy who had read Jareth's cards broke free of her captors, catching up a handful of dust and tossing it into their faces to blind them. She began to run but a tall man in black stepped from the sidelines, grabbing her and forcing her arm up her back until she cried out in pain.

"See now the craft of the witch at work," he said, stuffing his gloved fist into her mouth to silence her screaming, "Powders conjured to use against the soldiers of the righteous but she shall see the error of her ways when she stands at God's judgement and he sends her to burn. Her soul will burn for her evil as her body will burn on her way to the Lord's sight."

He tossed her into the road, the bones of her arm breaking with a sickening crack as she landed awkwardly, several of the town's people recoiling in horror.

"Look upon this vile creature that scratches in the dust," hissed the man, "Have you not seen her, good people as she has worshiped the Evil One? As she has taken the Devil into her bed and offered his trade on your streets? She is evil incarnate and those who speak against her will be assured their place in heaven. I have been tasked by God to seek out and destroy these heathens and here shall they burn, here shall they be set up as an example to all who would stray from the righteous path. Tell me, good people, do you sicken of her witchery?"

Sarah watched in horror as the very people who had been happily entertained by the harmless acts of the gypsies began to throw accusations at the girl, wild and false and she was reminded of the books she had read in her youth of neighbour turning on neighbour when the thought of a witch came into the town. She felt her magic race beneath her skin, every instinct telling her to intervene as the man ordered one of the soldiers to bring a whip to bear on the young woman, his smile widening with every lash. She knew she looked upon the man responsible for the madness that choked the South East in his reign as Witch Finder General and she felt a traitor to her kind that she stayed her magic from disposing of Matthew Hopkins.

She felt the tears hot on her cheeks as she watched the girl's broken body be lifted into the carriage but turned away as she felt a tug on her skirt. Her eyes widened in alarm as she recognised the small, frightened face turned up to her and sank to her knees to enfold him in her arms.

"Jareth!" she said, hugging the child tightly to her, "Oh little one, how did you get here?"

"Mama, she told me run. Gave me gold and told me run," he said, "But can't run, Anna sick, can't run."

Sarah lifted him as she hid herself once more in the darkness of the alley, seeing the bundle of rags topped with golden hair that lay on the floor. She hurried to the little girl's side, releasing Jareth as she picked up his sister, the girl listless and barely conscious in her arms. She felt her head; a fever burning there that would not allow her to live for long without treatment.

"Help her lady, help her please," begged Jareth, "Is all left. The guards took Mama. She told me run with Anna but I not know where."

"Its alright, its alright," said Sarah stroking his hair, "You're safe with me, I'll keep you safe. I promise you. You're going to be fine Jareth, you and Anna are going to be fine."

"Help save Mama?"

Sarah shook her head, "I can't," she said, "There's too many soldiers but I can save you, I think maybe I'm meant to."

Anna took a shuddering breath in her arms before she coughed, blood spilling onto her almost translucent skin from her lips. Sarah wiped it clean with her sleeve but had little doubt what it meant as the girl coughed once more, the blackened coating of her lungs mingling with the blood that almost choked her before Sarah could wipe it clean. She felt the fresh tears on her face, knowing that she would not last the days Jareth had spoken of before Osiris finally found them, hours at best all that remained for the children without treatment. She looked down at the unconscious child, images of her own daughter filling her sight for a moment and she knew she could not refrain any longer.

Summoning a crystal she passed what little of her power she could to the child, stilling the illness rather than curing it and hoping should her magic be sensed that the powers of Avalon would be merciful to the child. Avalon however was a bright alternative to the fate that came for her, the light to alleyway being blocked out by two large figures. She heard the fateful word, heard herself called witch and Jareth's cries as he was seized. She summoned her magic but the child in her arms slowed her and before she could utter a single spell Anna was torn from her and her hands shackled, the iron leaving her helpless to Hopkins' men.

She tried to fight but saw them toss Jareth and Anna into one of the cages and knew that if she did not go with them they would surely burn, their mother's attempt to save them having been thwarted by her presence and their trust in her. She let herself go limp, relenting to the soldiers' grip and hoping it would ease her landing as she too was tossed into the cage. The iron at her wrists was rusty and sharp, biting into her flesh and letting its power over her work all the more. She saw Hopkins come closer to the cage and a fear rose in her but his attention fell only on his men.

"Take them to the next town, we have too many here," he said, "I have sent word ahead, instructing the mayor that they should be burned at dawn and their heathen brethren will do so here."

"Yes sir," was the obedient response, the soldier slamming shut the cage door and calling for the driver to move onward.

Sarah kept Jareth and Anna held tightly to her as they rolled away, her eyes focused on the road her husband had run down, wondering if he was held somewhere in the town, doomed to burn. She wondered if he had escaped Hopkins' men and would begin to search for her, never knowing that she had been taken away and never able to get to her in time.


	5. The Hunt

Jareth blinked his eyes open, quickly bringing his hand up to guard against the pain in his head as stars burst in front of his eyes. He slowly sat up, coughing as he inhaled something fine and grainy, the bitterness stinging his tongue. His memories slowly came to him; the panic of the camp, the fires burning and leaping from wagon to wagon as people ran screaming from the soldiers who hunted them. He hadn't been able to catch Lilijana as he had been jostled by the crowds running back to the camp and he had not even reached the interior of the tents and wagons before he had been surrounded by soldiers. He had tried to fight them off without his magic, knowing it would only add fuel to the witch hunters' fire if he was seen but he hadn't factored in the falling debris from the wagons, his fight with the soldiers sending them tumbling into one of them and all he remembered was the searing pain as one of the beams fell on him.

He saw the offending beam lying to the side of him, glad at least that he hadn't been burnt to death under it but realising from the dying fires around him that illuminated the closing gloom that it had been several hours since the attack had commenced. He looked around the deserted camp, knowing that something had guarded him from being taken as a witch but also that he was too late to save his mother from being taken. He got to his feet, tears marking the ash that covered his cheeks as he realised his attempts had been in vain, his mother still lost and his questions still unanswered.

He dusted off his clothes, knowing that he could not make an attempt on the cells that held her even if he was armed and knowing in his heart that Sarah had been right about attempting to use magic. He knew her anger with him had been justified, his whole reason for her coming to be his conscience against his compulsive nature and he had ignored her advice when she had offered it. He wiped away the tracks on his cheeks, knowing that they did not have long to return to the Goblin Kingdom before his sister would raise the alarm and longing to see his children, his memorial of his lost family having to be his investment in what he had.

The road back to the town was deserted, the lights ahead only shining in one or two buildings when the night before they had been a beacon in the dark. The silent shroud did not surprise him, the town only acting in fear of Hopkins' wrath and he could not blame them, the fear of witchcraft and the devil too powerful in such a religious society. He remembered the same fear when Akhenaten had first stood against the priests of Amun and preached the thought of monotheism, the towns and villages in Egypt fearing both their Pharaoh and their old priests when the new religion swept the country. He remembered his shame and horror as the old gods had been displaced, Akhen refusing to listen and teaching him how dangerous influence could be however it was intended. He feared the look in Freddie's eyes as they mimicked those of his lost son, the hero worship that could turn from being something so natural in the boy to being a danger to their very world.

He entered the town, the sound of hammering catching his attention and he slowed his pace into the square. The sight of the pyres being built stopped his heart for a moment, the mechanical actions of the men almost barbaric as they constructed the stakes and bundles of wood that would despatch their fellow human beings mere hours in the future. He closed his eyes against the sight as a sea of memories assaulted him, remembering how he had forced his way through the crowds, only hip height to the baying populace. He remembered the smell of burning flesh in the air and the cries that made his soul tremor within him.

He shook away the thought, unwilling to recall what had followed and what he had seen. Turning away from the square he headed towards the alleyway, hoping Sarah's sense had led her there to wait for him when they had been separated. He found it empty, his heart sinking in the thought of her retiring once more to the dreadful, drafty inn in the hope of finding rest after he had abandoned her. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing she would still be angry with him but knowing it was better to face her sooner rather than later. He turned to leave but something crunched beneath his boot that felt alien to either gravel or stone. He could not make it out in the dim gloom but as he bent to study it he realised that it was the corn dolly that Lilijana had made them. He picked it up only to be slammed back against the wall by the dizziness that overcame him, too many thoughts and feelings assaulting him at once.

He felt the cold and damp of the miserable cell but it was tempered by the warm arms that held him, arms he had once believed belonged to his mother but as his memory replayed he saw himself looking up into the face of the beautiful dark haired woman who had come to their town. He saw the journey the carriage had taken when the soldiers had borne them from the town, the pyres already being built in the square when they arrived but his face had been swiftly turned away into the warm folds of a peasant's dress. He had escaped the guards with his sister, his mother passing him the golden ring that was meant to buy him passage to freedom but he had been afraid, seeking out the woman who had been kind to him and dooming her also.

The doll fell from his fingers, his rational mind returning to him as he questioned whether such a vision could be true, Sarah captive with him in the cells rather than his mother. Logic argued against it but he knew that so much he had taken as fact had been lost and the very nature of their being defied normal rationale. If Sarah was held, sentenced to burn as a witch then his path was set. He knew he was close enough to his mother's jail cell to free her but his heart refused the path, time had given her her fate and he could question it no longer. The vision had given him enough to know Sarah was held outside of Manningtree but the childish memories had offered no clear direction.

He knew the promise he had made, any magic uttered a beacon to Avalon that they were tampering in things they had no right to influence but he knew he stood to lose more if he did not act. Summoning a crystal he gave it his wife's name, her image shimmering into view and strengthening his resolve. She laid listless and half sleeping against a filthy wall, two blond bundles of rags cuddled close to her for warmth.

"Take me to her," he said, the crystal melting in his hands before reforming as a single white dove.

The bird eyed him with knowledge far beyond its species, his eyes and magic housed within its feathers in the hope of finding the right road. He let it fly, knowing it would come to him when it was needed again but he would need more than a bird and his bare hands to save Sarah from Hopkins' pyres. He left the alleyway, the darkness affording him some cover but he knew the men working on the pyres would see him. He wondered at the attempt so many people made to look casual when they were in fact up to no good and knew he probably looked no different as he edged around the square and headed back out to the edge of town, knowing he would find stables there.

He heard the quiet sound of the horses' hooves shuffling on their stable floor before the stables came into view but they were augmented by the sounds of voices, two or three men clearly encamped there. He didn't fear the thought of combat with mortals but he knew that any noise would bring more and he had no desire to end lives, whomsoever they served when he did not know what their fates afforded them. He noticed the old sacking cloth that had been thrown over a pile of chopped logs and snatched it up, ignoring the splinters as he wrapped it around himself like a shroud, his head and face hidden by the makeshift cowl.

He bent almost double, limping and shuffling to the stable door and allowing himself a small smile as he realised how much he must resemble his faithful dwarven servant and matched his voice accordingly.

"Spares a penny for a beggar man would yer lads," he croaked, glad none of his acquaintance were near to see the display, "Spares a penny for a poor blind beggar."

The demands for him to leave swiftly followed and the threats when he did not move but he stood his ground, the three soldiers getting to their feet and heading towards him. He waited until they were upon him before he struck, sending one down without effort as he righted himself and swiftly relieved him of his sword. The other two drew their own in response, clearly believing they still held the upper hand over someone half their size despite their unconscious colleague. Jareth delighted in proving them wrong, one soon laid unconscious next to his comrade while the other chose to flee and save his own skin.

Jareth knew it would not be long until he had brought reinforcements and took the belt and scabbard from his first victim, fastening the heavy human-made sword around his waist. He looked over at the tack that was lined up along the wall but knew it would take too long to saddle a horse. The beasts had grown agitated in the battle but one bay mare stood serene and Jareth knew her temperament would aid his quest. Hurrying to her stall he threw the latch and opened the door, keeping his eyes to the floor he reached out to her, gentle patting her neck and speaking the soothing words he used to calm Blitzen's fire whenever the horse grew agitated. She struggled a little against him at first but he soon felt the soft muzzle press into his hand and knew he had her trust.

He swung himself onto her back, taking hold of her mane and clicking her onwards. She obeyed, walking to the door of the stables and out into the night. He risked the noise and whistled, the dove swooping down from the sky until she held herself face to face with him.

"Take me to her friend," he said, "We must be swift."

The dove flew ahead, the horse following as they kept a sedate pace into the town, her hooves barely making a noise on the gravel of the road. He heard the shout go up behind him and knew that the alarm had been raised, caution no longer a need and he dug his heel into his mount's side. The horse reared but he kept his seat, their pair of them knowing little lay for them behind as she sprang into a gallop. Jareth heard the clatter of swords and the sound of hooves behind him but their pace was swift and he knew none of the human soldiers could ride their horses bareback at a speed that would threaten him. He glanced above, the dove flying just slightly ahead as she led him down the long road ahead of them, guiding him, he hoped, to Sarah's side.

xxxx

"I've searched the Firey Forest Kip and there's nothing there, Ignis is taking his hunting band out further to help with the search," said Toby peering into the small fountain at the doors to the forest, Khepri's face staring back up at him though the elf himself was miles from the Labyrinth.

"Amadeus reports little from the plains to the north also and any attempt to locate them by magic still fails," said Khepri, his face distorted now and then by the rain drops that fell into the water, the rainstorm having taken them several hours before, "But we have come to a hamlet where they spent the day it seems, there are traces of Anna's magic here but little else. The goblins say they left with some haste but say nothing of pursuers. The weather is diluting their tracks and they are hard to follow, I have traced them to a cross roads a little way from here, heading back to the castle but I cannot make out if they made for home or took another road."

"Keep searching Kip, you sound as though you're on to something. I'll send the goblins out to you," said Toby.

"Any word from Anubis about Jareth and Sarah?"

"Nothing, I'm still waiting for him to return but its not like them to disappear, perhaps they were taken too," said Toby, his brow furrowed in thought, "Nanny seems to know something but she just keeps saying that they're Above. Something isn't right Kip."

"Let's just worry about Anna, Hoggle and the children for now," said Khepri, "And keep your eyes on the time young man, I don't want to explain to your sister about how she has a new subject because you stayed Underground beyond a day."

"I'll be careful Kip," said Toby, "Keep me posted."

Khepri nodded and waved his hand, his image disappearing from the water. Toby turned back to the few goblin guards he had brought with him to search the Firey Forest, all of their faces serious and concerned for their missing royal family.

"Hopskotch, head back to the city and tell everyone to head southwards, towards the farmlands," he said, "King Khepri believes he has found something."

The goblin bowed before scampering off as the sky darkened a little more above them. Toby looked up, shielding his eyes from the rain with one hand while he waved with the other. Anubis swooped down from the sky, shaking the water from his hair as his wings faded from his back.

"What news?" he said.

"Kip thinks he's on to something, there's a hamlet out in the farmlands where they spent the afternoon," said Toby, "Anything on Jareth and Sarah?"

Anubis shook his head, "Nothing and that worries me almost more than the disappearance of the others," he said, "I fear Oberon's hand in this and sent word for my father to join us. He will receive it when he returns to the Pyramid, for he is in conference with his gatekeepers across the Styx at present."

"We should head out and help Kip."

"Khepri-Amun will do well enough with the people he has," said Anubis, "Let's you and I return to the castle and see if we cannot find anything that may explain all this."

"Search the castle?" said Toby, recognising the determination in Anubis' eyes, "Jareth would go mad."

"Jareth is not here and we need to know why, we need to know what we're dealing with and if Anna, Hoggle and the children left happily this morning then they may not know what keeps the King and Queen from their lands."

"He's really not going to like this," said Toby following the Jackal God all the same.

"Then let him come home and we will answer for it," said Anubis, "Come Toby, we must be swift. Lives may depend on it."

xxxx

Hoggle had lost all sense of time, the dark outside indeterminable since the rain had come. Their captors had erected a tent and fallen silent at the mouth of the cave, clearly confident that their charges were either still unconscious or too injured to attempt an escape. They were right, Hoggle knowing that even if he could break free of his bonds that he would be unable to mount an escape while carrying Anna and herding the children. He stroked the blonde hair that now lay in his lap, Anna having woken only briefly and quickly seeking his comfort before pain overwhelmed her and carried her to oblivion once more.

"Ain't got no idea how we're gonna get out of this?" he said, "We's only gotta hope that yer crystal got through and that Jareth and Sarah got 'emselves home. Kai or Apis will be cutting down them bandits before too long, yer marks my words."

"Hoggle, why doesn't Papa come?" said Lilly softly from the other side of Anna's unconscious form.

"He's coming Princess," said Hoggle, hoping that it wasn't a lie, "He'll have the whole Kingdom out looking for yer."

"If I die and Freddie dies then there's no one to take over the Kingdom," she said, her tone far too serious for a child of her age, "If Oberon hurts Mama and Papa then he can take the goblins."

"Now what puts such thoughts in yer head?" said Hoggle, "Ain't no one gonna hurt them and ain't no one gonna hurt yer neither."

"I'm the Princess Royal," said Lilly quietly, "Oberon can't do anything while I'm alive, I've heard Papa tell Mama that before."

"And that's why there ain't nothing gonna happen to yer now," said Hoggle, taking her hand as she reached over to his bound ones, "Someone'll come Princess…yer hands?"

Lilly smiled, "Why wait for them to come?" she said, crawling slowly to him and beginning to work free the knots.

"Ain't no way to get out of this even with yer hands free," said Hoggle, "Yer aunt can't run and I can't carry her."

Lilly paid his words no mind, her small hands working the tough knots and barely noticed the blood on her hands from the exertion. She stilled suddenly in unwrapping his loosened bounds, placing a pale finger to her lips to silence any question.

Hoggle heard the heavy footfalls outside the cave, the two men in the tent clearly hearing them also as they emerged into the rain to meet their comrade.

"What news?" demanded one, "What news from the Master?"

"He wants the girl-child," said the new arrival, "The others he wants disposed off."

"No point in just killing them," said the second of the guards, "It would waste the souls."

"The Master doesn't care how they're disposed off, just that we keep the girl."

"Then we feast tonight, get the candles."

Hoggle looked up in alarm at the girl before him, knowing that they had to make an attempt to escape now their fate was set, "Lilijana, listen to me, yer need to run, ain't no chance for us but fetch yer brother out and run."

"I'm not leaving you behind," said Lilly, hurrying to her brother and shaking him awake before she half dragged him closer to the dwarf, "Keep hold of him and Auntie Anne."

"What are yer doing?" said Hoggle, hearing the voices of the bandits once more as they argued over whom they would dispose of first.

"Don't tell Papa," said Lilly as she shut her eyes, forming a crystal on her fingertips.

"Lilly, yer can't, yer not strong enough," said Hoggle, taking hold of Freddie and Anna all the same as Lilly laid her free hand on his arm.

"I am," she said as footsteps echoed behind her.

"Look here, the girl's gotten herself loose!"

Hoggle watched as the tall black figures loomed towards them but Lilly didn't flinch, her lips moving but the sounds she made were too soft to hear over the sound of the rain.

"The Castle," she finally said loudly, tossing the crystal in the air.

Hoggle watched as it burst, the light it emitted blinding him and he waited for it to be broken only by the feel of the bandits' clubs falling down on them once more. The blow however did not come, only silence and a feeling of warmth that was alien to the chill of the cave. He blinked open his eyes slowly, barely able to see Lilly's face before him in the darkness but it was different to the darkness of the cave and the rain soaked night beyond, this darkness fell in shapes and shadows that seemed familiar.

"It worked," said Lilly breathlessly, "It worked."

"Where are we?"

"Home," she said before she threw her arms around him, "I'll get help, stay with them."

Hoggle sat dumbfounded as the little girl pulled away from him, hurrying to the door and pulling it open, the light from the corridor beyond illuminating the nursery. He turned his attention to unbinding Anna's hands and feet, Freddie a hindrance as he clung to his waist but Hoggle didn't have the heart to shake him off, his silence alone telling him that the child was in shock. He could hear Lilly hollering in the corridors beyond calling for her tutor and Nanny Shee with all she was worth. Her voice grew fainter as she headed further into the castle until it was silenced by the sound of one of the heavy doors slamming, thunderous feet hurrying down the corridor towards them soon after.

He looked up to see Anubis and Toby burst through the door, Lilly cradled in her youngest uncle's arms. Their faces were pictures of confusion but the state of Anna soon spurred them onwards, Anubis sweeping his sister from the floor and laying her on the bed as he surveyed her injuries. He shuddered desperately, shaking off some invisible force.

"The Beyond, it's calling, weak yet but calling," he said, "Toby send for the others, quickly, she doesn't have long."

xxxx

Sarah fussed the tatty blond head that was pillowed on her shoulder, his soft breath even against her neck but she knew he was awake and kept singing, the melody one she hoped his older self would still sing to her younger self in a glittering ballroom one day. She ignored the rattle of the chains that bound her, the links clinking together as she moved, heavy and biting as they suppressed her powers and poisoned the Fae blood in her veins. She knew despite her pain that she had to keep positive, the children she held needing her strength though she feared, despite the magic she had used, that Anna would not be with her for much longer. She longed to be able to help her but even the names she needed to cry to call for that help were stopped by the iron on her wrists, her connection the Fae world broken.

Her song ended and she bit back the tears that threatened to fall as she once more heard the sound of hammering beyond the jail, the pyres being built that had once only existed in books and films for her now a brutal reality. She pressed a kiss to Jareth's hair, shifting him further onto her lap in a vain attempt to keep both him and Anna from the chill of the jail floor.

"You still with me sweet thing?" she said softly.

He shifted to look up at her, Sarah still surprised by the two undamaged eyes the met hers despite the familiarity in them. She couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her lips at the sight of him, knowing despite her situation that she was blessed to have the chance to see the man she knew as he was when he was a child.

"You really are the most beautiful little thing," she said, "So much like Freddie."

"Friedrich," he said, correcting her.

Sarah laughed, "No darling, my boy is called Freddie, I've got a son and he's very like you."

"Where is he?"

"At home," said Sarah, her voice catching, "With his aunty and our friends. Probably being spoilt rotten."

"What's spoilt?"

"Something you deserve to be," she said, knowing he faced neglect whether Osiris found him or not; if he ever escaped the jail.

"Can I see Freddie?" asked Jareth, "When we get out."

Sarah shook her head, "He's too far away little one and I…I don't think we're going to get out," she said, "But you've got to be brave because I know you can be. I know you can be the bravest little boy in the world."

She heard the hitch in his breathing as he returned his head to her shoulder, knowing he was fighting back the tears that threatened at the words. She started to sing again, snippets of the lullabies she had heard Jareth sing over their own children, wondering if in some twisted sense of time she had been the one to teach it to him. Her head began to ache as she tried to figure the movements of time; had she been there when Jareth had been a boy or was she altering the passage of time being with him now? The thought was too much to bear and she tore her mind away from it but only came back to her own situation.

She did not know how she would escape the pyres with two children in tow, knowing she could never leave them if the opportunity to escape was presented to her. She hoped that Jareth had been successful in saving Lilijana and the other two children, something good at least to come out of the dire situation. The thought of him brought the threat of tears once more, never having thought once she had been granted her immortality that she would be facing death only eleven years later. She was not ignorant that her trips to Avalon as Boudicca put her in danger every time she crossed the sea and that, should war break out, she would be as mortal as any of their soldiers on the battlefield but death had become to be a distant thought for her when she had woken every day to the same face she had had when she was twenty-five.

She had fought for an eternity with Jareth but she now faced dying without even the chance to say goodbye, her last words to him angry rather than comforting. She hugged the children in her arms a little closer, hoping that in bringing comfort to them she atoned somewhat for her part in the folly. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift onto happier times and chasing away the room around her as best she could.

She frowned as the sound of the pounding outside invaded her dreams, loud enough that she was sure the town's people would not be thanking Matthew Hopkins for his invasion. The pounding seemed to grow closer and she wondered just how close the fires would be to the structure, the wood and thatch in danger should they burn too close. She heard shouting from the cells nearby to her own, several of her own cellmates that she had ignored rushing to the bars as metal clanged against metal. She realised the sound was coming from within the building and roused herself, shaking Jareth awake as she picked Anna up in her arms.

The clanging continued and the shouts grew louder and louder, more cheers than cries of protest as she had heard before. She got to her feet despite the weight of her chains, holding Anna close to her with one arm as she kept hold of the back of Jareth's shirt with another. The boy struggled, desperate to get the bars with the other captives but Sarah kept him back, unsure as to what was beyond the small cell. She could hear feet running, a stampede though the shouts were growing quieter as though stealth was required. Jareth settled back in her grip but Sarah didn't have to see his face to know the petulant look he wore, longing more than anything to join the fray.

She pulled him back closer to her as a figure appeared outside the cell, hidden by the darkness but the prisoners closer to the bars began reaching out rather than backing away. The clanging rang out again, metal on metal and Sarah realised that the stranger was smashing the lock. It finally gave and the door was flung open, no one wasting any time in running from their captivity. Sarah's eyes adjusted to the gloom and her breath stilled in her throat as she could make out no features of their rescuer save for the scruffy spikes of hair that had come free of their tie. She finally took a shuddering breath as she heard her own name spoken, the voice so familiar that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Sarah?"

She tried to speak but her voice caught in her throat, rendering her mute but she was not left unnoticed as her companion announced her presence.

"Here! Here!" said the boy she held, "Here!"

The moonlight offered light enough to reveal her husband's face as he hurried into the cell, bloodied and grimy but more beautiful than she had ever seen him. He hurried to her but she held her hands up to still his embrace, finally finding her voice.

"Iron," she said showing him her shackles, "You need your magic so don't let it touch you."

"Are you alright?" he said, clearly going against every natural instinct by not touching her.

"They hurt and I'm weak," she said before she held Anna out to him, "Take her, she's failing and I don't know how much Fae blood's in her. She's got worse since we've been in here."

Jareth took the girl, the concern growing on his face as he realised how ill she was, "This air won't do any of you any good," he said, "And I only stunned the guard, we have to get out. Can you run?"

Sarah nodded, "But I don't know how far," she said, "They're heavy."

"I'll get you out of them as soon as I can," he said taking the hand of his younger self, "But we have to leave now."

Sarah followed; glad when she noticed the sword at his side and knowing better than to ask what he had done to get it. They left the cell, the place deserted with every door broken open, Jareth having saved all of those who had been taken from Manningtree. She kept close to his back as he led her through the path she had been thrown down hours before, the moonlight they stepped into outside stinging her eyes as much as the sun would after the darkness. She heard Jareth curse as they stood in the deserted courtyard, the single unconscious guard still sprawled on the floor by the door.

"What's wrong?" said Sarah, glad he had chosen to curse in elvish rather than a tongue the children could pick up.

"They're gone," he said, "All the other gypsies. I thought they'd stay and…"

Sarah looked on as he looked down at Jareth and Anna, realising that he had hoped their own people would take them in.

"They didn't offer me any help when we were imprisoned," she said, "Guess they had too much to worry about without the burden of children."

"But what do we do?" said Jareth, "I don't remember whether anyone helped us or not."

"Well we can't just leave them," said Sarah, as the guard groaned behind her, "And we can't stay here."

Jareth nodded, leading her onwards along the roads out of the town, moving with caution and every sense on alert. Sarah gathered her chains in her hands to prevent them chiming against one another like a bell to announce their escape. They kept silent though a hundred questions burned in her mind but she knew the time for them would come when they had reached safety. They had barely left the town when Jareth turned them off the path, leading them into rough, untended lands. Sarah was glad of the moonlight as the path grew treacherous, the weight of her chains threatening to pull her over if she stumbled. They came across an abandoned barn that would offer them little shelter from the elements but at least shield them from prying eyes should they come by.

Jareth led them inside, setting Anna down on the abandoned hay and pulling off his jacket to cover her. He laid his hand on her brow, concern and then resolve lighting his features. He turned his attention to the boy, taking little effort to persuade him to lie down beside his sister, exhaustion catching up with him as he set him down.

"How's Anna?" said Sarah when he had them settled.

"Your magic is holding but it won't hold it off for long," said Jareth, "I never realised how ill she was?"

"Where Mama?" asked the boy sleepily.

"I don't know," said Jareth honestly.

"Find her?"

"We can't," he said, "Go to sleep."

The child clearly wanted to protest but his body rebelled, his eyes drifting closed however hard he fought to keep them open. Sarah wanted to reach out to the both of them but her chains kept her from offering any comfort.

"You didn't find her?" she said softly.

"I didn't look," said Jareth, getting to his feet, "I was knocked cold in the camp and left for dead; when I woke they were all gone. I returned to the town and I found your corn dolly, I stole a horse and I tracked you."

"But you were so close to the jail," said Sarah, "You could have saved Lilijana."

"I know," said Jareth, his eyes leaving hers in an effort to mask the pain but he failed.

"Why didn't you?" said Sarah, stepping back as he met her gaze once more, an intensity in his eyes that she had never seen.

"Because I have lived over a millennia without her," he said, "But I cannot live a day without you."

Sarah's heart seized in her chest at his words, the sincerity in them almost too much and not knowing whether she could feel as deeply as he did, hoping she would never be put in a place to test it. Ignoring the iron around her wrists he took her face in his hands, his lips finding hers in a kiss that left her reeling when he finally released her. He rested his forehead against hers as she caught her breath, his hands stroking her knotted hair.

"I should have listened to you," he said, "I should have known you were right when you told me it was foolish to come here. Forgive me."

"You had to know," said Sarah, feeling her tears break, "I was so afraid I was never going to see you again."

"I was glad the town was so close," said Jareth, "If dawn had broken…I can't bear to think of it. I am surprised though that there has been nothing from Avalon, I used magic to find you."

"Perhaps it is too little to be noticed," said Sarah as he wiped away her tears, "But we have to put this right Jareth, your father needs to find those children or everything we have will disappear."

"I know," he said, "But if we can, lets put it right alone. Return to Manningtree in the morning and… leave them, where they can be found. I can augment the spell you placed on Anne, enough that she will live until Avalon can give her aid."

"Its tuberculosis," said Sarah quietly, "I think your grandfather had it, there was blood when he coughed and with Anna being so weak and that wagon so small it was almost inevitable. I'm only surprised that none of the others showed any signs."

"Osiris will see her right," said Jareth looking over at the two sleeping children and managing a half smile, "Did I give you much trouble?"

"You were an angel," she said, "I was beginning to think we'd found the wrong kid."

Jareth's smile widened, "I can never imagine being so small," he said before he turned back to her, "Let's get you out of those chains. I need to find something for you to lean on while I break the padlocks."

Sarah glanced around the barn, the barely covered roof letting the moonlight filter through and light the sparse features of the building.

"The wood of that stall looks like it could be oak," said Sarah pointing to the far end of the barn, "It should be strong enough to take the blow unless you want to go outside and find something. We should try not to wake the children."

"The barn will muffle the sounds," said Jareth, "I've no doubt that the alarm has been raised by now and I don't want to give them any reason to find us."

Sarah nodded and followed him to the stall, obeying as he held out a hand to keep her back and drew his sword. He brought the hilt down hard onto the wooden beam, the wood splintering slightly but holding.

"Its not rotten," he said bending down and picking up a handful of hay and handing it to her, "Wrap that around your hand, it'll protect you a little at least if anything goes amiss."

"That's not filling me with confidence," said Sarah but she wrapped the coarse hay around her hand all the same, offering her a harsh cushion over the back of her hand, "You'll forgive me if I close my eyes."

Jareth shook his head, positioning her so that the padlock that held the chains on her right wrist was positioned on the beam, careful not to touch the iron itself for fear of the power it could exert over him, "Ready?" he asked as Sarah screwed her eyes tight and leaned away as best she could.

"As I'll ever be," said Sarah through gritted teeth, "Don't hang about."

Jareth laid the hilt of his sword against the padlock, lifting it to test his aim before lowering it slowly once more. He knew one slip could do irrevocable damage to her hand and arm should his aim be off and much as he would trust himself in any other task that required it when her well being was on the line he questioned himself. He aimed one more time before steeling himself, bringing the hilt to bear down on the padlock. He heard the smash and drew a relieved breath that it was the iron and not flesh and bone that emitted it. Sarah squeaked however, opening one eye slowly to survey the damage before breathing a sigh of relief. She reached up to try and loosen the padlock but it held still and she closed her eyes tightly once more.

"One more time then," she said.

This time Jareth didn't hesitate, smashing the hilt of his sword down and shattering the padlock. Sarah pulled it free and dropped it on the floor, freeing her wrist from the iron band and letting the chain fall to hang from her still bound one. She smiled as brightly as she could, adrenaline surging through her veins at the terror the sound had invoked in her, wrapping her other hand in hay before setting the second padlock on the beam.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

"Aren't you going to close your eyes?" said Jareth as Sarah did little more than pull the chain taut.

"I trust you," she said as he took aim.

This time the padlock gave on the first blow and Sarah happily rid herself of the chains that had bound her. She rubbed her sore wrists, knowing the iron poisoning would linger in her blood as she regarded the ragged cuts the cuffs of her chains had made. Jareth returned his sword to its sheath and took her hands in his, clearly glad to be able to touch her once more. He raised her right hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it before he turned it over and kissed the ragged wrists, ignoring Sarah's protest that he risked himself in the action.

"I've wanted to touch you since I found you," he said with a wicked grin as his kisses grew bolder, "I'll take the risk."

"Jareth," said Sarah, her cheeks colouring, "The children."

"Are sleeping," he said before a softer smile lit his face, "I'm so glad I found you again."

Sarah freed a hand to gently cup his cheek, "I'm only sorry for what you had to give up to come for me."

"Like I said," said Jareth covering her hand with his own, "There was no choice in the matter."

Sarah put her arms around him, hugging him tightly, fatigue settling into her as she realised how long she had been awake and worrying about their fate, "Do you think we could risk a couple of hours sleep?"

Jareth rubbed her back softly, "You sleep if you need to," he said, "I'll keep watch. It would do Anna good to have some extra warmth if you curl up with them both."

Sarah pulled back and nodded, "Wake me in a couple of hours," she said, kissing him softly before she headed to the hay bails where they had left the children.

She paused as she noticed something amiss with the scene before her, her heart sinking at the sight as she realised their trials were far from over.

"Jack," she called over her shoulder, "Please don't think me insensitive but on the night before your mother died, what was going through your head?"

Pain flashed across his features but he answered all the same, "What could I do to save her, I guess," he said, "All I could think of was her."

Sarah stepped to the side, revealing the makeshift bed but there was only one child asleep beneath Jareth's coat, her breathing ragged but steady, "I forgot what a cunning thing you can be," she said sadly, "He's gone."

"Little idiot," said Jareth, "He'll head back to Manningtree and I've stirred up too much trouble there. He'll be captured."

"Its barely ten minutes since we put them down," said Sarah, "He can't have gotten far. We should go after him."

"You stay here with Anna," said Jareth, "I'll go after him."

"Back towards Manningtree on your own?" said Sarah, "Not a chance! I'm not losing track of you again. If we do this then we do it together."

"If we run into trouble…"

"Then there's more chance of the two of us getting out of it," said Sarah, picking Anna up and hushing her as she stirred, "Come on, he can't have gotten far."

"I wish I hadn't turned that horse loose," said Jareth following her to the door, his hand already on the hilt of the sword at his side.

"We'll do better on foot," said Sarah, "If he hears hooves he might think its Hopkins' men and hide."

They headed once more into the night, the stars veiled by cloud but now and then the moon broke through. Unwilling to attract attention to themselves with a torch, Sarah relied on Jareth's stronger Fae-sight to guide them, her hand firmly in his as she held Anna close with the other. They followed the boy's footprints, straight and determined as they headed to Manningtree. He was easy to follow but his head start gave him the advantage, his pursuers no closer as the black on black silhouette of Manningtree appeared on the horizon.

Without warning Sarah found herself pulled roughly off the road, her husband's pale hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. He tugged her down into the brush, hushing Anna as she whimpered between them. The sound of horses' hooves grew audible, several mounts at least heading towards them from the city.

"There are soldiers everywhere," whispered Jareth, "We'll never get passed them."

"Do you think they caught him?" said Sarah.

"I hope not," said Jareth, "But either way we can't get to him and his trail's gone cold."

"Gone? What did he do? Fly?" said Sarah, "They must have caught him. We have to save him Jareth."

"We can't get to the city."

"You could get passed quickly if you were riding and if you keep to the brush."

"A horse would be seen and they'd stop to question me, regardless of where I was riding."

"Then ride something smaller, the brush is high enough for you to be concealed," said Sarah summoning a crystal to her hand, "This is beyond the fear of Avalon's wrath now."

She didn't wait for his answer as she let the orb fall and pressed Anna into his arms. Jareth looked on as Sarah changed from a delicate woman into the fearsome black wolf she would terrify both questor and true foe with. He was glad Anna was barely conscious against his shoulder, fearful of the scream she would emit should she see the beast before her. He reached out with his free hand, stroking the coarse black muzzle.

"I can carry you both," came Sarah's voice in his head, "Hold Anna and lie as flush against my back as you can. It won't be comfortable but I'll be as quick as I can."

Jareth nodded, shifting Anna so she was cradled closer to his chest before he settled on Sarah's back, knotting his fingers into the fur at her neck and lowering himself down until he lay as flush against her as he could without crushing the child in his arms.

"As fast as you can Precious," he whispered in her pointed black ear, "Swift as the wind."

"Hold on tight," came the reply.

Jareth tightened his grip as Sarah crept away from the approaching hooves, barely raising herself onto her paws as she kept herself hidden in the brush. Her ears twitched for the slightest sound and her sight, improved by her lupine form, kept close watch on the patrolling soldiers. When she saw her chance she rose to her full height and bolted towards the town, leaping from shadow to shadow as she bore her two passengers as swiftly as she could. She listened out for a shout that would indicate that she had been seen but none came and she soon hit the first line of the building, pressing herself close to them and letting her form melt into their dark shadows.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Jareth, slipping from her back and crouching against the nearby wall, "But Anna's getting worse, her breathing is getting harder."

Sarah tilted her ear towards the child, her shuddering breaths disturbing the soft black fur, "I can smell blood on her breath," she said, "My magic must be failing."

"She needs help," said Jareth turning his attention to the skyline to see the slightest break of light on the horizon, "And dawn's coming fast. Will you look for him? He'll know not to go to the jail but he'll keep as close as he can to the pyres. Find him and if you can, save him from the sight I've lived with for over a millennia."

"I'll find him," said Sarah, "And if I can, I'll get Lilijana out."

Jareth shook his head, "No," he said, "She's meant to die today, I know that now. Just find him, while I try to save her. So long as we keep them safe today, time should reset as soon as Osiris finds them."

Sarah pressed her face against his shoulder before she stepped back, "Keep to the shadows," she said, "I'll bring him back to you as quickly as I can."

"Be careful," said Jareth, "Keep the teeth and claws until the sun comes up."

"I will," said Sarah, leaving him in the safety of the overhang as she headed through the brush until she found a break in the buildings, slipping between them on silent paws.

She knew she had a way to go to reach the square where the pyres were being built but she moved with a slow caution, not wanting to be seen by any of the town's people who had elected to leave their beds early. She tried to find any scent of the boy she was searching for but the air only led her back to her husband behind, their scents to similar to distinguish. She crept between the buildings, the light slowly growing around her and chasing away the shadows that were her allies. She knew she would not have long until she would have to change back into her human form, the sight of a large black wolf far more conspicuous than a woman who may or may not have been taken prisoner the day before.

As the darkness turned from black to grey she slipped once more into a gap between the buildings and allowed her true form to reinstate itself. She dragged a piece of sacking cloth from a nearby log pile, fashioning it around her head like a hood to hide her face. The smell was far from comforting but she preferred to mark herself as a simple peasant than risk being recognised by the soldiers. She headed back out into the town, her eyes watching both for soldiers and the boy she sought as the town began to wake.

The morning was hushed and the sky grey as dawn began to break, the pyres shadowed rather than illuminated but they still stood as sentinels of terror. Sarah tightened her shawl around her face as people began to emerge from their houses, baser instincts drawing them to the spectacle that was about to unfold. The soldiers patrolled the pyres; growing greater in numbers the closer they grew to where the gypsies were being held. Sarah kept as much of a distance from them as she could without giving herself away. She knew Jareth would be nearby, the boy desperate to find his mother but sensible of the danger the soldiers posed to him, so she kept her eyes towards the more concealed spaces that surrounded the square.

The sun finally rose to the toll of the church's bell and Sarah turned her attention to the raised plateau that had been erected alongside the pyres, Hopkins', his soldiers and a black tied priest appearing, their presence alone hushing the crowd. Sarah ignored the words of the self proclaimed Witch Finder as he launched into a well rehearsed dialogue of justification for the murders he was about to commit. She heard the hushed exclamations as the crowds moved forwards, the gypsies who had been taken from their camp brought into view, bound and beaten. Sarah's fingers itched for the knife that had been taken from her when she had been taken prisoner but she knew even if she had it she would be little use against the armaments of the guards.

She tore her eyes from the pyres as the gypsies were led to the stakes under an onslaught of catcalls from the crowds, the words of Hopkins' raising the blood lust in the people who had once welcomed the simple entertainers. She had all but given up her search as the crowd grew denser but a flash of blond suddenly streaked passed her, pushing his way through the legs of the people crowding close to the makeshift arena. She followed as quickly as she could, having to shove her way through with as much force as she could muster to reach the front of the crowds where the young boy now stood.

"Jareth," she said softly, kneeling down to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her in shock, clearly surprised at being found but soon turned his eyes away, focusing once more on the prisoners being led out. He stiffened and Sarah followed his gaze to see the ragged form of Lilijana being led from the group. Claudia and Friedrich were kept back but Claudia broke from her captors, running to her mother and clutching tightly around her legs. One of the soldiers pulled her away but Hopkins' called for him to stop. Sarah let herself believe for a moment that mercy would win out but her blood froze as he merely instructed his men to allow her children to accompany her to the pyre. Sarah followed a mother's instinct and covered Jareth's ears as his mother was branded a devil worshipping whore and his brother and sister spawn from that union. Jareth shook terribly beside her, tears streaming down his face as he looked on, helpless to do anything to save the people he loved.

"Please come away little one," Sarah begged, Jareth stubbornly standing his ground as they tied his mother to the stake, "Please Jareth, this won't help, come away."

"No!" he said vehemently, snatching his arm from her grip.

Sarah started to protest once more when horror stilled her words, Friedrich and Claudia screaming as they two were tied onto the pyre. It went against every instinct she had not to cry out; knowing to do so would give Jareth away. The crowd was baying at the sight, humanity given over to pack rule as the strong offered no pity to the weak. She was sure only she and Jareth were silent amongst the mob as the torches were lit. One by one the pyres were set alight, five people to a stake as the priest who meant more to Darkness than any god he could proclaim to represent, recited words that inflamed the crowds and damned Hopkins' latest victims.

"Please little one, don't watch," she begged as Jareth kept his eyes firmly fixed on his mother's pyre as the kindling at its base was set ablaze, "Please Jareth."

The flames began to creep up the bundles of wood, smoke already beginning to obscure the horrific vision. There was a sickening scream as the first of the pyres began to claim its victims, burning the soles of their feet and upwards, death still agonising minutes away. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air and Sarah was only glad she hadn't eaten in many hours as her body longed to react to it.

She huddled closer to the boy, knowing she would not pursued him away but needing to comfort him as he watched, unblinking, the horror unfold before him.

"I'm here," she whispered, "I'm with you Jareth."

She longed for his bravery as she was forced to screw her eyes shut against the scene, unable to watch such destruction played out before her. The screams rang on all the same as she longed to call on her magic if only to utter the darker of her spells and end the lives of those already broken by torture. She reached beneath her collar, closing her hand around the ankh pendant that had been a gift from her father-in-law on the day she was made an immortal.

"Great Osiris and most mighty Ra," she prayed as quietly as she could, "Guide these poor souls to the gates and give them new life in the lands of our fathers. Guide them through the trials we should all face and protect them in the final judgement…"

Her prayer was cut short as Jareth cried out beside her and she opened her eyes to see the fire growing higher and higher up Lilijana's pyre. The children were already screaming but the woman seemed frighteningly calm though the smoke obscured her from a clear view.

"Mama!" cried Jareth desperately and despite the roar of the crowds and the crackle of the fire the sound caught his mother's ears.

Sarah felt tears spring to her eyes as Lilijana looked over, a beautiful smile lighting her face as she looked upon her first-born son. Jareth continued to cry out her name as the flames grew higher and higher but Lilijana didn't turn her eyes away nor did she cry out as the fire began to lick at the base of her skirt. Sarah narrowed her eyes as something other the fire and smoke phased into view around Lilijana and her two children, barely noticing Jareth as he cried out one last time before he buried her face against her shoulder, shuddering and shrieking in agony at the sight.

Her eyes widened as the flames all but obscured her view of the pyre but she saw the familiar shimmer of magic and her gifted Fae-sight allowed her to see the recognisable outline of Osiris' jet black wings as they folded in around Lilijana and the children; the flames only claiming two of the five victims who had been tied to the stake as the magic dissipated.

"He saved her," she whispered to herself, "Oh god…Jareth, where's Jareth?"

She picked up the wailing child in her arms, noticing more than a few faces beginning to turn towards her at the sound. She knew she had to tell her husband of what she had seen; the mother he thought had burned in reality being saved by his father. She began to push her way through the crowds, shouts going up around her but growing louder and louder as though more people had joined the mob that watched with burnings. The crowd began to surge, carrying her in its swell as she realised that something was amiss as soldiers ran into the mass. She recognised the faces of some of the gypsies she had been held captive with and realised they had regrouped and fallen upon Manningtree to rescue their brethren. She held Jareth close to her as they were buffeted in the middle of the storm, knowing she had to reach her husband and get the children out of the town before the fighting grew worse.

She screamed as someone grabbed her arm but relaxed as she met two familiar mismatched eyes. He gave no command but took her hand and began to lead her from the furore, Anna clutched to him as he protected her from the crowd. The shouts and screams of the crowd grew louder and louder around them as the soldiers began to cut down anyone in their path indiscriminately. A shout went up behind and Sarah turned, her shawl falling back from her face and revealing her identity to two of the soldiers who had been her captors. They called to her to stop and she turned swiftly back to her path, dragging Jareth behind her where previously he had been leading her.

Although Anna barely weighed enough to be a bother to Jareth, the boy in Sarah's arms was the true weight for a six year old and she began to slow under the burden.

"Sarah let me take him," said Jareth, "I can carry him."

"If it comes to a fight," said Sarah breathlessly, "You need to be able to use your sword."

Jareth looked back over his shoulder, "They're gaining."

Sarah ground to a halt, pushing the child into his arms and quickly summoning a crystal. She let it burst at her feet but before the glimmer had cleared Jareth had set his younger self upon her back before gripping onto her black fur and swinging himself up, Anna clutched once more against to him.

"Run!" he cried as the soldiers began to fall upon them, Sarah sending one reeling with a snap of her jaws.

Jareth was glad he could trust his wife's wolf form as he was forced to keep hold of the girl in his arms as well as the shrieking child sat before him. Her four paws boosted Sarah's speed and she leapt any barrier they met with a single bound but the soldiers still pursued. Jareth was forced to duck as musket balls raced by them, several of the soldiers mounted and shooting from their seats. Each round they were forced to reload bought them time, the cumbersome guns hard to handle whilst at speed on horseback and Jareth coaxed Sarah on, knowing that the strength of her magic was failing at such speeds but knowing death awaited them if she paused.

The choice however was not to be theirs though as one of the soldiers hit his mark, striking Sarah's flank and sending her tumbling, Jareth and the children thrown clear. The soldiers started to gain once more as Jareth quickly, recovered himself and hurried to his wife, her wolf form still intact despite her injury.

"Sarah get up!"

"Don't worry about me," she said, "Get the children out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you."

Sarah forgot words and bit his arm, knowing he got the hint as he left her side and hurried to pick Anna up from where she had fallen. He pushed her into his younger self's arms, the little boy bloodied but walking despite the fall.

"Take her," he said, "And keep running. Don't stop running. You have to keep her safe; you're all she's got now. Go!"

The child ran on with his sister in his arms as Jareth turned back to the approaching riders, drawing his sword as he stood to face them.

"What are you doing? Go with the children," said Sarah.

"He can cope, trust me," said Jareth, "He'll get them safe."

"Jareth, there's something you need to know…"

"Later," he barked.

The riders drew their swords as they reached him but Jareth dodged their blows, striking upwards to avoid harming the horses as he brought their riders down. Sarah looked on as the soldiers were no match for Avalon's former captain, Jareth despatching them as though they were raw recruits without any training. Even those who had dismounted to fight him hand to hand got no further than the end of his blade, seven soldiers cut down until they were no longer pursued.

Jareth dropped his bloodied sword, not caring for the bodies littered around him as the horses fled the scene, free from their riders. He hurried to his wife's side, knowing that her injury was far from minor as she remained a wolf rather than returning to her true form.

"Don't struggle," he said as he saw her attempting to change, "Let me."

Sarah felt the familiar touch of Jareth's magic as he helped her to restore her true self, the bullet wound that had pierced her flank as a wolf now present on her thigh. Jareth moved to treat the wound as the blood began to seep through her dress but she batted his hands away.

"No time," she said, the pain evident in her voice, "There's something you need to know, something I saw at the pyres."

"Don't worry about that," said Jareth, ignoring her protests as he exposed the wound and tried to stem the bleeding, "You're losing too much blood, I need to get you home."

"No!" cried Sarah, "Jareth I saw Osiris. I saw him amongst the flames of Lilijana's pyre and…Jareth I… I don't think Lilijana burned."

"You mean…"

"Your mother's still alive."

xxxx

"I've sent up a flare," said Anubis as he walked back into the nursery, "My brothers and the Guardians will see and hurry the search parties home."

"You hear that Anna?" said Toby, squeezing her hand as she drifted in and out of consciousness, Anubis having healed her wounds as best he could but they refused to close properly, "You'll be right as rain in no time, Khonsu's a better healer than all of us."

"My Father should arrive shortly too," said Anubis as he knelt by the bed, taking his sister's other hand, "What I still don't understand is where are Jareth and Sarah in all this?"

"Well some people here know," said Toby turning to where Hoggle sat dejectedly on Freddie's bed.

The children were fast asleep on a bundle of blankets on the floor at Nanny Shee's feet, Anubis putting the enchantment on them as soon as the extent of Anna's injuries had been revealed. The sleep would heal their minor injuries and also keep them safe, neither Anubis nor Toby sure what to do with Lilly and her newly emerging powers. Hoggle had remained silent since they had been discovered, even Anubis' vehement demands falling on deaf ears though they had clearly struck a chord when the jackal god blamed the dwarf for his sister's injuries. Despite the accusations however Hoggle and Nanny Shee had remained silent about whatever they knew about the monarchs' disappearance.

"Hoggle I've known you to long, I know when you're hiding something," said Toby, "Whatever has happened can it really be as bad as not telling us. If Jareth and Sarah are in trouble then we need to know and if they're doing something they shouldn't be then surely it would be better to tell us rather than to have to tell Osiris when he gets here. Trust me he'll get it out of you and if we know, perhaps we can soften the blow."

"Ain't nothing to tell Toby," said Hoggle though the lie was clear in his voice.

"Too long, Hoggle," came the strained voice from the bed, "Tell him."

"Hey," said Toby, turning his attention back to the woman on the bed, Anubis smiling as his sister's eyes fluttered open, "Are you back with us?"

"I heard your voice," said Anna softly, releasing her hand from his and stroking his cheek, "You came running here to be a hero."

"Well when Apis said you'd got yourself into trouble I knew I couldn't leave it to the Undergrounders," said Toby.

"Is that so?" said Anna, "Nu, will you help me up?"

Anubis helped his sister to sitting, moving until he was sat almost behind her with her propped against his shoulder, not allowing her to take any of her own weight, "Not for long though, you need to see a healer before you do anything."

"I can talk at least," said Anna, "And tell you what's happening."

"Princess, no, we made a promise," said Hoggle hurrying to the bed.

"A promise I should have broken the second it was made," said Anna, her hand gripping Toby's shoulder tightly against the pain, "Jareth and Sarah went Above but they went back also, to the time our mother died. Jareth was filled with questions about our siblings and would no hear reason. They are gone to seek them out."

"But the laws…" said Anubis.

Anna managed a weak laugh, "Since when has Jareth paid any mind to our laws, Nu," she said, "They begged us not to tell for forty-eight hours and promised not to affect the timeline but I know my brother too well and in keeping my word, I have endangered us all."

"Hush," said Toby, stroking back her hair, "We'll fix this, Osiris will be here soon and he'll know what to do."

"Toby is right Anna," said Anubis, "Father will fix this, though I would envy Jareth his position when he finds out."

"Please don't let Father hurt him, words or otherwise," said Anna before she shuddered violently, Toby taking hold of her as he helped Anubis lower her back on the bed, "I'm so cold."

Anubis shook his head as though ridding himself of an unwanted mantle, "You need help, little sister," he said, "You've lost a lot of blood."

"You mean the Beyond is calling for me," said Anna as her head rested back on the pillows, "If that's the case, take me out of this room. I won't die in the children's room."

"Don't talk like that," said Toby, "Khonsu and the others are on their way and they'll make you better. You're going nowhere beautiful. Jareth will kick me into the Bog at the very least if I let anything happen to you."

Anna smiled weakly, "You say the most romantic things," she said, "You must have all the girls at Cornell in raptures."

"You know you're the only girl for me Anastasia Alba but you just keep turning me down," said Toby, his smile widening as she laughed.

"Jareth's been a bad influence on you," she said as the door downstairs announced the return of the search parties.

The footsteps grew closer, Khonsu the first through the door despite the injury he still carried, concern for his sister clearly carrying his steps. He hurried to the bed without question, Anubis moving aside to allow him a better view of her injuries. Toby made to move also but Anna held onto him, begging him not to leave her. They were soon all too concerned with helping Anna to see Hoggle move dejectedly back to Freddie's bed, his eyes moving from where Toby sat at Anna's side to his boots. Despite their haste however they could not fail to notice when the doorway was blocked by a familiar imposing figure, Osiris' dark eyes filled with concern.

"Would someone kindly inform me what exactly is happening here?" he said, folding his large wings behind him, "And why Apis has just informed me that Jareth is nowhere to be found?"


	6. A Father's Betrayal

Sarah gritted her teeth against the pain as she leant more heavily on Jareth's shoulder, all but dragging her damaged thigh behind her as she struggled through the brush that littered the woodland floor. Despite the pain she knew they were doing what they had to do, following the trail that the younger Jareth had left as he had fled the soldiers with his sister. She had seen the shock and then the pain in her husband's face when she had told him of what she'd seen at the pyres but he had shaken it off, concentrating on removing the bullet from her leg and then binding it as best he could with rags torn from the clothes they wore. Sarah however protested when he had insisted they should return Underground, knowing that it would only torment him if he did not see with his own eyes what had truly happened to his mother and siblings. She had hoisted herself up against him, his shoulder and his sword the two props that helped her along as he had found his younger self's trail and led her along it.

Their progress was slow but Jareth didn't rush her despite the start the children had, knowing that they were trusting to Fate rather than anything to find them in time. Despite that knowledge she pressed on as swiftly as she could, knowing his patience was waging war against his need to know the answers to his past. Her leg however had other ideas and she stumbled, Jareth only just catching her as she dropped the sword and her legs went from under her. He swept her up without any effort, carrying her off the path they were following and over to a felled tree trunk.

"You need to rest," he said, easing her down to sitting before he crouched before her, "Let me see your leg."

"There's no time, not if you want to find them," said Sarah, "Go on without me."

Jareth shook his head, "Not with Hopkins' so near, you're not strong enough to fight," he said, "I won't have you taken again."

"I have my magic and I can see them off," said Sarah.

"You still have iron in your blood and have exhausted yourself. Your magic has weakened, even I can feel it. Too many of them and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"But I'm holding you back."

Jareth folded her hands in his, "Then maybe Ra means not for me to see what happens next," he said, "I only hope he can give me my answers by other means."

Sarah said nothing but leant into his embrace, his strength augmenting hers as both the iron and the bullet wound worked hard to weaken her. Her mind filled with memories of the same comforting gestures when they had been facing the Labyrinth, a support that was born from a deep friendship that had begun long before their love affair. She was sure her thoughts were shared as he moved to trace a finger along the thin chain that led to the diamond at her throat that hung next to Osiris' gift, the two combined defining her immortal existence.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Precious," he said quietly, "I should have realised what a mess it would be."

"I did realise but I risked it all the same," said Sarah, "And better me here than worrying about you back home. I could never have let you come alone Jareth."

He rested his forehead against hers, "My wondrous girl," he said softly, "I…"

"What is it?" said Sarah as he pulled swiftly back from her, his face marked with concentration as he listened to the wind around them.

Sarah knew the look as the same he wore whenever they received a summons from the Above to take a wish away but she knew they were too far from the Kingdom for the enchantments of the Labyrinth to effect them. She followed him to standing, glad that despite his distraction he reached out to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"Voices," he said, "The children."

Sarah let him lead her towards the sound, her own hearing picking up the voice the closer they grew. They came to a slope that led to a rough clearing in the trees, Jareth's younger self sat beneath a large oak with his sister still in his arms but his sobbing shook them both. Sarah's heart went out to them at the sound but Jareth held her back as she moved to go to them, keeping her hidden amongst the brush at the top of the slope. She made to question him but then felt the crackle of magic begin to fill the air. The clearing below shimmered before a familiar figure appeared. Osiris unfolded his arms, Lilijana and her two younger children stumbling away from him onto the leaf littered floor. The woman got swiftly to her feet, pushing the children behind her and cursing at her rescuer in her native tongue. The sound of her voice however roused her weeping son and he cried out for her, almost dropping his sister as he raced to her arms.

Lilijana held him close, stroking his dirty blond hair before she turned his attention to Anastasia. She cradled the listless girl too her and quickly forgot her anger towards Osiris as she held her daughter out to him, begging him for help.

"Gabriel, help her please, she is dying," she said, placing Anastasia's tiny body in Osiris' hands, "Please, she cannot breathe."

Osiris knelt on the floor, cradling his daughter as Lilijana gathered her other three children close to her. Sarah and Jareth looked on from the ridge as Osiris commanded the Gates closed to Anna, muttering words of healing over her stricken form. The child finally took a breath before she began to cry, great wrenching sobs as she called out for her mother. Lilijana moved so she could be seen but made no move to take her from Osiris, her fear of the man who had saved her by means she did not understand replaced by the relief of two parents that their child was living. The other children went to their parent's arms as they were called, Friedrich heading to Osiris without any concern over his true blood ties.

Sarah reached out and took her husband's hand as they both watched the tender scene below, the love his parents shared at least proving not to be a lie. She saw the small smile on his face as his younger self snuggled into his mother's arms, his hand wrapping around her hair. Sarah had seen the gesture before, Lilly doing the same whenever she was tired and had climbed into her father's lap before her bedtime.

"Lilijana, I have so much to tell you," said Osiris below, "So much to explain. I've kept so much from you that you needed to know."

Lilijana freed a hand from her eldest son's grip to silence any further words from the man beside her, "When the children are warm and fed, then we will talk," she said, "You are fortunate that I have already met one witch and have no fear of your kind."

Osiris' face grew heavy with concern, "Another…witch, who?"

"The woman you met at the camp," said Lilijana, "She knew the Craft."

"She is none of ours," said Osiris almost to himself, "She…"

"Of all the Fae who could break our laws, I never once thought it would be you Osiris."

The melodic voice that filled the glade soon took on corporeal form, Mab's queenly raiments outshining even the dappled sunlight that filtered through the trees. She was flanked by four pixies, the traditional escorts of Avalon's Queen. Lilijana and the children had soon shielded their eyes to the sight but Osiris merely lowered his gaze in reverence to the Sovereign before him.

"I thought not to the laws when my family was in danger my Lady," he said, Anna still cradled in his arms, "I could not leave my children or their mother to die."

"Mortals die Osiris, it is their curse and their greatest gift. You of all should know that," said Mab, directing her escorts with a wave of her hand.

The four pixies went to the group, removing Anna from Osiris' arms and herding them aside despite Lilijana's fearful cries. Osiris reached out to her but Mab stepped before him demanding his attention.

"Twice you have broken our laws and interfered in the lives of those Above," she said, her voice as harsh as cut glass, "Three were to die at their own people's hand and the eldest girl was to die from her illness. You knew this and have interfered to change it, the balance of life is not ours to control Osiris."

"They're my family, I could not leave them to die," he said, gesturing to the terrified group, "What will they amount to? What influence will they have? None is the answer. I will set them up away from others if I must and they will live quiet lives."

"That is not the point," said Mab, "You have abused your powers, powers that were entrusted to you to aid the passage of all souls to the Beyond. I could not stand before Ra should he ever call on me and say that I allowed you reprieve where others would have been punished. You yourself have offered such punishments before."

Osiris looked set to argue but then dropped his head, "Do as you will to me but please do not harm them," he said, "They are innocents and I will bear all responsibility for my crimes, no others knew."

"More lies Osiris?" said Mab, "Do you think I cannot see your pain, no matter how well you have learned to mask it? One other knew of your actions and he has been dealt with."

"Hoggle?" said Osiris, "What have you done with him? He had no part in the choices I made, he even warned against them. Your Majesty he is no more than my valet and has been trodden upon enough as a mortal-born. He has endured more than any Fae should already."

"Then he shall be happy to be no longer Fae," said Mab, "For his crimes in concealing your actions from Avalon he has been condemned to spend his lifetime in service, afforded no privileges of the Fae-born and his form has been adjusted to suit. What humbler creature walks amongst us than a dwarf?"

Osiris' eyes darkened, "Your mercy knows no bounds Mab," he said, his hands clenching to fists at his side, "You will break him if you bring him so low."

"Then see that you treat him well, he is pledged to your family's service for eternity."

"And what of me?" said Osiris, "Should I be changed into a worm to crawl the gardens of the Pyramid?"

Mab stepped closer to him, "Nothing so easy," she said, "You broke the laws you yourself sought to maintain and so you should learn once more to respect our given task to aid the souls across the Styx."

Osiris flinched in agony as she closed her fist before his chest; beginning to pull at the fine magical string she seemed to conjure from his breast. It grew longer and longer until she gave a final sharp tug and it snapped.

"One strand of life, taken from the string woven by Clotho when you were brought into existence," said Mab opening her hand and allowing the magical string to hang in mid air, "Part of you will learn for eternity to respect the laws. Osiris, son of Geb and Nut, Lord of the Underworld, may your soul be condemned to fulfil your role for eternity and may part of that soul act henceforth as a ferrymen for those who cross the Styx. May you be unable to offer mercy to those who cannot offer payment for the crossing and may you hear day and night the cries of those souls who fall into the waters of the river."

She waved a hand, the cord contorting before it took on a new shape. The long black cloak hid the face of the new body but its hands were exposed, skeletal and haggard as it clutched to a large paddle.

"Charon," said Mab, "Ferryman of the Dead, born of the God of the Dead. Your soul will sail with him for eternity Osiris, to remind you of your crimes."

With another wave the new figure disappeared and Osiris' face looked pained as he stared at the spot where Charon had stood. Mab beckoned her servants to her once more, the four of them gathering close to her and leaving Lilijana unguarded but the woman and her children dared not move.

"Speak your goodbyes Osiris and then we will return to our own world," said Mab, "Their fates will be rewoven but you will have no part in their future."

"No Mab! I beg you," said Osiris, "They are my family. I cannot abandon them."

"They are not yours, they are bound to this world alone," said Mab, "You may never see them again."

"No, you may take my soul and you may harm my friend but I will not be separated from the people I love," said Osiris, hurrying to them, "I will never leave them. My daughter cannot walk, she will die if she is left here, in agony and suffering, at least offer her mercy."

"And what would you have me do?" said Mab.

Osiris looked to Lilijana, stroking her cheek to wipe away the tear stains there. She clearly understood his thoughts even without words and passed Anastasia too him.

"It is the only way," she said sadly as she pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead, "She will be safe with you."

Osiris got to his feet; turning once more towards Mab, "Let me bring her Underground, Anastasia alone. She has no magic and I would keep her quietly in the Pyramid. I ask not for her immortality, nor for her to be recognised, just allow her to live out whatever brief life she has in the comfort Avalon can afford her. The others will survive if it is the will of Ra now but do not make me leave my daughter to suffer."

"You ask too much."

"I ask only for you to show mercy, she is only a child," said Osiris, cradling Anna close as he fell to his knees, "I beg you to show mercy."

Mab raised her eyes to the family at Osiris' back before she returned her attention to the man before her, "She will be unnamed and unrecognised on Avalon. She will be granted no gifts or allowed access to any privileges so afforded to children of our isle but she will have the comforts of the Pyramid, for however long Ra and the Fates now grant her."

Osiris nodded before he turned back to Lilijana, "She'll be safe and she will live," he said in an attempt to comfort her, "The others will need you to be strong for them."

"Will we ever see you again?" said Lilijana softly alternating between stroking Anna's blonde hair and Osiris' cheek.

"You will see me, in time, but do not look for it," he said, "For it's a finality I dare not think of. I wish we had more time, there's so much to tell you but Anastasia will be well loved and well cared for, you can rely upon that."

"Gabriel…" said Lilijana before she forgot words and kissed him, moving back when she had done so as the children went to him, understanding despite their ages that they were to be separated forever from one of their parents.

Osiris embraced each of them in turn, passing Anna back to her mother so he could do so properly. There was no difference in the way he held the children that were not his own, tears lingering unshed in his eyes, but he held Jareth longer than the rest, pulling back to meet the boy's gaze.

"You have to take care of everyone now, look after your mother."

"Stay Papa," said the boy, moments from tears, "Stay."

"I can't," said Osiris, "You must be strong, so strong. You have to be a man now my son."

Jareth shrieked in agony as his father stepped away from him, Lilijana having to hold him back as Osiris took Anna once more and headed back towards Mab. His mother's hold was not enough as he flailed and screamed as though possessed, wrenching himself from her grip and running after his father. It was Mab who stopped him, her magic creating a barrier that kept the boy back as though behind a pane of glass.

The boy fought on, undeterred even by the number of times he was sent tumbling by the invisible force he kept running into. Mab began the incantation that would return them to Avalon, Jareth crying out all the louder but as suddenly as his outburst had begun, it stopped. The silence was so palpable that even Mab and Osiris turned back to see the boy stood silently with his head bowed.

The air grew chill as the sun seemed to fade from view as though under an eclipse, the wooded glade seeming in dappled twilight when it should have been basking in midday. Dark clouds rolled in overhead, rumbling ominously as they crashed into one another, the crackle of sheet lightning casting shadows over the darkened wood. A wind whipped up in the glade, stirring up the few leaves that had fallen from the trees but it was far too localised to be anything natural as it swirled in a small cyclone towards the silent child. As it reached him it stopped its path, whipping up his clothes and hair as he raised his gaze to the Fae before him. His eyes were near black as he regarded them, raising both hands and giving an almighty shout. The lightning crashed down from the clouds above, striking the boy before it fired out from him, striking all in the glade and sending them sprawling to the floor, indiscriminate of friend or foe.

Sarah shrieked as she felt herself bundled down from the edge of the ridge, her husband's body covering hers as his younger self's cry still echoed up from below, augmented by the crashes of thunder that came from over head. The wind struck out and Sarah felt as though she was at the edge of a hurricane, her clothes pulled at despite Jareth's solid form shielding her from the onslaught. She cried out in terror at the force that was trying to over come them but the wind stole her voice as it pressed them both closer into the ground.

It took her a moment to realise that the onslaught had ceased, the silence alien and terrifying to her ears where they had been buffeted by the wind. She felt Jareth move above her, tentatively sitting up but his hand remained on her back as though ready to push her back down should the onslaught come again.

"Sarah, are you alright?" he said softly, the quietness of his voice seeming too loud in the stillness following the storm.

She nodded, unable to find words as shock set in and she felt herself trembling. Two strong arms came around her, stilling her trembling form, "What on earth was that?"

"I don't know," said Jareth, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you think…" Sarah began, struggling to find her words, "The lightning. Osiris said that your mother burned but not…Jareth you don't think."

Jareth closed his eyes against the thought, "I don't know," he said, "And I daren't look."

Sarah crawled to the edge of the ridge once more, looking down at the scene below but seeing only three people left in the glade. Lilijana, Friedrich and Claudia lay either unconscious or dead amongst the leaves that had been shaken from the trees but all sign of Osiris, Mab or the twins had disappeared from view. Jareth pulled himself up behind her, his face showing his shock at the scene below.

"I'll go down," said Sarah, "Stay up here, if they're…You don't have to go down there."

Before she could move shouting came from below, Lilijana sitting up and crying out for her two missing children. The sound roused Friedrich and Claudia, both of them beginning to cry as Lilijana got to her feet and began searching for any sign of her children.

"Jareth!" she cried desperately, "Jareth!"

The sound of his name cried so desperately broke the countenance of the Goblin King and before Sarah could stop him he was heading down the hill to the crying woman. She followed as best she could, her injured leg hindering her descent and she had barely reached half way before Jareth was at Lilijana's side. At first the woman was too distraught to react as he took hold of her to stop her desperate flailing, Jareth holding her firm and stroking her hair as her screams turned to desperate sobs.

"Please don't cry," he said softly, giving no regard to his words as he sought to comfort her, "He will miss you so desperately but he will be well, believe me. He will never stop loving you."

Sarah finally reached the bottom of the hill, keeping her distance as Lilijana seemed to calm under Jareth's attentions but she could still hear the children's sobs and went to them on instinct. She had picked up Friedrich and was crouched in an attempt to calm Claudia when she was pushed back to the ground, falling heavily on her damaged thigh. She cried out in pain and alarm as Friedrich was snatched from her arms and pulled away with his sister.

"Don't touch them, don't you touch them," cried Lilijana, shrugging Jareth off as he attempted to calm her once again, "Leave me alone."

"We don't mean any harm," said Jareth, "We only want to help you."

"You're part of this," said Lilijana, pushing her children behind her as she backed away from the both of them, "You helped take my son!"

"No, you don't understand," said Jareth, his eyes still on his mother even as he hurried to Sarah's side.

"I understand perfectly," said Lilijana, "Gabriel told me to leave but I stayed to thank you for your kindness but now I see you were in league with her, that woman, that evil woman."

"We weren't," said Sarah, pushing back to her feet despite the pain, "Lilijana believe us, we had nothing to do with that. If you knew why…"

"Devils!" cried Lilijana, "Black, evil devils. You were sent from Hell to tempt me. You should have burned."

"Please don't think that," said Jareth desperately, "We meant you no harm, let us help you now."

Lilijana was silent as Jareth stepped once more towards her but when he was close enough she lashed out, pushing him with all her strength. Not even willing to stand against his own mother the assault was enough to send Jareth to the ground, the desire to get to his feet again clearly fleeing at the look on her face.

"I have never hated anyone as I hate you," said Lilijana, "I hope they find you and I hope you burn for what you did to me. I could have been free and now I am all but alone, my eldest taken. I hate you."

Sarah hurried to Jareth's side as Lilijana turned from him, picking up Friedrich and taking hold of Claudia's hand and leading them from the glade, not even stopping to look back at the two people she had left behind. Sarah felt the tension in his shoulders but regardless of her calling his name his eyes remained fixed on the path his mother had taken. She had seen the expression once before, the sheer horror that had taken him when they had returned from the Above to face the Labyrinth only to find it all but in ruins.

"Mama," he said softly, "I didn't…"

"Hush," said Sarah, "Oh Jareth, I wish there was something I could say."

"This is all my fault, everything is my fault," he said, hysteria edging into his voice and Sarah tightened her hold for fear of him slipping away from her.

"It isn't, you couldn't have known and we don't know if this would have happened whether we had come or not," said Sarah, "Jareth time is so complex, we can't say what did and did not happen because we came here. Sweetheart, this isn't your fault."

"All I wanted was answers," he said, "I never thought…Sarah what have I done? What have I done?"

Sarah held him as she felt him shake, unable to find the words that could possibly comfort him. She knew shock was setting in but could do little to help; hoping the silence in him would break in favour of tears. His arms tightened around her, his embrace the same as it had been whenever his nightmares took him and all too poignant now he lived one he should never have faced. The bullet wound to her leg ached and she could feel the warm wetness of her own blood as it seeped into the cloth Jareth had bound it with but she ignored it all the same.

"Sweetheart," she said after silence had reigned for longer than she dared to think of, "We need to go home. There's nothing we can do here."

"Home?" said Jareth, pulling back to meet her eyes, his expression looking more like someone waking from a dream.

"To the Underground. To our own time, in the Goblin City," said Sarah, brushing back the soft tendrils of his fringe, "Lets go home to our children."

"Sarah," he said, as though the word gave him grounding, his hands leaving her waist and tracing up to hold her face. He smiled sadly as he rubbed at a patch of dirt on her face, unused to such sights on his queen, "Why did we come Precious? Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"You had to know," said Sarah, "And Osiris must tell you the rest, if you promise to calmly ask him. He suffered too here. He may have had you and Anna but he lost Lilijana and the other children, you have to pity him for that."

"Right now I don't know what I feel," said Jareth, regaining some semblance of himself, "I won't for a while yet and I'll need you to remind me I have more than my thoughts to take care of."

Sarah smiled, "That's what I'm for," she said, "And Lilly and Freddie won't let you dwell on anything but them if you give them half the chance."

"Guess we'd better get home then," said Jareth, lifting her up from the floor.

"We'd be better off waiting until dark, the town will be crawling with soldiers," said Sarah, "If I can just rest somewhere for a few hours I'll be a bit quicker reaching the alleyway."

"You need to be home," said Jareth, "Hold onto me tightly."

"You're taking too much of a risk," said Sarah though she tightened her arms around his neck all the same.

"Trust me," he said.

Sarah lifted her head from his shoulder when she realised he wasn't moving, "Is something wrong?"

Jareth was silent and Sarah looked up to see his eyes closed in concentration, she was about to question him but the world around them suddenly went dark and she felt nothing but a violent pull on her body that was only tempered by the man who held her tightly in his arms.

xxxx

Anubis looked on as his father lifted the two sleeping children into a carriage, Lilly's small wrists bound in iron despite the enchantment that kept her unconscious. Anna was already laid out on a makeshift stretcher in the carriage, Khonsu and Khepri travelling with her as her carers despite the danger to her life having been removed. He wanted to protest against his actions but his temper was not to be contended with, Anubis unsure if he had ever feared his father's power as he did in that moment. Toby stood at his side, his hand on Hoggle's shoulder as the dwarf found himself forbidden from travelling with them to Avalon.

Osiris' rage when the extent of Jareth and Sarah's disappearance had been revealed had shaken the very foundations of the castle and Anubis had feared for the integrity of the Underground in its entirety as those with the bravery to face him tried to calm him. At first the Lord of the Underground had threatened to go after his wayward son but Khonsu had soon pointed out the complications that would create should Osiris meet his own younger self. The thought cooled Osiris' anger but it did not fade entirely and it was soon directed at Hoggle, blame laid at his door not only for Jareth's disappearance but Anna's injuries.

The dwarf stood silently at his master's wrath, answering only when he truly needed to. It was his words though that finally silenced Osiris as he told of how it had been Lilly who had orchestrated their escape from the nameless bandits, Osiris paling as he turned to view his sleeping granddaughter. He was soon quizzing Hoggle on their escape, trying to extract every detail he could from the dwarf and Khepri and Khonsu used the quiet to better focus their attention on Anna. It had come as a shock to them all however when Osiris had lifted Lilly up from her makeshift bed only to bind her wrists with iron bracelets, smaller versions of those they were all forced to wear in Oberon's presence.

He had swiftly enquired as to Anna's fitness to travel, Khonsu confirming that she was out of danger but to move her would be unwise. Osiris clearly only took heed of the first words as he scooped up Lilly and ordered Nanny Shee to follow with Freddie. He had soon instructed his son's to bear their sister to the city below, sending Apis to find them a carriage that would take them back to Avalon.

"We are leaving now," said Osiris, snapping Anubis from his reverie, "Should Sarah and Jareth return you may tell them of our travels but mind you inform them that they have much to answer for."

"Father do you really think this is wise?" said Anubis, "Jareth will be distressed enough without coming home to find the children missing."

"He should have better considered the consequences before he went on such a foolhardy expedition."

"That's not fair Osiris," said Toby, "Jareth wouldn't have done something like this if he didn't believe it was important. I really think you should wait for them to come home."

"Your opinion was not sought," said Osiris, eleven years having desensitised the younger man to his vicious stares.

"Maybe not but you've got my niece bound in iron in that carriage and you haven't even got the decency to tell me why so I have as much right to question you as her own parents would," said Toby.

"Do not interfere with things that you could not understand," said Osiris, "You have no concept of the power of magic."

"Now who sounds like Oberon?" said Toby as Osiris turned back to the carriage and swept himself up into the driver's seat.

"Toby, don't," said Anubis holding the younger boy back, "Now is not the time and I don't want to have to explain to Sarah what happened to her brother as well as her children."

"You should return to your own realm Master Williams," said Osiris as he took the horses reins, "The Underground is no place for a mortal. The rest of you home to your Kingdoms, I will see that a search is made by the Host for the bandits."

"No sir, we'll search the Kingdom and beyond for those who took them," said Amadeus, "Jareth would expect it of us."

Osiris looked set to argue but knew that none of his sons would back down, "As you wish but I will still send the Host and you will send Jareth and Sarah to me as soon as they arrive back Anubis, hopefully any damage they have done can be undone."

With a slap of the reins the carriage moved on, Osiris ending any further argument to his actions despite Toby shouting after him. Anubis held the younger man firm even though he fought hard against him, knowing that familial allegiance would not be enough to secure the boy against Osiris' rage. The carriage finally moved out of sight and Toby stilled, knowing he would not be able to catch him on foot.

"Why did you let him go?" he said bitterly.

"Because this is not a fight we can win right now," said Anubis releasing him, "And we need to get to work. Ama, Horus, Dimitry; head back to your lands but take such a way that you cover any ground that resembles the caves that Hoggle described, I will stay here with Toby and await Jareth and Sarah's return."

"This is my fault," said Hoggle, "I shoulda kept 'em home."

"You weren't to know Hoggle, I think this attack would have come regardless of when you ventured out. This was not by chance," said Anubis.

"What are your thoughts brother," said Amadeus, the stomp of his back hoof enough to demonstrate his agitation.

"That we shall have to be very thorough to find Oberon's fingerprints on this," said Anubis, "Get to work. Hoggle if you wish to make amends for your perceived error, my friend, then ride out with Kai and search. You may recognise the terrain from what you saw and be of use yet."

Hoggle bowed to the jackal god before he let Amadeus lift him onto his back, the wolves already out searching the surrounds of the city.

"Report back all you see and learn, leave no stone unturned," said Anubis, "Toby and I will await Sarah and Jareth here."

The brothers departed, heading out into the city and the lands beyond in a hope of tracking down the bandits. Anubis placed a hand on Toby's shoulder and guided him back towards the castle.

"Come my friend," he said, "And let us hope that Jareth and Sarah return soon, that may bring some resolution."

"I think we're a long way from any resolutions Nu," said Toby, "This is only just starting."

xxxx

Sarah slowly let her eyes open as the roaring in her ears ceased and the pull and strain on her body stopped tearing at her damaged leg. The Key Room stood as they had left it though the sun outside the window was beginning to wane. Jareth eased her to her feet but her injured leg went from under her once more and she was glad of his strong arms as they kept her upright.

"Easy Precious," he said, sweeping her up like a bride once more, "Let's get you seen to shall we?"

Sarah didn't argue, wrapping her arms more tightly around his shoulders as he carried her from the room. The corridors leading from the Key Room were silent but it was not unusual in the vast castle, the goblins keeping to the rooms that they were allowed in and the family often taking to the lower, more homely rooms. Jareth bore her quickly to the rooms below, heading into their own private chambers and lying her down on the bed. He touched her face gently, smiling as her eyes offered him nothing of concern other than tiredness and even brightened slightly by the relief at being home. He kissed her before stepping back and summoning a crystal to his palm. He tossed the orb into the air and it swiftly disappeared from the room, a signal to their household that they had returned.

"The place is still standing it seems," said Jareth, "Give me a moment to gather some things together and I'll see to your leg. I will send for Khonsu…"

"There's no need to bother him," said Sarah, "It will be fine with a few stitches just promise me you won't use any Mydna leaves; much as I don't relish the thought of limping for the next few days I'd prefer that to their side effects."

"I can always rebind it if you change your mind," said Jareth as he left her side to open the trunk beneath the window.

Their life demanded a ready cache of healing supplies to be on close yet concealed hand, their interactions with the questors not often proving dangerous though they had each had their fair share of knocks when they had been caught off guard. Their roles as defenders of the Underground and Sarah's hidden role as Boudicca though often demanded a higher price. The supply kept in their room left them both patient and healer to one another when it was needed but it was a role they would not often willingly share with any others.

Jareth waved a hand towards a china bowl on the dresser as he rifled through the trunk and it filled at once with water before floating over to the nightstand. It settled itself down as Jareth continued his search, carefully selecting the herbs that would help Sarah's leg to heal faster. He finally turned back to the bed but looked on in confusion at the bowl beside his wife's head.

"What's wrong?" said Sarah as he looked curiously between the dresser and the nightstand as thought following the bowl's path.

"Did you move that?" he said, "You really shouldn't be using your magic, not until the iron is out of your system."

Sarah shook her head, "You moved it, not me," she said seeing the confusion settle in his eyes, "You've got a lot on your mind Jack, you probably just did it automatically."

He managed a half smile, "Senility in my old age," he said as he set down the supplies on the bed and moved the coarse skirt from her leg and removed the makeshift bandage. He gently sponged at the places where the material clung to her skin, the water loosening the dried blood that held it as stiffly as glue. He washed away the worst of blood, listening carefully and lightening his touch as Sarah's breath hitched at the pressure of his hands on the more badly damaged areas.

"It missed anything major, you were lucky," he said, "But I need to clean inside it, the bullet may have left iron traces. Do you want me to put a sleep on you?"

"I'll be fine, tough as old boots," said Sarah though she winced in pain as Jareth pressed directly onto the wound, "Have you thought about what you're going to ask your Dad?"

"You'd be better placed to think of what you need to say in your defence, Little Bird."

The water bowl, so precariously placed on the nightstand, fell the to floor as Jareth whirled round in alarm to see Anubis in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" said Jareth, helping Sarah to sit up in the bed.

"Damage control," said Anubis stepping into the room, "Father knows where you went."

"Who told him?" demanded Jareth, his eyes darkening, "It has to have been Hoggle, that snivelling little…"

"It was Anna," came a second voice from behind Anubis' expansive form, "Anna told Osiris where you went."

"Toby!" said Sarah, the younger man hurrying to the bed and hugging her tightly, "What are you doing here kid?"

"I came to help," said Toby, "Jareth, you'll want to sit down."

"What has happened?" said Jareth paling as the words brought to mind those of his family who were now conspicuous in their absence, "The children, where are the children?"

"On Avalon, with Father, they're safe," said Anubis, moving to his brother's side and pressing him down onto the dresser stool before he spoke again, "Anna, Hoggle and the children took a chaise out to one of the villages towards the outskirts of the goblin lands. They spent an afternoon with the goblins but something made them leave in haste. From the story we could get they were pursued by bandits on their road home, overcome and taken. Anna sent out a crystal before she was captured and it reached the Goblin City. Apis and Kai immediately raised the alarm and sent for us all but in the end we were not needed. Lilly brought them home?"

"Lilly?" said Sarah, "Our Lilly?"

"I don't know how she did it sis but Lilly brought them home. One minute Anubis and I were in the Records Room discussing where we should spread the search to and the next we heard her hollering," said Toby, "Anna and Hoggle were hurt, Anna badly but they were safe. We had already sent for Osiris in desperation and did not know the secret of why you were Above. When we couldn't contact you it seemed the most sensible thing to do."

"You did the right thing Toby," said Sarah patting his hand where it held hers, "I'm sorry if we frightened you."

"We had to tell Father where you were Jareth," said Anubis, "Anna had already confessed to us and, with all that was happening, he had to know."

"And yet I live still," said Jareth, "He will not be pleased to see me though."

"He has more to concern him," said Anubis, "Jareth…little brother, he took Anna to Avalon to help her heal but he took Lilly and Freddie for another reason. Lilly is only six years old and yet she brought four people from a cave we have yet to locate back to the castle, that is a task even for a grown magick. No child should have that power."

Jareth's eyes darkened, memories of their time in his past surfacing once more, "What has he done with my daughter?"

"He has taken her to Avalon to seek counsel with the Ancients, Mab and our grandparents. He sent a spell to the winds to summon them and bound Lilly's powers until they answer."

"Bound?" said Jareth getting to his feet, "Has he not done enough already? No more, no more will that man govern me or my family."

"Where are you going?" said Sarah as he threw open the window and stepped onto the ledge.

"To get our children," said Jareth, "Anubis, see to Sarah and then follow to Avalon. There are truths all our brothers should know of their Sire."

He did not wait for a response as he stepped out into thin air, a flurry of feathers the last they saw as he flew towards the horizon.

"Nu, go after him," said Sarah, "He's not in the right frame of mind to be seeing Osiris."

"Anubis has to stay with you," said Toby, "There's no one in the castle. Apis and Hoggle are still out searching with the Guardians and Anubis is a better healer than Nanny Shee. Besides, I need to get back Above before I start to resemble one of your subjects.

"I shan't leave her until she is well Toby," said Anubis, "And Jareth will be fine, Osiris is prepared enough for their confrontation and has had long enough to calm down. Regardless of the harsh words they often share Father loves Jareth and will never let harm befall him or your children."

"We broke so many laws Nu," said Sarah, "God knows what Oberon…"

"Oberon does not know," said Anubis, "And Osiris will keep it that way. Toby, you'd best be going, you're cutting it fine as it is."

Toby nodded, pressing a kiss to his sister's cheek before getting to his feet, "When this has all settled down let me know the whole story," he said, "You know where I am if you need me."

"I'll be in touch as soon as I can be," said Sarah, "Say hi to Daddy and Karen for me but don't tell them anything that will make them worry."

"I won't," said Toby, "Whenever you're ready Anubis."

The older man waved his hand and Toby's form shimmered for a moment before he disappeared from the room. Sarah let her eyes linger on the space her brother had occupied as though the effort alone would hold back the tears but the day finally caught her and she broke, unsurprised when two strong arms came about her.

"We will fix this soror," said Anubis, "All can yet be put right, you'll see."

"I don't think this is something that may be solved quickly," said Sarah, "The things Jareth had to witness…"

"Don't excite yourself," said Anubis, "Tell me the tale but without panic while I see to your leg. When you are strong enough to travel I will send for the others and we can head to Avalon."

Sarah managed a weak smile, gently stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers, "No matter what the crisis you are there for me," she said.

"Its what brothers are for," said Anubis, "Now tell me from the beginning, what has happened to our Little Bird."

xxxx

The calming lap of the waves and the salty taste to the breeze would, in most, invoke memories of happier times and voyages home but no such comfort was offered to the occupant of the great oak that overlooked the Avalonian sea from the cliffs. The woodlands of Karee-Nala were so often synonymous with peace but Jareth found none as he called on his courage to cross the water and face his father. His wings ached from the speed of his flight from the Goblin Kingdom to the coast but he found himself glad of it as it kept him grounded from both memory and worry. He knew he would be overwhelmed if he gave any thought too much credence and instead tried to focus on the mundane, the sound of the waves or the rustle of the leaves the bedrock that kept his mind from slipping into turmoil.

He had already sat for several hours, the night growing darker around him, something holding him back from the crossing. He had first thought it was the fear of facing his father that stopped him but fear had long since been replaced by anger and then worry. He had then thought on his fear for Sarah but he knew she was safe in Anubis' presence, the Jackal God as much of a brother to her as he was to him. Despite the inability to offer any rationale to it he knew he had to wait, fighting against the paternal instincts to head to his children.

It didn't take long to see why he had been held to the Underground as the rising moon cast its light over the waters and giving illumination to the small skiffs only his owl eyes could see. He knew the spies of Oberon without the need to see their uniforms and knew that his wait had been to avoid them; he would not have the time for formality when he reached the isle. He waited a few more moments in the oak tree's embrace as the skiffs met the horizon and disappeared at the incantation that took them to Avalon.

"Thank you my friend."

His thoughts were soundless but he knew the tree had heard him as its leaves rustled overhead, the magic of the lands of Karee-Nala still strong so many years after she had gone Beyond. He took flight, finding the warmer air currents to offer him greater speed. He crossed the night-black water with its peppering of dappled stars on its mirrored surface until her began to feel the pull of the magic asking for Avalon's password. He was about to utter the words but before he could the pull receded and Avalon appeared on the horizon before him, the isle illuminated by the giant torches that stood as beacons to welcome her people home.

The wordless crossing only augmented the strangeness of the day but Jareth's rational mind swiftly offered that he had not been far behind the skiffs and had passed through on their lingering magic. The thought was pushed aside though as his urgency returned to him, the need to reach Lilly and Freddie all the greater now they were close. He cared nothing for stealth and knew as soon as he was seen by the coastal guards as he broke onto the land. He carried on despite their calls for him to land, knowing he would reach the Pyramid long before Oberon was made aware of him and he would bear the consequences without regret.

He hastened his wings as the black pinnacle of his childhood home came into view, his true form restoring as his feet met the pathway to the great doors. His white, owl feathered attire melted to jet-black armour, far more menacing even than the vista he presented to any would be questor. He did not wait for his father's guards to pull the doors open, his magic near renting them from their hinges as he threw them open with the force of his power alone. The noise was enough to bring a dozen servants to the main hall but they soon backed away, silent and too terrified to speak even when he demanded his father's whereabouts from them. A crystal soon led him where his instructions did not and he followed the maze like corridors to the dungeon's below, the corridors unfamiliar even from childhood memory from where he had avoided them in his childhood. He offered no attempt at stealth, his boots and the swish of his heavy cape on the ancient stones enough to give away his presence to anyone who cared to hear.

The illumination of the corridor from the wall sconces did nothing to alleviate the gloom of the dungeons and Jareth shuddered to think he was near certain to find his daughter in its miserable depths. The sound of running feet alerted him to company and his hand only left the hilt of his sword as he recognised his brothers.

"Jareth, this is no place for you right now," said Khepri.

"This is about my daughter so I have every right to be here," said Jareth pushing the twins aside, "And you can choose to either stand with me or against me."

"We're with you, always," said Khonsu, stepping in front of him and slowing his pace, "But you are not yourself, do not act as you'll regret."

"My mind has never been clearer," said Jareth, "She is my child, Khonsu, step aside."

The elf did as instructed before being frozen dumb as the locks he had heard his father fix in place the other side of the door sprang loose at Jareth's touch alone. The door crashed back into the wall, its ancient hinges protesting at the treatment, revealing little more than a cell beyond. Jareth stepped inside, his eyes adjusting further to the dim light as a single candle illuminated the five figures before him.

"Jareth you should not be here," said Osiris, his face at once confused and horrified by his son's presence, "Lilly is safe with us but she needs our help."

"Help that involves binding her?" said Jareth pushing passed him with no apology.

He paid no mind to the other people in the room, Mab and his paternal grandparents, the threat of the Ancients nothing to him as he picked up his unconscious daughter. With a wave of his hand the iron bracelets around her wrists broke and fell to the floor with a resounding thud. Lilly immediately whimpered in his arms and he cradled her closer to him.

"I'm here now little one, I'm here," he said getting to his feet.

His eyes caught Mab's movement with a second to spare but he had no need to utter a spell, the former queen crashing into the invisible shield he threw up between them. She fell back against the dungeon floor but her eyes never left him, hastily brushing her silvery hair from her eyes as she got back to her feet.

"Prince Aten, you know not what you do," she said, "Return the child."

"No," said Jareth, "Not on your command on any other's."

"She cannot control her power," said Geb, his grandfather a memory from childhood made no more substantial by flesh, "She needs our help to suppress it."

Jareth ignored his words, heading to his brothers and placing Lilly in Khepri's arms, "Take her to her brother and stay there with her, allow no one near her but her mother and me."

"And you?" said Khepri, rocking his niece as she fussed at leaving her father's arms.

"I have questions that will have answers," said Jareth quietly, "Go now Khepri, this is not for you."

"Father?" said Khepri, looking beyond Jareth's shoulder to the Fae behind.

"Do as your brother says," said Osiris.

Jareth waited until his brother's footsteps no longer echoed back to him before he turned to those behind him. His father looked drawn and tired, the worry on his face the only indication that he acted in concern rather than malice. His grandparents, Geb and Nut, had always been revered as greats among the old gods but Jareth had never seen anything in them, weak and insubstantial as any Fae who had spent too long on the winds. Now they stood before him, anger and fear on their timeless faces but the look only began to draw a memory to Jareth's mind and he knew he had been in the same room with them before.

Mab stood as he remembered her from the battlefield of the Goblin City, beauty and power flawlessly combined as befitted the once High Queen of Avalon. Jareth remembered the hope he had felt when she had taken Oberon and placed Titania in power but she had dashed them by returning the King to his throne despite the bargain he had made with the Unseelie. The memory fuelled Jareth's contempt for his daughter's four jailers, knowing at a time they had also been his own, and he stood defiant where any of his bold brothers would have trembled.

"You were going to take something from my daughter," he said, his eyes fixed on the crystal depths of Mab's, "The same thing you took from me, what was it?"

"Aten, there are things in the world…"

"My name is Jareth," he said, cutting off her words, "That is the name my mother gave me. I am no more called Aten than you; I have seen my Book and there I am named Jareth-Ra yet you have never called me such. So I ask you now Mab, tell me the secrets of my past, tell me what had been taken and hidden from me all these years."

"Jareth, my son," said Osiris, taking his face in his hands and pulling his focus to him, "You have questions, I know that, but there are things that we cannot answer, things that would be too dangerous for you to know. Please trust me."

"Trust you, why should I trust you?" said Jareth pushing him away, "You're my father, you're meant to be the man I go to for protection, the person who is meant to keep me from harm and yet you're part of this."

"All I have done has been to protect you."

"Lying to me! Lying to Anna! Masking your pain so you could do so," said Jareth, hot angry tears falling onto his cheeks as he fought the urge to strike the man before him, "I've been there Osiris, I went to the time of my mother's death only she didn't die, you pulled her from the pyre. Her and my siblings, they never died by Hopkins' hand."

"These are things you should not have seen Goblin King," said Mab, "You have broken innumerable laws with these actions."

"Then punish me Mab, you are well practised in that," said Jareth, "Or do you not remember how you tried to separate a six year old boy from his father? How you tried to take my twin, my other part of me, away to Avalon and leave me to starve? Do you not remember how I screamed and cried for my father?"

He stopped, glad of the wall behind him as it broke his fall, a torrent of memory racing from his subconscious mind. Osiris rushed forward, taking hold of him firmly. He pushed his head up, black eyes meeting the mismatched pair before he pulled him close, feeling the tensions and tremors in his son's slim frame.

"Jareth?" he said, "Jareth, what's wrong? You're shaking."

Once more Jareth pushed him away before he rounded on his grandparents, "You held me down," he said, hysteria slipping into his voice, "You held me down when Osiris brought me here…how did I ever forget that pain?"

"You must calm yourself child," said Nut, "These memories will harm you."

"You gagged me when I screamed," said Jareth, his head in his hands, "Bound me when I struggled. I was a child and you…You were inside my head, when I tried to push you out you hurt me and I…what did you take from me?"

"Nothing was taken," said Osiris grabbing him once more, "Merely a power you were too small to control suppressed. Please Jareth, this knowledge will be your death. Yield to me now, my son, and everything will be as it was. You and Lilly will be as you ever were, all this forgot."

Jareth stilled but said nothing, silence reigning for a moment before he screamed, falling to his knees. Osiris fell back as though he had struck him, the skin burnt from his hands as he cried out in alarm.

"What is this?" cried Jareth in agony, "It burns."

"This is your true power," said Mab, her voice carrying a tremor he had never heard before, "And you have turned it loose."

"It's killing me!"

"Mab we must help him," cried Osiris, his hands reaching for his son but unable to touch him.

"He is beyond our aid," said Mab, "Only Ra can save him now."

The words were lost on Jareth however; all he knew was the pain running through him like fire through dry kindling and the sound of his own screams. He was aware of the low hum around him like the buzz of a giant insect and the growing light but he was too concerned with the pained memories that were far too alien to be his own. He heard and felt the explosion, the blast loud enough to deafen as it knocked him to the floor. He saw the light for a moment, then the brilliance of a million stars that led him to oblivion.


	7. The Crow on the Cradle

"Hoggle, stay with the other Guardians and keep up the search, let me know anything you find," said Sarah, leaning heavily on the crutch she had conjured to ease the stress on her wounded leg, "I'll send word from Avalon as soon as I know what's going on."

"I'll do as yer ask but should yer really be travelling so soon?" said the dwarf.

"I'm fine," said Sarah, ignoring Anubis' scoff behind her as he loaded a trunk onto a small chaise that already held Nanny Shee and one of Jareth's trusted elven servants, "Besides, Jareth and the children need me."

"You will be at risk, my Queen, travelling alone," said Kai from his place at her side.

"I will be with Anubis," said Sarah, "He'll take care of me, I want you to follow with the chaise, the others need you more than I do."

"Perhaps you should listen to your Guardian Sarah," said Anubis, "You have been hurt. Let me travel to Avalon, if needs are great then I will send for you. Do not forget that Jareth will have at least three of his brothers and a sister to comfort him."

"And as loyal and as loving you may all be to him, you are none of you his wife and believe me Nu, I know more of that man right now than any of you could ever hope to," said Sarah dropping her crutch and placing an arm around his neck, "Now are we going or not?"

Anubis frowned but swept her up into his arms all the same, his magnificent black wings unfurling behind him, "Make haste to the coast Master Kai, we shall see you at the Pyramid," he said before he pushed himself from the ground and into the air.

The novelty of flying had long since worn off for Sarah but her stomach still lurched as they hit the winds and her thoughts kindly reminded her that all that existed between her and oblivion were the arms of her brother-in-law. Whenever she flew to Avalon with Jareth he would take his dragon form, strong and solid beneath her as she was held in place by the iridescent fins that lined his back. She continued to long for safety despite Anubis' firm grip and, as the lands of the Underground sped on beneath them, she felt a pull inside her that she knew would force them to land.

Anubis' feet had barely hit the ground when she was forced to spin away from him, dignity forgotten for necessity as she lost the meagre contents of her stomach. She was glad of her friend's warm hand as it pressed to her back, giving her a point to focus on as the world seemed to sway a little.

"I have never known you to be air sick before," said Anubis, guiding her a few steps from their landing site and sitting her down on the grass.

Sarah frowned as the rain of the day lingered on the ground but it was preferential to falling face down if she forced herself to stand, "It's the iron," said Sarah, "The Fae part of me doesn't much like it."

"Nor does the human part much favour the cold and cramp of a jail and over a day without sleep," said Anubis, "You should have remained in the Goblin City."

"I should have done a lot of things Nu but I'm as contrary as your brother," said Sarah looking around her to see the familiar turrets in the distance, "Besides, we're further from home than we are from Avalon now anyway, those are the watch towers of Horus' palace which means we're only a few miles from the coast."

"A few miles is still too far with your leg as it is," said Anubis, "We will still have to fly."

"I'll be fine in a moment," said Sarah with a humourless laugh, "And here's me meant to be a great warrior."

"Even warriors are entitled to their wobbles," said Anubis sitting down beside her, "You've had as much as a shock as Jareth don't forget, the experience is bound to have effected you too."

"I can't let it get to me," said Sarah, "He needs me to be the strong one in this."

"Strength comes as much in admitting that you need help as it does in helping others. You have six strong brothers-in-law at your call should you need us, not to mention Toby to hold you up as you do so for Jareth."

Sarah let her head fall onto his shoulder, sniffing back the threatening tears, "I wish I could spare him all the pain he's feeling, my poor angel," she said, "I sometimes wish we'd never started this, I should have kept him Above with me, persuaded him once the Underground was safe to abdicate the throne and spend his life with me."

"Even you know neither of you would have ever wanted that, however hard the path is now, you both love the goblins too much."

"I just wish that one day Jareth will put his arms around me again, just for the sake of it not because he needs reminding that there is someone in this world who will never lie to him."

"He will," said Anubis, "And soon but he will need your strength more than ever right now for I fear what my father will share will bring little comfort. Are you settled enough to try to air again?"

Sarah nodded, "Just make sure you fly straight," she said, earning herself an amused smile as he lifted her once more.

They took to the air, Sarah keeping her eyes closed to the land and then the sea rushing below and it proved its effects as her nausea left as swiftly as it had come. She smelt the salt of the water below and heard the crash of the waves against the great cliffs and dared to open her eyes and looking down into the clear, dark water below. Her eyes however were soon drawn to where the waters of the Avalonian Sea met those of the Styx. She saw the mist that ever hung on the horizon of the Beyond and shuddered, glad for Anubis' solid form as it reminded her that she was far from being one of Charon's passengers. The name invoked too fresh and vivid memories but she could not push them aside and she wondered if Jareth would tell Osiris all of what they had witnessed.

She was pulled from the thought as Anubis began to mutter the words that would grant them access to Avalon. She felt the familiar pull as the incantation ended and the sounds around her changed once more, waves lapping at a low beach augmented in counterpoint by the swish of Anubis' wings as he cut a path through the air. She smelled the scorch of the torches and opened her eyes as they descended to Thoth's platform, the ancient harbour keeper approaching them with worry in his eyes.

"Well at least you elected to land," he said as Anubis set Sarah on her feet, "Which is more than I can say for your husband, Your Highness. Oberon has ordered…"

"We are well aware of Oberon's decree Master Thoth," said Anubis, "But we are urgently needed at the Pyramid and have no time to play court with my uncle."

"I'm afraid that is not your choice," came a voice from above, "The High King requests the address of all his guests."

"Then you must pass on our apologies Counsellor," said Sarah, trying her best to disguise her limp as Anubis guided her to the cliff path where Erinesso sat upon horseback, flanked by several of the palace guards.

"You seem pained my lady," said the simpering Fae, dismounting with an elegance gifted to him only by an accident of birth, "You must ride upon my horse."

"My thanks," said Sarah, "But it is not a long walk to the Pyramid."

"It is rocky to the Palace," said Erinesso, the guards blocking the road behind him without a word, "So I must insist."

Sarah looked to her friend beside her to see him nod in acquiescence, both of them knowing that they would not win should they resist. Anubis lifted her easily, the saddle unsuitable for a side seat but Sarah persevered all the same, glad when her friend rather than Erinesso took the reins and clicked the horse onwards. Erinesso smiled cruelly as he ordered the guards to take the lead back to the Palace, taking his place to the horse's left flank as Anubis walked to the right.

"His Majesty has been most concerned with the comings and goings of your family this past night," said the Counsellor, "He is worried that some ill may have befallen you and would offer his aid should he be approached."

"There is no need for concern counsellor. Princess Anastasia was taken ill while Jareth and I were Above and Osiris was sent for in our absence," said Sarah, hoping no other story had been told, "He believed she would be more comfortable on Avalon and so brought her here."

"Your children were brought also, Your Highness, I trust they are not afflicted?"

"Not to my knowledge," said Sarah, "Though that is what I have come to find out. My Father-in-law is cautious with his family, he took the children so they would be near him should they need attention. It was concern for them that brought the Goblin King so swiftly hence."

"Indeed," said the Fae, "And what, pray, detained you Above that you were so absent when this began?"

Sarah felt Anubis' hand move to her leg, the touch enough to allow him to make a link with her. Telepathy was frowned upon between members of the Fae, only acceptable between an established partnership and the sound of another voice shocked Sarah when she had grown used to her husband's alone. The only other link she had ever allowed had been her one with Kai but only ever in her lupine form and as a necessity to hide her identity. She tried to push the link away but Anubis' thoughts proved stronger and she heard his voice resonate in her mind.

"Forgive the intrusion my sister," he said, "I mean no disrespect but I can feel your fear in the counsellor's question. Believe me Sarah, he is fishing for answers and knows little. You are mortal enough yet to lie without giving yourself away, make use of that asset."

"I'm scared that he knows Nu," said Sarah reluctantly drawing on his magic to respond to him, "We used magic when we were Above, influenced history. I wish Jareth…"

"Peace," said Anubis, "Fret not and answer him, he is awaiting your reply."

Sarah felt herself alone once more as Anubis left her mind but she recovered herself quickly, forcing what she hoped was a shy smile, "My Lord Counsellor, there are many things that can detain a monarch but there is one thing that will detain a husband and a wife even if there is a small drama at home."

She forced back a laugh as Erinesso paled, Oberon's chief advisor famously squeamish over any thought of procreation between the Fae and those of mortal birth. She heard Anubis' chuckle beside her as Erinesso's questions noticeably ceased. The journey on to the Palace was silent though it went against all Sarah believed in not to turn the horse about and head for the Pyramid and her family. The streets of Avalon were quiet, morning still an hour or so away though one or two Fae still walked abroad, their faces images of disbelief as they recognised the Goblin Queen without the raiments of her rule. Jareth's absence from her side would soon be the gossip of the city but she knew that was the least of her concerns as they reached the gates of the Palace.

She looked to Anubis to see his wings vanish from his back and the adornments of a Pharaoh overtake the simple clothes he had been wearing. Sarah however resolutely kept her appearance, her simple black dress more suited to a day within her own castle than a visit to Avalon's King. They reached the great doors and Anubis lifted her from the horse, offering her his arm in support as she faltered. Erinesso paid her stumble no mind as he led them inside, the palace corridors long and near dark with only one or two torches to light their way. Sarah clung tighter to Anubis' arm, reminding herself that she wasn't alone as they headed away from the path to the throne room.

She panicked as Anubis loosed her hand from his arm but relaxed as he merely took it in his own, a traditional escort rather than a prop for an injured woman. Erinesso finally led them to a door, pushing it open and bowing them inside.

Sarah stepped in, Anubis at her side, finding herself in an opulent drawing room that was unfamiliar to her yet in keeping with the ostentatious image of the Palace. She saw Mizumi first, the gossamer dress she wore barely covering her from anyone's gaze and only a few well-placed diamonds preventing it from having little use as a garment. Despite her disgust Sarah couldn't help but feel inadequate next to the Queen of the Moraine, unable to avoid comparing herself to the woman who had once been Jareth's intended. The blonde woman seemed to sense her discomfort as she tossed her hair over one shoulder and called back into the dimness of the room behind her.

"I believe your visitors are here Your Majesty."

"Dear Sarah," came Oberon's purr from beyond, a snap of his fingers illuminating the room fully, "Do come inside."

Sarah approached the chaise he sat upon with caution, her equilibrium thrown at seeing the man before her in little more than a powdering gown, his usually sleek hair misplaced here and there as though he had just rolled from his bed. Sarah felt her stomach twist as she realised even with the absence of Titania, he had not been sleeping alone.

"It seems we woke you Uncle," said Anubis, "There was no need for you to receive us so early."

"You are guests to my isle and there are traditions that should not be broken, it would be impolite to do so," said Oberon, "Besides, it has been too long since we three alone have had a chance to talk."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," said Sarah, though it pained her to offer the genuflection, "We have never taken an opportunity to just talk."

"Then shall we not remedy that?" said Oberon waving his hand to the chair before him, "You and I have much to discuss. Anubis may wait for you outside."

"What you have to say to Sarah you may say to me," said Anubis but Sarah stilled his words as she sat down.

"You'll be just outside and I am unbound," said Sarah, "The King will not harm a queen of the Underground under his own roof, not when the combined forces of Osiris' seven sons could fall on Avalon within an hour."

"Her Majesty will be quite unharmed my nephew," said Oberon, "As she says, your armies are ever on alert."

"Sarah are you sure?" said Anubis, his dark eyes doing nothing to disguise his worry.

"You will only be outside the door," said Sarah, "If I need you, I'll call."

"As you wish," he said, his gaze moving to his uncle before he turned and left the room.

Sarah pushed down the urge to flinch as the door slid home, the thought of being alone with two of the people she most despised doing nothing to ease her nerves.

"You look somewhat haggard, Sarah," said Mizumi, the barb almost expected, "Perhaps the swampland Jareth built his castle upon does not sit well with your mortal tendencies."

"Mizumi!" barked Oberon before Sarah could answer her, "Your purpose has been served this night and you are not needed here. I wish to speak to Sarah alone."

"But Oberon I…"

"Have no role in the politics of Avalon and the Underground," said the King, "Be gone."

Mizumi stubbornly stood her ground and Sarah would have been amused by the scene of defiance had Oberon not risen from his seat too swiftly for Mizumi to avoid, the back of his hand splitting her lip as he knocked her to the floor. Sarah got to her feet on instinct, ignoring the pain in her leg as she crouched to help the other woman back to standing. Mizumi's eyes grew angry as she realised who had come to her aid, shoving Sarah back onto the carpet as she recovered herself.

"Take your hands off me!" she cried, "You disgust me, filthy mortal."

Shock kept Sarah on the carpet as Mizumi fled through a door at the back of the room, her situation only made apparent to her as Oberon's hand came into her vision.

"If I may, Your Highness?"

Sarah got stubbornly to her feet without his help, ignoring the pain that flared in her leg at the action, "Do you always treat your guests that way?" she said, sitting back in her chair.

"Mizumi is an impetuous child," said Oberon taking his own seat once more, "And she does like to try my patience."

"As I do with Jareth but he has never struck me," said Sarah.

"Well Jareth and I are very different Fae," said Oberon unable to mask the cruelty in his smile, "Which is why I took this opportunity to speak to you; I believe we may be better placed to strike an accord."

Sarah heard the alarm bells in her head, knowing that she could never trust the man before her but also knowing that she had to tread carefully whilst they were alone.

"You do understand that my politics match my husband's perfectly," she said, holding up her hand to politely decline the goblet that shimmered into existence before her.

"That is as it should be," said Oberon, conjuring a drink of his own as Sarah's disappeared, "It is a wife's duty to support her husband."

"The decisions that govern our realm are made as co-regents, not as husband and wife," said Sarah, "Our home is one of equality."

Oberon smirked into his goblet, "Your politics aside madam, I believe I have chosen the more level head of the Goblin Kingdom to converse with," he said, "Eleven years, almost twelve, have the Underground and Avalon been at odds and it is detrimental to all our people. I would see it ended."

"You have never said as much to Jareth when he has come to you in the hope of resolving this peacefully."

"Jareth would never believe my words."

"And you believe that I will?" said Sarah.

Oberon smiled, "I cannot answer that Sarah but I would hope that you at least would hear all that I have to say before making any judgements," he said, "You are not as…passionate as Jareth."

"When it comes to our people, Oberon, I am my husband's equal in passion," she said, "But I do want to see this ended and peacefully. If your sentiments are genuine and I believe them sound then I will take them to the Underground."

"Jareth should have made you an ambassador rather than a queen," said Oberon smoothing his fingers over his thin, pointed black beard, "What I propose is a little give and take, I'll give you something you want and you'll give me something that I want. I propose to grant those of your Kingdoms the status of Fae, no longer will the peoples of the Underground be known as the lesser of our race. Secondly, I will allow free trade between Avalon and the Underground, fair prices and no taxation and thirdly, I will allow your family, your brother, father and step-mother, to join you in the Goblin Kingdom, immortality granted."

Sarah felt her heart flutter at the thought, her immortality having become all too apparent to her in recent years as she had watched her parents age but she knew that there would be terms for the gifts Oberon offered and she had more than herself to think of, "Those are generous offers," she said, "But what are your terms, you are not one for charity."

"I am a king and politician, I must protect the interests of the people I rule. As you know the disinheritance of my sister's children pained me greatly. They have lost their birth right and become estranged from their mother."

"That may be due to the fact that their mother was responsible for the systematic abuse of their youngest brother as well as being part of the plot to dethrone and murder him."

Oberon's eyes darkened but he forced back a scowl, "It is my recollection that the Goblin King was only banished for a brief period of time before his power was fully restored."

Sarah painted a serene smile on her face though in her mind she chalked up a point to the Goblin Kingdom, "I suppose its true that history is written by the victors," she said, "But let's not get side-tracked on something that happened years ago. You were explaining your terms."

"Quite, and they are as follows. Jareth and Anastasia must relinquish their inheritance and Osiris must once more name Horus and Anubis the rightful heirs of the Underground. Your family, I'm sure, is strong enough to accept any of Osiris' sons as the overseer of that land, close as all of you are," said Oberon, "Secondly, the Underground will pledge itself as a protectorate of Avalon, we must been seen to forge tighter alliances between our peoples."

"Alliances can be formed between independent nations my lord," said Sarah.

"You promised to hear all I had to say before you gave comment," said Oberon, bristling despite his forced ease, "As for the mortals that come to the Underground, by whatever means, your parents will be the last. No more children will be granted the privileges of the Fae unless they are born in our world and Jareth will unbind the spell he wove to bring wish-aways to the Goblin Kingdom."

Sarah raised an eyebrow as he paused, clearly awaiting her response but she sensed that his terms were not yet through, "You bid me hold comment until I had heard all," she said, "And you have more to say."

"One minor request only," said Oberon, "Jareth's servant, the elf Boudicca, I want to know who she is and I want her as part of my royal guard, to serve me on Avalon."

Anger raced through Sarah's veins as she realised how impossible his terms were, the king never having intended to offer her anything she could have willingly taken, "You ask me to barter with lives as though they were commodities," she said, "Boudicca is a free woman and I would not hand her over to anyone as though she were a slave and as for your decree on those who come to us mortal born; we have families Above, relations, children and friends and we live in hope they will one day come to us, as is their right. As for those who are wished away to us in the Goblin Kingdom, we give them new hope, new life. We will never relinquish our ties with the Above, not for anything you could offer us."

"Think carefully before you refuse me Sarah," said Oberon, his eyes darkening, "I offer you your parents, an offer I may not be inclined to make again."

"I once refused a man who offered me my dreams and his terms were not nearly as impossible as yours," said Sarah, "You are the only one who stands to gain from this. You know doubt believe that you may influence Horus and Anubis as you once did should they have the Underground. You would have us swear ourselves a protectorate yet the Underground was such before and you brought the Unseelie down on top of it."

"Tread carefully Goblin Queen; these are wild accusations and I do not appreciate such slander," said Oberon getting to his feet in an attempt to intimidate her.

Sarah stood, defiant even as she was forced to look up at him, "You just detest the truth," she said, "You made this offer out of fear and you hoped that I would accept because you offered me my parents but they did not raise me to act selfishly. You will never recognise the Underground as anything more than a land to give you cannon fodder and income but we are so much more and you know it. You fear the growing support for our cause; you fear that we will obtain our independence and you're frightened for your lineage."

"Lineage matters not when one is immortal," said Oberon, stepping toe-to-toe with her, "The Underground may breed like rats as they wish."

Sarah smiled, "All our lines are strong," she said, "And, as immortal as any of us are, we Fae may yet die. Should, Ra forbid my lord, you be taken Beyond then who stands to inherit? Surely your sister but she is unpopular so it would fall to her sons, to Horus and Anubis, brothers united with the Goblin King and keen for the independence of the Underground. It is clear then that you are exploring two avenues; have Horus and Anubis reinstated so that you may influence them now, poison them once more against Jareth, but there is also, quite clearly, another part to your plan."

"Enlighten me?" said Oberon, his breath warm on her face as he tried once more to overcome her resolve.

"I think the mortal term would be screwing around," said Sarah, "Does Mizumi realise she only receives your…affections in the hope that she'll give you an heir?"

"Avalon and the Moraine have always been allies."

"Closer formed since the Battle of the Goblin City it appears," said Sarah with a small laugh, "Funny, that was eleven years ago; in that time we have had twenty, no twenty-one children born into the Underground royal family. Six of the sons of Osiris have gained grandchildren and great grandchildren. Jareth has even given me two children of my own, two heirs to the Goblin throne, and that's only because Jareth and I have been very busy with the Kingdom, I'm sure with more time we could have had five or six by now. Your ties with the Moraine have been quite evident over those years and yet you offer us no joyful news. It has been a topic of conversation in our home and Jareth does have wonderful English phrase for it. What was it again? Something to do with oranges…oh yes, jaffa, completely seedless."

A mix of bravery, defiance and stupidity kept her in place as she watched the insult translate onto the face of the king before her. She anticipated the slap but it never came, instead two strong hands curled around her arms before she was thrown to the floor, the air knocked from her lungs on the impact and not aided when Oberon's solid form bore down upon her. She thought at first he was going to strangle her and brought her hands up to stop him but his grip took her lower, bunching the material of her dress and pushing it up to her waist.

"Let's see just how witty your beloved Jareth can be when it is his own queen who carries the heir of Avalon," he spat, his face far crueller than she had ever seen it.

"No!" screamed Sarah, summoning her magic before she had even a chance to form a spell, the raw power hitting the king square in the face before sending him flying back against the opposing wall. The door slammed back on its hinges, Anubis rushing in at the sound of her scream and hastening to her aid. He paid no mind to Oberon despite the Avalonian king blearily trying to pull himself upright with one hand as he held his face with the other, helping Sarah to her feet as his dark eyes checked her for any injury.

"What happened?" he said as Sarah threw her arms around him in desperation.

"She set her teeth at me, the wild cat," said Oberon, "And unprovoked. She will hang for treason."

"He's mad Nu," said Sarah, her voice breathless but regaining its strength, "He…"

Her words were cut short as the building shook violently, a rumbling echoing through the halls as though some great beast of myth even to them had released its fury. Sarah forgot Oberon as she looked up at Anubis, seeing the same thought in his eyes as she was sure she wore in hers.

"Jareth," she said before she broke into a run, ignoring the pain in her leg as she navigated the corridors of the Palace, Anubis at her heels and Oberon further behind, his cries for them to stop going unheeded.

Sarah's run however was brought to a halt as she crashed into another form, both of them tumbling down onto the marble floor. Sarah quickly pushed away her assailant but paused as she met the familiar dark eyes of Titania. She hugged the woman tightly, realising only now she was so close that the elegant necklace and bracelets she wore were based in iron. She bit back a sob as she realised she had allowed her friend to be imprisoned even if it was in a gilded cage.

"Oh Titania forgive me," she said, "I never realised."

"You weren't to know," said the queen, "But worry not for that now, the explosion came from the Pyramid and there is part of it ablaze. We must hurry."

Sarah let Anubis help her to her feet before he pushed open the main doors. She took Titania's hand, leading her out despite Oberon's threats from behind.

"If you leave now woman, you will never be welcomed back."

"Don't answer," said Sarah, "Don't go back. He's worth no loyalty and you have a home in the Goblin City, forever."

Titania smiled as brightly as she could and resolutely ignored Oberon's words, hurrying them onwards until they were beyond the gates, "Anubis, take Sarah and fly to the Pyramid."

"I'm not leaving you alone," said Sarah, "Ra only knows what Oberon will do now."

"I do not fear him," said Titania, "I will meet you there. I saw Jareth fly to the Pyramid earlier and I know the children are there; they will need their mother. They will be scared."

Sarah kissed her cheek, "Hide yourself here then and let Nu come back for you."

"Only if the Pyramid is safe," said Titania as Anubis took Sarah once more into his arms, "If not I will meet you there."

Sarah nodded as Anubis allowed his wings to appear, the black feathers flurrying in the breeze of the waking dawn, "Fly Nu, faster than ever."

They were in the air before the last words had left her mouth and she saw in the distance the iridescent black walls of the Pyramid, fire lapping at the base of the eastside face.

"Those chambers are little used," said Anubis though his pace still increased, "They are far from anyone's rooms, if the fire is contained they will be safe."

Sarah offered up a silent prayer to Ra as they grew closer, able to see many of Osiris' servants trying to extinguish the flames from the outside. Anubis landed inches from the door, shoving them open onto the chaos within.

"Thank the gods its you," said Khonsu, rushing to them both, "We despatched a messenger to the Goblin City but he returned from the port to say you were already on Avalon but taken to the Palace."

"Oberon wanted to see Sarah," said Anubis, "What has happened here?"

Khonsu's face fell, the elf clearly moments from tears, "I do not know, Father took Lilly below when we arrived and I was left to care for Anna and Freddie. Then Khepri came for me, he told me that Mab and our grandparents had come and had joined Father in the dungeons. I went below but we could not get inside the cell, then Jareth came…"

"Khonsu, what happened?" said Sarah as the elf shook, "Where is Jareth now?"

"In the dungeons still," said Khonsu, "We…we had to leave him, we couldn't move him. He came, broke down the door. He took Lilly from Father and gave her to Khepri, he looked so strange, not himself. He confronted Father and sent us away, Khepri left but I stayed close though out of sight. I heard them fighting and then…Jareth was screaming and then there was an explosion. I went in and the cell was on fire. Mab and I pulled the others out but Father wouldn't leave Jareth. He tried to lift him but could not and the flames…I pulled our Father free but the flames closed behind me and I could not go back for Jareth. No magic would touch the flames."

Sarah didn't wait for any more words, running after the servants who carried great vats of water to the rooms below. She covered her mouth with her sleeve as she hit the smoke, pushing through even as the heat grew too intense, the fire below clearly worse than the view outside her led them to believe. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, Khonsu's words playing over and over in her mind though she could make little sense of them. The tears that spilled from her eyes evaporated before they touched her lashes, the heat forcing her back but her heart pushing her on. She only realised she was screaming her husband's name as those fighting the fire turned to see her. Khepri and Osiris were fighting the flames with their magic though one of Osiris' arms was burned and bloody, the cloth of his sleeve clinging only to his blackened skin, the both of them ceasing their efforts as they saw her.

"Khepri go on, we must get the flames under control," said Osiris before he ran to Sarah, taking hold of her, "Back upstairs. This is no place for you."

"I have to see Jareth," she cried wriggling, "Let me see Jareth."

"Child, he is within," said Osiris, clearly only shock holding back his tears, "We tried to get him out but we could not. By now the flames will have overcome him."

"No," said Sarah desperately, her fists pounding his chest but to no effect, "I have to get to him. Jareth!"

"Sarah, he's dead," said Osiris, his words broken and almost screamed in her face, "No Fae could survive that fire, not with all the power in the world."

Her screams turned to nonsensical sobs as she watched the flames spill from the doorway, barely held back by Khepri's magic and the efforts of the servants. She felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind but paid them no mind, fighting them as best she could but they lifted her with ease. She screamed as she was taken from the scene but the smoke and grief overcame her, the arms holding her firmer as she fainted.

xxxx

Jareth clutched his head as he slowly sat up, a groan issuing from him as he felt as though he had done several rounds of goblin ale before putting a dent in the winery. He blinked his eyes, a brief moment of panic hitting him as he couldn't see anything but then he realised that the room was pitch black around him. He reached down, expecting to feel the softness of his own bed but although the ground beneath him felt soft it was nothing familiar, the feeling alien and disorienting. He tried to summon a crystal but it failed to come to his call, nothing allowing him to create any light. He tried to recall how he had reached where he was but his memories were veiled to him, nothing substantial coming to him though he remembered faces and names.

He got to his feet and tried to get his bearings, calling out to try and hear an echo but his voice simply faded into the distance. He cursed but silenced himself as his ears caught the faintest of sounds. 

"Whose there?" he said but he was met with silence though he was sure there was someone near to him, "Where am I?"

"This is the No Place," came the deep basso voice that seemed to echo all around him, "And this is the No Time. This is the Between."

Jareth bristled at the riddled answer, his head already splitting and not wanting to face the words of his companion, "Between, Beyond, damn riddled names!" he said, "Why can nothing ever be definite?"

"Nothing is ever definite," said the voice, "As the river flows so does time and therefore there can never be a fixed mark for anything."

"You sound like my father," said Jareth quietly.

"Don't I just." 

Jareth felt his hackles rise at the voice's tone, longing for something corporeal to pin both his focus and his judgement to. He heard breathing to his right and spun to face it but saw nothing, unsure whether what he was facing was real or his own imagination. He frowned in the darkness, his mind wondering once more where he was.

"You are quiet," said the voice, "You must have questions."

"Many," said Jareth, deliberately falling silent afterwards.

A deep, rich laugh filled the silence he left, the sound reminding Jareth of an indulgent parent humouring a child.

"I've always been amused by your petulance."

Jareth's anger reached a new level as the feeling of being watched crept up his spine once more, a familiar feeling that he did not want to feel, "And what are you, my fairy godmother?" he said.

The laughter rang out again, "You are spirited, I like that."

"I'm going to get even more spirited if you keep me talking to thin air like a madman. Show yourself or are you too much of a coward?"

"Your eyes are not ready for the sight of me."

A horrific image of flames flashed in Jareth's mind and he knew that he had witnessed something that should leave him devastated but instead the feeling galvanised him and he raised himself to his full height, turning to where he believed the voice was coming from.

"I'm ready for anything. Show yourself."

The light that appeared before him blinded him at first but as his eyes slowly adjusted and he saw the figure before him. It was a face he had never seen before and yet recognised it immediately, the shock knocking him back off his feet as he threw his arm in front of his eyes.

"Oh my good lord!" he cried.

"Quite," came the voice as the darkness filled the space once more.

"I…" began Jareth but his words failed him, turning his face away.

"Do not be ashamed," said the voice, "You are yet yourself and cannot ask all the questions in your mind all at once. You have been through your share of dramas these past few days."

Jareth tried to find the words to express every question in his mind but only one word escaped him, "Why?"

"You always were a curious thing, ever since you were an infant," said the voice, the laugh coming once more and Jareth was sure he looked concerned that he had been so watched, "Oh don't looked so alarmed, I've watched you since your birth as I watch everyone but lately you have held my attention more than others. You proved your heart to me when you went back to save Sarah."

Jareth's heart tightened, remembering fear and pain as he had searched frantically for his wife, "I could never abandon the woman I love."

"Nor could she leave you, that was why she followed you to Manningtree however much she disagreed with you."

The memories forced themselves into Jareth's mind and he felt his voice catch in his throat, "The things I saw there…and now, now its like I have a thousand memories in my brain but I don't know if they're mine."

"They're yours," said the voice, "Though you were not yet to have found them, you are too young which means things are in motion far sooner than intended."

Jareth laughed weakly, "Or Isis dropped her little bomb far earlier than she was meant to."

The voice mimicked his laugh, "No, in this at least Isis is innocent; she was merely a vessel as we all have to be from time to time. We are all at the mercy of the greater powers."

"Greater powers? But you…"

"Do not base what you see as fact on doctrine Jareth, you will only ever be disappointed," said the voice.

Jareth wanted to answer but another flash of memory assaulted him, his father telling him how they had suppressed the power he had because it was too dangerous, the power he had somehow let loose.

"Will this kill me?" he said quietly.

"No," said the voice, "It is part of you though you will have to learn to control it."

"And my daughter?"

"The same."

"How?" said Jareth, not knowing how he could possibly control something he didn't understand.

"Now where would the fun be if I told you all the answers?"

Jareth laughed, "Could you at least tell me what I have to do?"

"How so?"

"I must have this power for some reason."

"You knew when to seek the answers you needed now," said the voice, "You will know when you should use this power."

Jareth shook his head but could hide his smile, "More riddles?"

"More choices," said the voice though it sounded fainter than before.

Jareth looked around him as he felt a pull on his mind, the thoughts of his family calling on him, "I need to get back."

"Then you need to wake up Jareth," came the reply, the voice soft and distant, "You will not remember this conversation, no one would believe you had had it anyway. However you will remember this instruction; your wife and sister are hurt, so before do anything else you must heal them, believe me you have the capability. You will grow to understand more as time passes."

Jareth struggled to keep his concentration, knowing there was one more question he had to ask, "Will I…"

"We will speak again," said the voice though it was hidden beneath the crackle and snap of a familiar sound, "But do not look for it. Exist in the now Jareth, for it is gone behind before we truly recognise it."

Jareth fell to his knees, heat and sound overwhelming him but he felt undisturbed, instead hushing the sound as though it were a frightened child.

xxxx

The large drawing room of the Pyramid had always been a place teaming with life, even in their most dire times with at least someone searching the books for answers or a pair trying to distract themselves with a game but now the room was silent. Sarah had woken on one of the long plush seats that littered the room; Titania knelt at her side as she pressed a cloth, sweet with herbs, to her brow. She had felt peaceful for a short moment but then the smell of smoke hit her senses and her memories returned to her. She had cried and screamed once more until Khonsu had been forced to pin her down for fear of her hurting herself.

She had calmed as best she could as Anubis, Khepri and Osiris continued to fight the fire below, their powers with water the only ones strong enough to tackle the flames that had been made by no ordinary spark, magic containing the rooms below and protecting the rest of the Pyramid. Sarah had tried to question those who had witnessed the scene but only Khonsu would answer; Mad, Nut and Geb standing almost like ghosts to the side of the room, haggard by the events despite their beauty. Sarah had turned her back on them, feeling contempt rather than pity for their silence.

Magic could not bypass the flames and Sarah soon stopped asking them to try, knowing the fire had burned too long for them to recover anything but a body. As the word went up that the fire was growing more controlled she had sent for her children, knowing she needed to prepare them and leaving only Anna oblivious in her deep, healing sleep above-stairs. Freddie had not understood but he had wept all the same, his empathy for his mother's suffering enough. Lilly had met the news with the same bullish determination she held for everything, demanding they do more and even screaming at the three Ancients who watched her, the levelling mind of a six year old not caring who they were or the respect they usually demanded. She had fallen to grief soon after though, her blonde head in her mother's lap as she wept.

Sarah stroked her daughter's hair with one hand as she held Freddie close with the other, her own tears falling silently and not caring for the hard floorboards she sat on; the place dictated to her when Lilly had finally given up attacking anyone in reach. She had felt Khonsu kneel at her back but hadn't acknowledge him though she was glad for the warm hand on her shoulder, anchoring her as best he could to reality.

Silent as the room seemed it suddenly grew quieter, even Lilly's sobs ceasing as a sound was removed from the room. They had all waited, barely breathing and unsure of what had changed. Footsteps rang out, ominous and heavy in the silence and they all looked up as Anubis entered, his face streaked with ash and tears. He hesitated for a moment, his mouth moving but no sound issuing forth. He clenched his fist, anchoring his own mind before he spoke.

"The fire is out," he said, "Sarah you must come downstairs."

Sarah shook her head, her tears breaking loose once more, "I can't…I can't see him like that Nu," she said, "Not my Jareth, not like that."

"Sarah you must come down," said Anubis once more, "You need to see."

She wanted to protest but something in his tone had her freeing herself from her children's grip, passing the children to Khonsu as she got to her feet. Titania came swiftly to her side and took her arm, waving off Anubis' protest as she led Sarah towards him. Sarah almost felt as though she was sleep walking as she followed Anubis back towards the dungeons, her mind focussing on random thoughts rather than what lay before her. The acrid stench of the smoke and water met her full on as they reached their destination and she saw Osiris and Khepri sanding outside the cell, Khepri's green eyes haunted as he regarded them.

"Those flames…" he said, "They should have destroyed the very world itself but…"

"But what?" said Sarah, loosing Titania's hold as she headed to them.

They were both silent but Osiris raised a shaking finger and pointed into the dark cell. Sarah bit back her nerves and followed its path, the cell beyond too dark for her to see anything. She conjured a crystal and tossed it in the air, gasping as the light illuminated the scene. Everything lay burned, the walls blackened and wet from the efforts of the people outside but one thing remained untouched and even she feared to reach out in case it could dissolve the dream. Curled on the floor as though sleeping laid a familiar pale, sleek dragon; the tendrils of hair that spilled from the end of its muzzle moving softly with the passage of his breath.

The form had never held any fear for Sarah yet she approached with caution, laying her hand on the smooth iridescent scales. The beast stirred and shivered before one blue eye opened, its pupil dilated far enough to make it look black.

"Jack?" said Sarah softly before she felt the magic thrum beneath her fingers, the form before her changing back to the man she knew, his white-feathered cape pooling around him.

He met her gaze, his focus soft as though woken from sleep and his smile the same slow, lazy one he gave her whenever he woke to find her watching him. Sarah only realised she was crying as he reached up and gently touched her cheek, his fingers coming back wet before he slid them into her hair and drew her into a kiss.

He broke from her but said nothing, his hand leaving her hair to touch her damaged leg. She felt the magic even through the material of her dress, then the brief bite of pain before it disappeared along with the ache that had taken residence in her bone. She cared nothing for any audience as she pulled back her skirt and unwound the bandage from her thigh, revealing nothing but soft unmarked skin where the bullet hole should have been. She opened her mouth to question him but he was already on his feet and heading to the door. She scrambled to her own and followed him, his calm and silence only adding to her anxiety. She wanted to question him but the strangeness of his behaviour struck her dumb and she followed wordlessly. The effect was clearly catching as he passed by his brothers, father and Titania, none of them uttering a word. For a moment Sarah was unsure that Jareth had even seen them but he turned back to Osiris, passing his hand over his burned arm, the injury disappearing at his touch.

He headed to the stairs, beginning to climb without a word and not caring if anyone followed him. Sarah followed on instinct and heard the others behind as Jareth ignored the main rooms of the ground floor and headed further up, unsurprised as he headed to the room where Anna was sleeping soundly. She held back in the doorway as he approached the bed and bent over his sister, pressing a kiss to her brow before he righted the comforter over her and stepped back once more. Anna stirred but didn't wake though her smile was more serene than it had been before. Jareth left the bedside and returned to the door, his eyes once more holding some recognition for his wife before he took her hands.

"The children?" he said.

"Downstairs," said Sarah, taking his face in her hands before he could look away from her, "Jareth talk to me. What's happening?"

He made to answer her but had no time to utter any words before he stumbled, Sarah barely able to catch him.

"Whoa there!" she said, knowing by the weight of him that she was all that existed between him and the floor, "Osiris!"

He was by her side in a second, taking his son's weight from Sarah before he lifted him, Jareth already unconscious, "Get Mab!" he called over his shoulder, "He needs help."

Sarah followed, keeping close to them as Osiris carried Jareth along the corridor to his own room. He removed the owl boned cape before he lay him down on the bed, concern written all over his dark features, "What's happening to you?" he said, "Why so suddenly?"

"I always warned you that it would only ever be a temporary fix," said Mab from the doorway, "This was bound to happen, only his death would have prevented it."

Sarah had shifted to her wolf form before Osiris could respond, snarling at the pair of them as she leapt onto the bed, standing over Jareth to better protect him, "Keep back, I won't let you near him," she said, "I may not know what's happening but I won't let you hurt him."

"Sarah he could die," said Osiris.

"Then tell me what you'll do to help him?" said Sarah but she was met by silence, "I'd rather trust to fate than to you then. I was there with him Osiris, I saw what the both of you did when you separated Jareth from his mother and every moment broke my heart."

"You have no idea what you could have done being there, young woman," said Mab, "That was not for your eyes and what is happening is beyond you."

"Jareth's welfare will never be beyond me," said Sarah, "And I don't believe you can be anything positive to him. Get out and don't come back until I send for you."

"Sarah…" began Osiris but her snarl was enough to silence him.

He backed down, guiding Mab from the room, and Sarah shifted back into her true form as the door closed. She turned her attention to the figure beside her on the bed, stroking back the blond hair from his face.

"There now," she said, "Just you and me, we're going to get through this but I need you to wake up. Please wake up."

It was several hours before Jareth showed any signs of stirring, the waking only brought on as Lilly fidgeted beside him. It had only been half an hour since Jareth's collapse when Anubis had come into the room with Lilly and Freddie, the two children climbing quietly onto the bed and cuddling up to their sleeping father. Word had arrived that Nanny Shee and Kai had reached Avalon, Horus with them after word of the fire at the Pyramid had reached him but they all kept downstairs with the rest of the family, Sarah and her children left in peace.

"Jareth," said Sarah, her voice waking the two children fully, both of them moving obediently away from their father, "Its alright Angel, I'm here."

"Sarah?" said Jareth, his eyes opening before he screwed them tightly shut, "My head."

"I'll pull the drapes," said Sarah, "Lilly darling, go downstairs and ask Uncle Khonsu to come up."

Lilly did as she was told as Sarah hurried to pull the heavy drapes, using her magic to light several candles to give some illumination to the room. She turned back to see Freddie gently stroking his father's hair.

"Are you dead now Papa?" he asked, his voice a whisper as Jareth brought his arms up to better hold him.

"No Toady, I'm not dead," he said, "Thought I wish I knew how I got here."

"Osiris carried you," said Sarah perching on the end of the bed, her hand on his leg as a comfort to both him and her, "You frightened me Jareth."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," said Jareth, slowly opening his eyes, "I can't remember drinking."

"You weren't drinking," said Sarah, "You've been through far worse but wake up properly first, let's make sure you're functioning on all levels before we get into anything else."

Jareth managed a wicked smile thought it was weaker than she was used to, "Precious please, Freddie's in the room."

Sarah laughed, stroking her son's back as he cuddled all the closer to Jareth at the sound of his own name, "I think that will have to wait a little while," she said as the door opened, "Khonsu's here."

Jareth tried to sit up but his brother waved him back down, "Lie still and let me look at you," said Khonsu, lifting Freddie into his mother's arms, "How much do you remember of what happened to you?"

Jareth tried to bat his brother's hands away as he poked and prodded him, checking for injury, "Its hazy but I remember coming here and Lilly…Lilly! Where's Lilly?"

"I'm here Papa," she said, hurrying to the bedside.

Jareth pushed Khonsu's hands away and hoisted his daughter onto the bed before him, "Are you hurt?" he said, "Did they hurt you?"

Lilly shook her head before she threw her arms around his neck, "I thought you were dead," she said, "What did Grandpa do? Why did you make the fire?"

"Fire?" said Jareth, looking between Khonsu and Sarah, "What fire?"

"When you confronted father there was an explosion and the cell took ablaze. You were in the fire little bird, a fire none should have survived and yet you did."

Jareth shook his head, "I don't remember," he said, "I remember coming for Lilly and four people, one of them was Father and I remembered them hurting me. There was pain and then quiet and someone talking. Nothing then, not until I heard Sarah's voice and woke here. What's going on?"

"That will take a while to explain," said Osiris from the doorway, "And its time that you heard the tale."

"Anna you shouldn't be out of bed," said Khonsu as Osiris wheeled his daughter's chair into the room, "Father, she should be resting."

"I'm fine Khonsu," said Anna, "Whatever Jareth did, I'm on the mend."

"And what I have to say concerns Anne too," said Osiris, "Your grandparents are leaving Khonsu, you should go and say goodbye."

"But I…"

"Go to your grandparents Khonsu-Amun," said Osiris holding open the door with a clear indication that he should walk through it.

Khonsu looked hesitantly back into the room before he headed to the door, "We are all downstairs if we are needed."

He left the room but Osiris kept the door open, "Sarah please take Freddie downstairs."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Sarah and to Freddie," said Jareth.

"This does not concern them," said Osiris.

"If it concerns me and Lilly clearly, then it concerns them," said Jareth, "I for one will never keep anything from them again."

Osiris sighed but relented, "Very well," he said, "You may wish to rearrange yourselves until you're comfortable, this will take a while."

Sarah moved so the children were between her and Jareth on the bed, Anna coming to her brother's side and taking his hand.

"What I have to tell you will shock and upset you," said Osiris though he kept his focus on the empty fireplace, "But I want you to remember one thing through all of this and that is that all I did, right or wrong, was because I loved you both and I wanted you safe. While you both were sleeping my children, I came to realise what Sarah and Jareth would have seen when they were Above but it was only half the tale. The truth is that Lilijana and your siblings did not burn as you have always believed, I did save them from the pyres but in doing so I still condemned them and the both of you."

"I don't understand," said Anna, "Jareth remembers Mama burning, he saw it."

"Jareth saw his mother on the pyres, he did not see her die," said Osiris, "And we ensured that he only remembered what we wished him to. I'd best start from the beginning otherwise we will go in circles. As a young man I made foolish choices, I married Isis for her beauty and spoiled my eldest sons to the point of abhorrence. I allowed Avalon to dictate how I ran the Underground, placing it into a protectorate under Mab's control. These are all things that I regret and I'm trying to put right but my greatest mistake came when I sought comfort in the arms of a woman from the mortal realm."

Sarah reached across to Jareth as Osiris hesitated, clearly trying to find the right words. She laid a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension there and knowing that however confused she was it was twenty times worse for him.

"I remember the day it started," said Osiris, his voice far weaker than Sarah had ever heard it, "We were on the hunt but the hounds and the lead riders had outstripped us by a mile at least. My heart wasn't in the chase; the morning with Isis had been intolerable as she paraded her lover at court. I'd taken no offence to his presence, you are well aware that she and I abandoned monogamy shortly after Anubis was born, but the fact that he was the husband of a dear friend riled me. Where she had no care for her own marriage, I wanted to care for others but she could not. I was tired with my life, two arrogant sons born of Isis and four born to women I did not love and I know in part they each resented that."

"The others love you as we do Papa," said Anna softly.

"Not then child, back then I was an absent father to them, barely visiting their Kingdoms and spending all my time on Avalon," said Osiris, "It was Titania who first suggested that I leave Avalon for the Above, she was always very fond of mortals. I thought of visiting the times when I was known but nothing appealed so I tried a time when my legend was uncommon, ignorant as I was of seventeenth century England. I had almost chosen to return home when I heard her crying, the sound from a small shelter that stood on the edge of an encampment of wagons and tents. Within I found a beautiful girl and rightly or wrongly, the moment I saw her…my heart it…I've never loved anyone as I loved your mother and I never will again. She thought at first I had come to harm her but I calmed her and she asked if I was an angel. I told her I was no more than a man but I took the name of Gabriel."

"Yes that was what she was screaming at you when you took us from her," said Jareth bitterly, "You should have left her be that day you found her for all the pain you put her through."

"Our paths would have crossed one day Jareth and not just when she passed, you would have seen to that."

"With eight children to your name Osiris, I would have assumed you realised that the conception of a child requires some fraternisation on behalf of their parents," said Jareth, "I would never have come into existence."

"Mama, what's fraternisation?" said Lilly but Sarah quickly hushed her, the silence thick and heavy as Osiris raised his gaze to meet his son's.

"That's where you're wrong," he said, "Had I never even seen Lilijana, you and your sister would have been born. My darlings, have you never once thought why neither of you share any common feature with me? When I met your mother she was already with child, she'd already carried you both for five months."

"Papa what are you saying?" said Anna, her voice already quivering, "How…?"

"You are not mine, my daughter," said Osiris quietly, "I'm not your father."

Sarah had no time to catch him before Jareth left the bed, Osiris offering no fight as he was pinned back against the mantle with the man he had raised as his son at his throat.

"You're lying!" said Jareth.

"I wish I was," said Osiris, "Please try to understand…"

"Don't you dare ask anything of me," said Jareth, pressing him back further against the mantle.

"Papa please don't hurt Grandpa," begged Lilly from the bed, "Please."

Jareth stepped back from Osiris but didn't look away from him as he spoke, "Sarah take the children out," he said quietly.

Sarah didn't argue as she lifted Freddie into her arms, "Lilly, come on now sweetheart."

"Only if Papa promises," said Lilly stubbornly.

"Lilijana go with your mother," said Jareth firmly before his voice softened, "I promise that no one will be hurt child."

Lilly slipped unwillingly off the bed, taking her mother's outstretched hand as she led her to the door.

"Send for me if you need me," said Sarah seeing Jareth leave Osiris to go to his sister, "I won't say a word downstairs until you are ready for them to know."

"That is good of you Sarah…" began Osiris but she cut him off.

"I do it for Jareth and Anne's sake, not yours," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Jareth watched the lock click into place before he knelt before Anna's chair, folding her hands in his. He saw the tears on her face and brushed them away, "Anna you must choose what you want from here," he said, "We can hear his words or we can leave, I will follow you."

Anna squeezed his fingers, "What's happening to us Jack?" she said softly, "Why all of this now?"

"Because fate has decided you deserve the truth," said Osiris, "Ra knows I have wanted to tell you for years but…I must tell the whole truth for you to understand."

"And how are we to trust that it is not all lies," said Jareth, "You seem quite adept at it for a Fae."

"Because I swear on your mother's soul what I say is true," said Osiris, "You went there Jareth, you saw with your own eyes how I loved that woman."

Jareth looked up at his sister, her eyes wet but resolved. She nodded silently, her grip on his hands tight enough to sting but Jareth made no attempt to free himself.

"Speak then but on this condition," said Jareth, "When your tale is through Anna and I will decide our own path and if that is away from you then you will let us go."

"Very well," said Osiris sitting down on the ottoman at the end of the bed, his head in his hands, "When I found your mother she was already with child, outcast from her people when there was no father to be found. She kept near to them but received neither care nor help and with winter approaching she was growing desperate. I do not know what came over me, the love I felt for her and the need to be part of something good maybe, but I offered there and then to claim the child, to go to her parents and try to rebuild her world. She refused me of course but I returned each day and one day she accepted me, not just as a father to her child but as a part of her. She became my Lilijana and nothing mattered when I was in her company.

"I went to her father, her mother long dead, but I found him already showing signs of the malady of mind that would so afflict him. I convinced him that I was the father of Lilijana's child and he accepted her back though it was tentative. Gabriel became my alter ego and I remained Above at all times, leaving only when my duties to the souls of the dead were required. Winter came and Lilly blossomed with our child but her father worsened and soon it was he that had them ostracised from the camp. I used my magic secretly to aid her, making food easier to come by and keeping the cold from our home but I longed to break Avalon's laws and do more. Avalon though had taken exception to my new life and I was summoned home. Lilly was due to give birth any day and I was loathed to leave her but I risked never seeing her again if I defied Queen Mab. Rather than leave her alone I summoned the one person I could trust, my dearest friend and valet…"

"Hoggle," said Jareth, "Who was either your accomplice or another victim to this deceit of yours. I heard Mab says she had punished him. He was not always a dwarf was he Osiris?"

Osiris shook his head, "No he wasn't always that way, though he remembers nothing of his past. He was Fae until Mab got hold of him. In my lies since though he has had no part. He is innocent."

"I do not understand," said Anna, a faint note of hysteria in her voice, "How could Hoggle have been Fae?"

"He was born Fae," said Osiris, "The son of a mortal woman and a Fae father, brought to Avalon when the mother died in childbirth and raised to be a servant to the ruling houses. I took him as my stable hand but soon made him my valet, my faithful servant. I called on him to stay with Lilly whilst I went to Avalon, passing him off as an acquaintance that needed shelter whilst I went into the woods in search of food. I don't think for a moment your mother believed me but she let me go.

"When I reached Mab she was incensed, Isis of all people having gone to her with claims of my neglect of her in favour of a mortal. At first I did not believe her, Isis and I had long since been separated but Mab spoke for her all the same. She bound my duties tighter to the Underground, allowing me but a day a month to be at Lilijana's side. I knew I could not fight her but begged her mercy to allow me to stay with Lilly until the child was born. She agreed but left me in little doubt that I would never be able to bring any child of Lilijana's to our world.

"I returned as swiftly as I could to the Above and arrived to your mother's screams, Hoggle the only person with her as she laboured. None would come from the encampment and so it was left to Hoggle and I alone. I had six sons but I had witnessed the birth of none, I had no clue what I had to do but nature needed none of my aid and barely an hour from my return Lilijana gave me my son. I knew the moment I held you that you were as much mine as any of the others Jareth, so small and helpless but so powerful in your demand that I protect and love you. I would have lost my soul to you that moment had your mother not cried out. I had never thought she would bear two and knew not what to do when her labour turned ill. She gave her lest breath the moment you were born Anna and you would not breathe. Hate me if you want but I went to her first, reviving her with magic before I went to you, perhaps if I had acted differently you would have walked and never ailed as you did in your childhood.

"The memory of Avalon returned to me in the quiet after and I wove my lie, telling your mother to support you I would need to find work in the town and send money back. Again she did not believe me. I barely had the chance to hold you before I was summoned home. Mab did all she could from then on to keep me on Avalon and my visits were infrequent, Hoggle visiting in my stead but Lilly was left to raise you alone. One day I returned to find her with child once more and I was enraged but your mother stood her ground and I was the one left ashamed. I had forced her to find means to feed you and your sister Claudia was the result. I again took her as my own and promised to visit more frequently. I failed and once more your mother's choice was forced, falling for another child and I knew then I couldn't abandon her again. I defied Avalon, left my duties and all I knew to live by her side. For a few short months I was contented, my beloved Lilly and my four beautiful children all I needed but I soon faced Mab again.

"She did not come empty handed for she had broken all tradition and gone to the Beyond to speak with the Keeper of all Souls. He had given her word from the Fates, the future that would befall Lilijana and myself if I remained with her. She was to be taken as a witch and burned and I would be left to fade and die Above in the mourning of her. I told Mab that I cared not for my own life but the Keeper had given her more, the deaths of my lesser sons and the enslavement of the Underground by Oberon, Horus and Anubis if I did not temper them. For my shame I bought the peace of our world with your mother's life. I left without a word, no farewell to any of you but it did not last long and I returned Above to her again and again, Hoggle always covering my tracks.

"The rest you witnessed Jareth, I returned on the eve of your mother's capture to warn her and when that failed I pulled her and two of her children from the pyre. I thought you dead but then I heard your cries through the shadows and found you both. I was with you all again but I had defied the Beyond, your mother was meant to die. Mab discovered my deceit and punished Hoggle for his part in it, giving him the life of a dwarf and taking his memories."

Anna wept in her brother's arms but Jareth remained silent as Osiris ceased his tale. The older man began to pace the floor, his hands wringing before him as he clearly tried to put the end into words. As time passed Anna's tears quieted but Jareth felt his anger grow with each second that Osiris remained silent.

"Your story is not finished Osiris," he said finally, his voice low and dangerous, "Tell my sister what happened after you found us."

"I do not know how to put it into words."

"Then allow me," said Jareth, "You terrified our mother by revealing your powers, you barely stood against Mab and then you tried to separate Anna from us, no doubt to be raised as a slave on Avalon."

"Never!" cried Osiris, "Yes I asked Mab to allow me to take Anna because I thought she and you all would have a better chance of survival if you were separate."

"I could never live without Jareth," said Anna, "I'm sure I felt the same then."

"You were moments from death, you knew little of what was happening to you," said Osiris, "My actions were ill thought but I wanted only the best for you. I never knew what the choice would provoke."

"I don't understand," said Anna.

"Your brother, born of a mortal woman without a drop of Fae blood in his veins, summoned a power far greater than I had ever witnessed without warning or training," said Osiris, "Only Mab's power over time kept us from destruction, freezing time before the blast could strike. I followed events then, did as I was told and no more. We took you both to the Fae world, a strong sleep on you both, and Mab summoned Geb and Nut to the Pyramid. We all feared your power and when Ra failed to answer our call we had to act as best we could. Mab devised a spell to suppress your power and the memories that could trigger it, an adaptation of the one she had used on Hoggle but requiring the power of all four of us to achieve. You screamed for every second and it broke my heart as I stood amongst them. It was for the best, your power was too immense. We suppressed you and took your memories and then you were presented to Avalon as my own children, only Mab, my parents and myself ever knew the truth.

"Sorry is a hollow word now but I am truly sorry, sorry that I did it and sorry that now you must face what we took from you, the power that could either kill you or lead you somewhere none of us can follow. I loved you both and I was in pain, excuses I know but I couldn't help my foolishness. We have no power over you anymore Jareth, this power is yours but whatever you and I'm sure your daughter will have to go through, I will be here if you want me to be."

Jareth got slowly to his feet, Osiris stepping back on instinct as he met his gaze, "You lied to us, you took so much from us and then allowed us to be abused and trodden on by Isis and her sons. You allowed me to serve Mab, knowing what she had done to me, and you let Oberon make me Goblin King when I had no desire to be," he said before he dropped his gaze to his open hands, "This power could have prevented that and you kept it from me. I sacrificed too much for you Osiris, my mother, my siblings, Akhenaten and my grandchildren but I loved you and to me your word was law. Now I know I was a fool. You are not my father and henceforth I will never think of you as my father again, not even if Ra himself begged me."

"You don't mean that," said Osiris, "You are angry…"

"I am more certain of myself than I have ever been, I want no more to do with you."

"And you Anne?"

Anna kept her eyes on the carpet and when her voice came it was strong but filled with tears, "I have always been the merciful one but in this I can have no mercy. Your crimes against me were not so great and those I could forgive but what you did to Jareth and what you allowed to happen to Hoggle…I've never known hate before."

"Please, I beg you," said Osiris, "Do not reject me now."

"Before you go," said Anna, her voice growing quieter, "Tell me what really happened to my mother and siblings after you abandoned them."

Osiris was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Your brother Friedrich died three months after you left your mother, the influenza took him in under a day. Your beloved mother passed four years later from the consumption; she was barely twenty-five years old. I carried her soul to the Beyond in my arms. An old farmer and his wife somewhere in Germany took in your sister; your mother had fled there after what happened in Manningtree. I believe their name was Stoltz but more than that I cannot say, I stopped watching soon after," he said, "You may be able to trace her line but through mortal means."

"Thank you," said Anna before she fell silent once more.

"Very well," said Osiris, his voice wavering, "I shall go but I ask two things of you. However you hate me, do not deny your parentage publicly. Tell your brothers if you will but let it not fall on the wrong ears. It is your connection to me that is the reason noted in the Ancient Magic for your immortality and without it Oberon could strip you of all you are and all you have, your lives included. Secondly, Hoggle does not know the truth of his past and it would cause him great pain if he did so as Mab will never change him back, I've tried to persuade her to for over a millennium. Do not hurt him in your anger."

He reluctantly turned to the door as they remained silent but Jareth's voice stopped him.

"My name," he said, "You've always called me Aten but I've seen my Book and there I am Jareth-Ra. I want you to tell me why."

Osiris frowned, clearly trying to make out his words, "In your Book you are Jareth and no more, Aten was the name I gave you to mark you as mine. When I inscribed your Book I called you Jareth."

"Then how is it that I read Jareth-Ra?"

"I know not," said Osiris, "I wish I could answer you."

"Even the answers you give me are worth little now," said Jareth moving once more to his sister and taking her into his arms.

Osiris paused but finally turned and left the room, leaving Jareth and Anna to comfort one another. None of them looked to the gap in the drapes and none of them saw the glassy black eye of the crow that peered in on them.


	8. Boudicca Revealed

Anastasia.

The wind rustled through the leaves in the trees of the orchard, the faint smell of apples carried by the June air but it would be another month or so before they bore any fruit. Jareth watched the faint movement that was highlighted by the moonlight and the crystal that hung in midair by his shoulder, offering its own faint light to the scene. He had left the house when Anna had calmed and their brothers had come to investigate their absence. He had spoken not a word, leaving via one of the servants' staircases into the grounds beyond, walking for many hours alone as he tried to make sense of all that had happened to him and his family. He had found more questions than answers once again and he longed to find the one keystone that would draw the muddle together.

He had settled in the orchard as twilight had reached Avalon, the place having always proved a refuge for him from Isis when he was small. He knew he had much to plan, having to find a way to contain his own power and help Lilly learn to control hers if she was so too afflicted. He could find help in the four Ancients who had suppressed his magic for years he was sure but his anger at them was too great to allow him to approach. He did not want their involvement, fearing they would once more try to hide what they could not understand.

"There is no such thing as a magick born to mortal parents," he said to the tree behind him, "Not without Avalon's hand upon them and why does Anna not hold the power as I do? She is my twin; that at least cannot be proved false."

The tree offered no answer as Jareth shifted to a more comfortable seat beneath it, the bark rasping against the back of the brown leather doublet he wore. He placed his hands on the ground beside him, feeling the coarse earth beneath his palms. He paused, a thought coming to him as he tried to turn his mind into himself, searching for something that was beyond the magic he knew. He felt a flash of something akin to fire, as though someone had struck a match within him but he took hold of it all the same. He expected the burn but none came, the anticipation the same as when he had first dared to pass a finger through a candle flame, expecting pain and finding none.

The little flame seemed intent on wriggling free from him but he held firm and it quieted like a frightened bird. He stirred the ground beneath his hand, seeking a spark of a seed or tiny insect. He almost felt it leap at his touch, a small forgotten pip that had fallen the autumn before and received nothing from the earth in the shadow of its parent above. Jareth called on the fire-spark and before he knew what he had done he found himself perched in the bows of a fully-grown tree. He smiled, unable to keep back the exclamation of achievement as he looked down the neat lines to find the tree he sat in wonderfully out of place. He placed his hand on the branch and sought the spark once more, rich red apples appearing where there should only have been blossom and tiny fruits.

"This could solve some problems," he whispered to himself, still unsure whether he would yet wake and find his new gift a dream.

His thoughts were cut short though as he heard a faint crackle and looked down to see his palm alight, the fire hot yet failing to burn him. He acted on instinct all the same, trying to bat out the flames but the action quickly overcame his balance and he fell back, the lower branches barely breaking his fall before he hit the ground below with a thump. He cursed loudly, dusting himself off as he got to his feet, glad that the fire that had startled him had extinguished itself.

"Jareth?" came the enquiry from behind him before he heard a laugh, "What are you doing climbing trees at your age?"

"Call it mortal fancy," said Jareth as he turned to face Horus, "Did Sarah arrange a search party?"

Horus shook his head, "No indeed, I came here to quiet my mind," he said, "In your absence Anna recounted Father's tale…"

"And now our blood tie is severed you must decide if we should be adversaries once more?" said Jareth.

Horus smiled, reaching a hand to the younger man's shoulder, "If that was to be the case my mother would know the truth of your parentage by now," he said, "Our friendship was never based on blood, if it were I would have liked you as a child. I have come to respect you through your actions Jareth, not through obligation and that will not change now. All those Anna told of what happened can be trusted to keep the secret."

"Then I thank you for your loyalty," said Jareth, his voice catching, "My family has shrunk gravely in a few short hours so I am rapidly in need of friends."

"It seems you have as many brothers now as you ever did," said Horus, "Even if you have become a freaky fire fiend; Khepri's words, not mine."

Jareth smiled, "Freaky fire fiend?" he said, "Well I suppose you've all called me worse."

"Joking aside though Jareth, you must consider the prospect of this power," said Horus, placing a hand on the newest addition to the orchard, "Only by illusion can any other Fae pluck a full grown tree from the earth. Take care Jareth, this power could be dangerous."

"I know," he said, "But I fear more for Lilly than I do myself, from Anubis' and Toby's tale the power manifests in her also. I know I should talk with Mab and our…your grandparents but I fear their answer will simply be to suppress me once more and something tells me this power will not be contained again."

"I fear you may be right," said Horus, "And Mab must have thought the same. She left the Pyramid as soon as we went above stairs to find you, Geb and Nut with her. She said whatever befell us all now would be the will of Ra."

"Useful then," said Jareth plucking an apple from the tree and rolling it between his hands, "Something is happening Horus, something brewing. This power emerging, the attack on Anne and the children, so much has happened that I cannot call it coincidence and it worries me."

"And I," said Horus, "I would call it Oberon's work had I thought that it could be but for all his posturing he is a second rate magick."

"Do not forget though that he is allied with the Moraine and has Erinesso at his side," said Jareth, "Two magicks I would never dare to call second rate."

Horus quickly regarded his surroundings before he lowered his voice, "Whatever our suspicions we would do best to discuss them more privately," he said, "Even with the charms on the grounds we may yet be overheard. Let us talk in the morning, I think your time is in demand now."

Jareth turned to where Horus pointed through the trees to see his wife and children approaching from the Pyramid, Lilly breaking into a run as she saw him.

"It is late, you should be in bed," said Jareth as he caught her up from the ground, the girl hugging him tightly.

"No doubt the Princess was as fretful as us all for you after the events of the day," said Horus, "I'll leave you four alone. Be at peace tonight Jareth, ask the questions that plague you in the morning."

"I will," said Jareth, freeing a hand to catch his brother's, "And thank you Horus, I couldn't have stood to lose anyone else today."

"Think happier thoughts now," said Horus as Sarah reached them, Freddie in her arms, "Good evening my lady."

"Not fighting I hope," said Sarah archly, earning a smile from both men.

"Like the proverbial cat and dog," said Jareth before he turned to his brother once more, "Tell the others we'll be back inside shortly."

Horus nodded, quickly ruffling Freddie's hair before he left the family alone. Jareth shifted Lilly more securely in his arms, the girl already fussing a long strand of his hair between her fingers.

"They wouldn't rest until they had seen you," said Sarah as they set a sedate pace through the trees, "And I was worried for you. What Osiris told you…oh Jack. I can't even begin to comprehend what you must be feeling after all this."

"I don't think I can either," said Jareth shifting Lilly onto one arm as he wrapped the other around his wife's waist, "But here with the three of you I am contented and I always will be. Whatever happens, I have you."

"And you always will," said Sarah, "And there is Anne."

"And Uncle Nu," said Lilly at his shoulder, "And Uncle Horus, and Uncle Kip and Uncle Khonsu and…"

"I get the hint Lilly," said Jareth as the little girl raised her head to grin at him, "No doubt you would name the whole of the Goblin Kingdom to make your point."

"She is right though," said Sarah, "Despite Osiris' story you still have a family and they're going to stand by you, whatever happens now."

"I have no doubt that I will need them, I must learn to control whatever this is that I have," said Jareth, "And we will need a pair of eyes on the children at all times, there's no telling if this will manifest in Freddie as well as Lilly."

Sarah nodded, "We discussed as much at the house," she said, "But I think we should leave decisions to the morning, we need to rest. The children are exhausted."

Jareth smiled as he saw his son fast asleep against Sarah's shoulder, Lilly's weight telling him that she was not far behind, "We have been through our fair share of dramas," he said, "I don't think anything has had time to sink in yet."

"Then let's give it time," said Sarah, "Nanny Shee has made the nursery for the children and will sleep in with them tonight. I can put a charm on the room that will let us know if any magic occurs that shouldn't."

"Yet I still have a feeling that this will be a sleepless night," said Jareth.

"Whatever you dream, I'll be there to wake you," said Sarah, "We should head inside before it gets too dark and Master Kai has been following us. I can sense him growing agitated."

"You should not be able to sense me in that form," came the voice from the shadows.

"Perhaps I just know you too well old friend," said Sarah as the great white wolf approached them, "I told you we would not leave the grounds, we are perfectly safe."

"Nowhere on Avalon is safe for you with Oberon in power," said Kai, "And I am honour bound to protect you. Lord Anubis said there was trouble with Oberon at the Palace before you reached the Pyramid."

"Trouble, what trouble?" said Jareth, "You never said you went to the Palace."

"I've not had the chance," said Sarah, shooting Kai a look that tested even the wolf's great bravery, "Let's get the children inside. I'll tell you everything when we're alone."

"Sarah did he hurt you?" said Jareth, refusing to move.

"I'm unharmed," said Sarah quietly as Freddie stirred at her shoulder, "Let's get the children to bed."

Jareth frowned but relented, Kai taking pace ahead of them as they returned to the Pyramid. Sarah nudged her husband gently as she saw the mood begin to settle on him, offering him a smile.

"Hey, I made sure he came worse off," she said, "And Nu was just outside."

"And why was he not with you?" said Jareth.

"Later," said Sarah as they broke onto the lawn the circled the base of the great structure, the smell of smoke still lingering in the air.

Most of the family remained within the main drawing room, their faces all drawn and weary from the trials of the day. Sarah was glad when Horus took Lilly from her father's arms, allowing Jareth the contact he needed with his other brothers. Knowing that they would need to talk Sarah excused herself and the children, Jareth bidding the younger ones goodnight before promising her that he would not tarry. Horus helped her carry the now sleeping infants upstairs, Kai close at their heels.

Nanny Shee was already in the nursery, the room having been in constant use for many thousands of years for the children, grandchildren and the ever-increasing line of offspring that came from such a large family. She quickly offered her help but backed down as Sarah waved her away, knowing the queen often craved the simple solace of readying her children for bed whenever a day had been particularly trying. Kai curled on the rug between the two small beds as Sarah finally kissed her children goodnight and joined Horus at the door. A crystal illuminated her fingers for a moment before she tossed it into the room, the magic swiftly dissipating but the charm enough to alert her to any trouble in the night.

"I have sent word to Amadeus and Dimitry," said Horus, "All being well they shall arrive by noon tomorrow. I fear for Jareth in all this and he will need our support."

Sarah nodded, "Not least to ensure he can control his magic," she said, "He may not be frightened by it but it terrifies me, he could hurt himself or someone else. That fire today…he was so angry and look what happened."

"He will learn control," said Horus as they reached the door to Sarah' bedroom, a smile lighting his features, "And it will give us an advantage over Oberon."

"I'm sorry to say that I think we'll need it," said Sarah, kissing his cheek, "Goodnight Horus."

"Goodnight Sarah," he said, "I will make sure Jareth is not long."

"Someone should check on Anna as well," said Sarah as she opened the door, "I saw she wasn't downstairs and she'll be upset still."

"I will send one of the twins, they have always been close," he said, "Do not fret, we have strength enough for this and we will get through it."

"I hope so," said Sarah as Horus offered her a small bow and left her at the door.

She turned into the room, illuminating the candles with a wave of her hand. The room was as she left it save for the trunk in the corner that the servants had brought up from Nanny Shee's carriage. Jareth's feathered cape still lay on the chair where Osiris had placed it and she picked it up, cradling it to her as she sat down. The emotion hit her like a torrent as she held the feathered edge to her cheek; fear, upset and exhaustion all warring for dominance within her. She cried into the soft folds, the scent of it enough to offer her some comfort but it was Jareth's arms that offered true comfort as they came about her.

"It is I who should be wailing my grief Precious, not you," he said, lifting her with ease and fitting the cape snugly around her as she settled on his lap, "Horus was right to tell me to hurry to you. Tell me why you're crying?"

"Where to start?" said Sarah, "I've not slept, I've believed you dead, I've witnessed things I never wanted to witness and I…oh Jareth its been so terrible and here's me crying when I should be comforting you."

"Oh hush you foolish woman," said Jareth though his voice was tender, "Allow me to take my comfort in caring for you. You have stood by my side in all of this and have lost a father-in-law I know you held as dearly as I did a father. As for you other ills; sleep we can remedy, I am quite alive and well and for what you have witnessed, we will ease that together in time."

Sarah took one of his hands in hers, stroking his palm with her fingertips, "And what about this power of yours?" she said, "What are we to do about you and Lilly?"

"We will be cautious," said Jareth, "Perhaps I believe so because it is part of me but I do not believe this power will harm us. I will think more about it in the morning, my head is too full now. It is not every day you find out that you truly are an orphan."

"Oh Jack," said Sarah brushing away the single crystal tear that broke from his eye, "I wish I could take all you have suffered and bear it for you."

"I would never ask you to do so," said Jareth, "And I would suffer it twice over so long as at the end of it all I still have you, Lilly and Freddie to come home to. All my life I have been lied to by those who professed to love me but you have always spoken honestly and stood beside me."

"I'll always try to," said Sarah, cradling his hand to her cheek, "Only if it meant jeopardising your life would I keep anything from you."

"Will my safety be in jeopardy if you tell me what happened with Oberon today?" said Jareth.

Sarah frowned, "You're far too good at manipulation Goblin King."

"Goes with the job description," he said, "Tell me what happened."

Sarah turned so that she better held his gaze, "Only on the condition that you do nothing right now," she said, "I am unharmed and you are too precious to me for me to let you put yourself at risk before you get a handle on this magic."

"What happened?" said Jareth, his eyes darkening in concern but he knew he would get no further with her as he met his wife's stubbornness, "Alright I promise."

Sarah gave him a pointed look but spoke all the same, hoping he would keep his word, "Anubis and I followed you by air to Avalon but as we landed at the port we were met by Erinesso and the palace guard. We were shocked to say the least, it wasn't yet dawn, but we could not refuse. When we arrived we were taken to a small room, a study of some sort, Mizumi was there wearing very little and Oberon in no more than a powdering gown."

Jareth quirked an eyebrow, "So the rumours about those two are true?"

"As if we ever doubted them," said Sarah, "I'd already lied about what was happening at the Pyramid even though word had reached the Palace of everyone's comings and goings, and I was ready to lie again but Oberon said he wished to speak to me alone. Anubis left as far as the other side of the door, though that took some persuasion, but Mizumi chose to linger. I thought at first I would be at the mercy of them both but Oberon sent Mizumi away and when she refused to leave, he struck her. I've never liked that woman but to see that made me so angry, even Mizumi doesn't deserve that. When she'd left though Oberon play-acted the amicable king, offering me terms and meeting our demands if we satisfied his. Of course his offers were outlandish and impossible and I got so angry, it made me behave foolishly."

"Foolishly how?" said Jareth, hearing the hesitation in her voice.

"I teased him and challenged him," said Sarah, "I told him how we laughed about his lack of an heir; how, come his death, the rule of Avalon would pass through Isis to Horus and Nu. Needless to say he took offence and…you must remember your promise now and that I am unharmed."

"What happened Sarah?"

"He went for me, pushed me down but I swear he was half drunk and no doubt incapable. He asked if you would laugh so hard if I were carrying Avalon's heir," said Sarah.

"He what?" cried Jareth, Sarah leaping from his lap as he got to his feet, "Royal blood be damned, I'll kill him myself."

"No!" said Sarah taking his face in her hands, pulling his focus to her, "This family has suffered enough, don't bring Oberon down upon us now. I'm not hurt Jareth, I sent him tumbling before he got anywhere near harming me and Nu was at my side in a second. For all we know this could be his plan, let me go without harm but allow the threat alone to incense you. You know it would not take much for him to arrest you for treason should you confront him."

The anger in Jareth's eyes cooled but did not go out, "I'll stay my hand only because you ask it of me," he said, "But I will not forget this Sarah and I will make him pay for it."

"Then do so by mustering support for our cause and taking the Underground from Avalonian rule," said Sarah, "You are far more powerful than him now but use that power wisely, take the Underground by force and there are some who will see it as the exchange of one tyrant for another."

Jareth smiled weakly, taking her hands from his face and folding them in his own, "Your strength and reason astound me even after all these years Precious," he said softly, "How can my delicate, gentle wife become so steady and strong whenever I need her to?"

"Because you do need her to," said Sarah, "This storm could sweep us both away if we do not try to temper it."

Jareth's smile widened, "A poet too it seems," he said before his face grew serious once more, "Swear to me one thing though Precious, never find yourself alone in a room with Oberon again; that man is dangerous."

"I promise that Queen Sarah of the Goblins will never be alone in the presence of the King of Avalon again," said Sarah, "Boudicca on the other hand should not waste a trip to Avalon and Oberon has more secrets to learn."

Jareth frowned, "By the damn look in your eyes I know I shan't talk you out of that."

Sarah shook her head, "He's trying new tactics Jack and we need to know why."

"Just not tonight," said Jareth, "I need you with me tonight."

The intense pain that had weakened in his eyes as they talked swiftly reinstated itself and Sarah forgot all else as the pulled him close, "I'm here and going nowhere," she said as he clung to her.

She felt the urgency in his embrace, his hands on a mission to reassure himself of her presence as he met her lips in a desperate kiss. Sarah felt the agony in him, knowing she was the only thing anchoring him to the right side of hysteria. He pulled back, his forehead resting against hers as he caught his ragged breath.

"Precious I need you," he said, the outspoken plea enough to show her his need but also giving her the chance to pull away from him.

Sarah knew she would never choose the latter, regardless of however terrifying the power was inside him she could never fear him. She kissed him softly, forgoing her usual tease as she stepped back from him and reached for the laces of her dress. The black material pooled at her feet and she was glad she had foregone the intricate corsetry that often accompanied her more formal clothes. She rid herself of her simple undergarments before she reached up to push the heavy leather doublet from Jareth's shoulders, his shirt beneath falling with it as she loosened the few buttons he had fastened. She got no further as he drew her close, his lips finding hers more tenderly than before as he lifted her. The softness of the bed beneath her and his hard body above her was a tempting juxtaposition and she arched up to him with a moan.

He kissed away the sound, swallowing those that followed before he traced a path down her neck onto the delicate structure of her collarbone. Sarah sighed as the kisses softened further, his touch becoming one of love rather than desperation and she ran her fingers down his back, tracing nonsense symbols of affection onto his skin. She felt his hand move, his body lifting from hers slightly as he sought her centre and began to stroke her.

"Angel," said Sarah, words a struggle as she tried in vain not to give herself over to the delicious tingles coursing through her body, "Angel, there's no need…I don't need…"

"But I need to," said Jareth, "I need to touch you, to love you."

"And I need you inside me," said Sarah tilting his face back to hers and catching his gaze, "Please."

Jareth laid his forehead to hers, kissing her softly before he shifted just enough to rid himself of his trousers before he returned to her. She felt the telltale warmth before he slipped inside her, the familiar sense of completion overwhelming her.

"I'll always be here," she said as he began to move, "Always with you."

The words spurred him on and soon they were both lost to all but sensation, nothing existing beyond their entwined bodies. She heard his voice, deep and breathy as he coaxed her to completion, his words fading between English and Elvish but always words of love. Finally Sarah felt the world around her tip, her own cries augmented by his as they both tumbled into oblivion. His lips on hers slowly brought her back to reality but the touch was sleepy and contented. She wrapped her arms around him, not caring to move and feeling more than complete as they fell asleep, their bodies still joined.

xxxx

Waking in the dark always disorientated Sarah regardless of where she was but it was not the room that now confused her, it was the sound. At first she felt her maternal instincts rise, ready to answer the cries of her children but the sobs she heard were different and more stifled. She reached beside her to wake her husband but his place was unoccupied and her sleep-addled mind finally connected all the dots. She sat up, seeing the outline of his form even in the darkness where he lay on the hearthrug, his eyes turned towards the empty grate.

She climbed out of bed, pulling on his silk shirt when nothing else came easily to hand. She knew he'd heard her as the stifled sobs ceased altogether, clearly trying to hide his grief but Sarah approached all the same.

"Love," she said softly, kneeling just behind him and half cajoled, half lifted his head onto her lap.

He resisted at first but then buried his face in to folds of silk, his sobs starting afresh as she stroked his wild blond hair. She let him cry, nonsense words of comfort all she uttered as her own heart broke for his grief. Finally he quieted once more, raising himself slightly until his head was on her breast though she still cradled him all the same.

"He was my Dad," said Jareth quietly.

"I know," said Sarah, "He still is your Dad, in his way."

Jareth shook his head, "I can never trust him again," he said, "He's lied to me for so long."

"Give it time," said Sarah, "Don't make any permanent choices while you're still grieving."

"I'm so frightened," said Jareth, "I never asked for any of this, I only ever wanted a simple life."

"Says the Faerie," said Sarah softly, "You could never have a simple life honey."

Jareth tightened his arms around her, "What I'd give for a simple farmhouse with just enough land so we could live. Just you, me and the children; no responsibilities save for our own needs."

Sarah smiled, "You'd soon get bored and need to find mischief."

"Maybe when I was younger," said Jareth sitting up fully to face her, "But more and more I'm longing for quiet so I can properly enjoy you and the children. We're forced to pass them on to others so often so we can get things done and we only spend a few hours a day as a family rather than a Royal Family. I don't want our children to look back and wish we'd spent more time with them."

"Oh Jack," said Sarah softly before she felt him stiffen in her arms, the reason soon sounding in her own mind and she cursed, "What I'd give for a quiet life now."

"Twins," said Jareth as the summons ended, "I'll go."

"No," said Sarah as he got to his feet, "I'll go tonight, you need your rest."

"I'll be better if I'm working," said Jareth.

Sarah got to her feet as she watched his armour replace the plain brown trousers he wore. She laid a hand on the ornate breastplate, tracing their crest.

"If you're working then so am I," said Sarah.

"This won't take two of us," said Jareth.

"I mean Boudicca," said Sarah, "Its only just midnight, I could learn more at the Palace."

Jareth frowned, "Sarah I…"

"I will take all care and I will have Kai with me," said Sarah, "I'll be fine but you best go before the goblins get too carried away with the questor."

"I'll be as swift as the wind," said Jareth kissing her before he disappeared with the swirl of his cape.

Sarah regarded the place he had stood, cursing the summons that had pulled him from his much needed rest but understanding his need to go in her place, his default setting when problems occurred being his desire to work. She contemplated following him to the Goblin City but the power of the summons had faded and she knew the trial would be over before she had even reached her home. The secrets of Avalon still niggled at her, Oberon clearly acting under some new influence when he had tried to trick her into a bargain. She waved her hand, Jareth's plain shirt replaced by the tight combat wear that made up Boudicca's familiar silhouette.

She went to the mirror, fixing the veil of silk and gossamer over her face and ensuring it completely masked her identity. She checked the double knives at her waist and the slim handled blade at her ankle before she cast a charm to silence her footsteps. She left the room, the corridors almost silent but the occasional voice echoed down the great corridors, not all the family as yet in slumber. She reached the nursery, opening the door barely an inch as she whispered.

"Master Kai," she said, her voice so hushed in the night enough to let him know that it was Boudicca and not his queen that he was to serve.

It wasn't long before a white muzzle pushed through the crack, sniffing the air before the door opened wider. Kai stepped through, his paws silent on the wooden floors. He said nothing, following his mistress down the servants' stairway to the floors below. They dodged those of Osiris' servants who worked through the night, the timings and movements a well-rehearsed performance. Only when they reached the outside of the Pyramid and Sarah had shifted to her lupine form did they exchange words.

"I did not realise an attempt on the Palace was planned," came Kai's voice in her mind, the wolf's telepathic link the only one Sarah truly permitted other than her husband's.

"Spontaneity Master Kai," said Sarah, "And my mind is uneasy after my encounter with Oberon."

"My Lady, I would suggest greater concern is needed for your husband tonight."

"Jareth is attending a questor," said Sarah, "So we have time. Are you with me?"

"Always my lady," said Kai, "And with all care."

Sarah took to a run at his words, both of them moving like shadows in the darkness as they headed to the citadel. The Palace gleamed atop its great mound, its beauty belying what lay within its ornate halls. They slowed with caution on the approach, paws silent as they followed the unguarded ways no Fae feet dared tread. They swam the moat to the castle's left flank before clambering up the bank, claws and teeth all that kept them safe from the drop below. The way was unwatched and unguarded, Oberon convinced that his palace could not be penetrated from the cliff face at its back but they had found the path years before and it had become their favoured access point.

They reached a ledge of stone that offered a platform to the window and Sarah faded back to her human form, crouching in the shadows.

"Wait here for me," she whispered, "Eyes open for my signal."

The instruction did not need to be given but she did so all the same, tradition part of the safety mantra they relied upon on their missions. Kai bowed his head and Sarah got to her feet, gingerly stepping from the stone platform to the ledge that was barely wide enough for her foot The dust and weathered earth cracked beneath her boots and she heard the small particles topple into the crevice below. The sound stopped her heart and breath but it was familiar and she pressed on, pulling her other foot onto the ledge and resting her hands on the glass to steady herself.

When she was sure of her balance she freed her right hand, a crystal appearing before it passed through the glass. The window latch creaked under the command of her spell, the window tilting on its hinge until it opened far enough to let her squeeze through. She unwrapped a length of material from around her thigh, relying on her practiced years to swing from it as the window fell shut to secure it. She knew she trusted much of the act to faith but it had never failed her and didn't do so now. She climbed down her makeshift rope, dropping the last few feet into the abandoned corridor. She was glad the ostentatious nature of the Fae often led to large houses where whole wings were often closed when not in use. The northwesterly wing of the Palace of Avalon had been in its shroud as long as Sarah had known it and she was glad of the access it gave her.

She did not tarry, swiftly crossing the floor and sweeping aside a tapestry to reveal what appeared to be little more than a nook in the wall. Boudicca knew differently though as she slipped inside, the space forcing her to hold her breath as she pressed between the wall at her back and at her front. Her head grew light without oxygen but no sooner had the urge risen to either breathe or faint then the pressure gave and she was free. It was not great expanse beyond but wide enough to allow her to walk unhindered.

She followed the familiar path, relying on ears rather than eyes to guide her in the darkness. Light began to break between the cracks of the walls and she schooled her breath to silence, stepping with caution and grace to avoid causing sound or shadow. She heard familiar voices, laughter and moans and readied herself for whatever she was to find. Her king had told her long before she had taken her assassins mantle of the debasements of the Avalonian monarch but what she had witnessed in her years as a spy had only proven the descriptions inadequate. She reached her favoured viewpoint and summoned her strength, looking through and praising her own resilience as she refused to recoil. She was used to the sight of Oberon defiling what had been Queen Titania's marriage bed with one of the many women he kept in his harem but to see Mizumi and much to her shock Isis entwined with the king brought a fresh bile to Boudicca's throat.

As a member of the Fae royal family she had grown used to distant relations marrying but to see a brother and sister so involved disgusted her, even with the knowledge of who they were. Mizumi however did not seem to mind the connection between Oberon and Isis, the queen as enamoured with the female of the pair as she was with the male. Boudicca pulled back from the crack in the wall, denying herself sight and muffling the sound with her hands. She waited until the voices below reached their crescendo before she pulled her gloved hands from her ears, listening for words amongst the muffled sighs.

The first sound she heard however confused her, the sound of water falling onto metal. Curiosity bettered her and she returned to the crack to view the scene below. All three figures moved silently, Isis carrying a silver bowl filled with water to the bed as Oberon reached for the dagger that lay on the bedside table. He cut into his own palm before smearing Mizumi's naked stomach with his own blood.

"It will take, this time it will take," he said, "You will be the mother of Avalon."

"The blood, quickly," said Isis, setting the bowl between them on the bed.

Oberon let the blood from his palm drip into the water, Isis and Mizumi cutting their flesh to mirror his. As their bloods mingled all three began to chant but the language was one that Boudicca did not recognise. The water swirled and smoked, releasing vile vapours that permeated the room. The smell struck a chord of familiarity in Boudicca's mind, remembering a night when she had first seen the Goblin King kill to protect her. The shadow sprite had been branded by the garland of lavender Jareth had pressed to it, its flesh burning and releasing the same odour that now filled the chamber. The unknown language suddenly became clear; the tongue so forbidden it was alien to her but its malevolence unmistakeable. Unseelie, the Black Tongue of the Dark Magic spoken once more by Avalon's king.

Sarah's heart froze in her breast as the ritual continued, Mizumi raising the silver bowl to her lips and drinking down the enchanted blood therein. It was all Sarah could do to suppress her gag reflex at the sight but the miasma created by their ritual continued to overwhelm her. She felt her own magic throw up its defence without command but there was something else that fought too and the feeling overwhelmed her. She saw her fate but was powerless to stop it, almost seeing herself from outside her body as she stumbled forward, hitting the wall with a thump that knocked the air from her lungs. The jagged stone work cut into her palms and she recoiled enough to shriek in pain as it ripped into her skin.

She heard Oberon's shout below, knowing her presence had been discovered but unable to gather herself as she remained dizzy and disoriented. The magic struck before she could conceal herself, removing the wall and showering her with dust and debris.

"Boudicca!" shrieked Mizumi, false modesty causing her to cover herself with a sheet.

"You will pay for this intrusion," said Oberon, calling on his magic once more.

Sarah recovered herself as his spell flew towards her, only just stopping his blast that would have incapacitated her. She didn't wait to her him scream for the guards, scrambling down the tight passageway she knew his bulk would not allow him to follow her down. His magic however was on her tail and she knew it was speed rather than stealth that would allow her to evade capture as he tracked her. She reached the smaller gap in the walls, knowing she would come out bumped and bruised as she afforded herself no time to negotiate the path. She forced her body through the gap, hearing the shouts and heavy feet as the guards advanced on her in the corridors beyond.

She struggled, her clothes catching in her haste and slowing her passage. She finally pulled herself free but the scarf around her face caught and unravelled as she found her liberty from the wall. She tugged it loose and hastily retied it, her face and hair hidden though her eyes were bare. She crossed the abandoned corridor in a few strides to where the makeshift rope hung down from the window. She flung a crystal upwards to alert Kai to the danger she was in before she began to climb. Her hands, slick with sweat, made it hard to hold on but she would not relent as she heard the soldiers enter the room below.

A shout went up as she was seen and she tightened her grip with one hand on the rope as she attempted to shield herself from the magic that would immobilise her. She reached the window and shoved it open as another voice joined the soldiers'.

"Give up now Boudicca and you will not hang for your crimes," said Oberon, his silky voice laced with malice, "Your master however may improve in appearance if I stretch his neck a little."

Sarah didn't think as she turned to glare at him, the movement enough to dislodge her scarf, revealing her face to the room below.

Oberon sneered cruelly, "Well good evening Your Highness," he said.

Sarah froze, fear coursing through her veins before she saw the magic forming in his hands and swung herself out onto the ledge. Kai stood waiting for her, hackles raised as she leapt from the ledge back onto the cliff face, shifting to her lupine form mid-flight. Oberon's voice echoed out to them but she paid it no mind, knowing Kai would follow as she began the run down the cliff face.

She kept running even when there seemed to be no pursuit as they reached easier ground. She felt her lungs burning and Kai's concern as his mind pressed to hers in confusion but she refused to slow her pace. They hit the grounds of the Pyramid, feeling the crackle of the wards that kept the family warned of any unwanted guests but it bought Sarah little comfort. She only stopped as they reached the small wilderness that made up one of the gardens, laying herself down amongst the thorny shrubs as the moonlight highlighted her jet-black fur.

"What happened back there?" said Kai softly.

"He saw," said Sarah, "Oberon saw me."

Kai pressed his muzzle to hers as he lay down before her, "We anticipated that would happen some day," he said, "Admittedly it is somewhat earlier than desirable but we can retire Boudicca…"

"No you don't understand!" cried Sarah, "He saw me Kai. My hood fell back and he saw my face."

Kai got quickly to his feet, "Then we must hurry to the Goblin King, my lady," he said, "We must get you to the safety of the Underground."

"What good would that do?" said Sarah, her human form reinstating itself as she failed to maintain her transformation in her anguish, "Oberon has seen Boudicca for who she is and he will want revenge. Whether I stay here or I go he will come and I will be arrested for treason, half his guards saw my face so I can't escape it. Gods I don't even know why it happened, I've seen his black magic before but one minute I was fine and the next I was so dizzy and…"

"My lady…Sarah!" barked Kai, pulling her from the hysteria that was threatening her, "We will see a way around this Goblin Queen but you must tell me calmly what occurred."

Sarah took a shuddering breath, wiping her eyes roughly with her sleeve, "I went to Oberon's room, more often than not he will divulge his secrets there more than anywhere else but tonight…tonight I found him in bed with Mizumi and his own sister. I've had suspicions about Mizumi before but for him to be a-bed with Isis…its unthinkable."

"We know enough of Oberon's perversions to know he holds little moral grounding," said Kai, "Incest would be of little concern to him but it is not like you to be so easily shocked."

"I was not so shocked," said Sarah, "Oberon is twisted enough that I fear for his horses but Kai, this was not just black magic, this was Unseelie magic."

Kai growled, "Then his former alliances may not be severed but that still doesn't explain what overcame you unless they were casting against you."

"No I don't believe they were," said Sarah.

"Then maybe you are ailing from the stress of these past days," said Kai, "For I do not recollect you being subject to faintings with either the Princess or the young Prince. We should have you taken to a healer anyway, any illness could effect the young one…"

"Kai what are you talking about?" said Sarah with a frown.

"With all this drama we must make sure you are kept well, Your Majesty," said Kai, "Lest it hurt you whilst you are with child."

Sarah froze, her eyes widening as her hand went unbidden to her abdomen, "You mean…"

"You were not aware?" said Kai before he laughed softly, "For all the perception of your race my lady it always surprised me how you fail to notice what is right in front of you, your scent altered nearly a month passed."

"I'm…"

"My felicitations on your joy my lady."

Sarah felt a small smile take her lips, "I'm pregnant," she said, her face falling, "Oh my god I've…I've got to tell Jareth but he's been through so much, he doesn't need another shock. I can't keep this from him though; he needs to be able to trust me never to lie to him. Oh Ra what do I do…he's going to fall too pieces this is the…"

Kai bit her sharply, receiving a slap to his muzzle for his trouble but pulling her from her tirade, "I suggest you take a breath lest you fall to fainting again," he said, "Let us go inside and seek out our king if he has returned. Once he knows all then we can decide on a plan; fear not you will not see Avalon's dungeons so long as I breathe."

Sarah smiled, "What would I do without you old friend?"

"I dread to think," said Kai, his tone such that Sarah was sure if wolves could smile his would be as wicked as Jareth was ever capable of, "Come, let us get within, we have much to do."

Sarah followed her friend back into the Pyramid, her hand hung absently low against her abdomen as her subconscious tried to make sense of the news she had received. They slipped unseen passed the servants and reached the bedchambers without detection, Sarah hoping that their absence hadn't been noticed. Kai stilled outside the children's nursery but Sarah's hand on his neck kept him with her as she moved on to her own room. He stepped back as Sarah opened the door, allowing her to precede him inside and reassure the King that she was unharmed in her presence alone.

Sarah was relieved when she saw her husband's silhouette in the window, smiling as he turned at her entrance. He crossed the room in two strides, hugging her tightly to him without a thought to the guardian behind her.

"Oh Sarah I've been frantic with worry," said Jareth, "The runner took the prize rather than the Labyrinth and I returned as soon as the child was in the nursery. I had hoped to stop you going to the Palace but it seems you were too quick for me."

"I wish you had stopped me," said Sarah pulling back and meeting his gaze, "I was seen; not as Boudicca though, my hood fell back and Oberon saw my face."

Jareth paled, "He saw you?"

Sarah nodded sadly, lowering her eyes as she found herself unable to look at the fear on his face, "We ran but there's no doubt that he saw who I was," she said, "He'll be here before too long I'm sure."

Jareth tilted her face up to his, offering her a small smile, "Then we will work quickly," he said, "Though we will have until dawn I'm sure as Oberon will want to act publicly. No good dragging you to jail without an audience. Master Kai go to the main approach of the Pyramid, as soon you get a whiff of Oberon let us know."

"As you wish," said the wolf, paws silent as he left them alone.

"Right then, we need to think of how to handle this," said Jareth leaving her side to pace the room, "If none of the household saw you leave or return then that should work to our advantage and…"

"Jack," said Sarah softly, her eyes once more bent on her shoes, "There's more."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he said, fear once more taking his crystalline eyes.

"No he didn't get near me," said Sarah, "But the reason he saw me was because a faint nearly took me when I was hiding and there was a reason I fainted."

Jareth stroked her hair, "It doesn't surprise me, I mean when did we last manage a full night's sleep?"

"It wasn't lack of sleep Jareth," said Sarah, "We've got another challenge on our hands. You know how we talked about the fact that no matter what happened the four of us would always be together, well you'd better make that five."

"Five?"

"Five," said Sarah watching his frown melt to surprise, clearly not believing the conclusion his mind had given him.

"Five?" he said once more, "A child?"

Sarah's face broke a smile as she felt his hands come to rest on her stomach, "I didn't know myself until tonight," she said, "Kai the ever perceptive alerted me to the fact."

"Should I be hurt that our Guardian knew of this before I did?" said Jareth though his smile belied the words, "Oh Sarah this is wonderful news, if a little unexpected. Ra has smiled and rewarded us for our trials."

"I would say we should go to the temple in the morning to thank him but we've got more to do," said Sarah, "At least we have nine months until Oberon can hang me, even he wouldn't dare take an innocent."

"He's not going to hang you," said Jareth, "Child or not. I think you're right though, about thanking Ra. Do you have your temple clothes with you?"

"I think I packed them," said Sarah confusion on her face as he hurried to the trunk and began to rifle through it.

Jareth stood as he found the folds of linen and beads that made up her Egyptian garb, "Here, put these on," he said handing them to her, "I need Boudicca's clothes. As soon as you're changed head to the temple."

"But the priests won't be there at this hour," said Sarah, "I don't know any rituals well enough to be of any use without them."

"But if the priests aren't there they won't see what time you arrived," said Jareth, "Even I didn't see you leave when I was dealing with the runner."

"I don't understand how this is going to help," said Sarah though she began to peel off Boudicca's clothes.

"Trust me," said Jareth with a smile that told her there was far more in his head than he was telling her, "Go to the temple and thank Ra for the gift he has given us. Leave the rest up to me. I will not allow any harm to come to you or to Boudicca."

Sarah smiled as she pulled on the fine linen dress, Jareth turning her so he could fasten the beaded collar around her neck before covering her hair with a cream veil, "Is this another of your hair brained schemes Jareth Alba?" she said as his arms crossed at her waist pulling her back against him.

"Since when have you known a plan of mine not to work?" he said, kissing her neck, "All will be revealed Precious but there are two reasons I want you in that temple. Firstly, it will aid this plan but secondly, should anything go awry, you can claim sanctuary within the temple walls and if you do that there is no way Oberon can touch you."

"Until I leave the temple grounds," said Sarah.

Jareth turned her to face him once more, placing a finger to her lips, "Trust me Precious," he said before he kissed her, "Go to the temple and whatever happens stay there."

Sarah nodded, trusting him without question though they begged to be asked. She pulled the veil over her face, keeping hold of his hand as long as she could as she went to the door. She entered the silent corridors again, moving as cautiously as she would as Boudicca, the caution remaining with her as she crept out of the Pyramid and took the secluded routes to the great temple of Ra that would be her sanctuary and her jail until Jareth came for her.

xxxx

Jareth smiled as Nanny Shee tried in vain to stop Freddie smearing his breakfast all over the fine velvet doublet she had dressed him in. He knew his amusement was shared as he felt a warm hand close on his shoulder and he looked up at the hidden face of his servant Boudicca. He smiled before returning his attention to the table before him and the breakfast the servants had laid out for the family. Sarah's absence had been noticed when he had entered the room without her but he had happily informed his brothers that she had gone to the temple to thank Ra that no one was hurt during the fire. They had seemed perturbed by the tale, Sarah never so actively involved in the worship of their ancestor and even more so when Boudicca had appeared at Jareth's side. The questions had been held back though and Jareth had turned his attentions to his children, indulging Lilly's chatter and secretly encouraging Freddie to give as much trouble as he could.

The family had soon settled to breakfast despite their missing family member, servants bustling here and there as they normally did however all but Jareth looked up in alarm as one particularly pale looking householder ran in, sputtering that the King of Avalon himself was approaching the Pyramid with the Royal Guard.

"What business would Oberon have here?" said Horus getting to his feet.

"Sit down brother," said Jareth, plucking the shell from the egg Lilly had just decapitated with her spoon, "No doubt he has invented some drama he intends to make us privy of."

Horus took his seat once more, frowning as Jareth flashed him a smile. They all heard the slam of the door and the desperate pleas of the servants to allow them to announce the king before he entered but Oberon was clearly in haste as strode in with his guard at his back.

"Where is she?" he demanded, "Where is that vile, mortal born little viper that has been begging me for the gallows for years?"

"I think you'll find your sister now resides with you at the Palace," said Jareth nonchalantly, "But I would hate to see your journey wasted, won't you join us for breakfast? The kitchens have worked wonders with the scrambled eggs."

Oberon approached the table silently, picking up one of the silver salves containing the eggs before he tipped it out on the table, "Another time maybe," he said cruelly, "Right now I have a more pressing matter, such as the arrest warrant for your whore Goblin King."

"You'll have to narrow that one down," said Jareth with forced innocence, turning attention to Freddie as the boy seemed intent on fashioning sculptures out of the upturned eggs, "Save that for your art room son, Nanny Shee's fit to have a coronary with you upsetting your clothes like that."

"Your Queen, Jareth," said Oberon, slamming his hands down on the table and causing the room to jump in surprise, "Where is your queen?"

Jareth made a show of looking around him, "Somewhat absent it would seem?" he said, "Lilly where have you left your mother?"

The little girl shrugged, "Don't know Papa."

Jareth held his hands open with a look of exhausted patience, "If I don't tie that one down I never know where she is."

"Quite," said Oberon, sweeping aside his cape as he stepped up onto the table and over to the other side, "It seems you should be more mindful of your servants in that case."

"Could you explain to me why you're manhandling my bodyguard?" said Jareth as Oberon took hold of Boudicca's arm, the Goblin King ushering his children to their Nanny as the rest of the family got to their feet in shock at Oberon's actions.

"Uncle this is quite unacceptable behaviour," said Anubis, he and Horus taking to the front of the group whilst Jareth remained perched on the edge of the table as he watched Oberon.

"This bodyguard of yours is nothing but a ruse," said Oberon, "She came to my Palace last night, a vile little rat in the walls but to my surprise I saw no elf when her hood fell back but Sarah herself."

"Sarah?" laughed Jareth, "Why would the Goblin Queen want to scramble through wall cavities? You believe Boudicca is Sarah?"

"I know she is," said Oberon.

"Boudicca take off your scarf my dear and show his Majesty your face," said Jareth, "He believes you to be your mistress."

Boudicca reached up and loosened the scarf over her face, letting it fall gently to the floor as she turned her face to the man that held her. Long dark hair spilled down her back, framing a slim pale face lit with expressive eyes and soft lips. At first glance she was the Goblin Queen herself but on closer inspection two pointed ears emerged from the cascade of her hair and her features were far sharper than her mistress', more Fae-born than mortal.

"As you see my Lord," said Jareth, "They do bear a resemblance to one another, indeed its why I selected Boudicca to serve me in the first place, if Sarah is ever threatened then Boudicca can often draw that threat away. They are quite separate people however, as you can see."

"A likely story," said Oberon, "But I know who I saw and it was the Goblin Queen. This woman is fashioned in Boudicca's garb and no doubt set with a glamour to mimic the queen but clearly you have already sent the mortal brat into hiding, knowing that I would be coming for her."

"I have no need to send Sarah into hiding," said Jareth, summoning a crystal to his fingertips, "For she has done nothing wrong. If you desire to know where she is then it will take me but a moment to locate her."

He spoke his wife's name to the crystal and the clear bubble shifted to reveal a fuzzy image but it immediately clouded white, a faint voice whispering from it. Jareth gave the crystal the name again and this time the image was clear, Sarah sat with one of the temple keepers as he guided her through one of the many rituals that honoured Ra.

"It appears my wife is diligent in her devotions this morning," said Jareth, moving the crystal into Oberon's sightline, "As you can see, she and Boudicca cannot be the same person and I assure you the woman before you is my body guard."

"You think this proves your wife's innocence?" said Oberon, dragging Boudicca by the arm around the table, "You will accompany me to the Temple of Ra, our quarry lies there."

"I would ask you to unhand my servant Oberon," said Jareth, waving his brothers back to their seats as they made to follow the king to the door, "She is not under arrest or accused of anything, you claimed to come seeking Sarah not Boudicca."

"And give her the chance to run?" said Oberon as Jareth joined the party of soldiers.

"Boudicca will not run and she will give you her word to that," said Jareth, taking Boudicca's other arm and tugging her gently away from Oberon's grip, "Give the King your word my child."

Boudicca bowed lowly to Oberon, her long hair brushing the floor as she silently gave her promise to obey. The Avalonian King frowned but waved his guard onward, Boudicca following with Jareth at her back.

"Watch the children for me," said Jareth to his brothers, "I won't be long so there's no need to follow."

"We will watch for a sign all the same," said Anubis.

Jareth nodded as he followed the exiting guard out of the Pyramid. He caught up with Oberon and Boudicca, the pair silent as they marched towards the temple. Jareth took his bodyguard's arm gently, smiling at her as she looked up at him.

"You go on a fool's errand Oberon," said Jareth, noticing several Fae looking on in confusion at the Goblin King and an unknown woman in house clothes walking beside the Avalonian King in full armour, "Sarah did not go to the Palace last night."

Jareth waited for the sting of the lie to hit him but the words were not such a lie, Sarah had gone to the Palace but under the guise of Boudicca, the two long since separated in his mind despite being the same person.

"Are you so sure of that Goblin King?" said Oberon, "You seemed unsure of where she was this morning."

"She was absent," said Jareth, "Clearly at the temple."

"In the middle of the night?"

"My wife is dedicated in her devotions," said Jareth, "Perhaps she has much she feels the need to thank Ra for."

"She will be asking for his aid if she is wise," said Oberon as they approached the temple.

The guards came to a halt outside as Oberon, Jareth and Boudicca climbed the steps to the great temple that housed the priests and altar of Ra. Jareth and Boudicca made a show of offering their respect to the altar before them but Oberon strode up the aisle without pause. Sarah knelt there, the Priest at her side, as she lit five candles in dwindling size, one for each of her family including the unborn child within her. She turned at the sound of their entrance, her face calm although Jareth alone could see the tremble beneath. She got to her feet, taking her leave of the Priest before she descended from the altar.

"Is something wrong husband?" she said softly before she saw the woman beside him in Boudicca's garb, her face unknown to her but she knew who she was meant to represent, "Boudicca why is your face uncovered?"

"Oberon believes that you are Boudicca my Queen," said Jareth, "I showed him Boudicca to dissuade him of the fact but he wished to see your face also."

"What I wished to do was enquire of your wife why she felt she had any right to enter my Palace without my leave to spy upon my private affairs," said Oberon, "I saw you in the Palace last night Sarah and do not dare to deny it."

Sarah frowned in confusion, "I went nowhere near the Palace last night," she said, her mortal birth alone giving her the strength to lie, "I have been here since Jareth went to the Goblin City to see to a questor, we had some news and I felt the need to come here to thank Ra for his kindness. I have been here all night."

"A likely story," sneered Oberon, "I saw you Goblin Queen, with my own eyes, not this mimicry of a bodyguard your husband is trying to offer me in your place."

"I offer no one," said Jareth, "You accused Sarah of being Boudicca and I showed you that Boudicca was a woman in her own right. What you saw in your palace last night Oberon is nothing to do with my family or my household."

"What I saw was your wife crawling like a rat through my walls before she disappeared into the night," said Oberon, his patience waning, "She will stand trial for her crimes and she will be punished for them."

"I never came to your Palace Oberon," she lied, "And as for clambering around in walls, I wouldn't take the risk. The reason I came to this place last night was to thank Ra for his gift to Jareth and I; it is too soon to formally announce but I must tell you Your Majesty that the Goblin Kingdom will, in a few short months, welcome another prince or princess."

"You're lying!" cried Oberon, grabbing her arm roughly and beginning to drag her to the door, his shout alone bringing the Priest running from the altar.

"My Lord Oberon you are in the temple of Ra and I must ask you to unhand Lady Sarah," he said, his hand falling on the King's without hesitation, his position within the temple giving him ultimate authority whilst they remained inside, "Come away my child."

Sarah stepped back to the Priest's side, the tears that came to her eyes one's of fear but the reason for it differed on the perception of those who viewed her. She kept up her act, falling to her knees before the Priest and raising the hem of his robe to her lips, "Please tell him that I was here in my devotions all night," she said, "Tell him how you found me here this morning in prayer to Ra."

"Weep not," said the Priest, "My Lord Oberon, I can assure you that I entered the temple this morning to find the Goblin Queen at her prayers with the candles burning low. We rise early and would have seen had she arrived during the waking hours. You may trust her words I am sure."

Oberon looked set to enter into another tirade when Jareth's voice rang out in alarm.

"You did what?" cried the Goblin King, shoving Boudicca away from him, "You choose only now to tell me of this? What did you ever hope to achieve?"

"What is the matter?" said Sarah getting to her feet once more.

"Our dear Boudicca has just admitted to a somewhat rash action," said Jareth, "Perhaps you would care to explain to everyone else what you have done."

Boudicca kept her eyes bent on the floor as the voice none save her master had ever heard rang out, "My apologies to my Lord and Lady and to the High King," she said, her voice heavily accented as the elves in the mountain were wont to be, "I acted alone and wish for that to be known, neither my King or Queen knew of what I did. It was I who went to the Palace and it was I who was seen. I thought I could aid my King if I got information from the Palace, I acted without his orders."

"This is a serious confession Boudicca," said Sarah taking the other woman's hands, "Do not incriminate yourself in the hope of defending me, my defence will stand on its own."

"I admit the truth my Queen," said Boudicca softly, "And I am sorry."

"And you will hang," said Oberon, grabbing the girl, "You claim no order from your king but we shall see the integrity of that assertion when Erinesso questions you."

"Sanctuary!" cried Boudicca, pulling herself free of him but Oberon took hold of her quickly, stilling her as she tried to struggle free, "Sanctuary."

"You will find sanctuary enough behind the bars of the Palace jail," sneered the King but he paused as the Priest stepped forward calmly.

"My Lord Oberon, if Boudicca has called upon Ra for sanctuary then it is granted to her, these walls are beyond the rule of Avalon," said the Priest.

"You heard her," spat Oberon, "She admitted high treason. Am I expected to allow all traitors to the Crown to go free because they run to the arms of Ra?"

"Perhaps its best not to blaspheme within the temple Uncle," said Jareth taking Boudicca from his grip, "Drag her from this temple and you forfeit the vows of your office, her punishment is Ra's to decide now. Boudicca, I cannot aide you because you acted without my command. If you claim sanctuary within these walls then you will have to remain here for the rest of your life, Sarah and I cannot take you home again."

Boudicca cradled her master's hand to her cheek before turning to her mistress, the two women sharing a smile before the elf-maid headed to the altar, kneeling before it in prayer as Oberon spluttered at her back.

"This temple will be guarded day and night," said the Avalonian King, "Place one toe outside and you will be mine. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for traitors to the crown and even Ra cannot save you from that."

"I would remind Your Majesty that you are within sacred walls," said the Priest, "Boudicca is a ward of the faith now, her prayers will be heard."

Oberon growled before he rounded on the Goblin King, "A fine game you've played having your slave take your wife's blame but know this Goblin King, I'm watching you and your people will suffer for this outrage," he said, with a vicious nod to the altar, "Prayer alone will not help you now."

"Keep playing the tyrant Oberon and you will see where Avalon's loyalties truly lie," said Jareth to the King's back as he swept from the temple.

Jareth waited a moment before he went to the entrance himself. He saw the retreating guard with Oberon at their head, only two left behind to flank the entrance to the temple. He smiled brightly and returned to the interior, the Priest shaking his head as he saw his expression.

"Keep me ignorant of what you have played out here," he said, "Ra offered no protest so I know you acted well but I want to know nothing that Oberon could ask me to reveal. Go in peace and with Ra's blessing. Should your Boudicca need robes then I shall be within. You are a tricky one Jareth-Aten."

Jareth bowed as the Priest waved a blessing over both him and Sarah before the robed temple keeper turned from the room, chuckling to himself as he entered the inner sanctum only the chosen few would ever see.

"So my love, did you ever doubt your husband would put everything right?" said Jareth giving her a playful wink, "I think I'm on a role, give me a hat and I'll pull a rabbit out of it."

"Knowing you, my sweet Ulula, you would pull a live tiger from a hat rather than a rabbit," came a voice from the altar, causing Sarah to turn and see another figure clad in Boudicca's clothes, "Or a Faerie Queen from an elven glamour."

"Titania!" cried Sarah as she hurried to her friend's embrace, "You were Boudicca."

Titania nodded, "Jareth came to me and told all, we devised the plan together and wove the glamour," she said, "Oberon kept me contained by using iron and as such has dulled my Fae-scent even to him, he could not recognise me beneath Boudicca's face. With Boudicca confessing in front of witnesses that she entered the Palace, you are free from blame and for time I will have sanctuary, a place for quiet reflection."

"You're going to stay here?" said Sarah as the queen righted the fall of her Egyptian veil.

"For a time," said Jareth as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You'll forgive me Precious but I have extended our hospitality to the Avalonian queen, if you approve."

Sarah smiled, looking over her shoulder at him before she turned her attention back to her friend, "I'm more than happy," she said, "It will be wonderful to have you with us but how can leave here, there are guards."

"Already covered Precious," said Jareth, "Tonight we come to devotions as an entire family, surely the guards simply missed Titania entering with us."

"Wily thing," said Sarah, "Until tonight then my friend."

Titania smiled, "Go home and get some rest, the both of you," she said, "We'll have time to talk as we return to the Goblin City."

Sarah kissed her friend's cheek and offered the altar a bow, Jareth doing the same as they both turned to leave Titania in the safety of the temple. Jareth took Sarah's hand as they passed the guards, Jareth's smile far too bright to show them any regret. Sarah laughed as he led her onwards, knowing that Oberon would make good on his threat but feeling confident that united as they were they could face it.


	9. Secrets and Spectres

In the end it took them three days to liberate Titania from the temple, Oberon clearly believing they would try in some way to rescue Boudicca and ensuring that there were guards posted throughout the temple at every service the family attended. They found themselves counted in and counted back out again. Oberon himself even attended, a sight even more unusual than even Jareth's presence in the site of the cult of Ra. Mizumi accompanied him at every turn but Sarah couldn't help noticing that the Queen of the Moraine looked drawn and tired as she held on to Oberon's arm.

The Avalonian King however soon grew bored of the exercise and they found themselves alone in the temple without a guard in sight. Sarah was glad of it, sensing there would soon be mutiny afoot should Jareth continue to insist all his brothers and many of the household accompany him to devotions every night. They had never as a family practiced the religion of the Fae on any regular occasion but within the temple walls Sarah knew there was something at work even if it was not affecting them directly, the place one of peace in what was proving to be a tumulus world.

They smuggled Titania out without confrontation and the former queen was glad to find herself once more with them in the Pyramid. Oberon had publicly condemned her flight from the Palace but the news did not affect her, her life having been one of misery since the battle for the Goblin Kingdom so many years before. She proved to be a steady balm to the fractured family within the Pyramid, helping them all through the trials Osiris' news had brought them. Osiris himself did not elect to return home and even Anubis was unable to call for him when Sarah asked him to. Despite sharing Jareth's hurt she knew they were weaker without Osiris amid their ranks and hoped to promote a truce between them all but she knew she would have to wait longer to initiate any sort of reconciliation.

A week had passed from their arrival when Sarah noticed the first signs of Jareth's discomfiture with their residence on Avalon, the isle never offering him much peace when he was forced to stay for too long. He attempted to hide it, much of his attention taken with the children as he focused on them rather than the actions he would need to take and the answers he had to find since he had discovered his parentage. It was when his attentions turned to her and what had begun as gentle care for her pregnancy turned to an incessant mothering that she finally suggested going home, the thought of being unable to stir out of bed whilst he had little to do a prospect she was not keen on.

They began to make arrangements to leave, the brothers all keen to return to their kingdoms but all were now worried by Osiris' continuing absence. Jareth and Anna didn't join the search but the worry was still there in their faces, the shock and hurt of his revelation starting to ease somewhat within them both. Their search proved fruitless however and they took the decision that he would make himself known as and when he was ready, the secret of his absence one to be kept within the family alone.

Sarah was glad when she finally found herself in one of the carriages that would take them to the coast, Lilly and Freddie already with her as Jareth assisted his brothers in securing the Pyramids wards to prevent any unwanted guests entering during Osiris' absence. Jareth soon joined them and the coaches moved onwards. Sarah glanced out of the window, seeing the coach bearing Anna, Nanny Shee and Titania pass them, the Avalonian queen a more than welcome addition to their family. She felt a head come to rest on her shoulder and stroked her daughter's hair, smiling as Lilly's small hand came to rest on her stomach.

"How long until the baby is here?" she asked softly, her voice always falling whenever she spoke about the child.

"A long time sweetheart," said Sarah, "February I think but I need to see a proper healer to know for sure."

"But that's not until after Christmas," said Lilly, astonishment in her face, "Freddie was quicker."

"Freddie was the same length of time," said Sarah, "You were just a lot smaller then."

Lilly screwed her face up in confusion, "Time wasn't smaller," she said.

Jareth laughed across from them, holding on to Freddie as the small boy pressed his face to the glass as he watched the Avalonian countryside race by, "Sharp as anything that one," he said, "I think I'll make you headmistress when we build the school Lilly."

"Apis' school?" said Sarah, "We've not even seen any plans."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't get moving on the project," said Jareth, "Lilly needs a safe place to learn to control her magic and I've little doubt Oberon will tighten the sanctions on us after the drama with Boudicca. I want the children of the Underground to have a place they can learn magic without being exposed to Avalon's doctrine."

Sarah smiled, "Apis will be pleased," she said, "But we'll need to pull the others in on it too, we're going to be busy enough as it is and you need time to focus on your magic too."

"I was thinking of asking Titania to help with things, right now she's content with just leaving Avalon but I know she'll get bored just bashing around the Goblin City."

Sarah laughed, "I'd never call the Goblin City boring, tempestuous and highly dangerous at times but never boring," she said as the smell of the sea breeze began to touch the air, "I hope we have a good crossing today, since Kai let me know about Alba junior here the morning sickness has decided to make itself known."

"Its passed noon," said Jareth.

"And I am as contrary as you dearest," she said, laughing as Freddie decided he wasn't content sat in his father's lap and elected instead to clamber up on him, "Are we really ready for another?"

"So long as he isn't half chimpanzee like this one we'll be fine," said Jareth with a wry smile, "It never rains but it pours in this family. I'm glad we have Titania coming home with us; we'll need an extra pair of hands with the children over the next few days. I want to sit down when we get home and go over everything that has happened, there's something connecting all of this and I need to find out what it is."

"Unfortunately I'm afraid you might be right, I…"

"Big damn bird!" cried Freddie suddenly, falling back onto the seat beside his father.

"Frederick!" Sarah admonished as Lilly leapt from her arms to press herself against the glass, "I won't have such language."

Lilly used the distraction to pull down the window, a crystal forming on her fingertips before either of her parents noticed. She flung it from the window, Jareth and Sarah only catching the action quick enough to see it arc through the air and barely miss the large black crow that veered away from the coach at the sight of the danger. Sarah went to discipline her daughter but she was cut short as Jareth banged on the roof of the coach, ordering the driver to stop. The coach had barely come to a halt as Jareth threw open the door and jumped out, his eyes scanning the sky before he transformed to his owl form, taking flight without a word of explanation. The other carriages all began to come to a halt, their occupants stepping out to better view the skyline. Sarah held her children back in the coach as she stepped out, closing the door behind her as she too scoured the sky for her husband.

"Sarah what's happening?" came Anna's voice from the carriage to her left, Titania already out with her face turned upwards.

"I don't know," said Sarah, "Freddie saw a bird and then Lilly hurled a crystal at it. Jareth just jumped out and took to the air."

"What sort of bird?" said Titania, "I didn't realise the children have a phobia."

"They don't," said Sarah, "They've been used to Jareth all their lives. It was some sort of crow I think, I didn't get a good look at it before it flew away though."

Anna shuddered in her seat, "I've never liked crows, cruel things," she said, "Why would Jareth take off after it though?"

"The children's reaction I guess," said Sarah, "That and he's jumpy."

"It's a bad crow Mama," said Lilly, ignoring her instructions and leaving the coach, "It was by the window all night."

"Your bedroom window?" said Sarah, not caring for her daughter's lack of discipline as a fear took her heart, "Did you tell Master Kai?"

Lilly shook her head, "It kept flying away when I threw things at it."

"You should have told Master Kai," said Sarah as a white spot became visible once more on the blue sky, Jareth soon landing and reverting back to his true form, "Anything?"

"Whatever it was it was too quick for me," he said.

"Lil said she'd seen it before," said Sarah, "That's why she and Freddie spooked at it. It was by their window last night."

Jareth had his daughter in his arms in a second, "Then we must be extra vigilant," he said before he called to the front of their party, "Kai, bring your guardians to me."

The great white wolf and his six brethren who acted as guards to Jareth's brothers were soon at his side, all of them sat awaiting his command. Those who had left their carriages stepped closer also, Jareth's sudden flight enough to promote agitation amongst the whole band.

"There is a threat upon us," said Jareth, "We have all felt it now and then but never truly spoken on it, however we can no longer ignore it. I don't know the source of this threat nor do I seek to speak for us all on it but we are united and what effects one affects all. Keep extra vigilant and to all our Guardians I place this charge; to keep sights on all around and report anything untoward, however small. We will prevail but we need to rely on each other."

The wolves bowed their heads in acknowledgement before returning to the carriages they guarded, the brothers doing the same though Anubis and Khepri lingered, the sight unsurprising to the rest. Khepri reached out a hand and laid it on his brother's shoulder.

"My lands are closest to yours Little Bird," he said, "Should you need me I am near and I will ensure there is a detachment of my troops near to the border."

Jareth nodded, "You have my thanks," he said, "But don't compromise your own security for the sake of mine, my goblins are skilled enough in warfare to offer us a defence."

"Even so," said Anubis, "You and Anna are yet heirs to the Underground and we must defend you. Do you want me to come back to the Goblin City with you?"

"No, we will be fine," said Jareth, "We have kept you away from home long enough. I will send any news as swiftly as I can though. We should get to the sea, Avalon may yet close her borders and I want to be on the right side of the isle when they do."

Anubis pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead before he led Khepri back to the coaches, the caravan already starting towards the coach once more. Jareth nodded towards their own coach, seeing the question in his wife's eyes.

"Let's get back to the Underground," he said, "We'll be safer there and can think on this all more fully."

Sarah climbed into the coach, helping Lilly in beside her as Jareth was the last to enter, securing the door behind him. He struck he roof once more and the coach moved onwards once more, the silence more noticeable from the previous chatter they had enjoyed.

xxxx

Lilly wandered happily through the wooden corridors that ran between the cabins on the large ship, the sway of the boat at sea not never having bothered her since her birth. She peered into the rooms where the doors were ajar, seeing either empty spaces or members of her family that didn't interest her. She finally found the room she was after however, her aunt sat quietly alone, reading a book in the dim lamp light.

"May I come in Aunty Annie?" she said, waiting just beyond the threshold as her aunt looked up at her with a familiar warm smile.

"Of course you may," said Anna, marking her place and setting her book down on the small table that made up part of the meagre furnishings in the make shift room, "I couldn't think of a happier interruption."

Lilly bounded through the door, heaving herself carefully into her aunt's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight hug.

Anna stroked her back, "To what do I owe the honour of such a visit," she said as Lilly pulled back enough to see her face.

"Freddie's being sulky," said the little girl, "Daddy says he never gets a chance to sit down with someone giving him the run around."

Anna laughed, "Well you both like to give as much trouble as he ever did as a boy," she said pushing a strand of blonde hair back behind her niece's ear, "And I'm not surprised you are both restless, you've been through so much. I never got a chance to thank you for saving us the other day, you were very brave and very clever to do what you did."

Lilly's face grew serious, "They were bad people and we needed to get away," she said, "Daddy says Hoggle is trying to find out who they are."

"And we'll find them," said Anna, "Your Daddy will make sure we're kept safe, as will Hoggle and Kai."

"Hoggle tried to keep you safe when we got taken," said Lilly quietly.

Anna smiled, "He was no doubt trying to keep us all safe, he is very fond of all of us."

Lilly smiled brightly, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"If it's the one about the stash of candy you have in the playroom, your parents and I have known about it since Toby helped you hide it," she said, laughing at the horror on her niece's face, "But don't worry, we won't tell the goblins."

"Its not about the candy," said Lilly, "It's a bigger secret about Hoggle."

Anna's eyes narrowed, fear coming to her that the child had overheard her grandfather's tale days before, "What secret?" she said.

"When we were in the cave," said Lilly, whispering in her ear, "He said he loves you."

Anna sat dumb struck as the little girl giggled happily and slipped from her lap, the secret now imparted no longer holding her attention and her youthful exuberance carrying her swiftly to a new pursuit. Anna barely noticed her run from the room, calling for one of her uncles to entertain her, her heart seeming to still for brief intervals as she played the child's words over and over again. She wondered at the feeling, never having known such a state within her and wanted to question as to why the feeling brought a heat to her cheeks.

She tried to hide her face with her book as she heard footsteps in the corridor but politeness dictated that she look up, meeting the smiling face of her sister in law.

"You haven't seen Lilly have you?" said Sarah, her eyes brighter since they had taken to the sea, "She's running around causing havoc and I want to get her settled before we reach the Underground…are you alright, you're a little flushed?"

Anna smiled but it was pushed aside by something that was close to a laugh but sounded more like desperation, "I…I…I'm fine," she said breathily, "Quite fine, I assure you. Just thinking on events, you know, everything turned on its head once again and I…I'm just making sense of it all."

"Anne you're a terrible liar and that's not just because of your species," said Sarah warily, "You really don't look well, has the crossing made you take ill? I can send for Khonsu if you wish it."

"Truly, dear sister, I am quite well," said Anne forcing a smile, "And indeed, darling Lilly has just been here, full of mischief. She left me not a moment before."

Sarah frowned, "Then she is the cause of the way you look," she said, "She is the most incorrigible little thing, she takes far too much after her father I don't think I'll ever be able to control her."

"Oh she was quite a treasure, really no bother," said Anne, not wanting the child to fall foul of any misconceptions, "She merely imparted some news that was somewhat of a shock. She…she confirmed for me the feelings of someone that I have long since…I cannot put it into words."

"A suitor?" said Sarah, Anna's blush deepening at her words, "I didn't realise there was anyone."

"Neither did I," said Anne, "But there is a part of me that wondered at his affections, his kindness to me. I often wondered if I were more than a friend in his eyes but I cannot dwell on it, feelings aside, convention stands in the way of any match. Avalon would not smile on such a union and even the Underground…"

Sarah smiled, "I'm sure whoever he is, we would be happy with a match between you, so long as you were happy," she said, "And your brother would see that Avalon, should their favour be necessary, will grant whatever you need. Can I enquire as to the gentleman's name?"

"Would that you would call him a gentleman, should you know who it was?" said Anna, "Do not ask me, beloved Sarah. Don't ask me to place a name on an impossibility. As the moments pass I find I wish more for it but to name it would make it real and I have not the strength nor the character of you or Jareth to endure it."

"You're stronger than you think Anne," said Sarah as a crash and then Lilly's voice rang out in the corridor beyond, "And perhaps your young man has strength enough for the both of you."

"Oh Sarah," said Anna, softly to her back as her sister-in-law ran after the continuing sounds of her daughter, "Would that you would think of him as a man."

xxxx

"Oh thank Ra and all his angels that they are finally asleep," said Jareth flopping back against the seat of the carriage and dropping his head onto Sarah's shoulder, "You would have thought the crossing would have lulled them sooner."

Sarah smiled and stroked his hair, "They've been pulled backwards, forwards and every which way these passed few days," she said, looking across to the two sleeping figures on the seat opposite her, "At least they're asleep now and hopefully will be until we reach home. I think their uncle's were a little upset that they didn't get a chance to say goodbye though."

"I think Nu was glad to be released from Lilly's clutches," said Jareth, "I fear for any man that crosses her path when she begins to think of them as more than just a playmate."

"You mean she's not going to be locked in the tallest tower until she's two thousand and you consider her old enough to start dating?" said Sarah, as his hand strayed to her abdomen, stroking gently, "Could you imagine what it would be like if we had another girl just like Lilly?"

Jareth's hand ceased its movement, looking up at her, "I don't think my nerves could take it," he said, before he smiled, "Give it a few weeks and I'll be able to give you an idea if you want to know. I'll be happy so long as they're happy, healthy and as beautiful as their mother."

"Stop saying they," said Sarah with a laugh, "We might end up with twins."

"The chance is there," said Jareth, "Though let's hope Ra has left that joy for Anna, one at a time is enough for me."

"Speaking of Anne and children," said Sarah, "Did you know that your sister had an admirer?"

Jareth sat up straighter, mischief already in his eyes, "No," he said, "Do tell?"

"Well I don't know any particulars but when I was chasing Lilly around I stumbled on Anne and she was blushing terribly," said Sarah, "She said that Lilly had told her about someone's feelings for her."

"I haven't seen anyone show her any peculiar attention," said Jareth, "Who on earth could it be?"

Sarah smiled, "Can you not guess?" she said, "Who is uncommonly attached to your sister and goes out of his way to flatter her whenever they see each other?"

"Pass," said Jareth, giving her a blank look, "Lots of people are nice to Anna."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You really are blind at times Jareth Alba," she said, "Who has seen Anna recently and may have, in a panic that she was injured, admit his feelings so that Lilly heard him?"

"Enlighten me, oh wise one," said Jareth before he gave her a wicked grin, "I need to know whose neck I need to wring for having designs on my twin."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Touch him and you'll have to go through me," she said, "I won't have you menacing my little brother."

"Toby!" said Jareth before he burst out laughing, Sarah having to hush him for fear of him waking the children, "You think Toby has designs on Anna? Sarah do be serious, she's been more like an aunt to him than anything else."

"Perhaps when he was small but he's twenty-two years old now and I've noticed him going out of his way more and more to be with her whenever we all meet," she said, "He was desperately fretful for her when she was hurt according to Anubis."

"As was half the Kingdom," said Jareth with a huff as he flopped back against the seat.

Sarah kept silent, knowing he was reconciling the notion of Toby's attraction to Anna in his mind. She watched as he puffed his fringe from his eyes with a petulant sigh before he looked at her askance, his eyes hard but not angry.

"Well I suppose it could be worse," he muttered, "Toby's a lovely boy but it seems wrong, he's too young for her."

"He's only just over a decade younger than me and what's a decade to a Fae?" said Sarah, "You didn't think twice about my age when we fell in love."

"You were different," said Jareth before he frowned, "She's my little sister."

"And he's my little brother, Jack. I know no one will ever be good enough for Anna in your eyes but you've always adored Toby and he you. You know him well enough to know he's not vicious or in anyway perturbed by her condition," said Sarah, "Besides, its only speculation now but if they were to fall in love better that than someone who marries her only for what she stands to inherit."

Jareth frowned, reaching over to take her hand, "I would gladly welcome Toby as my brother-in-law in that regard, he is as dear to me as any of my kin but he is yet human Sarah and I do not see Avalon granting another boon to our family."

"That thought has crossed Anna's mind too, she said that her affections would be impossible due to convention and the need for Avalon's blessing," said Sarah, before she forced a smile, "Another reason for us to fight all the harder then."

"It is odd to think of Anna being enamoured of anyone," said Jareth, "But if she is happy then I will be happy."

Sarah smiled as she tugged a blanket from beneath her own seat and leant over to spread it over the legs of her sleeping children, her hand absently stroking her daughter's golden curls, "If you are this protective of Anna I dread to think what you'll be like when the time comes for Lilly to find a husband," she said, smiling as she caught the dark look he gave her at the thought.

"He'd best be a soldier," he muttered, "And she's not leaving the castle again until she's at least two thousand years old."

Sarah laughed, "You just try and stop her dear," she said before she yawned widely, "Oh my, what with all the drama and the baby I'm going to be glad when I get to my own bed."

Jareth sat back against the seat, moving her so she rested with her back against his chest and could swing her feet up onto the seat beside her, "We have at least two hours before we get home, try and get some sleep," he said, "It'll be mad when we get in and I need some time to think up what I'm going to say to Anna."

Sarah looked over her shoulder in alarm, "You're not going to confront her about this are you?"

Jareth smiled wickedly, "No but I am going to tease her mercilessly."

"You're a wicked man," said Sarah returning her head to his shoulder, "Don't you go upsetting her."

Jareth was silent but even as she closed her eyes she knew his eyes would be bright with the thought of the playful quips he'd be laying at his sister's door.

xxxx

Sarah had never been gladder that her husband had been nearest to the carriage exit as she watched a large orange paw close around his waist before Ludo's familiar bellow welcome his monarch home. She could hear the gaggle of the goblins outside and was glad that the children had woken on the approach to the city rather than them being woken, grouchy and startled, by the cacophony outside. They were hot on their father's heels and out amongst the goblins before Sarah could catch them but she felt no worry, knowing they would be well greeted and cared for by her subjects. She was about the clamber from the carriage as a dark hand came into view, followed by Apis' smiling face as he stooped to look in.

"If I may be of assistance, my lady," he said.

Sarah took his hand with a smile and allowed him to help her from the carriage. She shielded her eyes from the sun as it glinted off the castle before her, the pinnacle of their kingdom resplendent in the late June afternoon, "Oh it is good to be back," she said, "How are you Apis?"

"I'm very well madam," he said, "And you will be pleased to hear that Hoggle and I have made many discoveries. We were about to send a despatch with the news when we received your note informing us you were coming home."

Sarah smiled, "Best that we are home to hear it, there are less unfriendly ears," she said, her smile widening as she saw Jareth still trying to wrestle himself free from Ludo's grip, "But let us all get inside and reacquainted first."

"Of course, my lady," said Apis before he turned at the sound of his young charge's voice calling his name.

Lilly paid no thought to propriety as she threw herself into her tutor's arms, hugging him tightly, "Apis! Apis!" she cried, giggling as he lifted her from the ground, "Daddy says my magic is going to push you to the limit."

Apis smiled at her obvious pride, "Well then I shall relish the challenge and will expect you to work even harder than you already do," he said.

Sarah patted his shoulder fondly, "Believe me Apis, we have much to discuss," she said, leaving Lilly chattering happily to him as she ascended the steps to the castle, stopping a few steps down from the figure before her and taking his outstretched hands before she hugged her friend tightly, "Oh Hoggle…"

"I ain't half glad yer home girly," said the dwarf, rubbing her back, "His Nibs might not have said more than you was coming home in his letter but I knew second I read it that something were wrong."

Sarah pulled back enough to offer him a weak smile, "Where to begin," she said, "But as I said to Apis, there'll be time for all that. Jareth neglected to mention to you that we had a new family member come to live with us and she'll be needing chambers of her own."

"One of the queens?" said Hoggle as Sarah got to her feet and stepped aside so he could see Anna's carriage behind her.

"More like the Queen," she said as Titania stepped out after Nanny Shee, her form still too slim but her beauty returning faster the further she got from Avalon.

"I'm sure the 'ousehold will be more than happy to have another guest," said Hoggle with a smile as the Avalonian queen turned to help Anna from the carriage.

Anna often refused much assistance when she was required to alight from any transport, forcing herself to step down rather than be lifted from the coach despite the effort it took but she took Titania's proffered hand with a smile and kept hold of it and the coach as she stayed on her feet to look up at the castle.

"At least our sojourn away has improved Anna's health from the last time you saw her," said Sarah.

"Only wish we found enough to get the rats that hurt her," said Hoggle as Jareth joined his sister and Titania, taking her other hand and helping her take tentative steps on several of the stairs.

Sarah knew Anna would manage only a few of the stone stairs but every time she made the attempt she would push for one more and Sarah longed for the day she would see her sister-in-law manage them all on her own. The wish was a hollow one she knew, even the most powerful of magicks unable to offer any sort of a cure but Anna's resilience refused to be dampened. Finally Anna leaned into her brother's side and he lifted her with ease, carrying her up the remainder of the stairs whilst one of the palace servants carried her wicker chair to the top. The rest of the party followed and they were soon all by the large doors, the goblins gradually going back to their daily lives now their greeting to their monarchs was over.

Jareth set Anna down in her chair and she had moved as soon as he stepped back, reaching a hand out to the dwarf before her, "My dear Hoggle," she said softly, squeezing his fingers, "I'm sorry I haven't written to thank you for how you protected us all when we were attacked."

"Weren't nothing," said Hoggle though he dropped his gaze and scuffed the toe of his well worn boot against the stonework, "An' it were Lilly that saved us all really."

"Don't belittle your contribution," said Anna, bending to kiss his cheek.

Hoggle flushed scarlet at the gesture and Jareth's laughter followed shortly after it.

"I wouldn't think of getting any ideas Headwart," he said, clapping a hand on his servant's shoulder, "Our Anna has a fancy man!"

"Jareth!" cried Anna in despair, "What on Earth…?"

"Do you deny it?" said Jareth playfully, "Oh don't be ashamed, I think it's wonderful. My little sister kissing behind the bike sheds."

"I've been doing no such thing," said Anna, "Jareth, honestly, there is no man."

"Don't think I don't know all your secrets Anastasia," said Jareth, "I wonder if Apis will have even more pupils than expected when he opens his school."

Despite them having little strength to hold her up Anna soon proved her legs could still function in other ways as she kicked her brother sharply in the shin before she turned her chair towards the castle.

"You really are a dog at times Jareth," she said tearfully as the group stood aside for her, Ludo obediently pushing open the large doors when she looked set to attempt to go right through them if they didn't open.

"Anna! Anna!" cried Jareth after her, "It was a joke."

"Well I'm not laughing," she shouted beck before she disappeared inside.

"Anna, I'm sorry, don't be a goose," called Jareth but Sarah's hand on his arm stopped him from following.

"Leave her be," she said, "Let her go, everyone's tired from the journey and nerves have been frayed enough."

Jareth nodded before he forced a smile and made sure it was directly mostly at his children, "Well then, what good are we all loitering on the doorstep here?" he said, "Hoghead you'd better have the tea on the go, there'll be boggings if you haven't."

"Yes Yer Majesty," said Hoggle, but Jareth barely heard him as he led the family inside and neither did he see the faint threat of tears in his servant's eyes.

xxxx

Sarah had often been proud of the fact that her husband was the artistic type, their homes boasting several pieces of his own work that drew appreciation from many who saw them. The drawing before her now however was far more macabre than she was used to but it was a necessary tool as they tried to make sense of all that had happened to them. They had spent the afternoon and the early part of the evening with their family, blood or otherwise, in the main rooms of the castle until the children had been put to bed. Anna had not left her room but both Sarah and Titania had visited her to find her well but still too angry with her brother to see him. The emotion seemed too great for the playful tease but Sarah knew herself how sharp a barb from Jareth could feel when it caught someone in a bad mood. Jareth was desperate to make amends but he had been persuaded to leave it until the morning, distracted easily when they were finally left alone with Apis and Hoggle.

The pair imparted their findings, having spent their time when the family was on Avalon searching for the assailants that had taken Anna, Hoggle and the children captive. They had little information to offer but had at least found the cave where they had been held with a few artefacts that could perhaps point towards who was behind the attack.

It was these artefacts that now sat on the table by the large pieces of parchment that bore Jareth's drawings. The living area of their chambers was fast becoming an operations hub as they both sought to connect the dots to make a clear picture of what was happening to them. Sarah sat on the rug with several large tomes spread around her and a quill tapping against her lips as she tried in vain to note down to be anything that would be of use to them. Jareth stood by the large table, muttering to himself as he kept drawing lines between his sketches in an attempt to sync them together.

Sarah looked up in alarm as he let out a frustrated cry, sending the paper and debris crashing to the floor. She got to her feet as he bent to lay his head in his arms against the now bare wood, stepping behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're tired," said Sarah, "Look at it again in the morning."

"Morning, middle of the night, four years from next Tuesday, this is never, ever going to make any bloody sense," said Jareth, slowly straightening, "There has to be something Sarah, something we're missing."

"Hush," said Sarah, moving so that she could see his face and brushing several loose strands of hair out of his eyes, "Jareth you're tying yourself in knots and maybe…maybe we have discovered all that needs to be discovered and we're just looking for more because we can't believe that its happened at all. You've always been an extraordinary man and yes what made you what you are hasn't as yet been explained but just because something is unheard of it doesn't mean that its impossible."

Weary blue eyes looked down at her, "Sarah I am fully mortal-born and yet I possess more power, more magic than even the Ancients of our people. At six years old I conjured a spell powerful enough that I could have killed two of Avalon's most powerful magicks had they not reacted in time, I have cheated death at every turn, I have summoned my magic when the constraints of Avalon forbad it and I have survived a fire that should have consumed everything it touched. I should not be able to do that, not even if my real father had been of Fae-birth," he said, the pain in his eyes evident as he was once more reminded of Osiris' lies, "And even with all that aside, unexplained things have been happening that all point to something more than just Oberon working against us. I was attacked by those birds, finding evidence of Claudia and Friedrich as soon as we began to talk of them, the attack on Anna, Hoggle and the children and that ritual you saw in Oberon's Palace. I cannot believe all this is happening without a reason."

Sarah sighed, "But perhaps the reason is simply Oberon," she said, "We know him to be malicious and we know he will have anyone he can get his hands on do his dirty work for him. He had Mizumi send those birds and hired bandits to attack Anna and the others. Hoggle said they wanted to keep only Lilly alive and that would place Oberon in a position to ransom and to destabilise our succession line. The ritual I saw, dark as it was, was in pursuit of an heir for Avalon. Mizumi is clearly failing to conceive his child and he is growing desperate," she said, "We all know this stalemate we are at will one day lead to battle and he fears to die with no heir. If he dies, rule will pass to Horus and Anubis and he knows then that Avalon and the Underground will be united as equals."

"You still have not offered me an explanation of Claudia and Friedrich, Precious."

Sarah couldn't help the small smile at his tone, "Perhaps, dearest, we should allow ourselves to believe that even in our crazy world there can be such a thing as a coincidence," she said, raising herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him, "Come to bed, we're not going to get anywhere with a few old candles and a bit of rope. Look at it again with fresh eyes, maybe it will make more sense then."

"You get to bed," he said, his hand straying to her abdomen, "Keep making our child strong. I'm going to work on this for a little while longer."

"Jareth…"

"Not for long, I promise," he said, "Go on, you need to rest."

"Don't be long," said Sarah reluctantly leaving him as the look in his eyes told her that it would be late in the night when she would finally feel him slip into the bed beside her.

He'd turned back to the scattered parchments before she even reached the door and she prayed that some form of answer found its way to him before the pursuit of it began to fully consume him.

xxxx

The corridors of the castle were always deserted at night, a world away from the incessant noise of children and goblins that filled the air in the waking hours. Darkness cloaked everything in a velvety shroud but the candles here and there along the corridor walls provided just enough light to move safely from room to room. Anna had rarely seen the castle so late in the night but sleep had been reluctant to claim her and she could not keep to her room. She passed the icons and pictures of Akhenaten, her beloved nephew so many years in the path who she had never laid eyes on save for the imagery Jareth kept in the castle. Sympathy struck her heart and she felt once more the sting that had plagued her since she had walked away from her brother. She was used to her brother's teasing and knew it had only been in play but the words had struck hard, especially when Sarah and therefore he had no clue who they teased her for.

She brought her chair to a halt, wondering whether she was best placed to turn about and return to her room. She knew her thoughts were unconventional and would attract only censure but too long had her happiness been left by the wayside and, happy though she was to have her brothers and sisters and all their family, she longed for something that was hers. She pushed on, passing first the nursery and then the entrance to the King and Queen's rooms. The corridors grew less opulent the further she went but they were no less inviting, Jareth ensuring that even those who served the household lived in comfort.

She reached a door she had often passed but had never entered, the thought strange to her when she realised just how long she had lived in the Goblin City. She raised a hand but paused before knocking, questioning the action once more but her courage came to her and she tapped gently on the wood. She waited but heard nothing from within. She knocked slightly harder but again no response came from within and she turned away, unwilling to risk waking anyone else if she continued. She turned and began to head back to her room but she knew sleep would as yet evade her and instead of returning to bed she headed to the Victorian crank lift Jareth had installed for her.

It had been Toby at only fifteen who had suggested the design, his career in engineering already becoming clear to them all and it had been no surprise when he had followed that path into college. The design was simple and easily augmented by magic, even her limited powers enabling her to use it without assistance. She wheeled herself inside and wove the small spell that sent the crank in motion, the magic designed to stop her on the floor she wanted.

The lower floors of the castle were more dimly lit than those above but the moonlight filtering in through the windows illuminated the path. The library had swiftly become one of her favourite rooms when she moved to live with her brother, his vast collection opening her eyes to both the Fae and mortal realms that they inhabited. She reached the large ornate doors but paused as she saw a light coming from beneath them, wondering who could be up at such an hour. Her thoughts immediately fell on her brother, no doubt wanting to find some sort answer to all that they had experienced and she pushed open the door with the thought of sending him to bed.

The sight that greeted her couldn't be further from her vision and she would challenge anyone to have predicted it. Hoggle sat on one of the large chaise, a single candle burning on the table behind him to illuminate the large book he had rest on his knees, the tome almost the same size as him. He had clearly not heard her enter as he continued to run a finger across the page, sounding the words on the page before him.

"When Ra brou…brought into exist…ance the human race and gave them the Aboveland he en…sured that they had a pan…pant…panth…"

"Pantheon," said Anna from the door, "The word is pantheon."

"Yer Highness!" cried Hoggle in alarm, slamming the book shut before he lost his grip on it and it fell with a crash to the floor, "I didn't mean to be going through anything, I'll…"

"Please don't panic Hoggle," said Anna as he rushed to pick up the book, all but tumbling from the chaise in his haste.

"It ain't my place to be wasting time when there's work to be done," said Hoggle setting the book on the table and keeping his gaze from her.

"I'd hardly call reading wasting time," said Anna leaving the doorway and making her way over to him as he continued to bustle and fuss around the room, "You've improved a lot."

"Needs to be able to read them long words of Jareth's don't I?" said Hoggle finally stopping but not turning to look at her, "And I were looking to see if there were anything in the book that might help with bringing Sarah's family here."

Anna smiled, "You really are the kindest person I know," she said, "Here we are, three in the morning and you're looking for an answer to a problem we've all been working on for years."

"Sarah isn't happy without them," said Hoggle turning to look at her, "Be a busy house if they do come and then…"

"And then what?" said Anna noticing the brief look of sadness that took his face before he hid it once more.

"Jareth says you're a-courting with someone," said Hoggle, turning back to his tidying, "Gonna need to be building an extra wing on the castle if everyone's gonna be living here and Jareth best be getting some more servants and not just some namby pamby tutor and a wolf. Unless yer young man has somewhere on Avalon he wants to be taking yer."

Anna caught his arm as he passed her, stopping him in his tracks, "Hoggle please look at me," she said, "There is no young man, Jareth has got entirely the wrong idea."

"Ain't nothing wrong with you liking someone," said Hoggle, "We're all wanting yer to be happy princess."

Anna sighed as she heard the forced sincerity in his words, the pain they brought to her only fuelling her confidence, "Then if you want me happy, you'll support the decision I've made."

"Yer know I always wanted yer happy," said Hoggle.

Anna smiled, taking hold of his other hand as he tried to move away from her once more, "Then let me tell you a story," she said, "Its about a princess whose beloved young niece heard far more than she should have done on a night they were held captive by bandits in the mountains. Its about how a princess, who really shouldn't be a princess, found out that someone who had been her dearest friend for her whole life had been in love with her for a very long time and had never told her. Hoggle, Lilly heard you in the cave, she heard you tell me that you loved me."

She felt his hands tighten as fear took his face, his words a struggle, "Yer…I ain't never…Lilly she were frightened and we was gonna die…"

"So now we're not dying you don't love me anymore?"

"I ain't saying that, I's just…"

"Then you do love me," said Anna, "He doesn't know it but you're the person Jareth was teasing me over earlier because when I found out what you'd said I realised that I'd been missing what was right in front of me all the time. That what I wanted was right in front of me all the time."

"That rat put yer up to this didn't he?" said Hoggle, snatching his hands away, "I ain't never thought you could be as cruel as him though."

"Hoggle I'm not teasing and Jareth doesn't know I'm here," said Anna, "I came because I couldn't sleep and you weren't in your room when I went to talk to you. I have known you since I was a child and I have always felt safe when I'm with you. My world has ever been turmoil but with you its quiet and it took Lilly, a six-year-old girl, to make me realise why. You're my best friend, you don't judge me, don't look at me as though I'm incomplete, you're just there for me all the time, without question. You love me and I've come to realise that I think I'm in love with you to."

Hoggle scoffed but the sound also gave away his tears despite him being turned away from her, "Whatever Princess Lilly heard, yer gotta forget it because this ain't for you," he said, "A girl like you ain't meant to like…"

"A dwarf?" said Anna, "Why not? My father loved a centauress and an elf-maid. My brother married a mortal. Our species and situation may be different but we are both Fae and we are both free, surely the choice of who we love is ours to make."

"Yer ain't Lesser Fae, Anastasia," said Hoggle, her given name sounding alien in his voice, "Yer a princess, one of the High race and heiress to the Underground. Yer too kind to everyone, 'specially me and it ain't right. I loves yer, I ain't gonna deny it but I ain't gonna let yer throw yer life away when I ain't got nothing for yer, when I ain't worthy of yer."

"If I'm such a princess then surely I am the one to decide to what I am worthy of," said Anna, feeling her own tears break, "Perhaps I should sit in the ivory tower Jareth would gladly build for me, await prince charming while the world and all chance of happiness passes me by. Good little Princess Anastasia, so pure, so sweet, so obedient. That's what's expected isn't it, for me to marry some handsome young Fae who is kind enough to overlook the fact that I'm a cripple and all but powerless for the sake of my title? Oh he'd be a dutiful husband, he will cover me in jewels and shower me with riches in the hope of blinding me to the perfect women he takes to his bed. That's what I'd accept, if I was to obey convention but then I would always be Princess Anastasia and that's not me. I am Anna Alba, I am a mortal born woman who has seen more of the world from this chair than I would wish on anyone so forgive me if I forget the fairytale and look for someone who I love. All my life I have wanted someone to love me for all I am, faults included but now I've found him I find it is he who can't look beyond the prejudice of our common race. At least you have made things clear to me, dear Hoggle, and I will await prince charming. I'm sorry I've troubled you."

She turned to the door and had her hand on the gilded handle before his voice stopped her.

"Jareth ain't never going to approve," said Hoggle quietly, "And I ain't got nothing to give yer."

"Your love and your friendship," said Anna, as she heard his heavy footfalls heading towards her, "I'm not asking for anything else."

"Yer brother ain't gonna give his blessing to this," said Hoggle though his large hand took hers, dwarfing her slim fingers, "But I'd rather face him than see yer waist yer life with one of them dogs on Avalon."

Anna laughed softly, "We'll face Jareth together, when the time is right, and he will come to understand," she said, "We will not be conventional and we will not always be accepted but I will be there for you everyday, as you have been for me."

Hoggle raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, "Well then, if we're gonna be facing yer brother, yer'd best get some rest," he said, "And I's better tidy up here. Yer ain't gonna wake up and tell me yer were mistaken are yer?"

Anna shook her head, "No," she said with a bright smile, "Not ever. Good night my dear friend."

"Good night…Anna," said Hoggle, the girl rewarding him with another bright smile as he opened the door for her.

Anna looked back as she moved down the corridor, seeing him watching her from the door and she felt a weight leave her. She knew it would be hard to prove that it was not some joke that they were trying to make but she also knew that she had strength enough for the both of them now she was certain of herself, for the first time in her life.

xxxx

Jareth rubbed his eyes as the words on the page before him seemed to phase in and out of focus. He knew he should get to bed, the prospect of sleep calling to him from the room beyond but a small voice in his mind would not quiet and he knew whatever sleep he found would not be restful. He tried once more to focus on the passage of text but despite his grip on all the languages common to his race it may as well have been written in an alien tongue for all he understood of it.

"Alright, I give in," he said to thin air, marking the page and closing the book before he leant back against his chair and let his eyes fall closed.

He heard movement to his right from the bedroom door and sighed.

"I'm sorry Precious, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, "Go back to bed, I'll be in in a moment."

She didn't answer but he heard her step closer, cool fingers brushing at his hair before equally cool lips pressed to his forehead. He hummed softly at the touch, feeling at least some of the tension leave him. The fingers continued to trace the contours of his face as though learning the structure of his bones and the flesh above them. When the brush of fingers became a palm against his cheek he raised his own hand to cover her's but paused as he felt nothing but the smooth skin of his own cheek.

"Precious?" he said, opening his eyes to find himself in darkness, the candles that had illuminated the room having extinguished in the moments his eyes had been closed. The room was dim but he could see enough to know that there was no figure before him and he sat up, turning in his seat to look behind. He gasped as he met a pair of pale eyes behind him though they were not those of his wife. The eyes were all he could see of the shrouded fingers and it took him to realise that it was not paleness he saw but pure white, as though the woman before him was made of smoke rather than substance.

"Who are you?" he said, seeing his breath chill on the air before him, "What are you?"

The figure was silent but she continued to watch him for a moment before her expression grew tired and her eyes began to turn to the bedroom door. Fear filled Jareth's heart with ice as his thoughts fell on his sleeping wife within.

"What is it you want?" he said, louder this time, glad when the spectre's attention was pulled back to him, "Speak spirit, if that's what you are, speak."

Again there was silence and the eyes that held his moved again but this time to the exterior door. Jareth kept still as the spectre glided from him towards the door but he found his feet as it passed through it as though there was nothing there. He threw open the door to the antechamber and barrelled into the corridor beyond. He felt the cold still surrounding him and quickly saw the spectre as it floated ahead of him, giving off its own light in the blackness of the corridor. He followed slowly and silently as it continued its path and he thought he would follow it all the way to the grand stairs but the spectre paused and he realised with horror which door it stood in front of.

He wanted to cry out, wake the household and call them to arms but the spectre's speed and power terrified him, knowing that it could be through the door and in the chamber of his children before the sound had even left his lips.

"Please," he said softly, "Please leave them be, they're just children. If you are come for them spirit then I give you my sacrifice in their place. Take my life for theirs."

The spectre seemed to still and then turned back to face him but this time more than just her eyes were visible and Jareth's breath stilled.

"It can't…"

Before he could finish the spirit seemed to fade and he began to race towards it but he felt heavy and tired, each step a struggle as he seemed to grow no closer to the figure. His eyes fell closed and he felt the rug beneath him as he fell to his knees and then further still until he was laid out on the ground. The room warmed but he could not open his eyes, a voice whispering softly over him.

"Jareth…Jareth…Jareth…"

"Jareth! Jack, wake up. Come now dearest wake."

Jareth shook his head as a more familiar voice cut through the dim world of sleep. He blinked his eyes open, looking up to see his sister above him, her face concerned.

"Anna?"

"What are you doing out here?" she said softly, reaching down to take something from his hands.

Jareth frowned as he saw the figurine of Akhenaten in her hand. He looked around, finding himself sat against the door to his room, several of Akhen's artefacts around him.

"Jack," said Anna once more, "Are you alright? Why are you out here?"

Jareth knew there had been a reason but it evaded him, feeling as though he had been subject to one of the hallucinations he often set upon his questors, "I…" he began before he rubbed his eyes with a sigh, "I think I was sleep walking."

"Sleep walking," said Anna, "You've not done that since…"

"Since Sarah was banished," finished Jareth, "I know. I had a lot on my mind then and a lot on my mind now. Good job I ended up here, knowing my luck it could have been the bog. What were you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," said Anna, "I went to the library."

Jareth smiled as he got to his feet, "Well there's books in there that will put anyone to sleep," he said as he picked up the artefacts around him and setting them back into place. He turned back to his sister and bent to press a kiss to her cheek, "I'd best get to bed and you should too."

She bid him goodnight as he turned to the door, dawn already beginning to break outside the window.

xxxx


	10. Cracks

Holly, ivy and fern hung in great garlands from the high, vaulted ceiling of the ballroom; crystals woven in hues of red and gold floating amongst them and casting the room in a festive glow. The Castle beyond the Goblin City was always filled with noise and chaos on account of its people but Yuletide always brought further noise and merriment when the King and Queen celebrated their now traditional anniversary ball. It was not just the families of the seven Underground kingdoms that were in attendance but also those from Avalon who offered friendly alliances to the sons of Osiris.

Sarah sat on the raised dais; her throne similarly garlanded in seasonal leaves that only went on to accentuate her red silk dress. She smiled as she watched her husband and daughter entertaining their gathered guests with their magic that had almost become legendary in the passing months. They had tried to keep the incidents at the Pyramid and Jareth's emerging powers a secret but, like all good secrets, it came out all the same. Their opponents had pretended they did not believe the stories though word had reached the Underground that the trade in protective amulets had doubled on Avalon but for those who supported their fight for independence the news brought hope, even if all Jareth and Lilly ever showed them was a few parlour tricks.

Hope was a commodity in great demand in the Underground as times grew harder than many had seen for a long time. It had been six months since their fateful trip to Avalon when Jareth had learnt the truth about his parentage and Sarah had come a hair's breadth from the gallows when her alter-ego of Boudicca had been discovered by Oberon. Despite escaping with her life, Oberon had punished her all the same but he had punished the people of the Underground with her. Taxation and restrictions made trade with the island impossible and the Underground had to swiftly adapt to self-reliance. They had tried to prepare for it since they had first battled Oberon but no preparation would have been adequate. Sarah knew they would be forced to rationing before the end of winter but she also knew her people and those of their sister kingdoms were resilient.

She and Jareth had discussed cancelling their annual party but public opinion had forced them to hold it and, although the spread was meagre, the mood was high. Within the ballroom she could forget the growing winter outside but it was never far from her mind as she thought of the one person who was conspicuously absent from their party. For six months they had neither heard from nor heard tell of Osiris, even the six of his sons undamaged by his deceit unable to locate him. She knew he yet lived, his power too great to be unnoticed in his passing but she still found herself worrying for him, knowing that her husband silently did the same.

"You look pensive dear sister."

Sarah looked up at the familiar voice, her brother-in-law's warm brown eyes smiling down at her.

"I was enjoying the atmosphere," she said before she ran her hand over the front of her dress and the evidence of the child within her, "Not that I can do much else."

Anubis smiled, raising her free hand to his lips and kissing the back of it, "And yet the Goblin Queen still outshines her guests quite cruelly," he said, "You look radiant Sarah."

"Even if you are being too kind, I thank you," said Sarah waving him into the seat beside her, "I am glad Jareth and I chose to do this, its nice to have everyone together again."

"Everyone needed the lift after the months we've had and it proves our strength," said Anubis, "We are surviving without Avalon and soon we will prosper."

"I hope so," said Sarah, "Though I fear Oberon will only increase the pressure the more we thrive and I fear war."

"Whatever we face we will get through it," said Anubis, "Look at the progress we've already made; communications between are kingdoms are stronger than ever and by spring my grandson's school will be fit for pupils."

Sarah cast an absent glance to the window, unable to see the school under construction on the other side of the city, guarded by the Labyrinth's embrace, but she took pride in knowing it was there. They had broken ground barely a week after their return from Avalon, the foundation stones laid with a promise that any child could be educated their, regardless of their species.

"Apis is a very driven young man," said Sarah, "You should be very proud of him."

"I am indeed," said Anubis, "Though I fear his passion drives him too far into his work and I long to see him forge a match."

"He has time," said Sarah, "He is young by Fae standards anyway."

"And he has much competition," said Anubis nodding towards the crowd, "Your brother has most of the single females of the Underground enthralled."

Sarah laughed as her eyes fell on her brother, the young man resplendent in the Fae clothes he kept in the castle for when he visited. With his blond hair grown out to his shoulders and his youthful slender face she would not have blamed anyone for assuming he was related to Jareth rather than her. He had grown up with both mortal and Fae influences but he seemed so much more at ease in the Fae world and Sarah longed for the day when she did not have to bid him farewell every time he had reached the limit of his time in the Underground.

Toby sat amongst a throng of Fae women, their lilac ball gowns demonstrating their status as tradition dictated, seemingly quite contented to hold court as they hung on his every word.

"He's a dreadful flirt," said Sarah as she watched her brother whisper something scandalous in the ear of the young elf beside him, causing her to giggle and blush crimson, "He learnt that from Jareth."

"He is somewhat incorrigible," said Anubis, "Though weren't we all at that age?"

"You sound like a resolved old man Nu," said Sarah turning her attention back to him.

"I am an old man, next spring brings a rather large birthday," he said with a smile, "Thirteen thousand years old and still no wiser."

"Well you don't look a day over five thousand," said Sarah with a laugh, "Listen to me, talking in thousands of years as though they were moments. I becoming more Fae by the moment."

"Time will begin to alter for you," said Anubis, "You have passed ten years amongst us yet not aged a day."

Sarah frowned, "Whilst those I love grow older."

"You speak of your parents and Toby."

"Toby is yet young, I'm glad he's growing but Karen and Dad are getting older and older," said Sarah, "We see them infrequently that it shocks me when I do. I'm almost afraid to head there for Christmas."

"Will they not come here more often?"

"The goblins still frighten them both and the threat from Avalon is never far from Karen's mind or conversation," said Sarah, "I don't blame them. They grew up with our world only appearing in fairy stories; Toby and I have seen it since we were young enough to accept it. Its hard though."

"We will bring them here one day my sister," said Anubis, "They will know Avalon's gifts and live on at your side."

Sarah smiled, patting his hand, "Ra will make that choice," she said, "Now where is your Queen? She will never forgive me if I keep you for too long and I've not yet had the pleasure of watching you dance."

"If my lady insists then," said Anubis getting to his feet and offering her a small bow.

Sarah watched him leave, shaking her head as she saw him head directly to Jareth and whisper in his ear. It took the Goblin King moments to see that Lilly was amply entertained by her extended family before he headed to his wife, concern in his mismatched eyes.

"Nu said you were upset," said Jareth sitting beside her as his hand went to her abdomen on instinct, "Is the baby alright?"

"He's fine," said Sarah, "And Anubis has a big mouth. I was merely a little melancholy that another year has ended without us being able to bring my family to the Underground but it's a fact that I'm resigned to Jareth, I'm not upset."

He leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek, "One day," he said, "Just so long as we keep on fighting."

"Oberon has failed as yet to dampen our spirits," said Sarah, "When our people thrive without him the balance of power will shift."

"I hope so, without an overseer we're not as strong as we could be right now," said Jareth sitting back in his chair with a sigh, "My brothers wish for me to assume the title in Osiris' absence but it would not be right, not without his formal abdication."

"That choice will not be yours for much longer," said Sarah, "All our peoples already look to the Goblin Crown for guidance, even with their own kings but they will need a stronger figurehead if relations with Avalon diminish further."

"I don't know if I'm ready," said Jareth.

"You were ready years ago," said Sarah, "Its only your confidence that's lacking. We all believe in you."

"Should a year pass without contact with Osiris I will think on it," said Jareth, "Until then we will remain as we are."

Sarah nodded, not wanting to push him further and ruin the evening. She turned her attention back to the revellers, the musicians having struck up a reel that had many couples up dancing. Toby's gaggle of young women was soon plundered but the boy himself declined to dance. Sarah felt no pain for her brother though as she followed his new line of sight that ended fixed solely on Anna. The princess excused herself from her conversation with two of the elven merchants who were assisting them in the purchase of all the books they would need for the new school and Toby waved as she turned, catching her eye and she beckoned him over with a wide smile. Toby quickly negotiated the dancers to hurry to her, the pair embracing warmly before Toby dropped into a chair beside her, her hand still held firmly in his.

Sarah nudged her husband before she nodded to the pair, "Would you look at that?" she said as Jareth arched an amused eyebrow at the scene, "Do you think they've forgotten that there's another soul in the room?"

"Quite so," said Jareth with a smile, "Anna's never looked so well. She looks so happy."

"Is that a note of support that I hear in your voice Your Majesty?"

"He makes her happy," said Jareth, "And I would be no better than Oberon if I stood in their way. I fear pain for them both but Toby is a good man, he will make a good husband regardless of the adversity they will have to face."

Sarah laughed, "Husband?" she said, "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? We don't even know for sure that there's anything going on."

"Precious, just look at them," said Jareth as Toby gently brushed several loose strands of hair back behind Anna's ear, "My sister has never looked that way at anyone. Since you spoke to her on the voyage back from Avalon she's been happier, more peaceful. She's always singing. Every time Toby visits, and don't pretend you've not noticed the increase therein, he spends a good portion of his time with her."

"You're very sure of this," said Sarah seeing his smile widen as he watched his sister.

"I'd be happy to wager that they'll be making an announcement soon," said Jareth, "Mrs Anastasia Williams does have a certain ring to it."

"Well make sure you let them take things at their own pace," said Sarah, "I don't want my little brother rushing into marriage, even if it is to your sister."

The sound of glass shattering to their right caught their attention and they turned to see Hoggle staring at them, a tray of shattered champagne flutes at his feet.

"Hoghead! What are you playing at?" said Jareth though there was little anger in his words, "You're worse than the goblins."

"I's…I's…I's sorry yer Majesty," said Hoggle, clearly trying to compose himself, "I'll gets a broom."

"Hoggle there's no need," said Sarah gently, waving her hand so the shattered pieces gathered themselves into the air, spinning until they became a fine powder that feel harmlessly to the floor, "There, no harm done. What startled you to make you drop them?"

Hoggle shook his head before he offered her a smile, though Sarah was sure she saw tears in his eyes, "Weren't nothing," he said, "Missed a step is all."

"Well mind you don't take a spill where any of the guests can trip over you," said Jareth giving the dwarf a pointed look as he stood still staring at him, "Go and enjoy yourself for Ra's sake. I don't want anyone having a miserable face at this party. Go on Hogsqueal."

Hoggle offered them a halfhearted bow before he hurried down from the dais, his form quickly swallowed by the crowd. Sarah watched him go, concern warring within her at her friend's actions.

"Jack, do you think Hoggle's alright?"

Jareth, whose attentions had already been drawn back to the revellers, gave her a quizzical look, "He seemed fine," he said, "What makes you think otherwise?"

"He seemed a little…odd."

"Hoggle's always odd," said Jareth between notes of the waltz he was humming along to, "Come and dance with me."

"Dance?" said Sarah, "If you haven't noticed dearest I am at this moment hugely pregnant with your offspring. Dancing!"

"I'm not asking you to do the Can-Can," said Jareth, "Its just a waltz."

Sarah pressed a kiss to his cheek, "My ankles would never forgive me," she said before she let her eyes scan the crowd, "Besides, the Lady Titania looks in need of a partner, you should ask her."

"Can I really not tempt you?"

"We'll dance at our son's naming ceremony," said Sarah.

Jareth smiled, his hand once more moving the silk over her abdomen, "Our son," he said quietly before he got to his feet, "No getting jealous of Titania and I now."

"She can have you," said Sarah, watching him head back to the crowds and coax the former Queen of Avalon to her feet.

Content, she sat back in the ornate chair and watched her friends and family as they shared their festive cheer.

xxxx

Anna was glad that stone walled castles made for cold corridors, the heat of the ballroom overwhelming even though she wasn't dancing. She was loathed to leave the happy scene for even a minute but she could still hear the music and chatter from beyond the door, letting her know that the party was still going strong. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, letting the peace of the Kingdom wash over her. She kept her eyes shut but allowed herself a small smile as she heard familiar footsteps on the stones.

"You've been somewhat absent tonight my dear," she said, "Too many pretty maidens distracting you?"

"Well yer'd know how distracting a pretty face is wouldn't yer?" came the bitter response.

Anna opened her eyes to see Hoggle scratching at the pointing with the toe of his boot, "Excuse me?" she said, her tone perturbed rather than angry.

"Ain't no point in pretending," said Hoggle, "I's been watching you and Toby all night. Jareth and Sarah can even see what's going on."

"What's going on? You've lost me Hoggle."

"Yer gonna marry Toby, ain't yer?" said the dwarf.

"Marry Toby?" said Anna, "Why would…why do you think I'm going to marry Toby? He's Sarah's brother, all but my brother."

"Ain't never seen no brother and sister act like you two was tonight," said Hoggle, his face turned from her but Anna could still see the glisten of tears on his rough cheeks, "Can't says that I blames yer though, ain't no one gonna hate that match."

"Hoggle," she said reaching out to him, her voice growing firmer as he tried to pull out of her grip, "Hoggle you will listen to me even if I have to order you as a servant to this household. I do not have any plans to marry Toby Williams nor does he have any plans to marry me. I know for a fact that he has recently been courting a young woman at his university, that was what we were talking of tonight. He fears to tell his sister for he does not know if he will ever be permitted to even tell his young lady of his family in our world. He came to me, as a woman as dear to him as a sister, for advice. I will not deny my affection for him, he is a dear sweet friend and I will always love him but as my brother, no more."

Hoggle cautiously met her eyes, "So yer…yer ain't gonna marry him?"

"No," said Anna, "But this jealousy has to stop. You cannot believe every man I converse with to be a threat to you."

"I know," said Hoggle, "But I ain't sat where you is Anna, I still ain't got around to believe this is real."

"Well start believing or better yet do something about it, go to my brother and ask for my hand," said Anna, "Then all this fear and jealousy can be put behind us."

"Yer knows I can't," said Hoggle, "He ain't never gonna consent. Ain't no Fae, regardless of his damn politics, that'd let his sister marry a dwarf."

Anna bit back a yell of frustration, "We have been over this time and again," she said, "If appearance means so much to you then ask him to give you a glamour. I know the spell isn't indefinite but it can bee renewed and Jareth is powerful enough to sustain it. As for me, your appearance matters little, I would no more love for beauty than I would hate for the lack of it. It is a person's soul that defines their beauty in my eyes."

"Not everyone in the world is like you Anna," said Hoggle softly as he took her hand, "I's scared of Jareth, he ain't never gonna consent but if yer wants me to then I'll go to him."

"He will rant and rave and threaten," said Anna, "But he is my brother and I know his heart. He will see, when his anger fades, that this is real and he will give us his blessing."

Hoggle was silent, clearly allowing the emotions that flooded him at the thought of confronting Jareth to war against one another, "I's always been a coward Anne."

"No you haven't," said Anna, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "You're one of the bravest people that I've ever known."

The touch seemed to galvanise his bravery and he stepped back from her, drawing himself up to his full height, "Best gets to it then."

"Now?" said Anna, "In front of all the guests?"

"Least that way he can't kill me," said Hoggle, as he headed back to the ballroom.

Anna followed, fear for his safety rising in her should Jareth's temper flare but she knew in her heart that however angry he got he would never deliberately harm anyone he classed as family. The heat and noise met her as they entered the room, the guests involved in a high-spirited jig that took up most of the floor. She spotted her brother and sister-in-law sat on their thrones above the crowds, the two of them smiling as they conversed and took in the scene. She looked on as Hoggle bravely weaved between the dancers, the cumbersome nature of her chair preventing her following him.

Anna's heart rose to her throat as she watched the dwarf climb the steps, the two seated noticing him. Sarah offered him a warm smile but Jareth clearly met him with some cutting tease that earned him a flinch from Hoggle and a playful swipe from his wife. She watched as both their faces became serious as Hoggle spoke but neither anger nor disgust took them. Hoggle quickly hurried down from the dais as quickly as he had reached it, disappearing into the crowds.

Anna didn't need to speak with him as she watched her brother and sister-in-law share a quizzical glance before they returned their attention to the dance; she knew he had not told them.

xxxx

Sarah was glad of the freedom she felt as the last scrap of silk hit the bedroom floor with a resounding thud. She could still hear the carriages departing from the courtyard outside but knew they were in good hands with the goblins shepherding them towards the exit. She smiled to herself, remembering a time when the goblins couldn't be trusted to even get themselves somewhere safely but since she and Jareth had begun their joint rule they had become an industrious and resourceful people. She knew that when Apis' school was completed that she would see many of their own within its walls, all the peoples of the Underground given access to the education and advancement it would bring. Her smile widened, the school yet another toll on the death bell of the bigoted old order that was preached daily from Avalon.

She pulled on her nightdress, smoothing it over her prominent belly as the child within her moved restlessly, prompting her to rest as the night caught up with her. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, deciding to leave her clothes where they lay until the morning as she shuffled over to the bed and lay down under the soft blankets.

"Lazy wench," came the soft drawl from the doorway, "I hope you don't expect me to pick up after you."

"Ask my Lord King to risk breaking a finger nail?" said Sarah, propping her head on one hand to better view her husband, "Never."

Jareth tried to remain serious but a familiar half smile lit his features, "There was a time when you feared me."

Sarah grinned, "Or pretended to," she said, "Did Lilly go down ok?"

"She kicked and screamed all the way to the bedroom but was asleep the second her head hit the pillow," said Jareth, "Freddie didn't move a muscle though, as usual. I think our little princess felt very grown up being allowed to stay up until the ball ended. Did Toby get back ok?"

Sarah made a show of looking around herself, "I don't see any additional goblins," she said before she nodded to the mirror, "He was across the veil in plenty of time. He said to pass on his thanks for the evening."

Jareth left the doorway, unbuttoning his jacket and extinguishing the candles as he went, "Will he be at your parents' tomorrow?"

"As if Toby Williams would ever miss Christmas," said Sarah, "Allegedly Karen has a goose and the floor around the tree is littered with shiny boxes that will spoil a certain two young children rotten."

Jareth smiled as he discarded the rest of his clothes and joined her in the bed, "The last sleepy words I heard from Lilly were I wonder what Grandma has bought us this year," he said, "It'll only be worse next year when she has three of them to fuss over."

"I think even he has been spoiled this year," said Sarah, "Perhaps we shouldn't have said he's a boy, I have a fear that we'll have train sets and soccer balls coming out of our ears."

Jareth extinguished the final candle with a wave of his hand, "She's merely excited to be a grandmother again. I remember how happy I was whenever Nefertiti or Kiya fell pregnant, Akhen gave me many fine grandchildren."

Sarah tugged him into her arms as she heard the slight catch in his voice, "Beautiful grandchildren," she said, "And one day Lilly, Freddie and our new little man will do the same. One Christmas, however many years from now, it'll be us eagerly awaiting our grandchildren to open their presents."

She felt the smile on Jareth's lips as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Offspring of Lilly? I think I'd be rebuilding the battlements rather than decorating a tree," he said with a laugh, "We'd best get to sleep Your Majesty, else Father Christmas will miss the Goblin Kingdom."

Sarah quickly tried to sit up at his words but Jareth kept her down, "Don't panic, I sent all the crystals out before I came up," he said, "Everyone of our subjects will wake up to a gift come morning."

Sarah yawned as she settled back down in his embrace, "You really are as soft as anything under all that Goblin Kingness of yours," she said sleepily, "Why I married you."

Jareth laughed, though sleep crept into his voice also, "And here I was thinking you only loved me for my goblins."

Sarah smiled but didn't answer, sleep pulling her softly beneath its warm blanket and carrying her away from the world around her.

It seemed to have been barely five minutes since she had fallen asleep when Sarah woke with a start but the blackness of the room around her and the silence of the city told her she was waking in the very early hours of the morning. She wondered what had woken her so suddenly and she reached out on instinct with her magic to the tiny life inside her but she found nothing untoward, the consciousness of her unborn son quiet but sound. Her thoughts then turned to a summons, the notion supported as she found the bed beside her empty. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before summoning a crystal and giving it her husband's name. The crystal formed but no image appeared within it, instead a mist floated within the bubble of magic, swirling without purpose as a sound like white noise met her hearing. She discarded the orb before summoning another, hoping sleep addled concentration was the cause of the crystal's failing.

"Jareth," she said more firmly as the second crystal took shape, "Show me Jareth."

Again she was met by the swirling white smoke and a fear seized her heart as the room felt chill despite the fire in the hearth. Despite her worry for her husband, her instinct as a mother over took her and she hurried out of bed, unable to resist the need to look in on her children. Pulling on a heavy dressing robe she hurried through the darkened rooms of her chambers, not bothering to light a candle as she knew the route by heart. She finally hit the corridors, the air far colder than even the drafty stone castle should have been. It hit her like a punch and she reached a hand out to steady herself, her fingers coming back cold and wet from the ice that was forming on the stones.

She continued on to the nursery but before she reached the door she felt the gust of wind hit her from one of the side corridors. The pathway was little used, reserved for an overflow of guests should their ever be a need but many of the nights party goers, even Jareth's brothers, had left for their own kingdoms that night. Her conscience warred with her, her children or the mystery that seemed to call her down the darkened walkway. She summoned a crystal, tossing it into the air so that illuminated the corridor. She snuffed it as quickly as it had formed as its light offered a silhouette of someone by the open window at the very end. She backtracked a few steps, pulling free one of the ancient, curved Egyptian swords that made up Jareth's collection of Akhen's treasures. The weight was far heavier than her own beloved blade but she raised it all the same.

She longed to shift to her lupine form, stealth coming far easier to four soft paws than human feet but her pregnancy forbid it, her child unlikely to survive the shift. She moved as quietly as she could, keeping to the shadows against the wall while her eyes never left the shadow in the window. The moon was veiled, offering very little light to enable her to see the identity of her quarry but she pressed on all the same. When she was close enough to either flee or fight should either be necessary, she spoke.

"Turn and declare yourself," she said, "I am armed and I can have the royal guard here in a moment at my call. Turn."

The figure was still and silent, not even flinching at the sound of her voice in the silent castle. She eased a step further forward, her foot meeting something other than carpet. She bent quickly, retrieving the item. In the dim light she made out the shape, broken but recognisable as one of the clay figures that had been fired at the start of Akhenaten's reign, figures that had long since been kept under lock and key for fear of tiny hands doing them harm. Her anger rose, knowing how the damage would hurt Jareth and the thought of running left her mind, the warrior queen once more taking her role as her castle's protector.

"Turn I said," she commanded again, "Or I shall see to it that you never leave our dungeons."

Once more the figure was silent, the only movement the flutter of a cape as the wind blew in from the open window. The wind was enough to move the veiling cloud and moonlight began to filter in, illuminating the figure.

Sarah quickly dropped her sword as she recognised the wild tendrils of hair and slim frame of her husband, his white cape billowing around him as he stood staring into the night beyond.

"Jareth?" she said softly, "Jack, darling, are you alright?"

He was silent still, not even acknowledging her as she stepped behind him, her small hand curling round his bicep. Sarah nearly snatched her hand away as the chill of his skin shocked her, his flesh rigid and icy beneath her hand.

"How long have you been here?" she said, "You're freezing. Come inside."

She took her hand away as he moved, taking one step closer to the window. He took hold of the frame and lifted himself onto the ledge, barely holding on despite the drop below.

"Oh God," said Sarah, her heart thumping as she realised his intent, "Jack, wake up! You've got to wake up."

Her plea fell on deaf ears and she had barely a moment to grab hold of the tails of his cape as he leapt from the window ledge. His weight nearly had her fall with him but she braced her side against the wall, holding on as best she could as he felt like a dead weight beneath. She didn't dare release a hand from the material to summon a crystal but found her voice instead, crying for the guard, Kai and anyone else who would wake to hear her. It was the great white wolf that was first at her side, swiftly taking some of the weight from her as he clamped his jaws around the cape.

"He was sleep walking," she said through tears, "He was sleep walking and he jumped. I don't think he's awake even now. We need to pull him up."

"Can't," said Kai around a mouthful of cloth, "Its caught on something."

Sarah rushed to the window once more, leaning out to see Jareth held up only by his cape as he hung motionless in the air. She tried to reach down to him but he was beyond her grasp, the frigid wind moving the cape and blocking her view of anywhere it had caught.

"I can't see, I need to climb down to him."

"Not in your condition," growled Kai, trying to pull on the cape once more, "Call to him, wake him."

"Jareth! Jareth wake up. For Ra's sake wake up or you'll die," she cried before a lesson from her life above came to her, "Fire! Fire Jack, fire!"

She saw him move below, waking slowly before panic set in as he realised his surroundings.

"Jack its alright we've got you," she called to him.

Terrified eyes met hers as he turned to look at her, his hands gripping onto the cape for dear life, "How did I…?"

"Not now," said Sarah, "You need to shift forms. You need wings Jareth."

In a flurry of silk and feathers he swiftly transformed, the small barn owl flying back in through the window and settling on the carpet. Sarah slumped down against the wall, shaking as the cold and shock hit her, the feeling barely fading even when Kai settled his warm body across her legs. The owl faded to Jareth, his clothes once more a simple dressing robe rather than his mantle as a king.

"What happened to me?" he said rubbing his temples before he got to his feet to close the window against the cold.

"I was hoping you could tell me," said Sarah as he crouched before her and Kai, "I found you stood in that window, not answering a word I uttered and then you jumped."

"Sleep walkers often know nought what they do," said Kai, "Though never have I heard of one attempting such a feat."

Jareth rubbed his temples once more, his focus unsteady in the dim light, "I can't remember anything," he said, "Not about the window anyway but I remember a dream. I was in Egypt, with Akhen, we were talking and then the sand got cold."

"No doubt when you opened the window," said Sarah, "You must have been there for hours, the corridor was beginning to freeze over."

"He could not have been more than an hour. The clock struck two not five minutes before I heard your cry my lady and you did not retire until after midnight," said Kai, "Fathom this also, you called so loudly that I heard you from the kitchens and yet none other in the castle stirs."

"Maybe I used our link to call you," said Sarah, her eyes straying to the dark corridor as though expecting to see people stood there.

"Even if you did you have made noise enough since yet none have come to your aid," said Kai, "I fear more to this."

Jareth shook his head, "I don't think so," he said, "I have been sleep walking for many months and have found myself in the strangest places, even within the Labyrinth when I wake. As for Sarah shouting, noise travels strangely in the castle and you do both have a link that would make you more susceptible to hearing her Kai."

"Jack even I couldn't bring myself to believe that," said Sarah, "There is something wrong in this castle and it seems to be focused on you. We should send for Osiris and Mab, they might be able to help us."

"No, you know as well as I do the remedy they will suggest," he said, "Whatever is happening here, we will meet it ourselves."

"You will not meet it in one piece if you pitch yourself out of a window again," said Kai.

"Then we'll raise wards like we have on the children's room, something that will wake Sarah and you if I leave our chambers without warning at night," said Jareth, "We already have warning systems in place for any dark magic being weaved within the castle and no one has been harmed. Perhaps this is just another facet of my power manifesting itself. I was wearing my feathered cape when I jumped, whose to say I wouldn't have transformed on the way down?"

"And whose to say that you would have?" said Sarah before she flinched.

Jareth's sleeping walking was all but forgotten as both his and Kai's concern was turned swiftly to her.

"The baby?" said Jareth, a tinge of panic in his voice.

"Kicking," said Sarah before she forced a smile, "Don't look so worried, there's nothing wrong."

"Even so my Lady, you have been through much this night, we should summon a healer to you," said Kai.

Sarah shook her head, "We're fine but I'm tired," she said, "A night's rest and everything will settle."

"Then we'll discuss this more tomorrow," said Jareth, shooing Kai off Sarah's legs before he helped her to her feet, "Can you walk?"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," said Sarah but she took his arm all the same.

They'd barely gone a few steps however when they both stumbled on the debris that still littered the corridor. Jareth bent to retrieve the smashed Egyptian statue, sorrow taking his face as he regarded it.

"Akhen…"

Sarah placed her hand over his, "I found that just before I found you, you must have brought it here when you were sleep walking," she said, "The children know not to play with any of Akhen's things."

"But why would I have this?" said Jareth, "The cabinet's the other side of the castle and its locked."

Before Sarah could question him he was off at a run down the corridor, disappearing into the darkness of the castle. She knew she could not match him for speed but followed all the same, glad for Kai beside her as the shoulder of the great wolf made an excellent prop for her tired form. The faint glow of a hovering crystal met them as they reached one of the rooms Jareth had set aside for Akhen's artefacts but it was the sound of stifled sobs that bothered her all the more.

She waved Kai to a pause by the door, continuing in on her own. The sight that greeted her would have broken her heart even if she had known nothing of Akhenaten and Jareth's connection to him. The glass of every cabinet was smashed, their contents broken fragments at their base. The great paintings and dyed fabrics that adorned the walls were torn or damaged, the faces of the royal family erased from every picture.

Jareth knelt in the middle of the devastation, a broken piece of pottery in his hands as though he had begun an attempt to put everything back together. Sarah quickly crossed the room, gathering him close as he fought to hold back the tears the scene summoned within him.

"Its my magic that did this," said Jareth quietly, "I can tell, but why? Why even in my darkest dreams would I do this when I have so little of him left?"

"I don't know but you did say you dreamt of Akhen before you woke. Perhaps this…"

"I did not dream that he and I were destroying everything he'd ever owned," he snapped before he caught himself, the growl from beyond the door letting him know that his tone was unappreciated, "I'm sorry, its not your fault, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Its alright, you're upset," said Sarah, "I am too."

"I'm running out of days Sarah," said Jareth, "It won't be long until I can never see my son again and that breaks my heart. To have everything I have of him destroyed by my own hand…"

"Hush," said Sarah softly, "It is a very great loss but your memories of him will always remain and therein he will find immortality. They're just things darling, they're not him, don't think so badly about it."

"I'm going to lose him Sarah," said Jareth, "Last time we went to Egypt the unrest was beginning to stir."

"I know but Akhen will keep his family safe, you know that," said Sarah, "Look, we've got to be at Dad and Karen's for lunch so we have the morning. We can wind the kids up enough to believe that the best thing in the world will be a morning with Anna and we can go to Egypt. I know you're counting the days but I think seeing Akhen will do you good. What do you say?"

"I don't know I…"

"We don't have to stay long, a few hours, just so you can see him. Maybe we could make it just before your younger self is due to arrive so we don't waste one of your full days."

"It'll be difficult," said Jareth, "We'd have to be so precise to avoid crossing with the younger me."

"Well that is why I'm married to the most powerful magick in the Underground," said Sarah, glad to see a faint smile take his face at the term, "Its not like we've never done it before."

"Do you really think the kids will go for it?" said Jareth as they go to their feet, the damage not quite so stark as he extinguished the crystal that hovered above them.

"Oh I know the kids will," said Sarah, "Its whether Anna will. Come on, let's leave this for now and get some sleep, Karen will give us a lecture if we're yawning over dessert."

Jareth nodded, quickly righting one or two of the less damaged artefacts before they headed to the door, both of them attributing the chill of the room to the season alone and neither of them seeing the mist that hung in the corner, watching them.

xxxx

Sarah was sure whatever powers created the world had deliberately made children as innocent as possible if only to distract the adults around them with their games. El-Amarna, the seat of the cult of Aten, was bubbling with unrest as the suppressed Priests of Amun chipped away at the Pharaoh's monotheism; that and a failing harvest shrouded their arrival at the palace in a silent oppression. Akhenaten's children however seemed well guarded from the anxieties of their father's kingship, a group of them playing happily in the gardens as their mothers looked on.

On Avalon Sarah despised the practice of holding both a wife and a harem but she could not hold such censure in Egypt despite her fears of hypocrisy. Nefertiti was a strong head-wife, queen to Akhenaten in every sense, but also he head of a supportive network of women who were ruled by friendship rather than jealousy. This was especially seen between Nefertiti and Kiya, the two women political aides to their Pharaoh and fully versed in the trials of the Kingdom. Sarah had deliberately separated them from the conversation between Akhen and Jareth as they reviewed the growing unrest in the city, drawing them into a conversation far happier in tone.

"We were thinking of maybe choosing Gustav for a boy, or Melchior," said Sarah as she threaded another bead onto the string she held.

"Gustavaten," said Nefertiti, her native tongue as familiar now to Sarah as her own language, "It is a strong name my Lady."

"Well I don't know if we'll have the Aten part, my husband is very particular about that name," said Sarah.

"But is it not the way to honour the father?" said Kiya, "And our God?"

"My dear friend, I do not think of Aten as a god, he is my husband."

Both women's faces paled with shock at the perceived blasphemy but they soon reverted to faint laughter, the pair of them quite used to Sarah's irreverence to their god. The first time Sarah had dared say anything teasing about Jareth she had feared for her safety, the power of the faith within the Amarna cult so strong that even a hint of blasphemy was deemed deeply abhorrent. Luckily Jareth had been at her side and had quickly soothed any tensions, the family soon growing used to Aten's angel consort playfully berating her husband.

Sarah's heart twinged slightly as she realised that so few days remained when she would sit with her two friends, beading necklaces and sharing stories, and she longed to tell them but she kept her silence. Since the moment she had begun her life in the Fae world she had learned the importance of preserving mortal history and as such neither she nor Jareth could offer them any warnings of their fate.

She knew the same thought was in Jareth's head as he looked over the maps of the areas surrounding El-Amarna, great swathes of it coloured to denote the presence of an enemy or unrest amidst the villages. She saw the pain in his eyes as Akhenaten talked animatedly, not even the presence of the young Tutankhaten as he slipped onto the Fae's lap doing anything to alleviate it. Her scrutiny must have been felt as he looked up and met her gaze, forcing a smile though it fooled no one. Deciding that there were better ways to spend the morning, Sarah got to her feet, setting her beading aside as she crossed to the men.

Akhen got to his feet as he saw her, bowing before Sarah had a chance to stop him. She took his hands as he straightened, his familiar warm eyes showing no displeasure at her interruption.

"You have spoken of war long enough," said Sarah, "Why don't we all sit together and speak of happier things?"

"If we have neglected you, beloved of Aten, then I am most aggrieved," said Akhen.

"There is no injury," said Sarah, long since having given up on asking him to use her given name, "I know all too well the trials of running a kingdom but Aten and I cannot tarry long today and we would love to spend our time with you all."

"Your defences and allied are yet strong Akhen," said Jareth setting one hand on his shoulder as the other kept Tutankhaten close, "El-Amarna will hold for the time though I still believe in order to save yourself you should abandon the cult and embrace one more the gods of Amun."

"I will not betray you, even to save my reign and the city," said Akhen, "In time all will know Your Word."

"Aten," said Sarah softly, "This is not the time."

Jareth nodded, resigned to the fact that he would never convince Akhen to abandon the Sun-Disc. He lifted his grandson into his arms with practised ease; the young boy never happier than when Jareth was visiting but Sarah knew even the boy's happy nature was little balm to her husband. As the two men headed towards the family Sarah risked a glance at the plans still laid out on the table, knowing as Jareth had done that El-Amarna was not defending her walls but awaiting her doom.

xxxx

Sarah stepped out into the Key Room, the haze of the crossing dropping from her eyes. She smiled as she saw the room the way she left it, part of her always worried that she would return home from wherever she ventured she would come back to some form of goblin-based destruction even though it had been many years since there had been any incident of the kind. Two strong arms coming about her middle took her mind from anything else though and she frowned as she felt Jareth bury his face in her hair with a sigh.

"Despite my intentions I don't think today did you as much good as it was meant to," she said, "I'm sorry Jack."

"It was good to see them all Precious and don't think I'm not grateful for the thought," he said, "I just wish it wasn't so apparent what was about to happen to them. I want so badly to stop it but I can't."

"I know, oh darling I know," said Sarah turning to him and taking his face in her hands, "But their history is their history and we cannot interfere. At least you have the knowledge that Akhen's wives and his children live on, this is not the end of their bloodline."

"But he dies," said Jareth, "My son dies and I feel that as keenly as I would if it were Lilly, Freddie or the child you're carrying facing that fate. It goes against everything I feel as a father to abandon him."

"But you're not abandoning him," said Sarah, "His fate is written and you can't change that but you told me how your younger self held his hand as he laid dying. How you and the Priestess helped the family escape El-Amarna unharmed, I do not consider that abandoning him."

Jareth said nothing but pulled her tightly into his arms, Sarah knowing that words would no longer comfort him as her presence would. After a few moments she loosed one of his hands from about her waist and pressed it against her abdomen, letting him feel the subtle movements of the son she carried for him.

"Whatever we choose for a first name, we can have Akhen for a middle name if you like. That way part of him will be carried onwards in our family," said Sarah.

Jareth pulled back far enough to meet her gaze, "But you wanted Robert, a name for your father."

Sarah smiled, "There will be other children," she said, "And Daddy's still alive and will be for a long time. I know I didn't give birth to him but Akhen is my son and I love him. I would be proud for our son to bear his name."

Jareth rested his forehead to hers, a small smile lighting his face, "For all the trials he has granted me, Ra smiled when he gave me you."

"And you'll always have me," said Sarah, kissing him, "Shall we see what destruction our terrible twosome have wrought?"

"If they have hog tied the dwarf with tinsel then I would call it inspiration rather than destruction," said Jareth, laughing as his wife struggled not to, "Oh tell me you wouldn't laugh."

"Wicked man," said Sarah as he took her hand, leading her from the room and into the castle.

It was noise that greeted them first as they headed to one of the drawing rooms better suited to containing children. The second thing to greet them was Kai or at least what looked like Kai as he streaked passed them faster than a bullet, silver and green tinsel streaming behind him and several baubles tumbling noisily to the floor. Anna's call for calm seemed to be going unheeded by all within and, as Sarah tentatively pushed open the door, they saw why. Hundreds of fairies flew around the room, each of them carrying either a garland or ornament that were being placed on any available surface. Amidst the chaos stood Lilly, happily directing her accomplices in their task even as her aunt begged her to stop. Freddie seemed to be on the winning side as he sat to the edge of the proceedings on Titania's lap, happily clapping and cheering as the fairies found new and exotic places to deposit their decorations.

Even Hoggle hadn't been spared their attentions, the dwarf sporting several clashing garlands of tinsel and a pair of reindeer antlers that jangled with the baubles hung off them. Sarah didn't need to even look at her husband to know he was suppressing a laugh, a laugh that soon bubbled to the surface as one particularly brave and mischievous fairy sought to attached a purple tinsel tail to the dwarf's breeches. Jareth's laugh was enough to catch his daughter's attention but far from the usual joy she greeted him with, she met both her parents with a scowl.

"You're not supposed to be home yet," she said, "I was making it pretty for when you came home!"

Jareth schooled his expression though Sarah can still feel him quake beside her with mirth, "Well it does look very pretty now my darling," he said, as he surveyed the devastation that was once his drawing room, "In fact I think it's the prettiest room in the castle, even more beautiful than the ballroom."

"You do?" said Lilly brightening.

"My 'dea too, Papa!" came Freddie's voice from the side of the room, unwilling to be out done by his sister, "My 'dea too."

"The children wanted to decorate a room for you to come home to," said Titania, setting Freddie on his feet before she went to help Anna unwrap the popcorn strings from around the wheels of her chair, "Everything was going so well until Lilly decided she needed some help."

"Ah yes, our ever helpful fairies," said Jareth bowing to the throng of fluttering wings that now hovered by the open window, "Ladies, I thank you but your services are no longer required."

The fairies all grinned wickedly, several of them circling Hoggle and tugging on the decorations that surrounded him before they flew out into the Labyrinth beyond. Hoggle scowled and swotted for them but the momentum was too much for the tinsel binding him and he had soon toppled onto his side. Jareth fell into fresh peals of laughter at the sight, despite Anna's admonishments, the princess at least helping her friend as the children bounded over to their mother with demands for food and presents and everything else they associated with the human holiday.

"When are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's?" demanded Lilly, "We've been waiting ages."

"As soon as your dressed," said Sarah, taking them both by the hand, "I've no doubt Nanny Shee has been waiting for you upstairs for a while now."

"We'll leave through the mirror in the great hall," said Jareth, gesturing around the room, "I need to do a little redecorating."

Sarah smiled, "Good luck," she said, "Hoggle are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," he said, brushing himself off as Anna finally unbound him, "Blasted fairies."

"Come on," said Anna, throwing a scowl at her still sniggering brother, "We both deserve a brandy and a rest after that. Have a lovely time with the Williams, try to bring them home asleep."

"You're more than welcome to come, all of you," said Sarah, "Karen always makes far too much."

Anna shook her head with a smile, "Today is for the children and we'll see them at the turn of the year celebrations."

"Well if you change your minds you know how to reach us," said Sarah before she turned her attention to her children, "Last one upstairs has to stay and become a goblin."

Both Freddie and Lilly charged off with a playful shriek, Sarah following far more sedately on their heels and Anna and Hoggle took the opportunity to retreat out one of the side doors. Jareth looked up at the mess of the room and sighed.

"I'm sure you can find an excuse to abandon me to this alone dear aunt," he said.

Titania smiled, "I could indeed but that would be unfair," she said, "Besides, dear Ulula, we have not had time to speak alone in many days."

"The joy of children," said Jareth before his face fell slightly, "And other things."

"You found things amiss in Egypt," said Titania though there was no question in her tone.

"You know as I do what happened and it is not far off now for those I love," said Jareth, "Akhen will die and my grandchildren will come to despise my name."

Titania took his hand, leading him to one of the less decorated chairs and sitting him down, "You knew this time would come my child," she said, "Yet your sadness is understandable, it is hard to lose the ones we love."

"Last thing I need right now with all that's happening," said Jareth, "If Oberon sees any weakness…"

"Grief is not a weakness," said Titania, "Allow it to galvanise you, to make you fight for what does remain. You have many friends and family who love you, regardless of the blood in your veins."

"My bloodline is thin now," said Jareth, "If Anna does not bear children then the line to my mother will weaken."

"Not every line," said Titania, "You had another sister and her fate is as yet unknown. Have you not considered beginning a search Above, you may have more family than you believe."

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"At the beginning is usually the best," said Titania pressing a kiss to his forehead, "My dear boy, nothing is insurmountable, especially to you. If you wish to search for Claudia you will find her I'm sure, I've always had faith in you achieving the impossible."

"And you have always been unfailingly generous," said Jareth, "You have always been there for me Titania."

"With no child of my own, I have often looked on you as a son," said Titania with a rueful smile, "If Ra had looked differently and given me Isis' place then I would have been proud to accept you to my family."

"Should Osiris have had you for his bride my lady I doubt he would have ever met my mother," said Jareth, "But if circumstances could have been different I would have had no difficulty in calling you mother."

"Then you have family Jareth, for you will never lose me," said the former queen before she smiled, "Now be gone with you, Karen would not forgive me for making you tarry. I will see the room straight."

"You are too good my lady," said Jareth hugging her tightly, "We will not be late."

"We'll be here whenever you come home. Merry Christmas Jareth."

Jareth smiled at the distinctly mortal statement, made all the amusing by the potency of Titania's Fae-blood.

"Merry Christmas," he said, leaving her amidst the festive devastation as he headed out to the great hall. He reached the great hall long before Sarah and the children but their presence was revealed to him long before the doors opened, the joyful rendition of several mortal Christmas songs echoing from the corridors beyond. He wove the incantation over the mirror as the door clicked open to admit Sarah, Lilly and Freddie, all three of them in unfamiliar Above fashions. Sensing he was very much the odd one out Jareth waved a hand, his palace clothes swiftly replaced with a pair of dark denim jeans and a familiar grey sweater that he was sure brought a new depth to his wife's eyes at the memories it invoked.

"Everyone ready?" he said as he picked Freddie up, the boy wriggling in his excitement to reach his grandparents.

"Ready," said Sarah, taking firm hold of Lilly's hand despite the girl's protest that she was more than capable of crossing the void on her own.

Jareth led the way, stepping up to the glass that spanned the height of the room before passing through it. Sarah followed a safe distance behind, knowing that their ease of entry would not be met on the other side. Finally the fog of the transfer cleared and Jareth stepped through into Sarah's old room, a set of bunk beds in place of the simple twin where he had begun his recovery from Oberon's torture many years before. He deposited Freddie on the dresser chair, the boy instantly picking up one of his mother's old teddy bears that still littered the room in anticipation of them, before turning his attention back to the mirror. He helped Lilly through, the girl jumping down from the dresser with practised ease before he turned back to Sarah. Her exit wasn't nearly as graceful but they were all soon safely through, the smells of Christmas dinner and pine greeting them from beyond the door.

Lilly was the first to through open the door, calling thunderously for her grandparents before she took off at a speed to rival Kai, hammering her way down the stairs and into her grandfather's waiting arms.

"And here's me thinking you weren't coming?" said Robert scooping her up into a hug, "I nearly sent all your presents back."

"No Grandpa!" came the cry in response, "Grandma tell him he can't!"

"He wouldn't dare darling," said Karen taking Lilly from her husband's arms and hugging her just as tight, "You've grown so much, you're getting heavy."

"I'm having to have new things made for her every week it seems," said Sarah, from the base of the stairs as Freddie repeated his sister's greeting with his grandparents, "Its good to be home."

"Its wonderful to have you home," said Robert, finally freeing himself from Freddie's grip to embrace his daughter, "You're getting big hon."

"Nearly seven months gone now," said Sarah, "Hard to believe we'll have another one to chase around before spring arrives."

"Here's hoping he has his mother's temperament," said Jareth, shaking Robert's hand before he placed a kiss on Karen's cheek, "No Toby today?"

"Living room," said Karen, "One of his college friends from overseas is on that web-phone-thing and they've been chatting away for hours."

"Its been ten minutes love," said Robert, "I'm sure he'll soon be done when he sees who's here. Why don't you to go and see if you can persuade uncle Toby to be sociable."

The children needed no further persuasion to head into the living room, both of them happily calling for their uncle and squealing in delight at the presents scattered beneath the tree. Sarah and Jareth stayed behind, knowing that the children had been sent away for a reason as both Karen and Robert's faces grew concerned.

"You both look so tired," said Karen guiding them towards the kitchen.

"Its been a difficult few months," said Sarah honestly, feeling Jareth's hand on her back in a gesture of support.

"Toby said that you were considering putting rationing in place," said Robert, "That didn't sound good."

"It'll be very light and only if necessary," said Jareth, "Our trade links with Avalon have been all but severed so we're having to cope alone. We've prepared well enough though, all seven kingdoms, no one will go hungry. By this time next year we'll be completely self sustaining."

"Or at war," said Robert, "Perhaps it would be best for Sarah and the children to come and live here for a while."

Sarah shook her head, "Even if I didn't have a duty to our people we couldn't do that Daddy," she said, "We're Fae and we need to be in our own world. Lilly's powers are increasing daily and we need a strong group of tutors around her to manage that, we'd never be able to hide her from scrutiny here. She could blow up the house if she had a temper tantrum, at least at home we can weave enough wards to prevent that."

"But if Oberon attacks you…"

"Then the forces of the Underground will counter him," said Jareth, "Robert you can rest assured that I will do everything in my power to keep Sarah and the children safe."

"Can't you at least try to make peace with this man?" said Karen, "All you ever seem to do is have wars."

"Karen…" admonished Sarah, "We do not just have wars."

"We've been at war for over eleven years Sarah," said Jareth, "To a mortal that is 'always having wars'. We've tried diplomacy Karen, it doesn't work, Oberon will not be happy until he has full control of the Underground and has purged the Fae world of the children of Osiris. He will not be reasoned with."

"So there's nothing to be done," said Robert, "Nothing at all?"

"Not immediately," said Jareth, "But we have much support from the isle, we may yet prevail."

"Can we not talk about this today," said Sarah as she sat down at the kitchen table, "This is meant to be Christmas. The children will want to open their presents."

"Sorry Princess," said Robert, "Come on through, both of you. We'll leave everything else for today but we just want you to know, if there's anything we can do, even just looking out for the kids for an hour, we'll do it."

"Thank you," said Sarah, taking Jareth's hand, "It means a lot to both of us to have your support."

"Well then," said Karen with a clap of her hands, "Presents it is then. I hope you don't mind but I might have gone a little to town on the new baby. I'm sure you've got most things but…"

Sarah soon found herself ushered out of the room by her step-mother, looking over her shoulder to see her father and husband share a familiar look of masculine despair as talk turned to babies.

xxxx

Jareth picked his way over the discarded wrapping paper that still littered the floor, rubbing an eye with a yawn as he shook off the contented sleep he'd fallen into after the mountain of food Karen had made him consume. He paid no mind to the garishly coloured pictures on the television screen that seemed to have his to children enthralled, intent on finding something other than egg nog to drink in the house. The kitchen was blissfully abandoned and quiet as he flicked on the kettle before slumping into one of the nearby chairs. He caught hold of one of the magazines that were set beside the telephone stand, glad he and Sarah kept to Underground clothes more often than not as he regarded the mortal population's most recent attempt at fashion.

"Oh that's really manly stuff," came a voice from the door, "Getting ideas for your next outfit?"

Jareth flicked down the corner of the magazine and scowled over it at his brother-in-law, "You need talk. Torn jeans and band shirts all the rage at Cornell these days?"

"Are feather boas and glitter all the rage in the Goblin Kingdom?" countered Toby.

Jareth grinned wickedly, "Always," he said, "I would never like to be accused of being dull."

Toby smiled, taking a seat opposite him as Jareth discarded the magazine, "I don't think you can ever be accused of that English," said the younger man, the nickname still sticking from the first time they had met, "What are you doing lurking about in here?"

"Avoiding having to ooh and ahh over any more surprise presents your mother has squirreled away," said Jareth, "I'm going to need a bigger castle."

Toby laughed, "Why do you think I haven't brought anyone home yet?" he said, "I'm terrified."

"She means well I suppose," said Jareth, his countenance darkening, "I wish life in the castle could be as simple as here."

"Then you'd be mortal and boring and my sister would never have married you," said Toby, "Are you alright? You were swinging from the chandelier last night and now you seem really down."

"Sarah and I went to see Akhenaten this morning," said Jareth, "Its thrown me a bit."

"Its weird thinking you're his dad," said Toby, "One of my roommates at college is studying ancient history and he's writing a paper on him. I swear I have to bite my tongue every two minutes."

"Time does get a bit mangled when you're Fae-born," said Jareth, "We should come with a health warning."

"He did get me thinking though," said Toby, "I was going to speak to you about it last night but it didn't seem the right time. I went online and did some research on Matthew Hopkins and the witch burnings, I didn't realise there was so much information about it."

Jareth shuddered at the name, "Why would you want to research him?"

"To see if I could find anything out about your Mom," said Toby, "My friend says archaeology is coming on leaps and bounds and they can find out so much about people and times long gone. I was going to see if I could maybe find where they buried the trial victims, perhaps find a grave."

"Toby that's a very kind thought but you won't find my mother there, however hard you look," said Jareth, smiling at the bemusement on the young man's face, "Do you remember the night Sarah and I got back from my mother's timeline and my father went berserk? The night mine and Lilly's powers manifested themselves?"

"How could I forget," said Toby, "I've never seen Osiris like it."

"There was more than one reason why he was upset," said Jareth, "Sarah and I have kept it quiet mainly because to speak the truth hurts but there is a reason why you will never find my mother's body in Manningtree."

Toby frowned, "But that's where she died."

Jareth shook his head, "No, my father saved her from the pyre," he said, "I was never meant to know. My mother died several years after the witch trials, after at least one other of my siblings."

"Siblings?"

"I had a younger brother and sister who stayed on the mortal coil," said Jareth sadly, "The story is too much and too long to tell. It pains me also so please don't ask for it. All you need know is that my mother died in Germany of the consumption some years after the trials, leaving behind a daughter, my sister Claudia."

"Whoa, that's…" said Toby, "That's something else. You really didn't know?"

"For over a thousand years I've believed my mother perished in Hopkins' pyre," said Jareth, "It was somewhat of a shock to discover otherwise."

"Is that why you and Osiris aren't talking these days?" said Toby catching Jareth's surprise, "You hardly need to be a genius to see that Jareth."

"Its one of a myriad of reasons," said Jareth rubbing a weary hand over his face, "All of them very messy."

"He's still your dad," said Toby.

Jareth huffed out a laugh, "And there's the rub," he said before he swiftly changed the subject, "This internet thing of yours. Can you find people, regardless of who they are?"

"Sort of," said Toby, "Its not exact. Depends on who your after and how much information you have to go on."

"I have a name and a country."

"Your sister?"

Jareth smiled, "You should have been a Fate, you read people so well," he said, "Osiris said Claudia was adopted by a family with the surname of Stoltz who lived in Germany. Date wise you're looking between 1645 and 1650 I would imagine. Do you think you can find her?"

"I'll ask around at college but I'm not making any promises," said Toby, "There's a chance I might not find a thing."

"At least its an attempt," said Jareth before he got to his feet, "I should get back to Sarah and the children before they start to worry."

Toby placed a hand on his wrist as he passed him, stilling his footsteps, "I know we're guys Jareth and we don't 'talk' but if things get bad I'm here ok?"

"I know," said Jareth before he continued his path, knowing that if he stayed he would not avoid the painful telling of the whole story.

The living room was still quiet when he entered, the only noise being the television that was transfixing his children as their grandparents dozed in their chairs. He settled himself next to Sarah, the woman placing a lazy kiss on his cheek before she settled back against the sofa. He let his gaze fall absently on the television, the plot of the cartoon unfamiliar though easy enough to follow. Slowly though the subject matter began to disturb him, the imagery reminding him of his own raw emotions, and he got swiftly to his feet for fear of the tears that sprung to his eyes.

He hurried to the patio doors and stepped out into the cool darkness of the evening, a light dusting of snow covering everything. The chill bit at his skin but he used it as an anchor as he slowly dispelled the emotions that had rushed him. He was unsurprised as he heard the door behind him click once more, a warm blanket settling around his shoulders before the chill was pushed away by his wife's magic.

"Why are you out here?" said Sarah, "Don't you feel well?"

Jareth shook his head, "I'm fine Precious," he said, "Just that bloody cartoon bothering me."

Sarah laughed, "Well I've never known anyone be bothered by Bambi before."

"I doubt many can relate."

"Come again?"

"How many others do you know who have lost a mother in childhood to be raised by a father he didn't know?" said Jareth, "It hit home."

"Oh Jack," said Sarah softly, "I didn't think."

"I miss him Sarah," said Jareth, all bravado put aside, "I miss my Dad. I know he's not blood but he's…"

"Still your dad," said Sarah, "If you miss him, send for him. If I know Osiris he's waiting for you to do so."

"And if he isn't?" said Jareth, "What if I've left it too long?"

Sarah laughed softly, "Darling, that man has loved you as a son for all of your life," she said, "I doubt a few short months will change that. What a way to end Christmas, reconciling with him, allowing your children to see their grandfather."

"I want to see him so much," said Jareth, unashamed of the tear that escaped his eye, "I need him."

"I know," said Sarah, "And as soon as we're home, you should send for him. I've little doubt he'll be at the castle before dawn."

Jareth smiled wryly, "How long until we can leave do you think?"

"A couple of hours, that way Karen won't be upset," said Sarah slipping her arms around his middle, the both of them watching the snow begin to flutter down from the sky.

xxxx

Sarah was glad that at least Freddie was light enough for her to carry, both children fast asleep before they had even left America and neither of them stirring as they had been jostled through the mirror back to the Goblin Kingdom. Their presents at least had been neatly woven into a crystal that Jareth had sent ahead of them, Nanny Shee no doubt already fussing over the increased level of clutter in the nursery. Even the task of changing the children into their nightclothes did nothing to rouse them, both of them overcome by the excitement and length of the day. When the children were finally in bed they made their way back into the main part of the castle, the corridors quiet and peaceful as night took firmer hold of the land outside.

They did not seek out the rest of their family, knowing that they would all be at their own pursuits and would no doubt gravitate to the family drawing room as they realised that the royal couple had returned. The drawing room was blissfully decoration free when they arrived, Titania's work making Lilly's morning art seem like a dream rather than a garish reality. Sarah settled herself happily on one of the sofa's as Jareth headed to the table, both of them knowing the letter he was going to write as he picked up the quill. Despite the fact that he could just have used his magic to send for Osiris, Sarah knew that a reconciliation such as theirs needed to rely on more traditional means, a letter enabling Jareth to say more than words could begin with.

After several moments Sarah gave up watching her husband and picked up a book but she was barely a page in when the door opened, Hoggle shuffling in looking far more nervous than he usually did. Sarah looked over to Jareth but the Goblin King had barely flinched at the dwarf's entry, too engrossed in his own letter. The tremble in Hoggle's hands however let Sarah know that this was far more than a social visit and she sat up a little straighter.

"Jack," she said, grabbing his attention, "Is everything alright Hoggle?"

"Bloody hell old man," said Jareth before Hoggle could speak, "You look like you've seen a ghost… what have the Fierys done now?"

Hoggle cast his eyes to his feet, "Ain't nothing the Fierys has done Yer Majesty," he said, "I's just gotta…"

"What is it?" said Jareth, concern touching his voice, "Did something happen while we were away? Are our people alright? Anna? Where's Anna?"

"Ain't nothing wrong," said Hoggle, his fists clenched as though steeling himself, "But I's gotta ask yer something."

Jareth set down his quill and got to his feet, Hoggle noticeably shrinking back as he walked around the table.

"Stop acting like I'm going to bite you," said Jareth leaning back against the table edge, "Hoggle, is whatever you have to ask me so dreadful that you fear me?"

Sarah got to her feet also, moving to Jareth's side and placing a hand on his arm, "Whatever you need from us Hoggle, just ask. We're family," she said, "Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be something so bad that we can't fix it."

Hoggle kept his eyes bent on the carpet, his breathing heavy as a bead of sweat trickled down from his brow onto the ruddy collar of his shirt. He finally raised his gaze, meeting Jareth's almost defiantly.

"Yer ain't gonna likes what I's gotta asks yer," said Hoggle.

Sarah felt Jareth stiffen beneath her hand, a fear she didn't often see threatening to overwhelm his expression.

"Do you want to leave us?" he said quietly, "Have we done something that would make you…"

"I ain't never wanting to leave yer lad," said Hoggle, "But I's…I's…I can't do this."

"Can't do what Hoggle?" said Jareth leaving the desk and taking hold of the dwarf as he turned to run, "Hoggle tell me what the matter is? Haven't you and I always been friends beneath everything else? I may shout and scream at times but there's never been anything I would not hear from you, if you are in trouble or know something then please tell me. Let me help you. What is all this about?"

"Me," came a soft voice from the door, causing both Sarah and Jareth to look up from their stricken friend, "It's about me."

"Anna?" said Jareth, concern pushing aside every other emotion, "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt," she said as she entered the room, her delicate features set with a steely determination, "But there is something I need to tell you."

"Then tell it," said Jareth looking between both his sister and their friend, "What has you both in such a state?"

Anna took a breath, clasping her hands in her lap to steady them, "I am to be married," she said, "And I need your blessing."

"Married?" said Jareth incredulously before his face broke into a smile, "You're to be married and you told Hog-head before you told me. Well that's just sisterly affection for you isn't it."

"Jareth…"

"Sarah and I were saying we knew this was coming," he continued, ignoring his sister's voice, "We'll have so much to arrange, I'll extend the castle give you more rooms in your chambers just in case. I'm surprised Toby managed to keep everything so quiet when we…"

"Jack."

"Oh for Ra's sake Jareth will you let your sister get a word in," said Sarah, "It's her news to tell."

Jareth smiled, "Of course but you best warn Toby I'll be after him for keeping everything a secret from us today."

"Toby doesn't know anything about this," said Anna, "I've not told a soul."

"The groom not know about his own wedding," scoffed Jareth, "Don't be ridiculous Anne."

"She's not marrying Toby," said Hoggle before he clapped a hand over his own mouth in dismay.

"Not marrying…then who?" said Jareth, his eyes darkening, "You've not been courting with anyone Anne."

"Yes I have," said Anna, "Right here in the castle, but it's been a secret but now I need to tell you and to ask for your blessing to marry. I need your support in this more than ever Jareth, it's not a traditional match."

"Who is the man?" said Jareth, quietly, "Tell me his name."

Anna said nothing but her hand came to rest on Hoggle's shoulder beside her, looking up to meet her brother's gaze as she finally spoke.

"My heart made a choice," she said, "And I'm asking for you to help me follow it."

Sarah felt her heart stop beating, barely daring to raise her eyes to her husband for fear of the look she felt sure he would be wearing. She flinched at the first sound that took the silence from the room but then looked over to him in bemusement to see him laughing.

"A whole day," he said, between bouts of laughter, "You've had a whole day to come up with something to tease me with and that's all you could manage? Oh Anne, you will never make a prankster, Freddie could have thought of something wittier than that. Be away with the pair of you, causing all this drama for nothing but a silly joke."

"Its not a joke Jareth, I mean it," said Anna desperately.

"Your joke is found out Anna, let it go," said Jareth, "You did have me going there for a while though dearest I'll give you that."

"Jareth-Aten this is not a joke!" cried Anne, silence falling in the room.

"Oh my God, you are serious aren't you?" said Sarah before she stepped in between her husband and her two friends, the Goblin King's back still turned from where he was returning to his desk, "Jareth think before you speak, my love."

"This is in very poor humour Anne, if this is still your idea of a joke," said Jareth quietly, not turning to her.

"I swear this is not a joke," said Anna, "Please listen to me. I know this is a shock but Hoggle and I…we…we need your blessing, we want your blessing and your help."

"Sarah, you should check on the children," said Jareth, holding up a hand as she made to argue with him, "I wish to talk to my sister alone."

"Well I ain't leaving," said Hoggle, despite Anna's desperate glance in his direction as Jareth tensed at the sound of his voice.

"You believe that do you?" said Jareth, "You can wait outside, you'll be sent for when you're wanted."

"Jack I really think that I…" Sarah began but she trailed off as Jareth's fist thumped against the table.

"Out, now, the pair of you," he said quietly though his voice carried more danger than any shout, "I need to talk to my sister."

Sarah wanted to argue but she knew his tone too well to fight him. She placed her hands on Hoggle's shoulder, her grip hard as an anchor for them both, "Come on Hoggle," she said before she turned to Anne, "I'll be right outside the door."

Silence reigned save for the sound of Sarah and Hoggle's footfalls and the click of the lock as they left the room. Jareth drummed his fingers on the table top, his shoulders tense as he resisted the anger flowing within him.

"Jareth," said Anna, softly, "I know you're in shock…"

"Just tell me why," said Jareth, cutting her short, "Tell me what I have done that you would do this to me Anne."

Anna bit back the tears that threatened at his tone, disappointment and betrayal the strong undertones to his almost painful whisper, "It is nothing you have done, save maybe bringing me home and allowing me to forge the relationships I have here," she said, "Dearest I know this seems odd but Hoggle…you know I am not romantic, I do not look for someone decorated or celebrated."

"There are men enough without decoration in this world Anne," said Jareth.

"But they do not love me, they do not even look at me," said Anna, "In Hoggle I have found a true friend and companion, he will be constant at my side for the rest of my life, that I am sure of. I cannot spend my life a spinster, ever hoping that someone will see beyond my chair. Hoggle has never seen my handicap, he loves me for my soul as I dote upon his. With your help, your power, you could give him a glamour that would make this all the easier for us. You could make it so that this match could be public and supported. If I ask this of you Jareth I will never ask you for anything again. I know my own heart and my own mind and I have found a love, as unconventional as it may seem. Would you make me pass my life with no companion at my side?"

Jareth finally turned though he kept his eyes to the floor, his fists clenched at his sides, "You speak as though I have kept you caged when I have done nothing but sought to set you free," he said, "I have hoped for so long that you would find someone to love, someone who would be able to care for you should anything happen to me but you keep yourself sequestered away, scared of the world. No wonder you think you are in love when your society is so small."

Anna's eyes darkened, "I am not so sheltered Jareth, I know the world and what awaits me in it."

"And yet for a life partner you present me with a dwarf."

Anna's laugh when it came was high and disbelieving, her tears turning cold as her brother's words met her ears. Her laughter though was enough to force Jareth to raise his gaze meeting her eyes and seeing a look in them he had never seen from her before and his blood ran cold.

"Well there it is," said Anna bitterly, "Jareth, the great leveller, pedalling High Race bigotry. The Underground should be free because all Faeries are born equal unless they're dwarves! Then again Hoggle isn't a dwarf is he? He's a mortal born Fae, forced into a shape that isn't his own. He's mortal born the same as we are, equal to us and if you think you can deny it then you are not the man I thought you were."

"Anna," said Jareth, the storm lifting from his voice, "If you would only think…"

"I have done nothing but think for six whole months and I know my mind Jareth," said Anna, "I stood by you, day after day when you fought for Sarah even though it was killing you. I gave you my blessing and I longed for yours now but if you do not love me enough to give it then I shall act without you. Given the choice I would choose Hoggle over you regardless of what you did to force my hand."

Without another word Anna turned, magic aiding her flight as she headed to the door, wrenching it open before she hurried into the corridor beyond. Jareth sank back against the desk, knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the wood. The door swung shut with a slam of finality, no one returning to the room and leaving him alone.


	11. Contact

Sarah shifted in the small bed, unable to recall when she had last slept in the nursery with her children but realising the reason why she would more often take them to her bed than stay in their room. She opened her eyes as she realised sleep would evade her no matter what she tried, looking across the room to Freddie's small bed, toys littering the floor around it. Five new plush teddy bears sat on the comforter but his arms were still curled tightly around a threadbare doll that had once resembled a goblin, his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth as he slept. She smiled at how unaffected he was by all the drama in the castle, his dreams filled with the Christmas he had spent with his grandparents, a world away from the Underground.

She sighed as she longed for his innocence, nothing worrying him beyond which toy he would play with next. She had spent nearly an hour comforting Anna after she had left the drawing room and her brother, finally getting from both her and Hoggle the tale of their unconventional relationship. Despite her early misgivings she had seen the conviction in their eyes and knew that, however difficult, they were committed to one another and she could do nothing but give them her support. When Anna had calmed and Hoggle had led her away into the castle beyond, Sarah had ventured into the drawing room but she had found it empty, the open window betraying her husband's exit. Anger had flooded her at the thought of him leaving without rectifying the problem, knowing how upset Anna was and how much the twins needed each other especially since Osiris had disappeared. She had tried to search for him but he blocked the magic of her crystals from finding him and after several hours she gave in. She had thought to wait for him in their room but with her anger still bubbling she had avoided the confrontation and gone to sleep in the nursery.

She heard the telltale snores from the room beyond the nursery where Nanny Shee slept, the elderly banshee never far from her two young charges and soon to be on call even more often when the third child was born into the castle. She closed her eyes once more, willing sleep to take her but it remained elusive and seemed to be spreading as she heard Freddie's soft whimper from his bed. She sat up and looked over once more, the little boy fretting as a dream took him. She climbed out of the small bed and went to his side, sitting down on the mattress as she smoothed her hand over the blankets covering him.

"Hush my little one," she said, "Mama's here. Hush darling."

Freddie curled instinctively towards her, the sound of her voice ever a comfort to him. She stroked his tatty dark head, his hair growing more and more like Jareth's wild strands by the day but never growing quite so long, that choice being left to his rebellious teenage years and father's influence as he grew. She soon lost herself in the soft strands running between her fingers and it took her a moment to register the sound from across the room. She finally heard her daughter's plaintive cry before she sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide but unseeing.

"Lilly?" said Sarah, "Lilly, lie down sweetheart, its bedtime."

The girl didn't move, her eyes seemingly drawn to something over her mother's right shoulder. Sarah glanced behind her, seeing only the hanging marionettes in their usual place. She looked back to her daughter, seeing tears glittering in the little girl's bright eyes.

"White lady," said Lilly softly, "White lady."

Sarah felt a chill run through her at the small sound of the child's voice, checking behind her once again before she got to her feet, heading towards the bed.

"Lilly darling, lie down. You're dreaming," she said as she padded slowly across the room, "Lilly, lie down."

The girl didn't respond, still sat staring towards the corner with unblinking eyes. Without warning she suddenly clamped her hands over her ears, her scream piercing in the silence of the room.

"Lilly!" cried Sarah, running the last few steps to her daughter's beside before taking hold of her, "Lilly, darling wake up, wake up! Nanny! Nanny I can't wake her."

She heard Freddie begin to fret from his own bed but nothing could stir her from her daughter's side, the child's scream tearing at her heart. Nanny Shee rushed into the room, dressed in her nightgown with her long grey hair trailing behind her.

"What is it? What's the matter?" she cried.

"I can't wake her," said Sarah, "I can't stop her screaming."

"Fetch the master," said Nanny, "Go on my Lady, go. The master could help."

Loathed to leave her child but at a loss for anything else to do to help her she left the room, running out into the corridors, crying out for aid as she went. She heard doors beginning to slam open throughout the house but didn't stop until she reached her own chambers, throwing open the network of doors to reach the rooms within. She heard the sound she had unconsciously dreaded since Lilly had begun to scream, her husband's own anguished voice echoing the cry. She hurried into the bedroom, her heart seizing in her chest as she saw Jareth on the floor at the foot of the bed, the sheets twisted around him. His hands were clamped over his ears, his cries doing nothing to hide the agony he was feeling.

"Jack!" she cried, falling to her knees before him, grabbing him in an attempt to stop his thrashing, "Jack please, fight whatever this is. Fight it off, I need you Jack, I need you."

He continued to struggle in her grip and Sarah had to back away for fear of him hurting her as his eyes were as unfocused as Lilly's. Sarah heard the door open behind her and she turned to see Hoggle in the frame, his face a picture of frantic worry.

"Oh no," he said, "I was hoping… Anna's the same girly, all screaming and crying."

"Hoggle I don't know what to do," said Sarah, "Its got Lilly too and I'd hoped that Jack…"

Hoggle rushed to her side as she finally gave into her tears, holding her as best he could as she cried.

"Sarah, yer needs to take a breath girly, yer ain't no use to Jareth or the little 'uns if you don't take a breath," said Hoggle as Sarah's tears continued to choke her.

Sarah took tighter hold of his hand, trying to calm herself as Jareth's screams continued to tear at her soul. Finally she brought her tears under control, feeling the tightness in her chest flee as her lungs received the much needed oxygen. Hoggle hushed her gently, his large hand rubbing her back as she composed herself. Jareth's cries seemed to increase in pitch and she shuddered, feeling more helpless than ever before.

"What do we do?" she said, "How do we help them?"

"Send for Osiris and Mab," said Hoggle, "They'll know what to do."

"There is no need to send for me Master dwarf," came a voice from behind them.

"Osiris," said Sarah, getting to her feet and hurrying to him.

She cared little for ceremony or custom as she threw her arms around him, his solid form an anchor against the world that seemed to be too rapidly turning.

"Peace my daughter, I'm here," he said softly, "Do not tremble so child."

"Help them," said Sarah, "Lilly and Anna are the same, please you must help them. Send for Mab if you must, and the Ancients, anything you can do to help them."

Osiris' dark eyes grew haunted as they strayed to his son, the younger man still in the throes of the terror that had taken him, "I'm afraid this is beyond my magic and my parents are upon the winds," he said, "As for Mab, my coming here seems well timed but is not for my son's cries. Mab is dead, murdered and I came back to warn you all."

"Murdered?" cried Sarah though her voice was drowned by another plaintive cry from her stricken husband, "Jareth please wake up. Why does Ra punish us like this? We have done nothing wrong and now…"

"Ra's work is not for our question Sarah," said Osiris, "We may not be able to stop these terrors but we can aid those stricken. Is anyone with the child?"

"Nanny Shee, I left her with the children when I came to find Jareth," said Sarah.

"Then they are well comforted, Lilly has a presence of love with her," said Osiris, "And my daughter."

"Ain't none with her sir," said Hoggle, "I hads to leave to fetch Jareth."

"Then a father's love will comfort her," said Osiris, "I will go to her and ride this storm with her. You and Hoggle must stay with Jareth, speak to him and soothe him as best you can. He trusts you both, more so than any others. We must only pray that this passes without any permanent harm."

Osiris' commanding tone left little room for argument as he left the bed chamber. Sarah looked back to the foot of the bed, Jareth's cries raw and cutting as he fought with the blankets that seemed intent on restraining him.

"Whats do we do Sarah?" said Hoggle, his face a picture of horror at Jareth's fate but more so the longing to return to Anna's side in Osiris' place.

"We do as Osiris said," said Sarah, returning to his side and sitting back against the wall, "We talk to Jack and we try to calm him down."

"And if that don't work?"

"We pray," said Sarah softly, "And hope that Ra will answer."

It seemed an age when the strange and eerie sound of silence settled once more on the castle. At first it took Sarah a moment to realise that the screaming had stopped at all, the only hint that she had not just deafened herself to the cries being the tightening of Hoggle's hand in hers.

"Jareth?" she said tentatively, her voice hoarse from her tears and the words of comfort she had been muttering over him, "Jareth can you hear me darling?"

The Goblin King remained silent, seemingly fast asleep in the tangle of blankets at the foot of the bed. She looked up as a warm, soft muzzle pressed against her ear, meeting the eyes of her guardian.

"Kai, where have you been?" she said.

"With the children," he said, "I heard their cries first and stayed with youngest whilst his sister was cared for by her nurse. The child has quieted now and has woken. She seems to remember little of her ordeal."

"And Anne?" said Sarah, feeling Hoggle tense beside her.

"I shall go and enquire, my Lady," said the wolf, "With hope she is unharmed also."

"I hope so," said Sarah before she turned to the dwarf beside her, "Go with Kai, Hoggle. I know you would rather be at Anne's side."  
Hoggle got to his feet, a small wry smile on his face, "But should you need me…"  
"I'll call," said Sarah softly, longing for a simpler time when all she had to do was go toe to toe with the Goblin King in the Escher Room.

The silence of the room seemed to grow four fold as Kai and Hoggle left, the only sound being her own and Jareth's now even breathing. She shifted herself to his side, reaching out tentatively and stroking his wild hair.

"What's happening to you?" she asked, "Why does all this have to fall on you?"

He remained silent, fast asleep it seemed against the hard floor but Sarah knew it was no ordinary slumber as he never failed to wake at the sound of her voice, however softly she whispered to him in the night. She righted the blankets over him as he shivered in the night air before she lay down beside him, knowing she could not stay long in such an uncomfortable position but needing to be near him. She studied his sleeping features, the feathery lines around his eyes seeming deeper with worry though he still gave nothing away of the millennia and a half that he had lived.

"Whatever we need to do to take this off you, we're going to do it Jack," she said, "Whatever it takes and you're going to have to accept that we need help."

She allowed herself a small smile as he began to stir, a familiar petulant noise issuing forth as he fought his way between sleeping and waking. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before she sat up, knowing she would regret spending half the night running around and resting on hard floors as she felt her son begin to stir within her.

"Jack darling, wake up for me," she said as he became more animated.

"Sarah?" he said, groggily, "Sarah…why am I on the floor? Was I sleep walking again?"

Sarah felt tears spring to her eyes as he looked up at her, his expression fuzzy and confused, "A little more than sleep walking," she said, helping him to sit up.

"I had the weirdest dream," said Jareth, "I was in your old room, sat in the window like I always did but it wasn't you at the dresser. I was talking to whoever it was and then…"

"And then what?" said Sarah.

"I don't remember much else," he said, "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Sarah wrung her hands in her lap, "You more than frightened me Jareth," she said, "And it wasn't just you who frightened me either. Lilly started screaming but wouldn't wake up so I came for you and found you here, screaming the same as she was. By all reports Anna experienced the same too. Lilly has woken now or so Kai tells me and I hope he'll bring the same news of Anna. Your father is with her though so I know she's in safe hands before you fret."

"Osiris is here?" said Jareth, "But I never sent the letter."

"He didn't need a letter," said Sarah, "He came with news but maybe we should see that you're alright before I tell you it."

"I'm fine Sarah," he said, "Tell me what message my father came with."

"Its Mab," said Sarah, "I don't know why but Osiris said she was dead. Murdered."

The colour drained from Jareth's face at her final word and she thought for a moment he would vomit before he recovered himself.

"Murdered?" he said, "But Mab… no enemy could touch such a Fae, she was too powerful."

"I don't know the story, there was no time to ask," said Sarah, "We should go to him and check that the others are alright. I couldn't leave you but I need to see Lilly."

Jareth nodded almost dumbly as he got to his feet, letting the blankets fall from around him as he retrieved his discarded waistcoat from the back of the dresser chair, his clothes the same as he had been wearing on their return to the Kingdom. Sarah took his hand firmly in hers, the feel of every bone in it a comfort to her as it chased away the horror of his dream. They had barely stepped outside when they heard the sound of Kai's paws on the flagstone floor, both of them turning to him with a look of question.

"The Princess is quite well and remembers nothing of her ordeal," said the guardian, "The Lord Osiris bid me come for you both. He has the family gathered in the library in the hope to better fathom what has occurred. Are you fit to join him?"

"Are the children with him?" said Sarah.

"Yes," said Kai, "He went to the nursery as soon as the Princess Anna was settled."

"Then lead on," said Jareth, "And pray Ra we find some answers tonight."

The corridors had never seemed so forbidding as they headed down to the chambers below, the night air chill around them and darkness yet hanging on the snow flecked windows outside. Sarah clung tighter to her husband's arm, feeling the warmth of him as though she had been too long in the cold. She knew whatever they found from the events of the night that danger surrounded them, even if there were no obvious threats to be fought.

The sight of the library with a fire blazing happily in the hearth was a balm at least to the stark empty halls though the faces of their gathered family did little to alleviate the oppression of the situation. Anna sat with Hoggle at her side, the dwarf unashamedly holding and stroking her delicate hand, his expression the same as that on Sarah's face she was sure, a look of suppressed worry that something could so easily snatch away the person they held to. Nanny Shee had Freddie on her lap, the little boy clinging to his moth eaten toy, while Apis held his pupil with a fierce devotion even after only half a year as her mentor. Titania and Osiris stood by the fireside, their voices low as they spoke, the flames casting shadows across their faces that hollowed their fine dark skin. Sarah was once more reminded the power that surrounded her in the room, her own Avalon-gifted magic seeming to pale in comparison to the Fae who surrounded her.

Osiris raised his head as they entered, a small smile coming to his face as his eyes fell upon Jareth. He left Titania's side, heading towards them with a tentative gait.

"With all that has passed between us, is it too much to ask to hug my youngest son?"

Sarah thought at first that Jareth would keep back from him but his arm soon left her grip as he accepted his father's embrace.

"I've missed you," he said, without a care for who heard, "I'm sorry."

"If apologies are to be made then they are by me," said Osiris, "But we can look to that when we have more time. Now I have news to impart and a mystery to unravel, for I fear there is a shadow now on our House."

"Sarah told me that Mab had been murdered," said Jareth, gasps of astonishment echoing from the people around him who had not heard the first telling of the news, "Please tell me that she misheard you."

"Alas, she did not," said Osiris, his hands still firm on his son's shoulders, "Sit, Jareth, you have been through a trauma enough. I will tell you all I know, though it is little; then we must look to what has befallen you tonight."

Jareth nodded, sitting in the chair Osiris guided him to, Sarah settling herself beside him and taking hold of his hand once more. Jareth covered their joined hands with his free one, the gesture strengthening them both as they awaited Osiris' tale.

"There is not much to tell of Mab's fate," said Osiris, "The news came to me by my Host not two nights ago. I felt the death of a Fae but their presence was not clear and I knew I would find out who I was to bear when I reached the Styx. The soul had chosen their Host bearer and she had gone to her task but came to me without her charge. I followed the Host then and found to my horror, Mab's body, slain by a hand that I fear was none of the Seelie. There was the mark of the Shadow upon her though I could not tell you what dealt the blow. I could not ask even her spirit what had befallen her, it was too damaged by the magic that had slain it and so I bore her across the Styx to the gates of the Beyond. The Keeper took her soul and I returned, heading here to warn you. You may not have seen Mab as your ally Jareth, especially after her part in the deceit we forced upon you, but she was a strong line of defence for the Underground, one who could control Oberon."

"My personal opinions of Mab and her actions towards me are my own Father but the death of any Fae saddens me and if it was truly by the hand of the Shadow then we should all be trembling," said Jareth, "There has been all but silence from their world since the last war so either we have become lapse in our defences for this murderer to slip through or we once more face a much greater threat."

"While the first may be easily remedied, in light of recent events I fear the latter," said Osiris.

"And I," said Jareth, "I have hoped for so long that the strange occurrences we have all experienced were merely coincidence, something to be forgotten when they had passed but I know in my heart I never believed in that hope. Sarah I did not speak truthfully to you moments ago when I said I had no recollection of the dream that took me and scared you so. I do remember what I saw. I was stood on the cliff by the sea and I was looking over to the Styx but it was not the wide expanse that I know, the distance to the other bank was short, no wider than a river. At first all I saw was mist but then a figure emerge, more recognisable now than she has ever been to me. My mother stood on the opposite bank and I felt a pull from deep inside my heart, wanting to take me to her but my feet would not move. She asked for my help but I could not answer. She begged and still I was silent. That's when the sound came and I've never known such pain. It was like every voice of every soul yet in the Styx cried out at once in such pain that I had not the capacity to pity all of them. When it fell silent I woke."

"And this dream," said Osiris, turning his gaze first to his daughter and then to his granddaughter, "Is this what you both recall?"

Anna shook her head, her fingers tightening around Hoggle's hand where it rested in her lap, "No Papa, I remember nothing. I remember falling asleep and waking up to see you beside me. Nothing more."

"Lilly my dear, can you remember anything of your dream?"

"I remember Mama being in the room, she was sitting by Freddie and then she came to me and told me to go to sleep," said Lilly, "Then Nanny Shee woke me up."

Osiris was silent as he leant back once more against the mantle surrounding the fire, his eyes cast to his boots as his fingers rubbed his temples. Titania reached over, laying a delicate hand on his shoulder before her free hand lifted his chin to raise his gaze to hers.

"Speak your thoughts," she said, "For none of us will know the answer. You are Lord of the Dead, Osiris, you know their ways, has this been heard of?"

Osiris shook his head, "I never heard the like but then I have never known anyone with power as Jareth's before," he said, "I do not know what has passed this night. Had all three experienced the same vision I would be greatly concerned but rational thought begins to point me to another route, despite all that has occurred beyond the castle. Jareth's thoughts have always fallen on his mother in times of trouble and the Underground has trouble enough to bear right now. The dream may yet be just a dream with Jareth's powers augmenting it and forcing into the minds of two of those closest to him, with a link both by blood and by power. Anna is his twin, they share a soul and she has often felt his pain, whilst Lilly mimics her father's abilities and that power may yet attract to its source. Until anything further comes from this I suggest we reserve judgement and action, let us be sure that this was not just coincidence."

"Apis, what's coincidence?" said Lilly.

Her tutor shifted her in his arms to better see her face, his smile small and barely hiding the worry he had felt for his young charge, "Its something that happens alongside something else that makes people think they're related but they're not," he said, "Queen Mab has been murdered so we all thought the dream you all had had something to do with it."

Lilly paused for a moment her eyes leaving Apis' to trace to the corner of the room. She gave a small nod before she turned back to him, her face in a quizzical frown, "The White Lady says she isn't Queen Mab but that our dream was for the same reason."

"The White Lady?" said Sarah, leaving her husband's side to go to her daughter, "That's what you said before you started screaming. Lilly who is the White Lady?"

"More importantly where is this White Lady to be answering questions asked in this very room?" said Osiris, joining his daughter in law.

Lilly looked at them both with bemusement before she pointed to the far, shadowed corner of the room, "She's right there," she said quietly, "Can't you see her?"

Every head in the room turned to the sight but the corner stood empty, the pattern of the wallpaper even apparent despite the gloom.

"There is no one there," said Osiris.

"Perhaps a little of her dream lingers," said Apis, "She is too young to hear so much that will scare her."

Sarah stroked her daughter's hair, forcing a smile of reassurance, "There is no one there my darling," she said softly, "There's no need to be frightened."

"But I'm not frightened Mama, the White Lady is kind," said Lilly.

"Lilijana there is no one there," said Osiris, his tone firmer than Sarah's had been.

"On the contrary Father," said Jareth getting to his feet, "Lilly is quite correct in her assertions."

"What?"

"The image is not clear," said Jareth, his eyes fixed on the corner, "But there is a figure and it is one I have seen before, one that I have seen in my wanderings at night. I had thought her a dream…"

"She is not a dream," said Lilly, swiftly wiggling free of Apis' arms and dropping to the carpet below, evading the hands that attempted to take hold of her as she hurried to the corner of the room, "She's real. She's got pretty, long hair and blue eyes and a brown dress. She's got no shoes. She looks like aunty Anne."

"By Ra," said Osiris, looking on as his granddaughter turned her face up to the figure he could not yet see, "It cannot be."

"Is it her?" said Jareth, "Lilly ask her her name."

"Can't you hear her?" said Lilly, "She says her name is my name."

"Its not possible," said Osiris, "My Lilijana?"

"But how is it that the child alone can hear her when the Lord of the Dead cannot?" said Apis, a faint line of panic in his voice as he seemed a heartbeat from leaping the room to snatch the small girl from her invisible companion.

"Because the Lord of the Dead leads the Host but he is not one of them," said Titania, "Osiris, Lilly sees and speaks clearly with the dead, a feat clearly even her father's powers cannot achieve. I know it is not common to see the calling in one so young but can you truly deny it?"

"That my granddaughter has been elected to become one of the Host?" said Osiris, "No, I cannot deny that now."

"Lilly one of the Host?" said Sarah, "But the Osiran line has borne none, Host are chosen from other families."

"But we are not of the Osiran line Precious," said Jareth, "My father's blood does not truly run in my veins. If Lilly has been chosen then we may answer this conundrum surrounding us at last. Lilly, ask the lady beside you to sing and then tell me what you hear."

Lilly did as she was asked before falling silent, clearly listening to the response, "The song you sing to put us to sleep," she said, "But she knows more of the words."

"Your mother's song," said Sarah, "The one you sang to me in the hospital all those years ago and the one that keeps the Labyrinth alive."

"Then there is no doubt…"

"Daddy I'm getting tired," said Lilly plaintively from the corner.

"The powers of the Host do not last long Jareth," said Osiris, "And Lilly is full young to be using her gifts, call her to you."

"But we should speak to…"

"We will find a way to speak to your mother," said Osiris, "Call Lilly before it becomes too much for her."

Jareth hesitated but Sarah did not, "Lilly, come to us darling," she said, "Come away."

Lilly was still for a moment before she left the corner of the room, hurrying to her mother's arms and burying her face in the tumble of dark hair as Sarah knelt to embrace her.

"You're such a clever girl," said Sarah softly, "And so brave. You've done so well Lilly."

Lilly yawned, clearly longing to curl into her mother's lap despite the obvious hindrance, "I'm sleepy."

"Apis," said Osiris, "Would you take the child?"

"Yes sir," said Apis, lifting Lilly frown her mother's arms, the child dozing at his shoulder the moment she was settled.

"She's gone," said Jareth, his eyes once more on the corner of the room, "I can't see her anymore."

"She may be with us yet," said Osiris, "Lilly's powers as a Host may have made her more apparent but should there be a message to impart, she will remain though I have never heard of one so long dead being able to pass the gates."

"It seems that you do not know everything about the Beyond," said Sarah though there was no reproach in her words, "We need to find out what's happening here."

"I will send for the Host," said Osiris, "They could help."

"Papa even I know that the Host respond only when they are chosen by the deceased," said Anna, "If the spirit was truly Mama then she has chosen Lilly and none other will hear her."

"We cannot have Lilly put at risk, she is too young," said Osiris, "However we must find out what has caused this."

"A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi," said Kai as he came to Jareth's feet, "You are between a rock and a hard place young master but you need to answer these questions before us clearly. I feel much unrest brewing."

"And mother was begging for my help in my dream," said Jareth, "But how to do this without putting Lilly in harm's way?"

The room was quiet as they all turned to their own thoughts, Sarah however knew she could offer little, concerning herself instead with her children who were now both fast asleep. She set a blanket over Lilly as she lay within Apis' arms, brushing several golden strands back from her face and looking once more as though she were no more than a young child, absent of power and abilities far beyond her mother's understanding. With a kiss to the girl's forehead she turned her attentions to her son, the little boy clinging to his nurse even in sleep, craving comfort from the tumultuous night. Nanny Shee had soon settled him in Sarah's arms as she set herself down in a chair, his small, warm body a comfort in the chilly room. Faint murmurs echoed from the group ahead of her, Kai, Jareth, Titania and Osiris discussing any course of action possible whilst the others looked on. Sarah soon found herself dozing but was soon woken to the sound of Osiris' raised voice.

"If you think I will let you try that in all of the seven ages child you are very much mistaken!" he cried.

"I can't see that it is your choice either way," countered Jareth, "It is my power and I will choose what I do with it."

"Risking your life in the process," said Osiris, "You are meddling in things that you do not understand."

"Well we've not exactly got far with the person who's meant to know all about the Beyond, Your Lordship!"

"Jack, for heaven's sake, reel it in," said Anna, "You screaming at each other is not going to help."

Sarah quickly handed her son back to Nanny Shee and got to her feet, hurrying to the group yet standing, "What's going on?"

"He's being bull-headed, that's what's going on," said Jareth turning from his father with a dismissive wave and only stopped from leaving the room by Titania standing in his path.

"I'll give you bull-headed you arrogant young pup," said Osiris, "You have no idea about the depths of this power of yours and yet you're willing to attempt something wholly frowned upon by our people."

"Well it will match everything else he does," said Sarah stepping between the pair, keeping her voice as calm as she could, "Now please will you explain what has you screaming at one another before you force me into early labour."

The anger in Jareth's eyes cooled a hundred degrees to be replaced by a look of concern, "Is the baby alright?"

Sarah smiled, "The baby is fine," she said, "I just wanted you to realise there are other people in the room. Now tell me what has got you worked up."

"I know of a way we can contact Mama without endangering Lilly," said Jareth.

"You only think you know…"

"Osiris," said Sarah, holding a hand up to quiet him, "You'll have your turn in a moment. The both of you talking over each other will get us nowhere."

Osiris was silent but the petulant look on his face at being quieted was so similar to Jareth's that Sarah had a hard time believing that they did not share the same blood. She turned back to her husband and took his hand.

"Tell me your idea."

"Its not conventional and it is dangerous, in fact its all but forbidden for the Fae to attempt though its common Above, however mishandled," said Jareth, "I want us to hold a séance, I believe my power is strong enough to allow me to be a vessel for whatever message needs to come through. We can hear what Mama has to say without putting Lilly at any risk."

"And the down side?" said Sarah, turning back to Osiris.

"Its never been tried in my lifetime," he said, "It has been forbidden. Mortals dabble with what they believe to be the occult and some of the truer religions do succeed but their contact is normally the Host elected to speak for the deceased. As we Fae are ever closer to death, we would risk ourselves to attempt such a feat. The dead should only speak with those born with a gift to hear them."

"In other words we risk Lilly or we risk Jareth," said Anna.

"A choice I would not dare to make," said Titania, "You are both too precious."

"It is a choice that I can make though," said Jareth, "I will not put my child at risk. I am her parent I will veto any vote that places her safety below mine. It is my power, it is my choice. We need to know what the message is and I'd rather it be me hurt in the process if that is necessary."

"Jack no, surely there's another way," said Sarah, "A way to keep both you and Lilly safe."

"We don't have time to find one," he said taking her face in his hands, "Precious, I know this is hard, we've been through so much already but we need to know tonight. We're running out of time, I know we are but I'm certain I can do this. I just need you to put your faith in me."

"You have that faith Jareth," said Sarah, "Its never shaken. If it is the only way then I won't stop you but I will stay with you."

"Osiris…Father I will need your help in this," said Jareth, "You may not know the practice but you know the theory of our task, I will need your guidance."

Osiris looked set to protest but then nodded, "I will help you," he said, "But we will need seven in the circle to conjure the spell."

"Then me as four," said Titania.

"We'll help," said Anna, speaking for Hoggle as she kept tight hold of his hand.

"I'll be your seventh," said Apis, settling Lilly down on the chair without waking her as he joined them.

"Then we will begin as swiftly as we can," said Osiris, "Nanny Shee, take the children to the far side of the room, Master Kai will be with you. I would have them out of harm's way but also where I can see them, only Ra knows what may be released and it will be best if we are altogether."

"Yes my Lord," said Nanny Shee, taking first Freddie and then Lilly to the furthest part of the room.

Kai soon followed, grumbling his discontent as he went about being a babysitter rather than the Guardian he was but Sarah knew he was as devoted to the children's welfare as he was to anyone else's in the Kingdom. With her children settled, Sarah stood back from the centre of the room as Apis, Jareth and Osiris manoeuvred a large oak table into place, the papers and books that had been covered it swept to the floor rather than moved by any magic. A mismatch of chairs were placed around it and Osiris waved them into their seats. Sarah sat down between her husband and Apis, her eyes meeting Anna's across the table and knowing the fear she saw there was mirrored in her own.

Osiris was the last to join them, wielding a large tome that Sarah and Jareth had used more often to wedge open a door than to read. He flicked expertly through the pages until he lighted on the one he wanted, having to force the spine to give to keep the book open.

"You must all enter into this freely and of your own will," he said, "I know nought of what may occur once the words are spoken and the spell cast."

All those gathered gave their affirmative albeit tentatively and Osiris began to recite the ancient words. Sarah felt something began to stir in the room and was glad when Osiris instructed them to hold hands, Apis' sturdy grip and Jareth's warm, long fingers providing anchors to her as she felt the storm growing around her. She turned to look at her husband, meeting his mismatched gaze that showed equal measure of terror and wonder as the room seemed to fill with a nameless oppression. At first she thought one of the people around the table had taken ill as she heard a faint moaning but then she realised that she heard more than one voice, a number higher than their mere seven moaning at the disturbance to their world. She longed to scream out for Osiris to stop but her voice seemed lodged in her throat and all she could do was grip tighter onto the hands of the men beside her as a wind began to blow around them.

Invisible fingers tore at her hair and her clothes, reminding her of the time she had first followed Jareth to the Underground to face Oberon's challenge, their presence unwelcome in the world. She felt sure she would be torn from her seat as she screwed her eyes tightly shut, willing the room to stop spinning and wailing. As though answering her prayers silence fell and she heard nothing but her own ragged breathing. She slowly risked opening her eyes, realising that the wind hand blown out the candles and the fire in the hearth but the room was still lit by a faint blue glow that cast the faces of her companions into shadowed relief. She followed their gazes upwards to say the large translucent orb that floated above them, the source of the iridescent light.

"What is it?" she asked, barely recognising her own hoarse tones.

"A pre-manifestation," said Osiris, "The first stage of a coming spirit."

"What do we do now?" said Jareth.

"We let it find its host," said Osiris, "Look inside yourself Jareth, open yourself to the Beyond and it will come to you."

Sarah looked on as Jareth closed his eyes, his breath evening out. The room was silent, every soul waiting for the two worlds to merge but nothing happened. Sarah waited to see an entity rise up or a voice to issue forth from her husband that was not his own but silence still reigned. Finally Jareth opened his eyes, a frown on his face.

"I feel nothing," he said, "Just empty. This isn't going to work."

"That's because I can't come to you that way, my child."

They all turned at the sound of the alien voice, familiar only to Jareth, Sarah and Osiris, as it issued from the darkness. Sarah's blood ran cold though as she heard Nanny Shee speak straight after.

"No Miss Lilly, you must sit down, you must…"

"Lilly?" said Sarah breathlessly as her daughter left her nurse's side, her eyes focused on the table as she walked towards them.

"Peace, your child is safe and has borne me willingly," came the accented voice from her daughter's small lips, "She has longed to tell you of me, Sarah."

"Lilijana," said Sarah as she recognised the voice of Jareth's mother, "Please don't hurt her."

"I will not harm the child," said Lilijana, "She is of my own."

Sarah choked on a sob as she saw the alien look in her daughter's eyes, far older than a child of seven should look. The girl continued her path, passing Sarah, Apis and Titania until she reached Anna.

"You are my first born daughter," she said, "Anastasia I called you."

Anna nodded, struck dumb by the voice she had long since forgotten throughout her years in the Fae world.

"You are a beauty," said Lilijana, "You look like my mother."

She passed by Hoggle, not recognising the dwarf for the man who had once served her husband, but paused as she reached Osiris.

"Not a word for me, my love?" she said, "You were never so silent before. You fear me now as I was once forced to fear you and your power. I bore you no ill will at my death Gabriel, you took two of the precious ones and you kept them alive."

"I've not heard your voice in so many years," said Osiris, his own voice cracking under the strain of the emotion it brought to him.

"But I have been with you, when I may," said Lilijana, passing behind him until she came to rest at Jareth's side, "You grew tall, I knew you would. I should have known you when you both came to me in Manningtree but I was blind to you, forgive me."

"I never had anything to forgive," said Jareth, tears breaking from his eyes.

Lilly's small hand came up to her father's cheek, brushing the droplets away with all the gentleness of a mother to her child, "Weep not Jareth, you were always the strongest of us."

"I wish I could see you," he said.

"That is not yet for your eyes my son," said Lilijana, "And you must hear me now for I daren't linger long and risk the child."

"I will listen…Mama," said Jareth.

"Then hear this, you are right to fear the one the Ancients call Seth for he holds no compassion for those not under his power. He will never relinquish the Underground from his grip for he is jealous of it and longs to possess it fully. His actions though divert your attentions from a greater foe, even greater than the Unseelie you have twice faced, for his servant serves him still as his master."

"I don't understand," said Jareth but the curse that issued from Lilly's mouth silenced him, the blue light above them flickering.

"Something comes," said Lilijana, "One of them. He comes on the devil's soft feet but I hear him."

"Mama, what is wrong?" said Jareth.

"There is no time, he comes and I have not the strength to hold him back. You must be brave my little one, you must be brave and face this foe that haunts you. You must come to the Beyond and face him there, there is no other with the power. My son must come to me to save all our worlds, he…"

Her voice trailed off and Lilly's head slumped forward, the child seemingly all but asleep on her feet.

"Mama?" said Jareth, "Mama, are you still there? Lilly, sweetheart can you hear me?"

Before any of them could move an invisible force swept the child from her feet, suspending her above the centre of the table, beneath the orb that now gave off a vile, black light. Her bones cracked as her head was forced up, her body almost bent double as her long blonde hair brushed her bare heels.

"Lilly!" cried Sarah leaping from her chair but a dark plume shot from the orb, pressing her back into her seat, "Let me go."

"Address me not mortal, you are no more than vermin in this world," came the deep, sinister voice from her child's tightly stretched mouth, "You have opened doors that were not yours to open."

"Then let us close it," said Jareth, the anger in his voice barely contained as he struggled against the same invisible chains that bound his wife, "Let the child go."

"And why should I?" said the voice, Lilly moving as though she was stretching out long underused muscles, "It has been too long since I've had a body."

"Leave my daughter alone!" cried Sarah, struggling all the harder but she was further forced back in her chair as Lilly moved, her small hands coming to her mother's neck with a strength not of her own. Sarah struggled for breath as Lilly's hands grew tighter and tighter, choking the life from her.

"Let her go! Let her go!" cried Jareth, "Tell me what you want to release her and you will have it."

"Your word," spat the voice, "Your word that you will remain in your own realm, that you will not follow any other path."

Jareth looked defiant for a moment but then Sarah's strangled cry met his ears, "You have my word," he said struggling against his bonds once again, "Just let her breathe."

The hands unclamped from Sarah's throat, allowing her to take a shuddering breath but she remained bound to her chair. Lilly's body was once more dragged onto the table, laid out face down on the table.

"You have my promise, release my daughter," said Jareth.

Lilly's body contorted, her face turned towards her father despite how uncomfortable the position looked, "Make me?" it spat, a wicked smile forming on the child's contorted face.

Jareth relaxed back, giving up the fight against his bonds, "Lilly," he said, "Lilly, hear me."

The girl laughed cruelly, "She cannot hear you."

"Lilly," said Jareth again, "You can hear me child, you can fight this. Push out the shadow."

Sarah felt the panic rise in her anew as she smelt something burning, realising that it came from beside her, flames lighting her husband's hands, "Jareth no, you'll hurt yourself," she said, "Don't."

If he heard her, he did not respond, "Lilly, fight it," he said, "You have the power to. Push him back."

"Papa!" came the plaintive cry before a feral growl replaced the familiar sound of Lilly's voice, "She will not defeat me."

"Lilly," said Jareth, "You can my daughter, you know you can. Fight him."

The little girl screamed as though in agony, convulsing against the hard wooden table, bones and sinew cracking as she thrashed. Her struggle had an affect however as Sarah felt freer, the bonds that kept her in her chair seeming to lift. The power weakened around Jareth also and Sarah let out a scream as he shot from his seat, his hands still aflame as he took hold of his daughter. The fire engulfed the pair and a piercing scream rang out from within, the flames sucking in all the air from the room until it finally pulled the glowing dark orb into its centre also. The oppressive magic fled the room and all of the family were soon on their feet, crying for Jareth and his daughter as the flames continued to burn.

Sarah stood on helpless, pushed back by the heat of the flames. Osiris conjured water from thin air but it did not even create a steam as it touched the fire, even as Titania joined to help him. It was only when they both gave up, exhausted that the fire changed, the flames turning a vivid blue and then a glittering white before they transformed entirely; tiny white feathers fluttering to the ground and revealing the figures within. Lilly was on her feet, her arms tight around her father as he knelt before her. The feathers finally settled as the two released each other, a smile touching Jareth's face as he stroked his daughter's cheek.

"You did it," he said softly, "You beat him."

Lilly pressed her face into her father's hand, crystalline tears lighting her eyes, "He hurt me Daddy," she said, "But the White Lady got away."

"You're alright now?" said Jareth.

Lilly nodded before she hugged her father once more. Jareth released an arm from her to beckon to his wife, Sarah hurrying to the pair and embracing them both as she wept for the scene she had witnessed. As their tears quieted, they separated but Lilly stopped her mother from pulling too far away, her small hand gently touching the already darkening marks at Sarah's throat.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It wasn't you, baby," said Sarah before she hugged her daughter tightly, "Oh Lilly I was so scared."

"How on Earth..?" said Osiris, as Jareth stepped away from mother and daughter, submitting to the fussing of Titania and his sister as they seemed intent on checking him for injuries.

"I felt it," said Jareth, waving away the curious hands and beckoning Nanny Shee to him, taking Freddie from her arms and rocking the trembling boy, "When Mama left Lilly and that other entity took over, I felt Lilly. It was like she was reaching for me, our magicks met and we gave each other strength. I knew together we could force the creature from her. I can't explain what happened, I just knew what I had to do."

"But what was that thing?" said Anna, "That dreadful voice that came out of Lilly?"

"The Shadow," said Jareth, "Though I couldn't tell you specifically. I was more bothered with releasing my child from its grip than asking its name."

"I should never have let you put yourselves at risk," said Osiris, "When I think of what could have happened."

"We tried to keep Lilly out of it," said Jareth, "But she's my mother's chosen Host, I guess the rest of us wouldn't do."

Sarah finally released her daughter from her desperate embrace, her cheeks still tear stained from the trauma of the evening, "Is this the risk she will have to take if she becomes one of the Host though, vulnerable to an attack like that?"

"Lilly has no choice in becoming one of the Host," said Osiris, "She has been chosen and she will have to serve that calling. As for the possession she faced tonight, that was only…"

"Because you opened the door," said Lilly, as though it was the simplest answer, "The White Lady couldn't close it in time."

Sarah choked on a sob, "I never want you to go through that again."

"She won't," said Osiris, "For as long as I live I will never allow any member of my family to undertake that practice again.

"We got the information we needed thought," said Jareth, "Oberon is but a puppet in all this, looking for his own gains no doubt but a puppet to the Shadow once more. I don't understand what she meant about the servant once more serving him as his master though. I will need to speak to her again."

"You cannot risk the cub again young Osiran," said Kai, "Her powers will be weakened after this night."

"Then I'll do as my mother asked," said Jareth, "I will go to her and speak with her in the Beyond."

"What?" cried Sarah, "But you swore you would not do as she asked."

"I lied to save Lilly's life," said Jareth, "My mother sought me out for a reason, I need to go to her."

"Out of the question," said Osiris, his voice rising above all the others as they offered their protests, "Jareth I have, in the end, supported you in everything in your life, in all your decisions but this I cannot bear. You do not know what you're saying. This is not a mere case of you sailing to the shores of the Beyond, you have done as much at my side before, but you would need to go beyond the gates and into the world of the dead. No living person has ever gone beyond those gates and come out again."

"No Fae has summoned his powers when they have suppressed by Avalon, save me," said Jareth, "No mortal born child has challenged the Ancients for power, save me. No Fae has survived an inferno that should have destroyed all, save me. Why should I not be the first to pass through the gates and return to tell the tale?"

"Because even you are not indestructible, you're no more than a child," said Osiris, "I cannot let you do this."

"You say that Lilly has to follow what she has been called to follow, this is what I am called to do."

"Ulula we do not even know if the woman we spoke to was your mother," said Titania, "This could be some trick of the Shadow."

"She sang my lullaby to Lilly, that song is unique to her," said Jareth, "I know it was my mother and she needs me."

"That woman would have given her life for you," said Osiris, "She would not ask you to sacrifice it."

"Unless she knew more than you do," said Jareth, "Unless she knew who I was."

"I think after nearly two millennia of being your father Jareth, I know who you are," said Osiris, "You are an exceptional man, with exceptional power but you would be as mortal as anyone if you took this path. I forbid it."

"Maybe you do but someone else orders it," said Jareth, placing Freddie in his sister's arms and hurrying to one side of the room and pulling several books from the shelves before he pulled a rolled seal from behind them, the Osiran seal broken.

"That's your Book?" said Osiris.

Jareth nodded, bringing it over to the table, "It is," he said, rolling it out, "And within its pages my name is…"

"Jareth," said Titania, in confusion, "Just Jareth."

"But it said Jareth-Ra, it used to say Jareth-Ra," said Sarah peering down at the hieroglyphs before her.

"I inscribed it Jareth-Aten," said Osiris, his fingers tracing the black paint circled in a cartouche that spelled Jareth's name, "This is my hand and yet the name is wrong. I made this book the day you came to Avalon and your adoption was granted, when I gave you your name. I would suspect a forgery but the paint work is my own, I can feel my own magic within the strokes."

"And I read Jareth-Ra when I took it from your library on Avalon," said Jareth.

"I remember," said Sarah, "I questioned you when you showed me because Anna had taught me how to spell your name but that's not the name I saw."

"Ain't none been near that book," said Hoggle who had been silently at Anna's side for so much of the evening, "Only Jareth and I knew where it was in this room."

"Hoggle's right," said Jareth, recent events that had separated them seemingly forgotten in light of the more pressing matters, "It has been in this room, hidden for so long."

"So why does it just read Jareth?" said Anna, "How can written words change themselves on a page?"

"Maybe Papa needs to choose," said Lilly, leaving her mother's side and taking hold of her tutor's hand, "Apis always said that we have certain things given to us but we have to decide about what we want to be from there. I have my magic but I have to choose to do good things with it. Perhaps Papa needs to decide what he's meant to do with his name."

"Lilijana Karee," said Apis softly, "Sometimes you think to deeply my young pupil. Perhaps we should leave your family to mull this over without our interruptions."

"No Apis, there is no need to take the children away," said Jareth, "Besides, Lilly, as is becoming more and more common recently, is quite right."

"Jareth, do not take this path," said Osiris warily.

"Father, you and I both know this has been an inevitability," said Jareth, "Look at all that is before you."

"I do not want to."

Anna looked up at the both in confusion, "Can you two please explain the riddles you're talking in?"

"What purpose have I ever served Anne?" said Jareth, "I was not born Fae, yet I had their power but I was brought to Avalon to have that suppressed and I was no exceptional talent after that. I became Captain of Avalon because I was too stubborn to turn tail and run when I first faced the Shadow and I became the Goblin King so that I was out from under Oberon's feet. I have never truly had a calling. I am even heir to the Underground because we all fear Oberon's actions should the rule pass to Horus or Anubis."

"That's not true, you earned your inheritance," said Titania.

"And yet long after it was to be mine, I am still not ready," said Jareth.

"Because I have given you time to be a husband and a father," said Osiris, "And we did not predict the trials we would face with Avalon when we first discussed your inheritance."

Jareth smiled ruefully, "If I was meant to be ready I would have been ready Father," he said, "All my life I have looked for a purpose and now I am presented with one. In under a year I have learnt the truth about my birth and my power, I have been haunted by an entity that has wanted nought but my attention and my daughter has revealed her powers as a Host so my mother can bring me a warning. My book once called me Jareth-Ra and only Ra has ever passed the gates and returned, even if only in legend. I know it sounds crazy but I know I need to do. You know what I need to do."

Osiris shook his head, "You're my child."

"No I'm not," said Jareth thought there was not malice in his words, "But maybe you were meant to find me, maybe you were meant to help me reach this point so that I could follow this path."

"Stop it!" cried Sarah suddenly, "Just stop it! I don't care who you are or what you've done, if you think I'm letting you leave us Jareth to follow a whim then you are very much mistaken."

Her tone was such that the room was truly silent as she paused for breath. Titania was the first to snap out of her shock, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Perhaps we should allow Sarah and Jareth to speak," she said, "It's a little crowded in here. Anna, Hoggle, if you would set an example."

Anna nodded, handing Freddie back to Nanny Shee as she headed to the door, Hoggle, Apis and Lilly following behind. Osiris seemed reluctant to move but Titania reached out and took hold of his arm, guiding him to the door before she sent a call over her shoulder for Kai to follow. The wolf left with a low growl, leaving the two final occupants of the library aware that he would not be far from the door should he hear anything that he did not like.

Even after the door had clicked shut the pair remained silent, an unease falling over them that had not been apparent even before they had kindled a friendship from Jareth's tortured arrival on Sarah's doorstep so long before.

"Sarah…" Jareth began in an attempt to break the silence but his wife cut him off.

"Jareth don't," she said, "Don't tell me that you've stumbled on some big destiny that you have to follow. You're my husband and you're a father, nothing beyond that matters, not when we need you."

"You need me to protect you," said Jareth, taking her face in his hands, his thumb brushing away a tear that had broken loose, "I know how sudden this all is but I need to do this otherwise I fear what might happen to us all."

"I can't accept that," said Sarah, "If all this is to be believed and there's a message that we need to hear then surely someone else can go. Why cannot the message be brought to the gates and Osiris collect it?"

"Because it doesn't work that way."

"And on that alone you expect me to just say ok and let you go?" said Sarah, "You don't know what's going to happen there, if you'll ever come back. Do we mean that little to you that you'd take that risk? You could go and get stuck or die and that means we'll never see you again. Your children will never see you again. In three months I'm going to give birth to our second son, how do I tell him that his father wasn't even there to welcome into the world? How to do I tell him and Freddie that they'll have to learn how to be a man by watching their grandfather and uncles because their father chose to leave us? How do I tell Lilly that she'll have break with tradition on her wedding day and ask for someone else to give her away? Tell me how I can do that Jareth and then I'll let you go and while you're there you can tell me how I'm meant to survive without you out my side."

Jareth was silent for a moment, her words clearly hitting hard and he struggled to rein in his emotions before he spoke, "I could stay and do all those things," he said, "You know me well enough to know that if I could I would take you all away from this, live a mortal life with just my family, this world and everything in it be damned. I'd do it in an instant Sarah, I'd do it now if you asked me. Tell me you want me to abdicate, to relinquish my immortality and my power, to take you and our children Above and live out a mortal life as normal people. I'll do it."

"Why do I feel a but coming?" said Sarah.

"Can we deny that we've both known that something has been coming, something bad?" said Jareth, "We feared a war with Avalon and Avalon alone but now we face the Shadow again it seems. We could live Above, we could forget this world and become mortal but if the Shadow comes to the Underground it won't be long until all we build away from here is destroyed too. That's our choice. We can ignore this and carry on here or up sticks and leave but with either of those choices we will be forced to face whatever comes without a hope of countering it. If I go though, I could stop that threat before it comes. You learned long ago that I would give my life to protect you and that promise increased when we brought our children into the world. I don't want to leave, I don't want to run the risk that I will lose the chance to be with you but if leaving means that I keep you and our children safe then I have to go. This has been coming for a long time and you know as well as I do, that its been coming for me."

Sarah's tears finally broke and she buried her face in the folds of silk as he held her protectively, "I want to tell you to take me Above and forget this place," she said.

"Then tell me to."

"I can't," said Sarah through a shuddering breath, "I can't."

"I will come back Sarah," said Jareth, "I promise you."

"You will be held to that promise you realise," said Sarah, "Or I'll be coming after you."

Jareth managed a weak laugh, "I think Father was hoping that you'd talk me out of this."

"I was hoping I would too," said Sarah, "But nothing's ever simple with you. Guess we need to get you ready."

Jareth shook his head, "Not tonight, its late. We can talk about this in the morning, right now I want hold in our bed and pretend that you made me abdicate."

Sarah pulled back enough to meet his gaze, "If we walk out that door we're going to bump into a bunch of people who will want to know what you're going to do."

Jareth freed a hand and summoned a crystal, "That's what magic is for," he said, "They'll realise soon enough that they'd best all head to bed."

Sarah smiled as he tossed the crystal into the air, the library disappearing around them as Jareth's magic took them back to their own chambers.


End file.
